


男巫派对

by TheMadHamster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels and demons (free-form), Everyone Loves Will Graham, F/M, Hannibal is Lucifer, M/M, lots of porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHamster/pseuds/TheMadHamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#关于【拔杯/All杯】《男巫派对》的食用说明#</p><p> </p><p>本文是拔杯，也是All杯。<br/>茶杯将和Hannibal之外的CP产生大量互动。<br/>主要写：拔杯/马杯。<br/>也就是：Hannigram/brownham。<br/>Hannigram是最主要CP，也是结局。</p><p>有大量的两竖一横。</p><p>相信我是不会虐的，港式大团圆HE。</p><p>相信我对Hannigram/brownham都是真爱，本文不会出现任何不尊重人物尊严的剧情。</p><p>血腥指标＞《腥红热》＞《感官革命》<br/>PS‘尽管有很多同好表示不介意血腥暴力，但介于《腥红热》的描写部分曾经令少量同好感到不适，请诸位三思后吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——人设——</p><p> </p><p>恶魔拔——路西法Lucifer。<br/>恶魔杜医生——Lilith。<br/>他们俩以一种类似姐弟形式互动。<br/>有一个《汉尼拔》剧中没有的外带人物——麦叔的角色Nigel（剧情非常需要）。<br/>会出现天使、吸血鬼、男巫、共济会成员、甚至是动物人之类的东西，但上帝不会出现。</p><p>——文设——</p><p>地狱是ABO社会。<br/>Lucifer有改变人类的能力。<br/>时间从维多利亚时代末期直到现在。<br/>每一个大章之内包含两部分组成。<br/>每一个大章前会有一段Will和一个重要角色的对话。<br/>但到了文的后半部分（现代剧情），这一部分对话内容会消失在每个章节之前。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1.0-1.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaegaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/gifts).



> #关于【拔杯/All杯】《男巫派对》的食用说明#
> 
>  
> 
> 本文是拔杯，也是All杯。  
> 茶杯将和Hannibal之外的CP产生大量互动。  
> 主要写：拔杯/马杯。  
> 也就是：Hannigram/brownham。  
> Hannigram是最主要CP，也是结局。
> 
> 有大量的两竖一横。
> 
> 相信我是不会虐的，港式大团圆HE。
> 
> 相信我对Hannigram/brownham都是真爱，本文不会出现任何不尊重人物尊严的剧情。
> 
> 血腥指标＞《腥红热》＞《感官革命》  
> PS‘尽管有很多同好表示不介意血腥暴力，但介于《腥红热》的描写部分曾经令少量同好感到不适，请诸位三思后吃。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ——人设——
> 
>  
> 
> 恶魔拔——路西法Lucifer。  
> 恶魔杜医生——Lilith。  
> 他们俩以一种类似姐弟形式互动。  
> 有一个《汉尼拔》剧中没有的外带人物——麦叔的角色Nigel（剧情非常需要）。  
> 会出现天使、吸血鬼、男巫、共济会成员、甚至是动物人之类的东西，但上帝不会出现。
> 
> ——文设——
> 
> 地狱是ABO社会。  
> Lucifer有改变人类的能力。  
> 时间从维多利亚时代末期直到现在。  
> 每一个大章之内包含两部分组成。  
> 每一个大章前会有一段Will和一个重要角色的对话。  
> 但到了文的后半部分（现代剧情），这一部分对话内容会消失在每个章节之前。

1.0

 

“可以开始了吗？”  
“可以。不过，我可能会模糊一些细节，你也许不必相信我所说的，你可以只把它们当成故事来听。”  
“我相信你说的每句话，Will。”  
“哇哦，你可真严肃。”  
“你该开始了，Will。”  
“我想抽烟。”  
“随意。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“他是个魔鬼。”  
“什么？谁？”  
“Hannibal，Hannibal Lecter。”  
“这个形容很庸俗。”  
“他也是个天使。”  
“呵，我曾经用这个词形容喜欢音乐的女人。”  
“他有时像个帝王。”  
“希特勒？”  
“不，阿提拉。”  
“他还是个情圣？”  
“他是个狂热分子，乐于欣赏受他惊吓的人的恐惧。”  
“他在你心里很伟大，你无法定位他。”  
“他不是《寂静岭》中任何一个怪物的模样。他也是我见过的……唯一的……国王。他有一个完全由他主持的世界，及他自己的完整哲学。”  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“在年轻人最善于幻想未来的时候。女王几乎已经放弃了所有的权利，塔桥就快要对公众开放了，王尔德还没有入狱，在英国遍地名声鹊起，是……1894年。”

1894。  
普利茅斯。  
西郊，街道，夜晚。  
半空中浮聚着雾。  
光从楼顶的玫瑰色窗内渗出来，堆置蔷薇、藤本月季与旱金莲的窗台，遍布粉画石雕，柱身、大门也是一样的繁冗。  
老人艰难地走过装置着铁艺栏笼的窗户，在有小鸟头饰的路灯下，慢慢停住脚步。  
一只Dalmore酒瓶从巷子里滚过盖沟板，到了路牙石的缘，声音打破了深夜的寂静。  
老人把目光投向幽深狭窄的巷子，一股能呛死肺炎病人的怪味冒了出来。  
——人们习惯把大量的废纸、玻璃碎片、损坏的餐具、鲑鱼罐头盒、果皮、发霉的食物、沾了油的靴子，甚至是桩基填料、石子、砂子、储放过甲醇或是乙酸的变形铁桶堆积在巷子里。普利茅斯到处是这样的巷子，西郊富人区也不例外。  
老人拾起酒瓶，把里面所剩无几的酒倒进嘴里，确定里面已经没有一滴酒后，把瓶子扔回巷子，站在原地打了个酒嗝，干哑地笑了。  
他把枯树枝一样的手插进皮兜子，从里面掏出一块生了绿毛的硬面包，用力咬了一口。  
呛人的霉味儿使他咳嗽起来，他烦躁的把面包丢在地上，一边大骂女王，一边用鞋底将面包碾成碎渣。  
然后，他又一次看进巷子，犹豫要不要进去寻找能吃的东西。  
这时，他就被一把背后伸来的刀攮穿了皮袄。  
有温度的血浸湿了缠着灰布的刀柄，弄到持刀者的手上，老家伙没有去看凶手一眼，从容地倒向了石砖，他不在乎是谁杀死了自己，他等这一刻已经很久。  
凶手是个年轻人，也穿着和老人一样短小的马甲、缝线粗糙的紧身裤，不同的是：他没有穿胶底鞋，而是穿双偷来的皮鞋。  
年轻人掰开老人的指头，把拐杖的握柄从他手中夺过，用牙齿咬了一下绳套上钱币大的金色饰物，发现那是镀铜后，失望地把拐杖丢进了巷子。

四楼。  
丝绸窗帘被两根手指挑开了一道缝隙。  
一个人，用有深红色瞳孔的眼睛，透过这道缝隙，看浓雾中发生的一切。  
水珠顺着头发滑落在天鹅绒袍子上。  
火堆在炉膛内渣渣地响着，火星升到火焰上方，总会突然消失。  
室内的人就算不穿衣服也不会感到寒冷。  
金发女人在茶几前，将底部雕刻着皇家海军十字标志的子弹，一颗颗按进左轮手枪的弹夹内。  
金属碰撞金属，发出一串脆响。  
火焰烧毁木炭。

“Lux，我们该回去了。”  
窗口的人转过身，看向Bedelia Du Maurier。  
“Lily，在这里你应该叫我Hannibal，Hannibal Lecter。”  
“你曾经要我叫你Lux，而不是Lucifer。”  
“但这是在普利茅斯，每个人都有名字。他们的名字会被雕刻在他们的墓碑上，他们的名字会被后人铭记。”  
Bedelia扫视着Hannibal。  
房子里没有外人的时候，Hannibal不系腰带，他喜欢他自己的皮肤、毛发和肌肉，他有能够象征雄性力量的身体线条。  
他每天用不同功效的沐浴精清洗自己，并把动物油脂膏擦抹在颈部和手腕上，穿戴时下最流行的烟灰色油皮手套、筒形礼帽、黑色礼服、法兰绒裤子、花纹领带，外人常说他是个保守的绅士。  
“你在犹豫什么？舍不得吗？”  
Hannibal没有说话。  
Bedelia戳中了他的心思。  
“你已经在这里徘徊了快两千年。你爱你父亲创造的世界，胜过他本身。你对人类的好奇使你爱上他们，这种爱已经不完全和你父亲对他们的眷顾相同。你现在知道他为什么爱这些‘蝼蚁’了吗？”  
“我曾经只是想知道他为什么爱他们。而我现在知道了。”  
“为什么？”  
“他厌倦了被天使环绕的画面，那如同凡尔赛宫的天顶壁画的场面。他堕入孤单，而每个人有独立的灵魂，这些灵魂会上演喜剧或是悲剧。他沉醉在他们的表演中。”  
“你会为他们落泪吗？”  
“也许。”  
“你也堕入和你父亲一样的孤单了，Lux。”  
Bedelia把枪放在茶几上，端起两只有轻薄杯壁的红酒杯，来到Hannibal面前，把其中一杯递给他。  
Hannibal垂下眼神，看着红酒。  
“你喜欢葡萄酒胜过于血。”  
Bedelia抬起右手，温柔地触着Hannibal的额头。  
她的手指经过他的脸颊，到下巴。  
她爱Hannibal。  
在漫长的时间里，她从未怠慢照顾他。她提醒、感化、引导他，纵容他的偏执和任性，也容忍他的缺陷，那些因为他父亲的过分宠溺，造成的，无法改变的缺点，那就是骄纵、物欲、永不妥协。  
“我们该回去了，Lux。人类已经变成不可控制，就连你父亲也无法再左右他们，他们已经失去了对他的信奉。电灯、蒸汽轮船、金属汽车……女人们不在喜欢裙撑，浓烟遍布城市上空，时代变得使人无法理解。也许，他已经放弃他们了。”  
Hannibal低着头。  
Bedelia又说：“你该相信他依然爱你，他注视着你。你是他最爱的天使，所以他让Michael陪伴你。当你放弃Michael而选择我时，我感到非常荣幸，没有人能拒绝你，Lux。尽管我知道，你讨厌你父亲，他麾下所有的天使，还有我。”  
“不，Lily，我需要你。”Hannibal握住Bedelia的手，吻她的手指。  
然后，他松开她的手，没有一点不舍的。  
他回到窗口，通过窗帘缝隙窥向外面的街道，那时他的眼睛里又有了一些好奇色彩。  
——那他人看做冰冷、污染严重、以护栏与高墙分化贫富的，普利茅茨西郊街道。  
Bedelia叹了口气，她知道Hannibal这次又不会遵守“回去”的约定了。  
每次说服均以失败告终，她作为Lilith的传奇魅力似乎已经在他心目中彻底报废。  
自从来到人类社会后，她越来越不知道他想要什么。  
直到他打翻了她送来的国王鲜血。  
他买下了Marie Antoinette与女儿画像上的白色纱裙。  
他徘徊在卢浮宫的50天。  
他爱葡萄酒胜过人类血液。  
他把《神曲》扔进壁炉，从书架里捧出那本饱受评论家指责的《呼啸山庄》。  
直到一个月前。  
他杀死了一对即将分离的情侣，并且把他们肢解，将肢体重新缝补为一体。他用这对情侣的死尸制作了海尔玛弗狄忒雌雄同体像，摆在樱树林中。  
直到昨天，他走进了整个汉普郡最简陋的罗得里克剧院。

罗得里克剧院后门外。

樱花一片片落下，落在Will的眼睛里。

 

1.5

 

他有蓝得像是一泊湖水一样的眼睛，下垂的睫毛，细致的虹膜构造。  
他穿着衣领发黄的旧衬衫和亚麻布工作服裤子，一双现成的帆布鞋。  
为了防止更严重的磨损，他把开线的裤腿卷了起来，于是在冬季最冷的一个月，他这样露着一截枯瘦的脚踝骨站在这里。  
一顶软趴趴的雪花呢帽子——这是他身上最体面的一样东西了，来自于剧院老板Roderick的馈赠。  
Roderick告诉他，他年轻时曾经带着这顶帽子参加Walter Pater的私人聚会。  
Will猜这只是Roderick的臆想，他有生之年从没听说过Roderick的名字，也没有在任何的报刊、人们的议论中发现Roderick的姓氏。  
Will冷得想划燃一根火柴，可是他身上并没有携带任何东西。

樱花一片片落下，落在覆着土渣的棺椁上。

“将此泪水献给你，这是爱语，我们将在天堂与你再次相逢，直至永远……”  
不远处，那或许就是普利茅茨最后一株樱树。  
方形的硬石板上，刻着“Page”。  
尽管他的朋友Page，生命的全部时间只有面包屑、马铃薯和少量咸肉、落满灰尘的地下室、两套衣服、严重的肺炎折磨、薄皮棺材、牧师的悼词，他仍不希望就此死去。  
Paga在死的时候，把干裂发紫的嘴唇张合着，努力进行下一次呼吸。  
除了乞求上帝，其他人没有给他请医生，没有给他加一点干酪。  
在这个地方，生病的人就等于被判了死刑。  
人们陆陆续续离开了墓地。  
Will咳嗽了几声。  
下雨了。  
雨水落在他的睫毛上，随着眨眼滑下去。  
他的鼻子尖因受冻而红起来。  
他不由自主地捏起了拳头。  
乌云似乎已经下落到最低点，天空模糊成了一张铅板。罗得里克剧院那被烟熏黑了的两层楼房矗立在Will背后。  
人们分辨不出墙根里那些黑绿色的痕迹，是污垢还是霉菌，污浊的空气使他们无法相信霉菌能够滋长。  
剧院二楼，那些被用作储物室的房间，许多窗户已经缺少玻璃，只有住人的房间，用没有刷漆的木板钉住了窗框，而每个深夜，风雨仍然能如时荡进每个人的被窝。  
生病——死亡——埋葬。  
这个过程在这里非常方便。  
Roderick先生把剧院后的空地圈占为后院，又把这片后院改造成墓地，来埋葬流浪汉和孤儿的尸体。  
“如果这个过程能再快捷一点就更好了，”他说，“比方说去掉死亡环节，把生病的人直接埋葬，也许到了明年，土里能生出新的樱花。”

“该吃饭了，Will。”  
一个穿围裙的女孩走过来，用手整理了一下焦黄的头发，羞涩地朝Will笑了笑。  
她非常美丽。  
当一个女孩子开始发育，还没有发育完全；当冰冷、潮湿、含有化工污染物质的海风会她的腮部染红；当炎症将她的嘴唇变得紫白，她的眼睑不需要涂抹眼影，自然露出疲劳产生的倦痕……玫瑰凋零在待放之时。  
在整个普利茅茨，除了Will，没人能够欣赏。  
她在《快乐王子》中演一只燕子。所以，剧院的其他演员叫她Swallow。

樱花一片片落下，最后一片落进了淤泥。

他们顺着后门钻进剧院。  
第一个房间也是剧院的后台，同时是演员们的化妆间。  
衣架上挂着戏服：小丑的假领、骗子的条纹衬衫、被虫子蛀出了洞的绒布马甲、附着灰尘的裙子。  
现在，那件Roderick口中女伯爵穿过的束腰，16条钢骨已经断裂了10条，束绳缠成了丝扣；唯一那袭双排扣燕尾礼服，前襟的六粒纽扣掉成了单排。  
年轻的演员们认为：罗得里克剧院从未取得过Roderick口中的辉煌。他们一直使用令人过敏的油彩化妆；吃黄油、糖和盐都非常少的食物。  
剧院里到处是秘密。  
舞台下的撑架裂了，地板有一处陷坑，用红毡子遮住。那地方是不能踩的，如果有谁一不留神踩空了脚，他就有掉进坑里被尖利的断木头戳爆屁股的危险。  
地下室通常只有十度，但所有的孩子被要求住在里面，因为二楼的房间大部分没有门板，就连苫帘也没有，而且漏雨严重。  
观众席的七十张座椅，坐板下生着霉菌，甚至是蘑菇，蚀从墙的深处开始，逐渐蔓延到表面。  
整个建筑正在腐烂，随时可能坍塌。  
但是Roderick不在乎这些。反正他活不久了，他常说。  
半年来，他们一直表演王尔德的戏剧。  
今晚依旧是《快乐王子》。  
Will的角色是天使。  
女孩儿饰演燕子。  
王子由另一位年轻的演员饰演。  
帷幕拉开，一束灯光照射在石墩上的王子头顶。  
他浑身上下涂满金粉，一些被粉刷成金色的纸壳碎片，插在他的各个部位，那就是王子镶嵌的黄金叶片了。  
他有双明亮的蓝宝石眼睛，剑柄上还嵌着一颗硕大的“红色宝石”。   
由剧院老板亲自饰演的配角，穿着燕尾礼服走上舞台。  
“他像风标一样漂亮，只是不如风标那么实用。” 他说。  
台下一共有三位观众，当他说出这句话后，一位年轻的母亲用手帕捂住鼻子，领起自己孩子的手，沿着座位之间的通道走出了大门。

最后一位观众仍用标准的姿势坐在发霉的椅子上，以他那双褐色眼睛盯着舞台上的一切。  
他热爱戏剧、年轻的演员、颜色丰富的廉价戏服、纸片做成的金树叶、藏着炭火的薄铁皮烟囱、灯光模拟的闪电，他不惧怕霉菌和蛆虫，就算漏雨，他也一定不会迟到。  
此时，是他坐在这儿度过的第十个夜晚。  
没有人知道他是谁，为什么一个像他这么体面的人会出现在罗得里克剧院的观众席上。  
演员们分不清在这里究竟谁是演员。他们唯一的观众穿戴着价值不菲的衣服，用法国香精，抹着会发光的发油。当他坐在那儿，他们总是不得不分心去留意这位特别的观众。  
这位英俊、扩卓，有金棕色头发的观众。  
他今天穿了黑色马甲、有缎面领子的巴拉西厄呢外套、尖头的腊牛皮鞋，和昨天一样，他的位子在第一排的中间位置。  
他头戴一顶黑色礼帽，把自己本来就凹陷的眼睛又遮进去了一点儿。  
昨天，他穿过一件伦敦设计师才刚刚发布的精纺毛织衫，并将一张蓝丝绸方巾折叠成玫瑰形状，点缀在外套的口袋里，那样子简直时髦得风情。  
“世上还有如此快乐的人真让我高兴。”  
舞台上，画着胡子的男士凝视着王子雕像。  
一群孤儿院的孩子，从一张画着圣母玛利亚教堂正门的苫布后面钻出来，身上披着红斗篷，胸前挂着白领巾。   
“他像个天使。”孩子们说。  
天使。Hannibal在心里暗暗否认。  
寡白的球体，有时发出刺眼的光线，来到人间之前，他们从没有过内脏，就连血液也是暗淡的白色。远没有孩子们梦里的美丽。  
燕子从城市上空飞过，看见了圆柱上的雕像。   
当他要飞走时，王子流了泪水。   
“以前在我是王子的时候，”雕像说，“并不知道眼泪是什么东西， 因为那时我住在无忧宫里，那是人间的伊甸园。  
而我死后，他们把我的雕像竖立在城市中央，我看见城市中的万象，我看见一个手上布满针眼的女裁缝，住在快要坍塌的窝棚里，一个生病垂死的孩子在发烧，他有青色的脸……”  
王子要燕子把他剑柄上的宝石送给孩子。   
第二天夜晚，王子恳求燕子再留一夜。  
这时，Hannibal开始觉得，他自己像是王子雕像。  
燕子没有走，他帮助王子把一只宝石做成的眼球送给了一位穷困潦倒的剧作家，又帮助王子把另外一只眼球送给了一位卖火柴的小女孩。  
燕子奉劝王子不要同情人类，而王子执意摘下自己的羽毛送给孩子和穷人们。  
最后，燕子回到王子身旁。  
“你现在瞎了，”燕子说，“我要永远陪着你。”   
“不，你得到埃及去。”   
“我要一直陪着你。”燕子睡在了王子的脚下。   
他每天飞出去，之后飞回来，向瞎眼的王子讲述他的见闻：  
红色的朱鹭排成行，渡过尼罗河。  
司芬克斯。  
商人的驼队缓缓而行。  
僧侣手中摸着念珠。  
守护水晶的月亮山王，皮肤黑得像乌木。  
一条睡在棕祸树上的莽蛇，它爱蜜糖糕点。  
富人们寻欢作乐，乞丐们忍饥挨饿。  
孩子们苍白的脸。雪里车夫的赤脚。   
燕子靠偷来的面包屑充饥，趴在王子的肩上入睡。  
他在自己冻死之前，给了王子一个吻。然后，他的尸体跌落在王子的脚下。   
金属折断的声音从舞台上传来，一只被摔成两半铅球，从王子雕像体内掉了出来，那是他的心。  
Hannibal的眼睛里有了泪水。  
他并没有为舞台上的悲剧打动，那只是不现实的童话。  
孤单属于人类、天使、魔鬼，说不定还有上帝。  
“把城市里最珍贵的两件东西给我拿来。”厚重的声音从舞台上方传来。  
天使出现在舞台上，他慢慢拾起地上的心脏，抱起死去的燕子。  
上帝说：“在天堂的花园里，小鸟可以永远地放声歌唱，王子可以尽情地赞美我。”  
帷幕拉上的最后瞬间，Hannibal依旧用目光追溯着天使的背影。  
他使他想起了Michael，那颗在生命初期，一直陪伴他的耀眼光球。  
他甚至觉得舞台上那枯瘦的天使，是有着人类灵魂的Michael。  
他总是会在重要时刻想起Michael。出生的第一天他就认识Michael。在他厌恶身边所有天使的时候，仍然觉得Michael的光和其他天使不一样。他无时无刻不使他感到温暖。  
四千年前，他离开了Michael。  
因为Michael选择了上帝，而不是他。  
Hannibal坐在观众席的第一排。  
演员们悄悄从舞台侧面的门后钻出脑袋，窥探着他。  
他们对这位观众感到十足好奇。即便在伦敦，街道上也少有这样的绅士经过，像他这样的人，多半都坐在豪华的马车厢里，只是偶尔，人们能透过天鹅绒窗帘的缝隙，窥见他的半张侧脸。  
Hannibal知道他们在看着自己，他也像是伦敦的时髦绅士一样，享受被人注视的感觉。  
他扶住腰间的双排扣子，慢慢站起身来，向通往后台的窄门走去。  
演员们纷纷把脑袋缩回了门后面。  
“他来了！”  
“小点声，他会听到的。”  
“我觉得他可能会给我们小费。Will，你觉得他会给我们多少钱？”  
Will摘掉自己肩上沉重的人造翅膀。  
“不论他给多少，Roderick一定会拿走钱的。”  
其他人听了这话，不约而同地沮丧起来。  
尽管门是半开着的，Hannibal还是在外面问了一句——  
“我可以进来吗？”  
演员们你看我，我看你，都有些尴尬。他们不想让这位尊贵的观众看到舞台后面简陋的化妆间，墙上的水渍和地板的裂痕，他们没卸完妆的样子。  
Will被王子和燕子推搡了出来。  
他才刚拆掉捆在肩膀上的翅膀，麻绳留下的勒痕还在衬衫上。他的卷发乱哄哄的，脸上的油彩也没有完全擦干净。  
他一下子对上Hannibal的脸，又一下子低下了头。  
他偷偷把手在裤子侧面蹭着，他的手心里都是黏胶。  
“你们的表演非常精彩，可惜我不能独自喝彩。”  
“哦……是的……不，您过奖了。”Will害羞地低着头，Hannibal身上的香水味令他感到紧张。  
“我希望得到一个你的签名。”Hannibal观察着Will的神色，目光落在Will的睫毛上。  
Hannibal把一只蓄水铱金笔从左边的口袋里摸出来，打开笔盖，从随身携带的小瓶里蘸取了一点墨水，将笔的尾部和一只皮封套本子递给Will。  
Will在本子的第一页写下自己的名字，因为是第一次给人签名，他难以把每个字母都书写漂亮，Hannibal在接过本子后，就像得到了一张交易合同一样，吹干了纸张上的墨迹，并小心翼翼地把本子揣回了裤子的口袋。  
“你介意我的样子么？”他突然问。  
“哦，不……”Will才意识到，自己并没有礼貌地回视这位绅士的眼神，于是他赶紧抬起了头。  
他有像是孩子的大眼睛。  
Hannibal的瞳孔瞬间收缩。  
他突然在Will身上发现一种难以言喻的东西。  
他在魔法师和吸血鬼眼睛里看见过这种东西，但他们的眼睛都没有Will的天真。  
——对堕落的倾向。  
“如果明天我再次出现在这儿，会令你感到意外吗？”Hannibal微笑着问。  
“您已经连续出现在这儿10个晚上。如果您不出现，我会感到意外。”  
“如果明天我再次出现在这儿，戏剧是否会改变结局？”  
“六个月来我们一直表演王尔德的戏剧，我们从未更改过剧本的任何一页。”  
“或许，王子不会喜欢伊甸园，他应该回到他的无忧宫。也许他应该带着他的燕子和他的天使一起回去，他有这个自由。”  
“是上帝让他去天堂的……”Will心不在焉地回答，他的眼光被Hannibal的面孔吸引了。  
“也许他不必奉行上帝的旨意。”  
“没有人可以不奉行上帝的旨意。”  
“你呢？”  
“我……不知道。”Will低下头，咳嗽了一声，“天色不早了，我该回去了……我是说，回我的房间。”  
“我明天会准时出现在这里的。”


	2. 2.0-2.5

2.0

 

“他非常好奇。Hannibal Lecter对一切充满热情，他爱上了这个世界。”  
“我不明白，作为一个活了四千年的神，他为什么会对人类世界如此感兴趣。”  
“你不能用理解人类的方式洞悉他的世界。”  
“他点像个孩子。”  
“是的，他就像个孩子，但没有人能管束他，就连他父亲也不能。”  
“继续，和我说说Roderick。”  
“Roderick……Roderick收养了很多孩子，我也是他收养的孩子中的一员。”  
“你是否感激他？”  
“不，他对他收养的孩子还没有其他人对德国腊肠狗好。”  
“他至少给你们提供了住所、食物和墓地。”  
“而我们不是靠住所、食物和墓地活下去的，剧院里的大多数人，都是为了摆脱他提供的住所、食物、墓地活下去。不过，他们也都被埋在了那里。”  
“除了你。”  
“除了我。”  
“Roderick究竟是个怎样的人？”  
“他说的最多的一句话就是：我该去死。”

 

“我活得太久，心脏已经硬成了黑色的铅块，我无法欣赏艺术和建筑，我留在了二十年前，或是更久远的时代……我该去死。”  
这名叫Roderick的老人，用关节粗大的手指抓紧栈桥上生锈的栏杆，望着不远处码头上那艘蒸汽轮船的船头，一脸冷漠地抱怨着。  
他身上穿着几十年前最流行的长外套，羊腿袖内衫，一条束紧小腿的裤子，旧但是擦得光亮的鞋。  
他也许只剩下一百根或者五十根头发，普利茅斯的海风吹干了他的皮肤，他的脸上有了数不清的褶子。  
人老之后，鼻子总是显得格外巨大，嘴唇却会变成干瘪。他从来不笑，因为他不愿暴露自己眼周那些象征苍老的皱纹。

码头上的船，大多有能承受极强扭矩力的金属龙骨，战列舰的龙骨是金色的，而货船的艉部排列着圆形的舷窗。  
起航之前，会有一群船工展开主桅周围的彩旗，另一些膀大腰圆的人钻进机舱，为锅炉里添置燃料，届时，装在船身两侧的推进轮开始运作，黑烟从粗壮的铸铁烟囱里冒出来，载重百吨的轮船离开码头，远航开始。  
Will喜欢船的尾舵，那被他认为是船上最有控制权和力量的部分，不仅能左右方向，还能保证行船的平稳，他没像其他年轻人那么喜欢舵轮和棕榈狮子标。  
有机会的话，他打算去动力舱看看，有人告诉他，那舱室里满处煤渣、遍地是灰，数十米高的金属熔炉能够把房间烘烤得烧起来。女孩子们说那是世界上最像是地狱的地方，黑人、印度劳工都赤身裸体地呆在里面。  
Roderick则说，船工的生活舱才是地狱，每天的每个钟头，床褥上散发着汗馊味儿，墙壁的潮斑随处可见，有人会把假牙泡在你的杯子里，夜里还有人在门口小便，被子爬窜蛆虫和老鼠不是什么稀奇的事情，夜里风浪大的时候，靴子、罐子、杂物会滚得到处都是。

一位带羽毛帽子的女士从街边经过。  
Roderick吸了口烟袋。  
“我年轻时有过四个女人，她们给我生了不少的孩子，五个、或者六个，我不记得了，只记得自己每个月要给她们邮寄抚养费，和买胭脂、食物的生活费……她们跟我在一起就用不着下地狱了，否则就要去陪那些肮脏的下流人士睡觉。”  
“她们都离开你了？”  
“她们在我开这倒霉的剧院之前就离开我了，现在，她们大概陪伴在另一个令她们不至于下地狱的男人身边。也许她们去美国了，成了庄园夫人。”  
“我不想去美国，知道吗？Will，”Roderick继续说着，“只有没钱的年轻人想去美国，我年轻时从不为钱发愁。女人们喜欢我，上流阶级的人也是，我曾经在伦敦的舞台上给公爵表演，我演约翰王。那时，就连王尔德本人也为我喝彩。”  
“而现在，我希望自己快点死去。可我就是不死。”Roderick自嘲地笑了笑，把目光投向Will，“我的孩子，你却要死了，知道吗？剧院里有瘟疫，瘟疫喜欢年轻人。”  
Will有点儿沮丧地低下了头。  
他的确没有几个月前健康了，夜晚因窒息惊醒时，他心里那不祥的预感会变得格外明显。  
他经常无力、盗汗、瑟瑟发抖，脸颊越来越削瘦，腮部变得潮红——肺炎的征兆。  
“你的眼睛……它真是漂亮。你有比John Keats画像更完美的脸蛋儿，可惜你是个孤儿。”Roderick遗憾地说，“所以你既不可能成为诗人，也不可能成名为戏剧演员，而且你快要死了，也不会有孩子。”  
这种聊天更像是Roderick一个人在发牢骚，之后，Will徒步走回了剧院。

穿深蓝色高领外套的Hannibal正在门口等他。  
“我想和你散散步，”Hannibal摘下礼帽，“希望你不会拒绝我。”  
他们去了不远的树林。  
橡树有卵形的叶片，坚硬的果实，蔓生的树枝在路的两侧向同一个方向伸展，给道路形成大面积的树荫。它们的叶子呈现出一种接近于暗红色的黄，风吹过时，树叶摩挲的沙沙声就像是某种神秘的晓喻。  
零落的叶子铺散在乔木根系周围，一些穿粗麻披风的妇女挎着篮子，正在附近的草丛里拾取槲寄生花果，在这个时代，那被认为是可以治疗痹痛的药物。  
经过一株栎木后，Hannibal停下了脚步。  
“Graham先生，你听说过宙斯神殿里的那颗参天橡树吗？”  
Will摇了摇头。  
“是希腊人告诉我的，高大的橡树被认为是魔力和骄傲的象征，就像古老战场上常胜将军的旗帜一样。”  
“您似乎知道许多传闻。不过，我想这些树不是真的有魔力。”  
Hannibal笑了：“不想为生活增添一点儿乐趣吗？”  
“我的生活不欠缺乐趣，先生，我只是欠缺时间，生活下去的时间。”  
“人们通常认为时间是最宝贵的东西，因为它是无法停下的，而实际上，他们是在追悼自己拥有过的东西。”  
“我听不懂你的话，先生，原谅我是个无趣的人。”Will垂下眼神，看向地上的杂草。  
一片叶子缓缓落在他的肩膀上，被Hannibal用两根手指摘了下来。  
Will的脖颈微微地颤抖。  
“没有什么是一定的，Graham先生，除了已经发生过的事情。就连上帝也无法追回他失去的信任和爱。”  
Will抬起脸庞，Hannibal成为他目光的焦点。  
“所以，我喜欢新朋友，”Hannibal说这话时，脸上是一种意气风发的表情，“我们可以一起创造信任……还有爱。”  
在Will因听到“爱”字而低下头之前，他又立即说：“你还不知道我的名字。Hannibal，Hannibal Lecter。”  
“那么……Lecter先生，我想问你一个问题，”Will注视着Hannibal，认真地问道：“您真的喜欢王尔德的作品吗？”  
“你是在问我，为什么会出现在剧院里。”  
“是的。”  
“我是来看你的。”Hannibal诚实地说。  
Will像是听到了不可思议的事情，笑了起来。他打量着面前这个年纪已经不算太轻的贵族，弄不清他是在嘲弄自己，还是开玩笑。  
“我是来看天使的。因为我想念他们其中的一个。”Hannibal说。  
“纸壳做的翅膀，假头套和使人皮肤不舒服的麻衣……我想，我们应该继续聊王尔德。”Will说。  
“你介意和人谈论你自己。”  
“是的，我介意。”Will轻轻地咳嗽了一声。  
Hannibal脱下外套，披在Will的肩膀上。他的冒失使Will有轻微地抗拒，但是很快，Will就被这件华丽的呢外套裹住了肩膀。暖意和香水味儿令他感到舒服，而温暖能打消他因肺病而萌生的一部分倦意。  
“谢谢。我的生活太窘迫了，这真是令我难堪。”  
“别畏惧，Will，别放弃。”  
Hannibal抬起头，看了看天色。  
“今晚会有暴雨。”他说。  
“喔，剧院又要变成沟渠了。”  
“暴风雨是个提醒。”  
“提醒……什么？”  
“你今晚将需要这件衣服过夜。”

2.5

一滴映出街道全貌的水珠顺窗户的镶边坠下，碎在绿橡子瓦上。  
Hannibal站在窗口，观望着外面的一切。  
在这儿，他看不见远处造船厂，但能想象运作的巨大机械，以及熔炉里灼热的火焰，融化的钢铁被机械曲成舭龙骨的形状。  
马车的轱辘从倒映着灯光的积水坑里碾压而过，水珠溅湿了女士裙摆的蕾丝边；  
一群穿着灰色大衣的中产阶级正提着手提箱，正在路边等候租车。  
街道上无时无刻不散发着硫、氨气、细菌的难闻气味儿。不论是巴洛克风格的羽毛雕刻，还是罗曼式建筑物的华丽屋檐，都无法逃脱工业废气的腐蚀，人们更相信：在这个时期，没什么能达到永恒，除了变革，没什么能成为社会的主题。  
“你今天心情很好。”Bedelia说。  
“我昨晚遇到Michael了。”Hannibal说。  
Bedelia的眼睑抖动了一下。  
“他在哪儿？”她立即问。  
“他在罗得里克剧院，饰演《快乐王子》中的天使。”Hannibal转过身向Bedelia笑了。  
“我对你的爱不足以令我能够欣赏你的玩笑。”  
Bedelia把纤细的足踝伸进黑色的丝袜中，用手掌将袜筒一点点擀上膝盖。她在Hannibal的注视下穿好袜子，理了一把卷曲的金发，熟练地勒紧束腰后面的带子，在背后系了个蝴蝶扣。  
“普利茅茨的人喜欢你，Lily。火焰美女，七个世纪以来，男人们无法从这两样东西的耀眼光辉下逃离。”  
Bedelia用手指蘸取粉膏，抹平了眼尾的一道细纹，这时，她的脸又如瓷塑完美。  
临出门之前，她对着镜子整理了自己中性化的呢外套，把一顶有黑色蕾丝面罩的小礼帽带在头上。  
“不为我点燃壁炉吗？Lily。”  
Bedelia转过身，对着壁炉里的柴薪吹了口气，一丛茂盛的火焰在炉膛内燃烧起来。  
然后，她迈着优雅的步伐来到门口，又停住脚步：“希望你这次不会再抛弃你的Michael。”  
Hannibal拾起茶几上的皮封套笔记本，用钢笔在上面描画出几条流畅的曲线，线构成一张脸的轮廓。

雷声从遥远的地方响起，似乎在一瞬间就传到了近处。  
房间被闪电映亮，又重新变成幽暗。  
雨水顺着残破的窗户荡了进来，霉迹像是一张不断扩大面积的地图，也许用不了多久，它就能将四壁全部侵蚀。  
厚重的灰尘在窗台上结成了泥，被虫子蛀烂了的柜门变形得厉害，整块木板靠合页上那锈钉子残联在柜体上。  
Will提着一盏煤油灯，跨过两个朽损的箱子，来到一座柜子前。  
他不确定自己能从这里找到被子，这里很可能连一块布也没有，Roderick卖掉了剧院里所有完整的东西，也包括他自己房间里的釉木橱、地毯、一只装着三十种能修理水管、雕刻简易家具的工具的皮匣子。  
还好的是Will找到了一张破洞的毛毯，虽然陈味儿很重，好歹能为他阻隔一部分漏雨。  
他把毛毯抱成一团，向楼下走去。  
楼梯已经不结实了，人脚踩上去连扶手也会跟着活动，Will却不担心他的老板会发现他上来翻东西，雷声足够遮住他触发的动静。  
沿着一条狭窄的楼梯，他回到地下走廊里。  
有人把一张断腿的床置在狭窄的地方，又在上面晾了些衣服，路过的人必须非常小心，才不会被床腿磕到裆部。  
两旁有大小差不多的房间，咳嗽声从门内传出来，动静像是有人在拉活塞坏了的风箱。  
所有的年轻演员都住在这里，重病号会被送到尽头一间稍大的屋子里住地铺，进去的人基本上没法活着出来。  
经过一扇半开着的小门时，Will突然听到有人叫了自己一声。   
他犹豫了一下，推开了门。  
地上摆着一些罐子，散发着刺鼻的臭气，那里面可能是腐败的食物、粪便、鼻涕或痰。  
Swallow把她从街边捡回来的布娃娃：不是缺少胳膊，就是缺少眼珠的人偶，摆在房间里唯一的柜子内，她的衣服也摊散在里面。  
她躺在床上，发出一声声艰难的喘鸣，她的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，眼眶呈现出一种接近于黑的青色。  
Will在床边坐下来。  
“我快死了，Will。”  
Will看到了她牙齿上的血丝。  
“我为了不和那些人死在一起，向老板隐瞒了我的病情。我不想去那个房间，感觉自己像是掉进了地狱。”  
“不会的，Swallow。”Will抓住Swallow的手腕。  
“别叫我Swallow，我有名字。我叫Abigail，是我父亲取的。你得记住我的名字，Will，因为我要死了。”  
“我会记住你的。”  
Swallow艰难地坐起来。  
“你比其他人更适合去演快乐王子，不过你没他们那么喜欢奉承老板。”  
“我不在乎这一点。”  
“我喜欢你，Will，现在我要死了，你能完成我一个心愿吗？”  
“什么心愿？”  
“脱光我的衣服，使我当个真正的女人。我就要死了，我不希望自己永远是个孩子。”她有点着急地把手伸向了Will，像是要抱住他。  
Will触电似的从床边弹了起来。  
Swallow向前伸着手臂，张开枯瘦的手指去抓Will的裤子，她全身的关节都在这时发出一串不自然的涩响。  
她的脑袋向左侧耷拉着，力量似乎已经不足以支撑她抬起下巴。  
Will连忙向后退了一步。  
Swallow的动作顿住了，她看着Will，歪了歪头，笑了起来。  
“你怕我把肺炎传染给你吗？我已经把它传染给你了，从你走进房间的那一刻起，你不该进来的……”她又开始咳嗽。   
大量的血从她口中向外淌着，流到睡衣和被子上。Will看到了她头上凸鼓的血管。  
突然之间，Will萌生了一种错觉：Swallow已经死了。也许她一个礼拜前就死了，现在他看到的她只是鬼魂。  
这念头令他顾不上提起桌上那盏煤油灯，就逃难似地奔出了房间。

躺在床上，Will花了一会儿时间使自己冷静。  
然后，他想起了Lecter先生。  
他掀开被子，穿上拖鞋来到桌前，用指尖摸了摸叠放整齐的呢外套,他把它捧起来，送到鼻子前闻了闻，又摆回桌上，抚平衣领的褶皱。

Swallow死了。  
第二天，她的尸体被发现在卧床上。  
发现她尸体的人说：她的胸膛裸露了出来，她的身体像个男孩儿。  
比起Page，她的葬礼并没有什么两样，但Will没有出席。他畏惧直视Swallow的脸。  
不过，他记住了她的名字。  
Abigail。

接下来的四个晚上，Hannibal来过剧院三次，表演结束后，他会邀请Will去外面的树林里散步，他总是说“那儿的空气会好些”“这儿不会永远是这样”，但Will没法相信。  
他甚至吝啬给他一个笑脸，他自己也不明白自己为什么突然变得这么郁郁寡欢，而Hannibal似乎毫不介意。  
他越是冷漠，他越是想方设法取悦他。  
第四个晚上，Hannibal没来。  
Will为这件事郁闷到半夜，两点钟的时候，他睡着了，但不一会儿又因为盗汗醒来。  
他压着声音咳嗽了几声，重新躺到床上的时候，发现自己的手脚已经冻得失觉，于是，他再也顾不得卫生问题，把那张脏得恶心的毛毯压在被子外面。  
他感觉自己像是刚睡过去，就被Roderick嘹亮的叫声吵醒了。  
他没有去吃早饭，而是去了码头。  
就连救济处的食物也比剧院里的好很多，只不过需要排队很久才能获得。得到修女发的碗后，Will排在了队伍的最后。  
他看到一个瘸子瞪眼盯着街头驶过的马车。  
有人在打架，一个女人用手捂住孩子的眼睛。  
他低下头，又慢慢把脸转向远处的船。  
他想去美国。  
但他知道：永远也去不了。  
不是距离太远，而是时间不够。  
他皱了皱眉，又低下头，看向自己手里的空碗。  
食物是修女用大铁锅煮熟，再摆在长台上分发的。面包不是每天都有，奶酪、黄油、糖、茶叶一类的东西更是不可能见到，牛奶成了传说中一个月只发一次要靠抢得到的东西，盐和土豆、面包屑、山芋煮成的烩菜汤是每天的主题，偶尔，有熏肉渣用作调味。  
Will把分到的东西吃光后，徒步走回了剧院。  
他一整天都无精打采，不过在剧院里，没有人会过问他怎么了，大家忙着排练晚上的节目、用极少的食材烹调午晚餐、奉承Roderick。  
常年饰演主角的Corey，一个苏格兰小伙子，最近大概要离开剧院，他交往了一位父亲有爵位的富豪，经常在夜间出去，偶尔，他也会赏几个钱给其他演员，在他心情好的时候。而他心情不好的时候，通常把自己关在房间里，一整天不说话。  
今晚没有Will的戏份。  
他负责留在化妆间里，帮其他演员穿戏服、化妆和梳头发。  
表演开始后，Will一直站在舞台侧面那扇小门后，窥探着观众席位。今晚有7个客人来观看演出，这在罗德里克剧院已不算少。  
直到表演快结束时，通往大街的正门突然打开，Hannibal走了进来。  
上一秒Will还在盘算：他不会来了，今后永远不会来了……Hannibal就这么突然地闯进他的视线。  
他看上去还是那么得体，似乎比前天更得体了。  
他今天穿了一件法兰绒外套、白衬衫和一条剪裁合身的马裤，戴着一双黑色皮手套，但没戴帽子，他漂亮的金棕色头发在灯光下是会发光的。  
Hannibal坐下的同时，像是早已发现Will的所在一样，把眼神递了过去。  
他向Will笑了一下，露出了一点牙齿。这表情有些俏皮。  
此后的一分钟时间里，Hannibal一直没有把目光从门缝里的Will身上移开，他的眼神就像黏在了他身上，尽管隔着这么远的距离，Will根本不能确定他能看清自己。  
介于舞台上正在表演戏剧，观众席还有其他人观看，Hannibal没有起身走过去。这段时间内，他们都非常期待表演快点结束，赶紧消灭他们之间那十几米讨厌的距离。  
帷幕缓缓拉上。  
Will趁着其他演员还没全回到化妆间，溜进大堂。  
“我们得快点出去，”Will说，“别让其他人发现，否则他们就要叫我过去帮忙干活。”  
Hannibal露出费解的表情：“干活？这里有什么活干？”  
“打扫大堂，洗衣服什么的……”Will说着，已经开始快步向外面走。Hannibal连忙跟上他，尽量把他挡在自己身前，好不让舞台方向的工作人员看到他。  
他们从正门走出了剧院。  
Hannibal抓住了Will的手腕，像无意似的。  
Will愣了一下，当他缓过神儿的时候，Hannibal已经松开了他，而他们已经到了马路对面。  
Hannibal为他打开了一辆汽车的车门。  
汽车由六根钢管支撑黑色皮棚，内饰真皮座椅，座椅也像是沙发一样有木质扶手，上面还雕刻着双狮花纹，在座位之间，铺着有红色印花的绒毯，正前是方一块挡风用的透明玻璃。  
Will无法理解下面装置的四个被轴承接连起来的车轮，是怎样动起来的。  
看到这辆车，Will简直感到匪夷所思。虽然他不是没见过汽车，但从小到大见过的汽车绝不超过10辆，他对这种机械的了解，停留在“会动的金属怪物”的印象上，他曾经听伦敦来的人提起过“燃气发动机”，但完全无法了解其工作原理。  
“昨晚我的朋友从戴姆勒汽车公司把它带了回来，”Hannibal有点得意地说，“我等了它超过三个月之久。”  
“你是说……这是你的汽车？”  
“是的，我刚才是开着它来的。”  
“你……会开汽车？”  
“今天是我第一次开车，这值得纪念，你应该和我一起。”  
Hannibal向Will伸出右手。  
Will不明所以，不过还是顺从地把手指放在Hannibal的手心里。  
他的手被轻轻握住。  
“请。”Hannibal说。  
Will试着把一条腿伸进车里，身体钻进车舱前，他跺脚试探了一下车底的承重能力，确定自己的体重不会压塌车板后，他扶着椅子的靠背，坐在驾驶座旁边的位置上。  
Hannibal上来后，琢磨了一阵子才成功地发动汽车。当机械的轰鸣声从前部传来时，Will吓得差点又跳下去。  
车开始缓缓向前开动，速度比人走路快了一些，似乎也比马车要快一点，Hannibal目视前方，集中精神把握方向盘，样子仍显得手忙脚乱。  
外面的人看到一辆“金属怪物”正在街上沿S形活动，就像遇到了国王的军队一样，纷纷向街道两旁逃窜。  
“你感觉怎么样？Will。”  
“……不太好。”  
“需要我停下来吗？”  
“哦……不，只要你能找到回来的路。”  
“我不确定。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，我不确定。”  
“那快停车……”  
“抱歉。”  
“为什么说抱歉？”  
“我忘了怎样使它停下来了。”  
“……”  
他们在操作部件上乱摸了一会儿，最后，Hannibal采取了拔掉钥匙的方法。  
他的确成功地使车停了下来，而在车停住的同时，前机箱内发出一阵巨大的轰鸣声，紧接着，烟雾从车的下部冒了出来，迅速糊住了车窗外的景象。  
Hannibal立即把手伸向Will一旁的车门，在把Will推出去后，他打开驾驶座的门，不太优雅地逃了下车。  
他们站在二十米外的巷子口，扶着墙观望了那辆冒烟的汽车一会儿，发现它并没有要爆炸的意思，才放松神经，再次走出巷子。  
“我也许犯了个错误，”Hannibal说，“我应该订购那辆蓝色的而不是这辆。”  
Will咳嗽了一声。  
“我使你受到了惊吓。”  
“不。”Will抬起头看了看Hannibal的眼睛，又低下头小声说，“你刚刚……救了我。我是说……你先为我打开了车门。”  
“我应该那么做。”  
“但是，刚才我们同时被困在里面，晚出去的人可能遇到危险。”  
“我该保护你，Will。我是你的朋友。”  
Will抿了抿嘴唇，没再说什么。  
烟雾散得差不多了之后，Hannibal打开车的后门，从座椅上拿来了一只体积不小的礼盒。  
他走到Will面前，把包装的丝带拆开，并示意Will打开它看看里面的东西。  
Will意识到这可能是一份来自Hannibal的礼物，他还没想好接受它，又不想拒绝Hannibal。他们刚才一起经历了一场危险，他觉得自己现在不该立刻就谢绝Hannibal的好意。  
一件雪花呢的长大衣，来自伦敦的定制品。  
Hannibal亲手把大衣拎起来，用不发生肢体触碰的动作，为Will穿在身上。然后，他后退了一步，用欣赏的眼光注视着Will，微笑起来。  
“你看起来像是伦敦的时装模特。”他说。  
Will不好意思地摸了摸大衣的领子，不由奇怪：Hannibal是怎么知道他的尺码的。  
“我猜它一定很贵。”  
“不比你想象中的贵。”  
“为什么送我礼物？”  
“朋友之间应该有所表示。”  
“而我没什么能向你表示的。”  
“你已经表示了。”Hannibal边窥探Will的表情，边说，“我知道东方有位帝王为了博得王后的笑而建造了宏伟的灯塔，作弄了他的军队，而因此丢掉了国家。如果你愿意向我笑的话，Will，我也愿意在普利茅茨建一座灯塔。”  
Will尴尬起来，他感到脸在发热。  
“这不是个恰当的比喻。他也不是个英明的国王。”  
Hannibal像是没听到他的反驳，继续说道：“至少他得到了王后的倾心，于是，这一切都值得了。”  
Will怀疑Hannibal是故意使他落入尴尬，不过转念又想起了那辆路边报废的车。那才是真正价值不菲的东西。  
他打量了一下Hannibal的表情，却发现他像是没受到任何损失似的，正向马路另一侧的灯光招牌张望，仿佛已经忘记了自己还有辆坏掉的车停在路边。  
“你的车……你准备怎么办？”Will问。  
“会有人帮我处理它，不过要等到明天早上。”Hannibal看了看表，“我们该去吃饭了，Will。”  
“可是，我必须回去了，”Will为难地说，“不能出来得太久。”  
Hannibal像不愿意似地皱了下眉头，不过他没有强留Will，而是回到他身边说：“我送你回去。”  
路上，他们聊了些关于彼此的事情。Will觉得Hannibal的过去有些隐约，他没有说出他的爵位、经营的生意或是家里其他人的名字，他说他没有妻子，这令Will感到不可思议。

临分开之前，Hannibal握住Will的手。  
“我不想每晚都这么快就跟你分开……”他看着Will的眼睛，用很小的声音告诉他。  
Will紧张地咽了口吐沫。  
“想想我，Will，每个晚上，我都会想你。”Hannibal说。  
Will把脸转向一旁。  
Hannibal用鼻尖靠近Will的头发，嗅了一下。  
甜味儿、热量，炎症的气味儿。  
“你病了吗？Will。”  
“只是感冒。”Will从Hannibal的手中挣了出来，他心里突然产生了一种复杂的感觉。  
这感触像是没来由地升了起来，事实上，已经在意识中藏了很多天。  
他病了，也许命不久矣。  
这也不重要，病不能成为他们彼此关系的障碍，地位却能够。  
现在，他们还不受到地位差别的限制，因为只是普通朋友，如果他们的关系再进一步，就不得不面对彼此间巨大的差异。  
Will不想像剧院里的同伴一样，通过和有钱人交往作为手段，来摆脱自己的窘迫现状，他无法接受用金钱来桥接自己和Hannibal。他不善于任何交往，也不想接受任何失去。  
“Will……”  
“也许你该不再来罗德里克剧院，”Will突然说，“它不是表面上的那样，你没见过地下室里的老鼠，后院沟渠里的脏水。”  
“我不介意……”  
“Lecter先生，”Will说，“贫困是邪恶的。”  
Hannibal的眼睛里流露出失望之色。他这么僵直地站在原地，直勾勾地看了Will一会儿之后，缓缓开口说：“你不该拒绝我，Will，你在逃避。”  
“你真的该走了。”  
“谢谢你这些天给我的陪伴。如果我的话令你觉得不满，原谅我的冒失。”Hannibal说完后，沿着街道走进了雾里。


	3. 3.0

3.0

“那不是我第一次拒绝他，我以为他不会再来了。”  
“他又来了？”  
“他来了，以一种更冒失的方法，他冲进了剧院的地下室。没有人能拒绝他……没人能真的拒绝Hannibal Lecter。”  
“我认为他那时已经狂热地爱上了你。Will。”  
“令人感到难以置信。”  
“即便是在现在社会，狂热地爱上一个只认识了一个礼拜的人，也是非常难以做到的。”  
“你呢？”  
“我可以做到。”  
“你很像他。”  
“所以你此刻正坐在我的对面。”  
“也许不完全是……”  
“Hey，别用这种眼神看我，Will。这是警告。虽然我不介意枪杀Lucifer。”  
“你不想试试吗？”  
“试着得到你？”  
“试着枪杀他。”  
“不。”  
“你很善于拒绝。”  
“Swallow……Abigail，她漂亮吗？”  
“我一共认识两个Abigail，Swallow只是其中一个。”  
“另一个呢？”  
“另一个出生在几十年后。”  
“那么……Hannibal在得知你的处境后，他有什么反应？”  
“他显得无措。”  
“无措？”  
“那个决定不是他轻易做出来的，他试探我，再说服他自己，然后像是狮子狩猎那样……”  
“他征服了你。”  
“他做到了。”  
“你觉得自己幸运吗？”  
“我为之抛弃了一切道德观，直到今天。”  
“Lucifer……Hannibal是个会发怒的男人吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他在什么情况下会发怒？”  
“被拒绝之后。”  
“他发怒是什么样子？”

 

“Will拒绝我。”  
Hannibal坐在一张椅子上，左手的手指抓紧扶手的珐琅蝴蝶。  
这把椅子的上一位主人是沙皇亚历山大三世，椅背被雕塑成镂空竖琴图案。  
“Will？”  
Bedelia正在点蜡。她用涂着红色指甲油的手指捏起枝形烛台的颈，用嘴唇向蜡烛的芯部吐气，她的呼吸有达400°的高温，足以令可燃物在一瞬间烧着。  
在操纵火焰时，她的眼睛会变得格外明亮，如果仔细看的话，会发现她眼瞳深处的赤黄色，不是火焰的影像，而是一团真正燃烧着的火。  
“你的Michael，他叫Will。”Bedelia把烛台放在桌上，金属底座接触桌板，发出一点声响。  
“他住在潮湿得令人窒息的剧院里，那儿的空气使他全身散发着腐烂红梅的气味儿。而他拒绝我。”Hannibal用手指触摸着自己的下巴，把眼神移向地板。  
“你为之愤怒，Lux。”Bedelia坐了下来，把目光投向Hannibal。  
“不，我没有。”Hannibal否认道。  
“你是否把他当成你的人类朋友？”  
“Will是我的朋友。但现在已经不是了。”  
“那么，你还会去罗德里克剧院吗？”  
Hannibal没有回答。  
“你的表情令我感到不安。”Bedelia问，“你会杀死他吗？”  
Hannibal还是没有回答。  
Bedelia的眉头抖动了一下，目光里透出一丝怀疑：“你准备原谅他？”  
Hannibal继续沉默。  
“而你从未想过原谅你父亲或是Michael。世界非常辉煌，而大多数人都是垂死的鸟雀，Will也是一样。”Bedelia的话像是种提醒。  
“你希望我杀了他？”Hannibal问。  
“不。”Bedelia站起身，慢慢走到窗口。她用眼睛看着外面的雾，像是陷入了回忆。  
“想想过去，Lux，你的银色战甲，你的堕天使军队。想想你独霸的那个世界，你的信徒，他们所为你创造的索多玛……Lux，你不想回去吗？”  
“不。”  
Bedelia失望地垂下眼帘。  
作为最了解Hannibal的人，她完全清楚：他的愤怒即是邪恶的战争，现在她也经常梦见天使之战的沙场：堆积像山丘的天使尸体，楔进沙里那些巨石般的矛戈，被染红的闪电，银白色的天使血河。  
而那只是最初的Lucifer。  
Lucifer的第二个名字叫Tristram。  
Tristram喜欢过一个叫Yseult的公主。  
许多人认为他是因为这位公主而被公主的未婚夫、他的叔叔康沃尔国王所杀死，但实际上被杀死的只是公主一人。  
死亡通常是Lucifer摆脱一重人类身份所运用的方式，当他从坟墓里爬出来，穿上华丽的衣服，以光鲜夺目的形象出现在下一个时代，没有人知道他从何而来。而那位美丽的公主，也伴随着时间的流逝被他抛之脑后。  
Lucifer在不同的时代有不同的名字，他有过很多同僚，他从不在时间过去后追悼他们的任何一员，Bedelia曾经把他对朋友或恋人的感情看做“上帝之爱”。  
而现在她却不明白他和那个人类间究竟是什么感情。  
“你这样子令我觉得害怕，Lux。你不能因为一个人类发怒，即便是对于魔鬼来说，愤怒也是魔鬼。”Bedelia说。  
“你可以吃了他。”她建议道，“或是使他堕落，那样他就无法升入天堂。”  
Hannibal保持着他的沉默，起身来到钢琴前。  
这次是勃拉姆斯。  
匈牙利风格的钢琴曲通常富有激情，而Hannibal却选了一首最哀婉的弹奏。  
Bedelia叹了口气，端起酒杯。  
Lilith可以向上帝保证宇宙间最爱男人的女人是她而不是为亚当创造后代的夏娃。就连吸血时她也只吸男人的血。可现在她觉得自己越来越不了解身为一个男人的Lucifer。  
此刻他放弃了回答她的疑问。或许在他心目中她正日渐肤浅，或许那些疑问的答案连他自己也不知道。  
“他越是拒绝你，你就越是想征服他，如果你使他的时间停住……这将使你落入前所未有的歹势，Lux。”

凌晨三点。  
Will用被子把自己裹得向条虫子。  
他明明感到很冷，全身都在哆嗦，却不停地冒汗。他的汗水打湿了床单和枕头，全身变得粘腻。墙角里渗水声一直持续，他没法顺利睡着，只好僵硬地躺在这儿，大睁双眼看着眼前的黑暗。  
Hannibal已经五天没有来剧院了。  
Will不知道自己还能不能见到Hannibal，他希望答案是否定的，又觉得自己根本用不着希望，这个答案一定是否定的。  
对于社会上的大多数上流绅士来说，可以寻欢作乐的地方有很多，罗德里克剧院绝不是他们的首选之地。  
大街上的舞厅、俱乐部每晚为乘车而来的人敞开大门，即便是在普利茅茨的郊区，城堡和庄园里的狂欢也是一场连着一场，这个时代，上流社会最不缺少的就是音乐、杯盏、歌剧、漂亮女人。每个人都希望在自己死前多找些乐子，谁会愿意给自己找烦恼呢？  
他今天早上去了教堂，祈祷剧院里的瘟疫停止蔓延，又去集市上买了一些摊贩的药品，他得早点好起来，不能一直这么无精打采。剧院里需要的是有活力的年轻人，不是病号。  
可是，Will却觉得自己被Swallow下了诅咒。  
昨天晚上打扫卫生的时候，他晕倒在大堂的第四排和第三排座椅之间，被Corey和几个孩子抬了回来，他庆幸他们都是好人，没直接把他送进走廊尽头的房间。  
Will活动了一下发麻的指尖，翻身闭上眼睛。  
这里并没有什么不舒服，他告诉自己：即便是这里真的令人不舒服，他也应该感觉不到，因为他从出生起就住在这里。

第十三个深夜。  
Hannibal走出他的宅邸，乘电梯来到一楼的大厅。  
玄关旁的公共管家和侍者同时把目光投向他——他们已经有十三天没看到Lecter先生了。  
每天，Maurier女士工作回来后，会提着她的皮革篮子外出购买面包、生牛肉和葡萄酒，通常她只买法国阿尔萨斯地区出产，用辛香酿造的葡萄酒，他们猜测她和Lecter先生都热衷于葡萄柚的甜味儿。  
有时，他们也会看见Maurier女士篮子中盛装的另外一个瓶子。  
瓶身上没有任何标识，玻璃的色泽显得很旧，瓶口有被深色液体浸染的痕迹。  
她出去时，瓶子通常是空的，而回来时，里面装满了颜色厚重的红葡萄酒。

Hannibal来到下着雨的街上。  
雨停了。  
于是，他意识到有位天使正在看着他。  
Michael。  
他们有个约定。Lucifer使上帝震怒，而不可能再回到天堂，在分别时，Michael说“如果我看到你在淋雨，一定会使它停下来。”  
而Lucifer却说“如果我知道是你在下雨，一定会烧光最后一滴水。”  
Hannibal抬起头，望了一眼幽暗的天空。

Will撑着床板，慢慢直起身子。  
他感到头晕目眩。  
连续四天的高烧榨干了他的全部力气，现在，他就连抬起下巴也难以做到。  
他踩住鞋子，费力地来到桌前，拉开那张只要坐上去就会发出“吱呀”一声的椅子。  
“吱呀”一声响。  
Will打开桌子上的红皮书，翻到夹着一片枫叶的章节，阅读起来。  
下个礼拜，剧院将开始排练《大卫·科波菲尔》，在此之前，每个演员被要求熟读这部著作。  
Will咳嗽着，肩膀不停战栗。他的视线一阵阵模糊，根本没法把纸上的字迹看清楚，头昏使他无法集中注意力。他把两条手臂的肘部撑在桌面上，尽量直起脖子，努力用眼睛分辨着黄纸上的细小字符。  
这是他现在唯一能做的事情了。  
今天，他的早饭是其他演员送进来的，中午Roderick没有来勒令他出去干活。当他走出房间的时候，发现其他人都不太愿意理会自己，他们都绕着他走路，也不与他说话。  
Will知道他们这样的原因：他也曾经躲避垂危时的Swallow，不是每个人都有勇气接近一个因为生病而头发枯槁、眼圈乌黑的病人，他们害怕他身上的瘟疫会钻进自己的气管。  
每喘一口气，Will都觉得有黏稠的东西卡在喉咙里，喘鸣伴随着他的每一次呼吸，缺氧导致手指发麻，几乎失去知觉。

Hannibal来到罗德里克剧院门口。  
两扇不太结实的木门被一条铸铁链子拴住，但没有上锁。他没花多大力气就将锁链从门闩上拆了下来。  
大堂里漆黑一片，除了潮湿灰尘和霉菌的气味儿，似乎什么也没有。  
Hannibal嗅到了死亡的味道。  
一些人死在这里，他们吐出的最后一口气会形成氤氲，人类的眼睛无法看见它，而在Hannibal的眼睛里，这种氤氲呈现出紫红色，像是地狱里枯叶蝶的粉，弥散在半空中。  
他一样能看见黑暗中的一切，当他的眼睛变成红色，就连一只爬出地缝的蚂蚁也无法逃离他的视线。  
沿着狭窄的楼梯，他来到地下室的走廊入口。  
这是他第一次进入Will的住处。  
走廊两旁堆置着的那些杂物，在触碰到他的时候化成了灰烬，甚至不需要经历燃烧的过程。  
“仁慈的上帝，感谢你创造了天地万物，你拯救我们脱离罪恶和死亡，使我们获得了永远的救恩。  
救主耶稣基督，他为我们钉在十字架上，战胜魔鬼的权势，战胜死亡的毒钩，从坟墓里荣耀地复活，因此，坟墓不再代表死亡，却成为见证你荣耀的记号。”  
他默念着基督徒的悼词，嘲讽他的创造者，及他的子嗣，一步步地向前走。  
他每走过一个房间，就有一个年轻人吐出最后一口气。  
他们不会知道死神刚刚来过，他们以不经受命运全部磨难的方式死去，因此他们的灵魂无权接受审判，永远不能升入天堂，也不能坠入地狱，只有徘徊在罗德里克剧院里，使这里变成诅咒之地。  
“现在我们恳求你赐福这个墓穴，让这个墓穴充满你的平安与慈爱。在末日的时候，救主耶稣基督再临的时候，这墓穴能再度成为你荣耀复活的见证。  
以上所求，是靠着我们的主耶稣基督的圣名。阿们。”  
他抬起他那君主一样的下巴，得意像是天之骄子。  
如果现在有位天使下凡到这肮脏的地方，他会更有兴致。哪怕来的是Michael，他也会毫不犹豫地掰断他的脖子，把他银色的血涂满地下室的墙壁，再用他的肢体捏塑圣杯，献给他们共同的创造者。  
但是他知道，那是不可能的，也许天使们正在天堂里歌颂着伟大的耶稣基督，根本无暇关照罗德里克剧院里这些可怜的孩子们。  
而当他驻足在Will门口的时候，脸上的一切得意都消失了。  
他变得忧郁、失落、踌躇。  
他抬起右手，关节触碰到门板的时候，又把手放下来。  
他才想到，自己忘了带玫瑰。  
然后，他重新抬起手，敲响Will的门。

Will愣了一下，抬头看向门口。  
他不知道还有谁会在半夜来找他，他唯一能想到的人是他的老板，也许他是来告诉他：你必须搬到走廊尽头的房间里去。  
Will合上手边的书，扶着桌面站直身子。  
他打开了门。


	4. 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为拔杯纯肉。失禁有，慎入。

3.5

 

然后他就像被闪电贯穿似的，打了个哆嗦。  
他猜不到Hannibal是怎么找到他的房间的，为什么要来，当他看见Hannibal脸上失落的表情，突然懊悔起来。  
他不该拒绝他，他严重伤害了这位绅士的感情。  
“我可以进去吗？”Hannibal问。  
Will让出门口位置，在墙边低下头，显得有些慌张。  
Hannibal进来后，轻声关上了门。  
他面对着Will，盯着他垂下去的睫毛。  
“让我看看你的眼睛，Will，我已经想念了它太久，有十三天那么久。”  
“知道吗Will，你的目光令我想发抖。”Hannibal抚摸着Will的脸，“在我第一次看见你的眼睛的时候，就想把它占为己有，使它永远地看着我。我该是你目光永远的焦点，Will。”  
Will想要低头，下巴被Hannibal抬了起来。  
“你怎么了？Lecter先生。”Will问。  
“我看见了我的灯塔。”  
“你不该来这儿的，Lecter先生。”  
“我是来带走你的。”Hannibal说。  
“我是个麻烦。”  
“你快死了，不是吗？Will。”  
“也许就是明早……”  
“向我说出你的心愿，Will。”  
Will紧张地咽了口吐沫，Hannibal的注视令他的心脏加速跳动，他的呼吸开始变得越来越快，他的喘鸣使气氛尴尬，而他却无法停止它。  
“我希望我一觉醒来，看见的是阳光，而不是黑暗。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我希望罗德里克剧院毁灭，Roderick立刻死去。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我希望自己变得富有，这样我就可以不再穿着沉重的翅膀跑上舞台，我要在美国的河边买一栋孤岛一样的房子，养狗和钓鱼。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我希望时间停住。”  
“如果你现在只有一秒钟时间，只能提出一个愿望，你希望……”  
“吻我。”  
Hannibal用舌头撬开Will的牙齿，搂住他的腰，扶着他的脖子，使他贴上自己的身体。  
Will捉住Hannibal肩膀上的衣服，一边回应他的吻，一边努力维持着自己的呼吸。很快，他的头脑变得眩晕。  
Hannibal的舌头正在他的口腔中肆无忌惮地侵略，他从未和人接过吻，不知怎样去配合。他的腿不住地发抖，用手臂搂住Hannibal的脖子才能继续保持身体平衡。  
Hannibal尽情吻着这个自愿属于他的人类，他已经很多年没有过这种感觉了，像回到了伊甸园。  
他把Will压制在墙上。  
“唔……Lecter先生，你使我感到很不舒服。”Will边咳嗽边推搡着Hannibal。  
“没接过吻吗Will。”Hannibal用嘴唇一下下触碰着Will的鼻尖、嘴角、脸颊，像是在逗弄一只发情的猫。他原本是褐色的眼睛，在幽暗中泛着红光。  
他把手揣进Will的衣服，揉他冒冷汗的皮肤，同时用勃起的部位顶压他的腿，他又一次把舌头伸进他的嘴里，并用手把他的腰带——一根系扣的布条抽了下来。  
他把Will的臀部抓进手中，他的力量令Will感到疼痛。  
在吻的刺激下，Will发白的嘴唇有了血色。  
Hannibal扯开他的上衣。他舔舐Will的耳朵、脖子，含住他胸前因寒冷而挺立的凸起，用力吸了一下。  
“Lecter先生……”Will不知所措地扶住Hannibal的胳膊。  
“喜欢吗Will？”  
Hannibal舔着Will，手指捻压另一边的凸起，Will的脸颊变得又红又热，因为虚弱，他在不停地冒汗，汗水顺着脖子淌下来，他全身就像淋了场雨。  
“唔……你使我像是着了火……Lecter先生……这太疯狂了……喔噢……”Will的眼睛被泪水糊住，看不清房间里的任何东西。  
Hannibal托住Will的屁股，把他整个人抱起来，放在床上。  
他脱掉自己的上衣，解袖扣的时候，他发现Will正用好奇的眼神看着这边。  
他向Will笑了一下：“不好意思，让你久等了……人类的衣服总是这么麻烦。”  
“我以为你是个禁欲的人。”  
“在大多数时候，是的，不包括面对你的时候。”Hannibal说完，解开自己的皮带，将外裤退了下去。然后，他用胳膊撑着那张不结实的床，趴在Will上方，摸了摸Will的脸。  
他的皮肤很热，气味儿却像是经历暴雨后的树。  
“我想看看你……Lecter先生。”Will小心地环住Hannibal的脖子，“我想看看你的身体。”他说。  
“你想象过我全部赤裸的样子？”  
“是的，昨晚……我梦见你了……”  
“你梦见我们做了什么？”  
“像是这样……”  
“像是什么？”  
“像是狮子……你像是狮子，舔遍我的全身。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……你进入了我。”  
Hannibal埋头咬了一口Will的脖子，从锁骨开始他没有错过任何部位。Will被他用舌头碾压的那些地方变得又酥又麻，他紧咬着嘴唇，用所剩无几的力气抓住床单。  
Hannibal把他的阴茎握在手里，快感涌了上来，Will险些叫出声音，为了不使其他房间的演员听到他们的动静，他连忙用手捂住自己的嘴。  
Hannibal上下撸动了几次后用嘴含住。他一边掐捏Will的大腿，一边吞吐着他的阴茎，并用舌头舔他的卵囊。  
“哦……天啊……Lecter先生……给我……”Will语无伦次地叫了起来。他再也顾不得周围房间里那些人，洪水一样的快感使他有种即将虚脱的感觉。Will没坚持多久就哆嗦着在Hannibal口中释放出来，那时他已经一点力气也没有了。  
残余的快感还在四肢里乱蹿，Will半瞌着眼睛，模糊地看见Hannibal捉住他的脚踝。

_仓鼠 2016/5/25 1:01:47  
Hannibal舔遍了他的每个脚趾，像是在品尝葡萄。然后，他把他的腿分开，折叠，压在床上，将手指插进他的嘴里。  
Will觉得自己连合上嘴巴的力气都没有了。  
“你的样子很美，我亲爱的……”Hannibal说。他想一边猛干Will，一边把他吞食入腹。  
他把手指探进Will的后洞附近，揉了起来。  
Will害羞地把手搭在额头上，遮住自己的眼睛。  
“第一次？Will。”  
“哦是的……啊……”  
那根手指活动着，探向深处，缓慢地进出了一阵子。  
不一样的感觉就在这时候产生了。  
Will之前做好心理准备迎接Hannibal进入时那撕裂一样的痛感，Corey形容那种感觉是“灵魂撕裂”“做手术”，而事实上除了发热的感觉，他没有产生任何不适。  
Hannibal的第二根手指进入Will的身体时，激发了他的一点疼痛，而他准确地找到了他的敏感地带。他的前列腺因受到刺激开始分泌液体，随着Hannibal的按摩频率，他呻吟着。  
Hannibal退出手指，抽出自己的腰带，将裤子向下退了几十公分，他掏出了他那体积惊人的阴茎，贴在Will的大腿内侧，然后，他将自己的顶端放在Will的穴口，在外部进行着缓慢而有力的摩擦。  
“Lecter先生……你很热……”  
“是的，你使我燃烧起来了，Will。”  
“噢喔……这样很舒服……”  
“但我不会一直这样。”  
“我知道你想要什么……你可以进去一点儿……Lecter先生。”  
“邀请我，Will，邀请我进入你。”  
“请你进来……”  
“不是这样。”Hannibal掐弄着Will的臀部，他的阴茎顶端只差一点就能陷入Will的后穴。  
“进入我……”  
“不是这样。”  
“干我，Hannibal……”  
甬道猛地收缩，把Hannibal困在里面，他缓慢用力向前顶进时，Will终于感觉到那种撕裂的疼痛。  
“慢……慢点……它太大了……”Will叫道。  
“你很热……很紧……你把我夹得很紧，Will……”Hannibal说。  
当他整根没入Will的后穴时，他们都湿透。  
Hannibal有点儿邪恶地笑了，Will的疼痛使他觉得更满足。他没有告诉Will，他的身体不完全和人类男性一样，他有地狱里Alpha生命体的特征：比一般男性更强的性欲，他更巨大，他有标记一个人类的能力。  
他慢慢地耸动腰部，一次次进出Will的后穴，疼痛感折磨着Will，使他无法放松，每次Hannibal深入时，他全身的肌肉都会发生自保性收缩。  
折磨持续了一会儿，Will产生了一种很奇怪的感觉：当Hannibal的顶端经过他的甬道，进入深处时，他觉得自己被填满了。  
Hannibal越来越快地操弄，Will产生了被占据和蹂躏的快感，他再次呻吟起来。  
不结实的床发出了一连串响声，Will抓紧Hannibal的肩膀，抬高自己的臀部，重新睁开蓝眼睛看着Hannibal，嘴里发出软弱的叫声，他的样子就像个完全被雄性征服的雌兽。  
他的臀部被挤压变形，Hannibal大幅度地摆动腰部，那条尺寸可怕的阴茎一次次闯入他的后穴，把他整条甬道贯穿，再飞快地抽出、重新没入……肉体撞击的声音在简陋的屋子里连成了一片。  
Will几乎已经被插得喘不过气。而现在他如坠云雾，可能的话，他希望自己在这场性爱结束前死去。  
Hannibal使自己停留在Will的后穴中，一边喘着粗气，一边小幅度地摩擦、碾压着他的敏感点，Will舒服地蜷起了手指，他的指甲挠破了Hannibal的皮肤。  
“喜欢吗？”Hannibal问。  
“哦……是的，用力……Hannibal。”  
Hannibal把阴茎送入Will的深处。一种令人恐惧的快感从Will的腹腔中产生，他不受控制地开始射精，当一股股液体喷溅到Hannibal的胸腹部时，他的两条腿蹬踹起来。  
Hannibal不得不分出手去压住Will的腿，同时送得更深，Will的甬道痉挛着，发生了跳动的收缩，把他巨大的家伙绞紧。  
Will的高潮足足持续了一分钟才结束，那时，他已经软得像滩泥一样了。奇怪的是：肺病导致的高热，所带来的一切不适感都消失了。现在，他除了能感到喉咙里的干涩，既不咳嗽，也不再胸痛，他的身体像是焕然一新。  
“你不想射吗？”Will捧着Hannibal的脸，黏糊糊地问。  
“是的，我很想。”Hannibal如实地回答。  
Will小声说，“我爱你，Lecter先生。”  
“上帝说我们不能在上床时说爱对方。”  
“上帝没说过这话。”  
“你不该反驳我，Will，那会令你自食恶果。”  
“什么后果……”  
Hannibal吻了下来，托起Will的臀部，把阴茎没入他的身体。  
经历了两次高潮后，Will的身体已经有点麻木，但当Hannibal再次顶住他的敏感地带时，他又像被火种点燃的柴薪一样，烧了起来。  
他的每一次颤抖、痉挛都会使Hannibal产生快感，Alpha对性爱的享受能力比一般男性更强，他们也更容易沉迷于欲望，在交配时能体会到的快感也更多。当Will再次夹紧，他觉得他似乎更大了。  
Hannibal抓住Will的屁股，使他的腰部悬空在床上，用力地撞击着他的臀部，一次次突入到最深处，他的液体使甬道变得潮湿，抽插变得顺畅。  
“Hanni……我要到了……快……”Will叫着，抓紧Hannibal的肩膀，抬高自己的腰，迎合着Hannibal的每次撞击。  
Hannibal的插入频率已经非常快，但他似乎还是觉得不够似的，用撞击的力量来弥补这一点，他确定Will能承受他的撞击，每个和他交配的人，身体的内部结构都会发生改变。  
那是他给他们的诅咒，给他们的标记。  
在即将射出之前，Hannibal把自己的阴茎送到了Will的敏感点附近，他顶住Will的内壁，在他内部喷射出精液，他低哑地叫了起来，那声音也像是正在发情的凶猛野兽。  
精液甚至顺着他们结合的地方挤了出来，同时，Will因为受到强烈刺激而失禁，尿液从前端涌了出来，喷得四处都是。  
……  
Will觉得自己像是中了某种毒。  
他躺在Hannibal的臂弯里，被他抱紧，完全感觉不到之前的病痛。刚才，Hannibal收拾干净了床铺，并把他来时穿的外套垫在Will的床垫上，隔绝了潮湿。温暖和好闻的香水味儿包围着Will，使他昏昏欲睡，他从没觉得自己是这么安全，而他的恋人还在意犹未尽地亲吻他的耳垂和脖子。  
“你像是伊甸园里的苹果。”Hannibal说，“它熟透了。”  
“明天我就会带你离开这里，我亲爱的。然后，我们永远也不会再分开。”他又说。


	5. 4.0

4.0

“Lucifer是Alpha？你是说……他不是一个真正的男人？”  
“一种欲望强大的生命体。”  
“我不明白这是怎么做到的……”  
“宗教反对同性恋，而堕天使承认灵魂间所有的关系，不管是仇杀、乱伦还是同性恋。Lucifer把他的恶魔分为四类：男性Alpha、Omega，女性Alpha、Omega，使他们可以在结合时获得强的感觉。”  
“那么你……”  
“我的身体构造发生了改变。我变成了一个男性Omega。”  
“喔……我想你非常性感，Will。”  
“对于Alpha来说，或许。”  
“所以你无法再和正常人交往？”  
“我可以和任何人交往。”  
“有机会的话，我想见见Omega的构造。”  
“你现在就可以见见。”  
“你不该看着我的眼睛说这话，Will。”  
“我不介意和任何人交往。”  
“……我觉得你和过去的你有一些差别，Will，你那时是个……羞涩？自闭？的人。”  
“我成长于罗德里克剧院，底层的底层，那时我……惧怕一切。”  
“你非常有灵性。很好，Will，我想知道，你是怎么变成男巫的，通过某种仪式？”  
“吻。”  
“吻？”  
“一个契约。”  
“什么契约？”  
“把灵魂出卖给魔鬼，获得二十年的青春和超常的力量。”  
“你是说……和Lucifer接吻的人都会变成……巫师？”  
“不，契约的订立必须在双方自愿的情况下，而且根据潜力的不同，人们所获得的力量也不同。想成为巫师的人不必和Lucifer接吻，他只需要找到一个黑巫师，双方自愿，这种契约也可以订立。”  
“……听上去不可思议。”  
“你想获得力量吗？这将对你的生意有好处。”  
“不。”  
“你又拒绝了我，Nigel。”  
“和我说说你的契约，Will。”

德文港。船坞大楼。  
这栋有罗马式拱廊、一百多个窗户的楼房被建造在码头的高桩上，外墙呈现出阴沉的棕红色。  
建筑的东部，三处拱门附近停泊着装置螺旋桨的大船，舱楼内有客房和舞厅，甚至是私人收藏展览馆，它们是贵族或商人的游轮。  
人们喜欢在海上举办聚会，讨论原木船体内曲线形状的肋骨，宴请贵客。据说阿尔伯特亲王的皇家游轮也曾经停泊在这里。

Bedelia提着一只雕刻六芒星的绿色小铜箱，行走在拱廊里。  
黑面纱遮住了她的眼睛，其他人没法看清楚她五官的样子，只能看见她艳丽的嘴唇和轮廓漂亮的下颌。  
Bedelia走进建筑的玻璃门，通过一条被灯光照亮的走廊，向往地下的楼梯走去。  
门侍为她打开了那扇外圈镶嵌巨型轴承的圆形木门。  
这儿是城市中最神秘的『俱乐部』，相传老板是一位电力学及神秘学爱好者。他把碳丝装置在彩色玻璃管内，在吊顶上摆置成星座的形状，又用绳索将一些吹制的水晶球体挂在半空中，为大堂制造奇幻的氛围。  
『俱乐部』的圆形大门由金属和乌木共同打造，通过铁锁、齿轮、滑轮与墙壁的手摇式闸门互相作用，『俱乐部』营业之初，大多数客人都是为了见识这扇未来风格的门而关顾此地。  
Bedelia在侍者的引领下，走入独立化妆间。  
『俱乐部』的老板已经等待了她一个小时之久。他将一只里面装着700英镑现金、鲜花和香水的皮匣子摆在化妆台上，亲吻了一下Bedelia的手。

Hannibal总是对的。  
七个世纪以来，男人对Bedelia的表演有着非同寻常的兴趣，就算口袋里只剩下1个先令，他们也会毫不犹豫把它花在『俱乐部』的门票上。  
协奏曲响起。  
灯光同时熄灭。  
穿黑色束腰、紧身马裤的Bedelia提着她的铜箱子走上舞台，光圈追随着她的脚步。然后，人们看到她在舞台中心打开箱子。  
一条身体有杯口粗细的金色蟒蛇从箱子内探出头颅，朝她吐出血红的舌头。每个人都为Bedelia屏住呼吸。  
蛇慢慢爬出来，盘住Bedelia的手臂，游上她的脖子。  
她用右手托住蛇颈，诱导着它缠住自己的腰。  
蛇尾摇摆着，从她的两腿之间钻了出来。  
她手持一根黑色的铁制火炬，向顶端的镂空圣杯吐出一口气，一簇赤红的火苗燃了起来。人们唏嘘不已。  
这只是开始。  
接下来，在场的绅士们看见七根烙柱升起两米高的火焰，耀眼的红光沿舞台的槽道流动着，汇聚成六芒星的形状，他们看见Bedelia吐出火柱点燃火环，手持弓箭射燃高空的火种，整个『俱乐部』下起了火雨。  
在人们瞠目结舌、心惊胆寒地以为这里会发生一场火灾时，半空中所有的火苗同时飞向舞台，重新回到Bedelia的火炬里。  
Bedelia张开她艳丽的嘴唇，吞食镂空圣杯内的火苗……  
一名威尼斯来的犹太小伙子，目不转睛地盯着Bedelia。他口袋里的钱足够买下整个『俱乐部』，和这位美艳的喷火女郎的所有夜晚。

市郊的街巷非常安静。  
马车停在旅馆楼下。  
小伙子握住Bedelia的手，将她从马车上搀扶下来。车夫驱马向前，车轮碾过凹凸不平的地砖，驶向路的尽头。  
“我喜欢你的嘴唇，那令我联想我的*液从里面流出来的样子。”小伙子玩味地笑着，在英镑面前，他的无礼并不算什么。  
“我已经等不及要尝尝它了。”  
“很好，我们现在需要一个房间。”  
“我们不需要房间。”  
“你喜欢在街上？”  
“我喜欢让你贴着又冷又硬的墙壁，感受我口腔里的热度，我用牙齿咬住你的皮肤……”Bedelia把小伙子推到墙下。  
“然后，你能感觉到血液喷涌的快感。”……她用牙齿刺破他的皮肤，适时地掐住他的脖子，把他的嘶叫声卡在喉咙里。  
她咬掉了一大块颈肉，她掰开了他的脖子，撅断了他的颈骨。  
那时，小伙子的整个脑袋仅靠几条肌肉的力量牵连在肩膀上方，以扭曲的姿势向下耷拉着。他的脸贴在他自己的锁骨上，血沫从嘴和鼻腔里冒了出来。  
Bedelia不像是其他吸血鬼一样优雅地猎食，光是鲜血满足不了她的欲望。她从不假惺惺地赞美廉价的人血，她的进食必须伴随着杀戮和残害。  
她曾经在一夜之间，残害、杀死36个奴隶主及他们妻子、孩子，并吸光了他们所有人的血——在塞琉古皇宫中，和她那臭名昭著的“奸夫”一起。  
天亮之前，她提着绿铜箱子回到了住所。  
Hannibal正坐在客厅里等她。  
他穿着天鹅绒睡衣，坐在那张有珐琅蝴蝶的椅子上，手里端着一杯红色的酒。  
他刚洗过澡，几撮潮湿的头发散在额前，水珠顺着古铜色的颈部滑进衣领的绒毛。  
“你该学会用人类的方法擦干你自己，Lux，”Bedelia关上大门，边脱下外套边说，“让Fawn把毛巾晾起来，我需要一盆热水。”  
“我们需要谈谈，Lily。”  
Hannibal将身子向前探着，把酒杯放在茶几上。  
Bedelia用纳闷儿的目光看着他。  
至少有20年的时间，他没和她就任何问题进行过谈论了。他们各自过着自己的生活，住在同一所房子里，关系更像是合作伙伴。  
“我们该分开了，我们应该脱掉伪装，拥有独立的身份、地位和空间。”Hannibal说。  
Bedelia坐了下来。  
“我们已经来到这个世界两千年，在我记忆中你没有真正地离开过我。”  
“你还记得Yseult吗？”她看着Hannibal的眼睛问。  
“不，我不记得。”Hannibal回答。  
Bedelia思忖了片刻，又问：“你需要多久？”  
Hannibal没有回答。  
“这么说，你这次是要和我说永别了？”  
“不，你继续住在这里，拥有另外一个身份。”  
“你的姐姐。”  
“是的，我的姐姐。”  
在他们用最简单的谈判方式达成一致后，Hannibal看了Bedelia一会儿，突然好奇地问：“为什么是我？”  
“你是光之天使。”  
“但他是亚当的儿子。”  
“他是他和夏娃的儿子，我想撕裂他。”Bedelia说。  
然后他们对视，似要把对方看穿一样的对视。  
也许时间已把他们因对强权追逐而产生的爱情彻底带走，但他们之间仍有默契。  
Bedelia知道Lucifer从未认为Lilith理应属于他自己而不是Cain，虽然Lucifer始终在君主们面前把Cain称为奸夫，  
而他不止一次对她说“也许你该放下旧怨”。  
Bedelia的回答常是“他冰冷像是僵尸”“他所谓的优雅简直一文不值”“他那失败者的名声的令我不堪忍受”。  
Lucifer知道Lilith是如此喜爱她在人间邪恶女王的名声，Lucifer尊贵的身份、辉煌的过去，她唾弃Cain是个失败者，而她被亚当离弃后，必须依附在上帝最宠爱的天使身边，才不会觉得自己也是个失败者。  
Bedelia说：“你很热烈，Lux。现在，你该带我见见他了。你的宠儿，那个娇小的人类。”  
Hannibal推开卧室门的门，向Bedelia做出请的手势。  
Bedelia走了进来。  
“……上帝，他的味道真甜！”


	6. 4.5

4.5

冥河的船夫用蒲扇一样的大手握住黑色的桨。他枯瘦但是巨大的身体挑起长袍，帽兜下的眼睛有灰尘的颜色。  
高空中闪烁着光斑和火焰，涟漪将溺水的人脸扭曲成怪诞的表情。  
穿着白色纱裙的男人踩着长筒靴，坐在尸堆旁欣赏那些会动的死人，挥舞着双手掏挖彼此的内脏。他掀起白色的盖头，向一个有弹簧腿的机械人偶咧开他的红嘴。  
火焰从山口中喷涌出来，岩浆上层有数千座铁锁吊起的桥，人类无法想象那些锁链的粗悍，它们错综着交叠着在悬崖之间，通往一个个火星四溅的洞口。  
每一栋建筑都有天堂的辉煌。  
巨石筑造的外墙、罗马皇宫的拱门、教堂的穹顶、琉璃彩窗和琴键一样密集的扶墙。

闪电割裂天空，雷声震动着四野，美艳的脸从沼泽中浮了出来。  
在这里，女人有烈焰红唇、黑色眼睛、丰满的臀部和羊犄角，她们以吸食血液为生，而男人有原始的体征、狮子的爪子、健壮的身体和獠牙，他们最喜欢活人的内脏。  
残破和畸形的个体会被驱逐到冥河附近，他们整日杀戮、哀嚎、哭泣、谩骂着圣灵，用指甲在胸前割裂倒十字的形状。  
……在地狱里。

Will睁开眼睛。  
他看见了一只乌鸦。被雕刻在铜板上，被放射性芒纹环绕的乌鸦。  
他发现自己正躺在一间石头屋子里。  
房间里陈列着会动的雕塑，墙壁上有流动的画作。一切具有文艺复兴时期的风格。  
Hermes手持双蛇杖托起水星。  
美杜莎卧在波塞冬脚下，头上的蛇温顺地蠕动着。  
阿撒兹勒在石柱上张开黑翅膀，他的翼膜伴随着呼吸张缩。  
三头Cerberus像看门狗一样打着盹。  
永远的处女阿尔忒弥斯望着恋爱中的美丽海伦，一脸失落。  
尖券式穹顶下，弧形墙壁上方有十二扇窗。四根雕刻着球形鳞茎的石蒜花、枯叶蝶、羊角的红铜柱撑起华盖，下方立着宗座祭坛，细致像是贝尔尼尼的真迹。  
现在，Will就躺在这张铺着柔软垫子的祭坛上，被周围栏杆上的66根蜡烛围了起来。  
他吓出了一身冷汗，颤颤巍巍地用右臂撑起身子，慌张地打量着周围的一切。  
他觉得自己像是置身在一所教堂里，但四处又有着截然相反的意义，这里的每一幅画、一个雕像，都像是信仰魔鬼的人创作的，他或是它用人类供奉的方法嘲弄神明，表达他的不屑和野心。  
Will紧张地咽着吐沫，抓紧手边的毯子，把双腿蜷缩起来。  
门开了。  
Hannibal走了进来。  
他仍然穿着三件套西装，只是没戴帽子。他慢慢走到窗前，向Will露出一个友善的微笑。  
他打开围栏的门，来到床边，坐在Will身旁。  
“Roderick死了。”  
Will吓得向后挪动了一次。  
“别怕，你在我的房间里。”  
“不……这，是我的梦……”Will结结巴巴地说。  
“我是不是已经死了？”他问。  
Hannibal轻轻握住Will的手。  
这时的他已经没有那么恐慌，也许是Hannibal正在他身边的缘故。当他不再从宗教或道德角度审视这些作品时，发现这儿的雕像和画作都有着非同一般的生命力，作者或许把自己对生命和神的理解注入了它们内部。  
“我在哪儿……”  
“你和我在一起，我会使你完成内心所有的愿望。但你必须付出一些东西和我作交换。”  
“不……我不懂……”Will看向Hannibal，眨了眨眼睛。  
Hannibal抬起手摸了摸他的脸，然后，他贴上他的额头，并在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
“知道吗？Will，每个夜晚，我躺在这儿想着你，想象你像是现在这样陪伴我身边……”Hannibal喃喃地说。  
Will打量着他的脸，迷茫地问：“你是谁？”  
“恶魔不该告诉他人他的名字。Lucifer。”  
“你是恶魔。”  
“是的。”  
“我以为那并不存在。”  
“我曾经存在于远古的时期，现在，我是Hannibal Lecter。”  
“那么，你现在是那个我认识的Lecter先生吗？”  
“是的。”  
“准备好了吗？Will。”  
“什么？”  
“把你所有的时间给我。”  
Will的目光落在Hannibal的嘴唇上。  
当Hannibal靠近的时候，他本能地闭上了眼睛。  
他仍然一无所知……对Hannibal想要的东西，对自己的未来。  
他甚至还没弄明白自己是不是置身于地狱。他觉得自己像是正在做梦，在这场叛逆邪恶的梦里，Hannibal把他压在祭坛上。  
他吻Will的脖子，在他的皮肤上吸允出一个个红色的吻痕，他抓住Will的头发，分开他的双腿，使自己陷入他的两腿之间。  
他逮住Will的手腕，把他的双手束缚在头顶。  
“我爱你，Will。”  
“我爱你，Lucifer。”Will用潮湿的眼睛看着Hannibal。  
Hannibal咬住他的脖子，把自己的性器送入他的身体。  
当Hannibal开始缓慢地摆动胯部，Will咬住嘴唇，皱起眉头，用痴迷的眼光看着Hannibal。随着Hannibal的挺进，他的身体在祭坛上摆动着。汗水打湿了皮肤，使他的身体变得粘腻。快感从下身传来，洪水冲涌着四肢，他张开嘴呻吟起来。  
黑色的鹿角从Hannibal的头上生长出来，他的眼睛变成红色。  
Will在他的眼睛里看见了火焰，而不是鲜血，那时他觉得他并不是恶魔，而是光之天使。  
他抓住Hannibal的手臂，抬高头颅吻住他的嘴，用自己的舌头去挑逗他的嘴唇。  
Hannibal给了他一个深入的吻。  
他一边吸允Will的脖子，一边激烈地抽插着，用Alpha的巨大阴茎在Will的身体里快速摩擦、顶撞，碾压着Will敏感的地带。他握住Will勃起的性器揉抚起来。  
Will全身颤抖不止。Hannibal捉住Will的小腿，用牙齿轻噬他的脚踝和脚背。Will叫出他的名字。  
这时，就连Will自己也没有发觉，他的甬道正变得潮湿，从他身体里流出来的液体已经弄湿了床垫。  
他觉得自己像是掉进了火海，随时可能燃烧，他必须夹紧Hannibal，在他健壮的情人身上找到安全感。  
Hannibal喘息着，用低哑的声音呻吟起来。  
他的进入已经达到了肆无忌惮的程度，硬涨到极限的阴茎一次次送进Will的身体，带出的体液染湿了他们的腿。  
“喔……快弄我，快……”Will抱住Hannibal，在他耳边说。  
“咬住我，Will。”  
Hannibal把Will的臀部托成悬空，猛地把整根阴茎顶进他刚发育出来的Omega甬道，受到突袭时，Will感到自己被Hannibal戳漏了，那根粗大的东西突破了他的内壁，直接顶进了某个位置，撑满了他最需要被填充的部位。  
他咬住Hannibal的脖子，一种前所未有的感觉爆炸般扩散到身体的每个部分，他像受到电击似的，收缩着臀部，一边颤抖，一边射了出来，他的后穴喷出一股Omega的液体。  
伴随着Will的痉挛，Hannibal在他身体里喷射出大量的精液。  
火种烧着了Will。  
红光点亮他的瞳孔。  
Hannibal抱紧他的腰，让他骑在自己腿上，又一次刺进深处。  
……  
Bedelia倚着躺椅的靠垫，手里夹着一支有玻璃嘴的烟。  
烟雾从她的嘴唇里吐出来，升上半空。  
她凝视着天花板的吊顶，直到一切在瞳孔中变得模糊。  
Adam，Eve，Lucifer，Lilith，Yseult，Will，从来没有谁是谁的真命天子。  
而在Kindred的古老王宫中，Cain已经等待了Lilith一千年之久。

两天后。  
Will倚着枕头，用舌尖舔舐Hannibal的耳朵。  
“你像只小野兽。”Hannibal用手指抬起Will的下巴，亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
“无时无刻……我不想和你做爱，”Will有点儿迷茫地问，“我怎么了？”  
“这是正常的，作为一个Omega，你正在度过你的第一次发情期。”  
“Omega？”  
“是的，你已经完成了转变，变为被我宠爱的雌性。”  
“雌性？”  
“这会令你拥有更强烈的快感，Will，你该用手摸摸自己。”Hannibal笑了。  
Will纳闷儿了几秒钟，然后慢慢地把手伸进被子。  
当他的手指进入自己的身体，并且触摸到一个柔软的通口时，不由全身打了个哆嗦。  
“那是什么？”他惊惶地问。  
“是你使我感到满足的地方。它只会使我们的结合更美满，不会对你产生任何病害。”  
Will羞怯地垂下眼帘，他还是不明白自己怎么了，事实上，对于最近两天里发生的事情，他都不太确定那是真实的。  
Hannibal用手指压下床头的按铃。  
隐约的叮声从门外传来。  
不一会儿，门开了。  
Will看清进来的“东西”时，脑子里轰地响了一声。他顿时抓紧Hannibal的浴衣，差点跨过他翻到床的另一边去。  
他还以为自己看错了，或者看见了一个活生生的恶魔。  
他看到一个肉滚滚的“人”，它没有脑袋，肩膀上部完全平坦，像是从未长出过脖颈。而它却有属于人类的身躯和四条手臂、两条腿。  
确切地说：除了没有头颅、脖子和生殖器官以外，这“东西”拥有人类的每一块肌肉和骨头、皮肤，它的身躯比起常人长了很多，肋部又多余地生长出两条胳膊。  
它用两条胳膊和两条腿进行爬行，另外两条胳膊的肘部弯曲着，双手互相交叠。这姿势像个训练有素的管家。  
在发现自己使Will感到惊恐后，怪物的“脚步”停在了门口。  
“他是Fawn，我的侍者。”Hannibal搂住Will的肩膀说。  
“他……他的头呢？”  
“它是个畸形人，头被教徒们砍掉了。是我把它变成了这样。它非常听话。”  
Fawn双手合十，肩膀向前探了一下，像是对Hannibal的话表示同意。  
“把我的酒端进来，还有两只杯子。”Hannibal说。  
Fawn走了出去，他没忘记关门。  
不一会儿，敲门声传来，在Hannibal说“请进”后，Fawn单手托着一只装盛着酒注子和两盏高脚杯的银盘子走了进来。  
它将盘子放在门口的Cerberus雕像前，一张巴洛克式桌子上，提起白瓷酒注子那像葡萄藤一样的提手，向两只玻璃杯中倒了一点酒，托着这两只酒杯朝床边走来。  
Will瞪眼盯着它，在这个他不能理解的生物靠近时，他又萌生了跳下床的念头。  
Fawn把一杯酒送到Will面前。  
Will还在盯着它光秃秃的肩膀。  
“喔，作为我的伴侣，你应该明了礼貌，Will，Fawn将不可能伤害他的新主人。”Hannibal说。  
Will缓慢地接过Fawn手里的酒杯。  
Fawn贴着自己的前胸张开五指，像是恭敬地朝Will打了个招呼。  
Hannibal接过另一杯酒。  
Fawn走了出去，一样没有忘记关门。  
“你有任何需求时都可以叫它的名字，它乖巧地像是一只小狗。”Hannibal说。  
“喔，我想我喜欢小狗。”


	7. 5.0

5.0

“定下契约后，我有一个月没走出Hannibal的住所。我变得不再需要饮食、喝水，也不需要排泄，Hannibal告诉我，我是在依靠着他的能量生活。”  
“你是说……Hannibal能改造任何人，使他们的肢体扭曲变形？”  
“是的。”  
“Lilith呢？她去找她的情夫了吗？”  
“不，她的尊严不允许她陪伴在一个失败者身边。”  
“听起来像个悲剧。”  
“分离不意味着爱的终结。”  
“而分离后，爱就会变成一种诅咒。”  
“是的。”  
“她是否爱Cain？”  
“抛开她对他的贬低来说。”  
“她是怎么认识Cain的？”  
“在她刚刚和Lucifer来到人间，还没有彻底将Adam遗忘时，她遇到了Cain。Cain有和Adam一样英俊的面容。”  
“Lilith……她和Cain都是吸血鬼。”  
“他们是唯二的始祖，拥有相同的嗜血本性。”  
“他们是怎么分开的？”  
“Cain放弃了残暴猎食的方式，他到底曾为人类。当对杀戮感到厌倦时，他想带着Lilith回到古堡。”  
“Lilith拒绝了？”  
“Lilith唾弃他是个懦弱的男人。因为他在向她诉说请求时，用了‘私奔’这个词汇，他拒绝向Lucifer宣战。”  
“Lucifer呢？他曾经在天使之战中为败军之将。”  
“Lucifer是光之天使，他曾经带引三分之一的天使向上帝宣战，他是唯一能和Michael抗衡的天使，还是地狱的王者。”  
“所以他虽败犹荣？”  
“在我心中。”  
“他复活了那个扭曲的人类？”  
“Lucifer，残暴像是恶魔，仁慈像是圣人。”  
“和我说说他的残暴，Will，我想知道。”  
“他获得能量的方法和人类一样，通过进食。”  
“他吃肉酱面和汉堡？”  
“他吃人类。”  
“他喜欢吃什么？”  
“里脊和内脏。”

今晚，康沃尔的海角城堡客厅属于每个人。  
没人比半岛人更喜欢哥特式，海峡和大量的丘陵组成适宜建造城堡的地势。  
二十年前，Bedelia曾经在这儿住过一段时间，这栋城堡原本属于她一位男爵情人。  
每一束灯光在黑大理石地板上制造镜面反射，墙壁上雕刻羊头骨图形，它被含苞待放的芙蓉花环绕。  
铁索吊起有铸铁灯臂的巨形吊灯，悬在离人们头顶不远的半空中。  
猎奇的客人们来到这里，看不见玫瑰、坟墓、女巫头饰，废墟、机械模型时，他们也不会感到失落，他们的女主人是如此钟爱骨头。  
工匠用夜莺的骨头制作了一盏煤油灯，鸟头标本钉在灯的提手一侧，当人提起这站灯时，拇指能感觉到鸟类羽毛的光滑柔顺。  
她收藏了1250年法国歌德时期的牛骨椅子，这张椅子的靠背、扶手由牛的肋骨打造，而坐板是两扇肩胛骨拼成，再由牛掌骨制作的椅腿支撑。牛皮缝制的坐垫上，印着匈奴贵族花纹——鹰。  
四处是标本。  
墙上、展台上、石桩上，人们分不清它们是不是活的，它们完整地保留了生前的形象。  
人形标本。  
一具风干后用腊封住的女人尸体，高举双手环绕丘比特的头颅——《爱神之吻唤起了灵魂之神》，它正在诉说着维纳斯的嫉妒。  
这里没有铸造、压印、抽丝和镶嵌等工艺制造的家具和装饰品，却能令人觉得他们此刻在离神很近的地方，当然，当女主人把手伸给他们，他们能够用嘴唇接触她雪白的皮肤时，他们就离神更近了。  
介绍、客套、寒暄结束后，人们三五成群地聚成一小撮一小撮的，开始讨论他们近期遇到的新鲜事。

一袭黑水晶珠帘后，Bedelia倚在躺椅上，珠宝商人把手伸进她的裙底。  
“你令我想起赫拉。”  
“你不该先吻我的手背吗？”  
“是的，可我的小野兽等不及钻进温暖潮湿的洞里去……”  
“它一定是条蛇。”  
“不，它是一头狼……”  
Bedelia扬起下巴，她的目光投向一个傲慢的女人背后。  
她知道，她今晚一定会成为狼族部落那年轻首领的祭献品。

年轻人端着酒杯，安静地听着她说话。他有发达的三角肌和碧绿色的眼睛、一头浓密的黑发。  
“他对我说他是布列塔尼公爵的侄子，并请我喝了一杯圣达美隆，哦，那真是世界上最难喝的酒，我对他说但凡是法国人喜欢的我都不会喜欢。”  
“昨天我哥哥送了我一枚船锚首饰，这可真是糟糕，贫民窟的少女也会喜欢它的。”  
“我应该去伦敦，可惜我父亲不让，他连没有领子的裙子也不让我穿。”  
她向绿眼睛年轻人抿了抿嘴唇。  
“你介意和我出去一下吗？”年轻人问。  
“……我们要去哪儿？”  
“伦敦。”

Hannibal将一颗球形牛奶巧克力送到Will嘴边。  
“唔，这很甜。”Will吸允掉巧克力表层的奶油。  
“就像你一样。”Hannibal用手指擦掉他嘴边的奶渣，轻吻他的脸颊。  
他坐在一张有气球坐垫的沙发上，双腿交叠，侧着半个身子，左臂拥着Will的肩膀。在场的客人们时不时把目光投过来，向他微笑，又匆匆移开目光，把微笑呈现给其他人。  
他们是Lecter先生和Maurier女士的朋友。  
而Lecter先生和Maurier女士是意大利来的贵族后裔，他们精通礼仪，对科学、医学、工业、军事、造船知识颇有了解。  
曾经，他们穿时髦甚至是款式大胆的衣服，喷涂东方香型的香水，他们在泰晤士河边经营一家瓷器展览馆，并一掷千金地买下了一栋建造于乔治时代的水晶宫。  
当Lecter先生用他那带有意大利口音的英语向人交谈时，即便是爵位加身的人，也会想要把他请到家里去做客，而男人们更喜欢Maurier的嘴唇，他们不惧怕被她用绳子勒住脖子，前提是躺在她的床上。  
他们有体面的外表，豪华的房子，庞大的社交圈，辉煌的名声，而这一切都建立在一个基础上：他们随心所欲地花钱。  
没什么人知道他们为什么来到普利茅茨，只知道他们来了，并且在这里生活了四年之久。  
在来到普利茅茨后，他们不再像过去那么教条，他们交际圈子中的人从侯爵、商人变为科学家、画家、作家……一些来路神秘的人。  
他们和不信仰宗教的少数人结交，在提供情色服务的『俱乐部』、旅馆、私人城堡中举办聚会，他们的朋友无一例外地和他们有着同道中人的默契。  
——只有在Maurier女士的聚会上，他们才能欣赏罗马时期的刑具、会动的人偶、电磁效应对物体的作用、记载巫术的龟甲碎片，他们甚至一同咒骂教徒；举办祭祀仪式；吸食鸦片；解刨尸体；公开性爱。

Hannibal抬起Will的下巴，给了他一个深吻。  
在甜味儿稀释之前，Hannibal舔遍了Will口腔内的每个角落。  
他的手伸进Will的外套，隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸膛，又把他的衬衫从裤子里抻出来，直接触摸到他的腹部。  
Will有点紧张地捉住Hannibal的胳膊，Hannibal的手正不断地在他身上制造电流。  
“不……不，别在这儿。”Will小声说。  
“你湿了……”Hannibal解开Will的裤子，把手摸进Will的后腰，用力揉捏他的臀部。  
Will颤抖了一下，热流经过他的下体。Hannibal在他耳边呼吸着，用牙齿咬他的耳垂。  
“我想进入你，Will，现在。”他用低哑的声音说。他抓紧Will的屁股，把中指挤进他湿热的穴口。  
“或许我的手指也能给你高潮，但是我已经起反应了，Will。”他吻着他的脖子，舔他的锁骨，“我紧紧抱着你，从正面干你，越来越快。让我看着你的表情……你的眼睛，哦Will，你的小穴流水了，叫出声来，Will，别怕。”  
“我想要……”Will用嘴唇摩擦着Hannibal的脖子，他的腿又麻又软，裤子已经湿了一小块，随着Hannibal手指的进出，他的后穴不停地收缩起来。  
“……客厅后面有个小房间，看见那扇门了么？Will，它在镜子旁边。”Hannibal说，“那里的空间很小，只有两张椅子，你可能得跪着。”  
“我可以跪在地上……”  
“你会给我口交吗？”  
“你可以射在我的嘴里也许。”  
“我等不及要去那个房间了……”

“你好，Lecter先生，Osborn。”  
一只带着深灰色手套的手伸了过来。  
Hannibal从Will的颈窝里仰起脸，看着Osborn先生，挑起嘴角，笑了。  
他松开Will的肩膀，当着Osborn先生的面为Will系上裤子。  
在给了Will一个嘴唇接触式的吻后，他拿起手边的酒盅，一口饮尽里面绿色的酒。  
Will慌张地看了Osborn一眼，迅速低下了头。  
“你好，Osborn先生，虽然这儿的人不说你好。”Hannibal说。  
“那他们说什么？”Osborn笑着问。  
“他们用眼神和对方交流，他们之间的默契可以使他们不需要使用语言。”  
“我是第一次来这儿。”  
“我知道。”  
“我在普利茅茨警局工作。”  
“我有个朋友也在那儿工作过。”  
“我想我或许会知道他的名字。”  
“两年前，他死了。”  
“……”  
“这很不幸。”  
“是的，这很不幸。”Hannibal将盛了糖块小漏匙的柄桁架，中指熟练地压开玻璃打火机的扭把。  
硫酸在刻着玫瑰荆棘的玻璃筒内接触锌片，氢气冲浸铂棉，几乎是火苗燃起的瞬间，他的食指轻弹匙柄，糖块掉入杯中，碧绿色的液体升起蓝色的火焰。  
他用带着红宝石戒指的左手托起杯子，一口喝光火焰和酒。  
他站起身打量着跟前的Osborn先生，上上下下。  
“你喜欢我姐姐吗？”他突然问。  
Osborn先生连忙回答：“我无意冒犯。”  
“人们来到这儿后从不说谎。”  
“我是个教徒。”Osborn先生又恢复了他那微微得意的表情。  
“您的戒指很漂亮。”他说。  
Hannibal只是盯着他的眼睛。  
“它是我在威尼斯集市上买的。”  
“据我所知，威尼斯集市上不可能出售如此巨型的红宝石戒指。”Osborn先生说，“它可以和约瑟芬的梨形蓝宝石吊坠媲美。”  
“这是假的。”  
“您这么尊贵的人怎么可能佩戴假冒首饰？”Osborn把狡黠的目光投向Hannibal。  
“我有些事情想向您询问。”他说。  
“或许我们该走出去谈话。”Hannibal说。  
“请。”  
Hannibal没有径直出去，而是转身向Will伸出了手。Will不解其意，但还是顺从地把手交给了他。  
Bedelia透过珠帘看见了这一幕。  
“我需要离开一下。”她对正在亲吻她脖子的商人说。  
“什么？你要去哪儿？”  
Bedelia看了看他：“或许，你可以和我一起来。”  
商人脸上浮现出饶有兴致的表情。  
Bedelia拉着他的手站起身来，两个人亲密地走了出去。

海水在夜晚看起来是黑色的。  
汹涌的海浪一波波扑向大陆，在崖壁上撞得粉身碎骨。  
耸立在悬崖上的城堡如同黑色尖碑。  
灯光射出狭窄的长形窗口，照亮门前的一小段路。  
咸腥的风吹散了Will的卷发，他的汗水冷却下来。  
出门后，Hannibal为他合紧了衣服。他旁若无人地抚摸着Will的脖子，把额头贴在Will的额头上。  
“对不起。”  
“为什么说对不起？”  
“这一刻，我应该正在吻你的嘴。”  
咸腥的风令Osborn打了个哆嗦，他产生了一种不祥的感应。  
Hannibal转过神，沿着道路，和Osborn并肩向前走。Will在他们背后跟着，Bedelia走在离Will几米远的后面，挎着她那位刚认识的情夫。  
“你喜欢在野地里？”商人问。  
“很多人这么问过我。”Bedelia说。  
“那你们在野地里干了什么？”  
“疯狂性交。”  
“你的话令我勃起。”  
咸腥的风扑进了商人的衣领，他用胳膊把Bedelia的脖子搂紧。

路灯的顶端雕刻着鸽子。仔细看的话，每只都有挣扎的形态。  
光线越来越隐约，走出几十米后，路灯消失了。  
石砖隐隐惨白，乌云遮住了月亮。  
他们走过了几辆马车，在车夫好奇的注视中，向更远的地方走去。  
Osborn停住脚步。  
“Lecter先生，我需要你回答我一个问题。罗德里克剧院的人是怎么死的。”他问。  
听到“罗德里克剧院”，Will顿时紧张起来。  
“很遗憾，不是么？”Hannibal回答。  
“很遗憾，他们还年轻，我知道你是那儿的常客，说实在的，我也不明白一个像你这么尊贵的人为什么会出现在那种地方，直到我今天来到这儿，见到了你的小情人。我不得不提醒你，Lecter先生，同性恋者是会下地狱的。”Osborn说。  
“你认为我与罗德里克剧院的谋杀案有关？”Hannibal问。  
“一个夜晚，七条个年轻人同时死去，老板Roderick跳楼自杀，这听上去不可思议，人们传说他是个喜欢谋杀年轻人的变态，在杀死了剧院所有的年轻演员后畏罪自杀，但我认为不是那样。”Osborn阐述着他的观点，“没人能同时杀死七个人，在不留下任何痕迹的情形下。我认为他们不是被人杀死的。”  
“你认为他们是自杀？”  
“不，我认为他们被魔鬼谋害。”  
Will站在不远处听他们的谈话，不由自主捏起了拳头，冷汗在一层层渗出他的脖子。  
“魔鬼用不着谋害任何人。比起谋害人类，他们更喜欢原始的聚会。”Hannibal说。  
警探Osborn盯着Hannibal的脸，慢慢把手摸进了后腰。  
Hannibal一步步向着他走。  
Osborn猛地拔出奥地利手枪，飞快上膛，枪声响起。  
Osborn是个聪明的警探，他当然不会认为自己的子弹能够真正对魔鬼发生任何作用。所以，这颗子弹飞向了Hannibal身后的Will，以极快的速度。  
同时，他转身就跑。  
Will听见了枪声，可他还没弄明白发生了什么事。紧接着，他看见Hannibal的左臂扬到了半空中——  
他打开拳头，变形的子弹从手心里掉了出来。  
他走向前方，至少有三个方向传来枪声。  
树林、石墩旁、铁艺栏杆后藏着的警探们同时向他开了枪。  
夜晚的寂静被打破，Will敢肯定山顶的车夫们听到了枪声。  
他一动不动地站着，紧盯Hannibal的背影，双腿瑟瑟发抖。  
当他看见子弹射中Hannibal的背部时，心像沉进了海里。然而，他的绝望情绪很快变成了惊讶感。Hannibal没像他想象中一样倒下去，子弹打进他的身体，没有一滴血流出来，冲力甚至不足以令他有半步踉跄。  
Will看见Hannibal再次抬起左臂，抓着石墩后一个警察的喉咙，他没有把警探从那后面拉出来，没有缴他的枪。  
他的手指陷入了警探的脖子里。  
一阵血肉被撕裂的声响。  
血溅在路灯杆上。  
Hannibal的手从警探的脖子里扯出一串黏稠的组织，他像丢垃圾一样把它们抛向海中。  
第二名警探从栏杆后钻出来，一连向前开了两枪，之后，Hannibal到了他面前。  
Hannibal把左手搭在他的头顶，用右手托住他的下巴。  
人脑袋像颗毛球一样落在地上，顺着下坡路滚了出去。  
第三个人是被掏出心脏而死的，Will看见Hannibal的手伸进被害者的胸膛，捏碎他的肋骨，把那颗正在跳动、淌着血的心脏掏了出来。这颗心脏还在冒着热气。  
Hannibal的手指攥成拳头。  
心脏化成红色的粉末，血雾腾了几尺高。  
当Hannibal把昏着的Osborn从树林里拖出来、丢在路边的时候，Will的腿已经软了。一种极其恐惧的感觉笼罩着他，他几乎觉得自己随时可能昏倒，与此同时，他竟然产生了隐约的释放感。  
那是他在忍受着肮脏，在底层度过的十几年，从压抑中萌生的本能。他的灵魂深处寄生着一个魔鬼，他有时感觉到，他的神经渴望经受极端刺激，因为他确定，他的神从未仁慈，他希望他创造的一切随着他的名誉毁灭……  
在顷刻之间。  
当洪水把造船厂和罗德里克剧院一并淹没。他不幻想诺亚方舟。  
在世界上污染最严重的地方，喜欢着硫的味道。  
他精通于文学及物理，却质疑创造他们的人，他无时无刻不在怀疑着周围的每个人，他能感觉到每个人的阴暗面，  
有时他无法呼吸，他迟早会溺死在对一切的恐惧之中，那时他唯一不怕的就是死亡。  
在地下室里的每一天，他被年轻的演员们包围的同时，发现自己有更邪恶的灵魂。  
他想毁灭这栋遭受严重创伤的楼。  
撕碎他们，撕碎自己。

Hannibal来到Will面前，像个刚刚获胜的将军。  
他的脸、脖子、衬衫上全是血，他的眼睛变得通红，他的样子从一个绅士变成了杀人凶手。  
他喘着气，看着Will。  
Will僵直地站在原地，汗打湿了他的衣领。  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他感到呼吸困难、头晕目眩。他想立刻把Hannibal推开，撒腿就跑；想把他推进海里；想移开自己的目光；想跪在他脚下求饶。  
他想吻他，或者被他吻，立刻。  
Hannibal吻住Will。  
人血的味道蔓延在舌尖上，Will挣扎起来。Hannibal用手抓住他的头发，把他压向自己。  
他失去了绅士风范，也不再温柔。当Will抗拒地去咬他时，他咬破了Will的嘴唇。  
他撑开Will的嘴，强迫他接受自己。  
他没有把呼吸的权利留给Will，他用胳膊紧搂着Will的身体，使他没办法从自己面前逃走。  
Will晕了过去。


	8. 5.5

5.5

 

“你的相好太弱了。Lux。”  
“不，你没看见他的反应，Lily，他的气味儿像是烟花炸裂，他湿透了。”  
“喔……你早就发现了？”  
“他有毁灭者的灵魂……还记得Dracula吗？”  
“因杀戮而感到兴奋。”  
“是的。”  
“告诉我，你准备怎么处理这个警察？”

……空气里有能够激发人食欲的香味儿。  
灯的水晶列阵的辉映下。  
桌上摆着三道主菜：烟熏培根、蛤蜊拌蛋末沙拉、肝脏切片淋着红焖调制的酱汁。  
用辛香酿造的葡萄酒。  
Will坐在桌子的一侧，一张胡桃木椅上。  
餐厅在城堡二楼客厅的东部，拱门作为与主厅的通口。  
坐在这儿就餐的人能看见客厅墙壁上印象派风景画《多瑙河的日出》。不论窗外的天色如何，他们都会觉得自己正沐在清晨的阳光之中。  
壁炉里燃烧着旺盛的火。  
Bedelia坐在Will对面，用蓝色的眼睛看着他的脸。  
Hannibal把醇浓的干酪汤舀进瓷碗。  
烫熨过的衬衫帖在古铜色的皮肤上，他的头发泛着金棕色的光，脸上就连一滴血迹也没有。这样子使人难以相信他不是一个真正的绅士。  
他把碗放在Will面前，加了一根长匙。  
他端起手边的红酒，用鼻子在轻薄的杯壁上方嗅了一下。

Will仍然觉得头昏无力，他坐在那儿，得用手撑住扶手才不至于滑倒。  
“你刚刚晕倒了，因为我的照顾不周。”  
Will想把自己的手收回来却无力而为。  
“你需要一些能量，我做了几道菜。”Hannibal露出一个温柔的微笑。  
Will观察着这些肉类，突然感到十分惊慌。他想起了那位警探：被Hannibal从树林里拖出来的Osborn。  
“你用什么做了菜……”  
“别破坏惊喜。你该用舌头去感受它们的味道。”  
Will看见Bedelia用优雅的姿势切开一小块肝脏，将其送入口中。  
“不……”  
“作为我的后裔，你需要‘肉类’，”Hannibal说，“你体内涌流着我的灵魂力量，它使你强壮，而它需要用血肉补充。”  
“别以为这是恶魔的习性。”Bedelia放下叉子，“在远古时期，天使需要人类用活畜供奉，他们更喜爱教徒的血肉，那使他们拥有更强大的力量。”  
Will不确定自己听到的事情是不是真的，眼前的画面正在颠覆他形成已久的观念，他觉得自己处于一张道德沦丧的餐桌前，又感到这一切并不值得痛斥，很快，他的恐惧退了下去，但他仍然没有食欲，对桌子上丰盛的佳肴。  
Bedelia像在教导学生一样，对Will说：“人类的食物以牛为界，他们不吃彼此，视以道德。天使的食物以人为界，他们不吃彼此，但却吃人。而恶魔同类相食，在高级恶魔的认知里，吃是对力量的摄取，也是与对方时光的融合。”她把目光投向Hannibal。  
Hannibal仍然在打量着Will。  
“我不想吃了Osborn，”Will有点紧张地对Hannibal说：“我不知道自己现在是什么但是……不久前我还是个人类。”  
“你对你的同类有好感吗？”Bedelia问。  
Hannibal拍了拍Will的手背：“你可以先回房间睡一觉，亲爱的。也许你觉得累了。”  
Will起身走出餐厅。  
“你纵容了他，Lux。”Bedelia说。  
“他不一定非要通过吃人肉来获得补充，他可以从我身体中吸收能量。”Hannibal回应道。  
“你第一次允许其他人吸收你的力量。”  
“观察过Will的眼睛吗Lily？”Hannibal笑着说，“那里面有一整个宇宙。”  
“我只看到一个陷入热恋的你。”

Will用被子蒙住脑袋。  
他刚刚喝了Fawn送来的酒，正发汗。酒精作用使他头晕，也能模糊掉那些徘徊出现的杀人画面。  
他第一次意识到自己遇到了一个残暴的魔鬼，而这个魔鬼爱上了他。更糟的是：他发现也爱着这个魔鬼，不因为他强大的力量、光鲜的外貌和优雅的姿态。  
Hannibal的彬彬有礼、温柔低喃令人迷恋，而当他用双手接触他人的内脏，并把它们捏成血花时，Will感到的是跌落深渊的失重感。  
他无法控制。  
无法控制自己的一切感觉，无法停下来，他的每根神经被强行拉扯，它们为他放大打破极限恐惧后的愉悦。Will回忆起那时的画面，全身发抖、盗汗不止。  
他知道，Hannibal是在用恐惧喂食他。

他迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，不知道过去多久，他感觉到床垫晃动了一下，肩膀上出现温暖的触感。  
Hannibal用舌尖舔他的脖子，用吻唤醒他。  
光线从窗射进来，地面上出现狭长的白痕。  
他们听不到海的啸声，石墙把一切声响阻隔在外。  
“……我想我也许该和你说抱歉。”Hannibal低声说着，用下巴蹭了蹭Will的肩膀。  
Will把脸转了过来。  
他睁大眼睛，在近处看着Hannibal。  
Hannibal的手指刮过他的鼻梁。  
Will有属于20岁青年人的皮肤，羊脂一样的光泽。  
“人类是你的食物。你想吃了我吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你该吃了我。你没有道德观念，也不受爱和善意的约束。”  
“但我更相信感觉，作为生命，我该遵守它，它比道德早数万年出现。”  
“……你认为我也该遵守它吗？”  
“你该遵循你的心，而不是他定的法则。”  
“恶魔吃人是自然法则？”  
“恶魔没有法则。”  
“是什么使你看见我？”  
“你的眼睛……你的身体展示给我你垂死的美感。我知道你不仅仅是你表现出来的那样。”  
“不担心被我看穿？”  
“我的确担心我可能会吓到你。”  
“给我看些能吓坏我的东西，Hannibal。”Will搂住Hannibal的脖子，用舌头撬开他的牙齿。

当他舔舐Hannibal的舌苔，摄取他的味道时，脑髓深处向他发出警示的信号，提醒他远离这个杀人狂，而他的身体却感觉到截然相反的快乐。  
他抱着Hannibal的头颅，闭上眼睛，舔他的嘴唇和下巴……Hannibal抓住Will的臀部，他的阴茎顶着Will的小腹，隔着一层棉质的睡裤。  
Will发现他勃起了。  
他蜷起膝盖，跪坐在Hannibal身上，用下身摩擦着他那张狂的性器，捧住他的脸把舌头伸进他的口腔。  
“我杀人的样子是否令你性欲勃发？”Hannibal问。  
Will用臀和腿在Hannibal的阴茎上蹭来蹭去。他掐住Hannibal的手臂，像一只有攻击性的野猫那样，咬主人的脖子，舔湿他的皮肤。  
他握住那根发烫的阴茎，把它吞入嘴里。  
“哦Will……”  
Will吞噬着Alpha的浓重气味，流汗不止。  
他用嘴唇快速摩擦着Hannibal的性器，他的喉咙在被烧红的铁刑具顶撞，又咸又腥的味道使Will的舌苔失觉。  
来自下体的一阵阵收缩感提醒他，他需要被Hannibal填充、灌满。  
Hannibal不安分地摆动胯部，把阴茎一次次送入Will的口腔深处，撞击他的舌根和咽喉。  
他手臂上的腱鞘和血管胀起来，抓住Will的头发，性器在Will的口腔里冲撞，然后将Will从被子里拖出来，翻身压住他。  
他掐住Will的下颌骨，惩罚性质地吻他。  
“你犯规了，Will。”Hannibal抓住Will的臀部，把坚硬的性器捅进他的后穴。  
Alpha硕大的阴茎捣进Will的深处，摩擦甬道内壁，快感令Will头昏目眩，那时，他脑中又回放起杀戮的画面。  
……Will不受控制地抽搐起来。Hannibal把他的腿折叠压在床垫上，掐摸他的脚踝，像是要把他制服似的，用阴茎飞快地抽插他的后穴，肉体碰撞的声音连续传来。  
“你快捅穿我了，Hanni……”  
“我要和你整夜做爱，Will……”  
Will的敏感地带遭遇了碾压，当Hannibal用顶端抵住他的甬道内壁，掐住他的脖子，把舌头伸进他的口腔时……快感在Will的身体里发生了爆裂。  
他呻吟着射了出来，而在这时，Hannibal突然顶进Omega的子巢，有力地射在Will的巢内。  
Alpha的结涨起来，把Omega撑满。  
Will抱紧Hannibal的肩膀颤抖，他们处于持续的快感中，直到几分钟过去，Hannibal把阴茎从Will身体中慢慢拔出。  
Hannibal拿掉几缕被汗水黏在他额前的卷发，捧住他的脸，吻他的鼻尖。  
能量在Will的Omega巢中流窜着，很快，他感觉自己又恢复了精神。  
他看着Hannibal发红的眼睛，用感激的目光。  
他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，把手伸进被子里，抓揉Hannibal的阴茎。虽然刚刚经历了一次喷射，它仍然没有软化的意思，而是高高地挺立着，像只饥饿的野兽。  
“我觉得我是以你的精液为食。”  
Hannibal抱住Will，把自己的阴茎对准他的后穴，摩擦了几下。  
“喔……烫，我想发抖……”  
Hannibal插了进去。  
Will的甬道还在收缩。  
Hannibal咬着他的后颈，像是公猫制服雌性那样，紧抓他的身体，用阴茎摩擦过他湿热的内壁，把顶端送入敏感的巢。  
他的速度慢到Will能完整地感觉到他的形状、热度、体积。  
“我喜欢和你做爱，Will，你的样子让我觉得你狂热地爱我……”  
……

“知道吗Hale，我弟弟是个狂野的人，他也有个狂野的小情人。”  
Bedelia穿着吊袜带和一双蕾丝长袜，站在被吓尿了的商人Hale面前，手里托着白色的烟斗。  
鸦片带来困倦感，她眯起眼睛。  
她的眼神溜向商人的脸。  
他被一根皮绳捆在椅子上，绳子穿过他的肋部、脖子，死扣系在他的裆部，他整个人看上去像是打包好的点心。  
“不是每个人都有幸聆听这种活春宫。”Bedelia说。  
商人的眼泪和鼻涕同时流了出来，忍不住瑟瑟发抖。  
那位警探，Osborn先生的尸体就在他的脚边，血液从敞开的腹腔里流出来，沾湿了商人的鞋底。  
他不费力就能看清Osborn腹腔内部的样子：心脏摘除时爆裂的血管、动脉；白花花的肠子；被徒手撅断的肋骨。  
“我不懂为什么每个人都怜惜他的同类而不是我。”  
Bedelia失落地垂下眼帘。  
“或许人类的占有欲更强烈，他们希望女人受他们唆使而行事，而从不看她们内心的愿望。”她说。  
然后，她站起身，端着杯子来到商人面前。  
红色的酒流出来，淋湿了商人的头发，顺着他的脸淌成线。

“这该死的爱……”


	9. 6.0

6.0

 

“不是每个人都能不思考其他问题，只谈恋爱，但Hannibal是这样，他放下了一切。我没见过比他更痴情的人。”  
“你们在英国持续生活？”  
“我们在普利茅茨生活到1915年，又换了几个地方，我们在英国生活到1939年。你知道，我们无法在一个地点永远生存下去，我们的容貌会被质疑，事实上，每隔10年，Lucifer和Lilith就必须到达一个新的地方，建立新的生活圈子。”  
“这次，他们带上了你。”  
“是的。”  
“你和Lilith关系怎样？”  
“她在我身上寻找她自己。”  
“我不太明白……”  
“生命最初阶段的恐慌、烦躁和惊喜，我想她也有这个阶段，在她刚认识Adam时。”  
“1939年后呢？你们来了美国？”  
“不，我们去了威尼斯。”  
“你们什么时候来的美国？”  
“1945年。”  
“此前你们一直呆在威尼斯？”  
“我们在巴伐利亚和罗马都呆了一段时间。因为Hannibal怀念拜占廷风格的建筑。”  
“圣彼得教堂。”  
“是的，圣彼得教堂。”  
“他可以走进去？”  
“他从不走进去。”  
“先说威尼斯，Will。Hannibal喜欢战争吗？他是否也和希特勒一样，认为通过杀戮异教徒获取财富是天经地义的？他为什么去巴伐利亚？”  
“他从不关心那些，他只沉醉在他自己的世界里。他去巴伐利亚是为了把两处位于慕尼黑城市中心的住宅转手。”  
“他害怕红衣主教吗？”  
“我不知道。我们那时遇到了一个人，Frederick Chilton医生是一位愿意救济和帮助犹太人的慈善家，他在魏玛的镇上买下了一些贫民住宅，并让他所救的人住在那里，定期给他们送食物和生活必需品。”  
“你们是在威尼斯遇到了他？”  
“那时，他正在逃亡……而这种逃亡更像是旅行。他的能力使他游刃有余地躲避那些追捕他的德国士兵，他像是我们一样，有大多数人没有的能力。”

Hannibal握住Bedelia的手，把她从一艘小艇上扶上岸。  
Will把手插进外套的口袋，抬头看向San Clemente酒店的招牌。  
风从泻湖上吹来，全年不止。建筑外墙受潮湿作用滋生出暗青色的霉痕，大多数具有古老风格的窗口早已被吹得残破。  
透过水面，随时能看到附着在墙缘上的藻类，那些沉入水底的栏杆和桩子，显得隐约神秘，像是遗迹。  
有白色顶棚、扶栏的公共汽艇、冈多拉、行驶在水道上，而遥远的泻湖上，游轮窗口射出的彩色灯光映亮了水面。  
而没什么能阻挡威尼斯的辉煌，它的许多故事已成为传奇被载入史册，当夜晚到来，灯光点亮圣马可教堂的尖塔，岸边的每一处码头，每一栋建筑，就像是瑰宝那样，绽放出非凡的光彩。  
“我们的时代似乎过去了。”Will有些郁闷地说。  
“它才刚刚开始。”Hannibal笑着说，“现在，我们需要一个新家。”  
他走进了San Clemente酒店的拱门。  
三位拉丁女郎同时把目光投了过来。  
在这个时代，赫尔墨斯不再仅是希腊神话种宙斯与玛亚的儿子，还是一个华丽的马具及皮草品牌，如果一个男人穿柏帛丽的轧别丁汽车大衣，他已经毫不令人感到耳目一新。  
Hannibal喜欢在巴黎定制衬衫和裤子，他相信巴黎的裁缝是真正的天使，他最近却一直穿一位初来法国乍到的年轻裁缝为他量身定制的里衣，那裁缝的名字叫巴隆夏盖。  
他还是穿东欧人制造的高帮皮鞋而不是菲拉格慕，他不在意鞋子是否轻便，他的脚步当有军人的稳健。  
他穿着一件黑色的翻领拉链皮衣，外面系金属扣腰带，他有修长笔直的双腿和金棕色头发，这一切足以令他成为众人瞩目的焦点。  
Hannibal径直走向接待柜。他已经习惯被人注视，习惯不受到他人目光的影响，而Will明显还没有这种能力，当一位带着紫色大檐帽的贵妇把目光投向他时，他羞涩地垂下眼帘。  
年纪大的女人比姑娘们更有审美能力，她们的眼睛往往能突破一个男人的外在，直接看穿他的灵魂，她们也更善于欣赏那些温顺而害羞的年轻男人。  
有时Bedelia也会像这样看着Will的眼睛和颧骨，有时她看他整整一个下午，她比Hannibal更喜欢Will的眼睛，她称那为“甜美的梦”。

Hannibal要求酒店的侍者为他准备一个房间、一艘船，他还说他需要在这儿聘请一个向导。  
在他们把行李送进酒店二楼的房间后，Hannibal迫不及待地赶往邮轮码头，登上他刚租下的那艘豪华大船。

向导为他请来了当地出名的水晶制造商、圣特洛瓦索船厂的工程师、一位有声望的神职人员、威尼斯画派的传承者。  
这艘近岸型游轮常被商人租赁，作为晚宴、舞会的举办地，它虽然还装置着蒸汽轮机，但并不以蒸汽作为驱动，蒸汽机只是负责带动电机，从而产生更大的能量，驱动船的行驶，所以它也具备不逊于远航游轮的航行能力。  
Hannibal准许他的客人们在大厅里随意饮酒、谈论当下的政治局势、军事。  
现在，已经没有多少人热衷于新发明，机械发明变得像鸡蛋一样廉价，神秘学被改名为“科幻”，人们重新开始钟爱珠宝首饰，关注时尚服装，他们的话题也从贵族讹传变成了金钱、汽车、战争局势。  
木质地板挂着红色的釉，数盏水晶灯照亮每个角落。人们环绕着餐台和酒吧，威士忌与金酒因杯子的碰撞而摇晃，Hannibal又一次找到了他在伦敦时的欢愉。  
Will站在窗前，凝视着远处深色的海。  
Hannibal走过来，把手搭在他的左肩上。  
Will的目光回到他的眉宇之间。  
“看着我，Will。否则我会想念你的眼睛。”Hannibal说。  
“这里的人令我觉得恐慌。”Will说。  
“我们总是需要从一个地方离开，去另一个地方，这真令我愧疚。但我们漫长的时间需要消遣，我们需要被取悦，我们需要新的激情。”  
“这儿的建筑太密集了，我想要一座独立的房子。”  
“如你所愿，Will……”

一个男人离开吧台，端着香槟朝他们走来。  
“这里太喧闹了，不是吗？喧闹容易令人寂寞。Lecter先生，您好，Graham先生，您好，Frederick Chilton。”他向Hannibal和Will伸出自己的手，友善地笑了。  
他看上去像个政客，或是教师，穿成套的灰色西装，这样子有些保守，但他打招呼的方式却能说明，他对交际有开明的态度。  
“Will的年纪还小，他有点不适应泻湖的热闹。”Hannibal说。  
“英国人？”  
“我们来自伦敦。”  
“我来自巴伐利亚。”  
“凑巧，我刚去过巴伐利亚，那儿的气氛有点儿紧张。”  
“……魔鬼散布的瘟疫正在蔓延，而人们还不能从中免疫。”  
“这时候，教士比医生更有用，不是吗？”  
“凑巧我正是一个医生。”Frederick说。  
Hannibal笑了：“我相信您也是一位教士，一位高明的教士。”  
他们一起走向了吧台。  
Will没有跟着，他凝视Frederick背后的紫色气团，心里有些纳闷儿。  
在成为男巫后，越来越多的“能力”在他身上体现出来，比如他能够通过一个地方的陈设，准确地捕捉到几个小时前这里发生过什么，有什么人来过，他集中精力时，也能感觉到人们心中邪恶的念头，他能在谋杀案发生现场寻找到凶手的作案动机，甚至看见死者的灵魂。  
最近，他时常在其他人附近、他们的头顶或者背后，看见不同颜色的气团：女孩子的气团大部分是黄色或者橘色，年纪大一点的话会灰，男人的气团偏向于绿和蓝，拉丁人的颜色更暖，而德国人的整体偏暗。  
Hannibal的气团是火红色。  
Bedelia是纯正的烟灰色。  
而Will从没见过背后有紫色气团的人。这令他对Frederick产生了疑虑，他觉得他很可能不是一个普通的医生，或许他根本不是医生。

餐桌旁。  
“巴伐利亚被Gestapo占领了。不论是工人、教师、秘书、教徒……到处是兼职密探，人们想为国家多出点力，却根本不知道自己在做什么。”  
“他们是否四处搜找左派人士和犹太人？”Hannibal问。  
“‘煽动言论者一律绞死’，你不能相信任何人，你的上司、秘书哪怕妻子孩子都可能是告密者。这真是时代的阴暗面，希望像您这样的时髦绅士永远不必看见巴伐利亚的残酷。”Frederick举起杯子。  
“敬和平。”Hannibal笑着把杯子送到自己嘴边。  
Will神色凝重地坐在Bedelia对面，他们对视着。时不时的，Bedelia用眼神安抚Will不安的情绪，并把冷冻慕斯盛入盘子送到他面前。而Will始终没拿起铁匙。  
Hannibal放下酒杯。  
“实不相瞒，我对萨克森豪森很感兴趣，听说希姆莱亲自设计了那座集中营，里面有医院、铁丝笼子、毒气室、高大的焚尸炉，黑烟整日隆隆冒着，有人告诉我那像是地狱。”  
“相信我我的朋友，即便是真正的地狱也没有萨克森豪森恐怖。”  
“地狱是上帝的集中营。”Hannibal说。  
Frederick若有所思地抬起眼睛，打量了一下Hannibal的表情。  
“您不信教吗？”  
“我是有神论者。很久很久以前，我是个天主教徒。”  
“您是否被教徒们的言论伤害了感情？”  
“我想，我的一些特质伤害了他们的感情。”  
“他们总是善用道德为武器表达他们的嫉妒，不是吗？”  
“是的。”Hannibal笑着回答。他确定他的引诱已经接近成功，用不了多久，他一定能从Chilton医生口中听到更有意思的事情。  
然而，安静只持续了一分钟就被桥上传来的脚步声打断了。  
是一种短靴的鞋底，以均匀的节拍与地面接触所发出的声响，靴子一定非常坚固，或许鞋头内装置着防变形的钢板，或许穿靴子的人把什么东西塞进鞋帮里了。  
Frederick用餐布擦了擦嘴角，礼貌地对Hannibal说道：“非常感谢您的款待，但是非常抱歉，我有些事必须立即走了。”说着，他站起身向门口的方向走去。  
“您遇到了麻烦不是吗？”Hannibal突然问。  
Frederick定住脚步。  
“不是所有人都对德国警察的脚步声如此敏感，我相信您是个正直的社民党人，或是其他抵抗角色。”在Frederick的表情变得警觉起来之前，Hannibal又说：“我听说他们在巴黎非常受欢迎，那些警察、党卫队元……军官。”  
“相信我您绝不会想和他们见面。”  
上楼的脚步声渐渐清晰起来，有人在给手枪上膛。Frederick快步走向窗口。  
“请随我来。”Hannibal站起身，引着Frederick向浴室走去。

Bedelia打开了门。  
她用惶恐的眼神打量着门外的便衣军官，及他身后穿警察制服的小伙子们，慌张地踉跄了半步。  
她漂亮的法式在脑后散了几缕。  
她扶住桌沿儿，把求助的目光投向餐桌主位Hannibal。  
Hannibal来到门口。  
“非常抱歉，打搅了您，尊敬的先生。”军官摘下檐帽，“最近，有人向我们举报，在这儿看见了叛乱分子，他们都是些危险的逃犯。”  
“我们需要搜查您的屋子，希望得到您的准许。”他用绿色的眼睛审视着Hannibal，面无表情地说话，像是在向人下不可违逆的命令。  
Hannibal的目光经过军官的脸，落到他背后小伙子们的身上，然后，他让开了门口位置。  
“请进。”  
军官的靴子踏在房间的地板上，警察们在客厅中陆续散开，用他们的绿眼睛四处搜找“逃犯”的踪影。  
他们是非常专业的警察。  
他们不轻易地掀起桌布、窗帘，或者打开柜子，把里面的东西全掏出来。而是站在原地，先看一遍屋子里的陈设，再针对可疑的地方进行搜查，他们不会弄乱屋子里的东西，在把主人的衣服从衣柜里拿出来，确定里面没有窝藏“逃犯”后，他们还会把它重新挂回去。  
这不是在乡下或郊区的民宅里，也不是在泻湖另一头的犹太人隔离区。  
来San Clemente酒店落宿的多半是商人或者贵族，这些人掌握着一部分公共话语权，警察和军人比普通人更重视自己的名誉，所以他们必须注意言行。他们非常清楚，现在，他们是在和比自己有钱、身份高的人打交道。  
小伙子们是第一次走进San Clemente酒店的套房，豪华的装潢令他们有些惊异。他们没有像进入平民住所那样，立即把警棍掏出来，而是小心地打开其他房间的门，进去查找他们的“逃犯”，顺便观看里面的灯具和椅子。  
军官在餐桌旁站了一会儿。  
他专注地打量着Bedelia和Will的脸。  
然后，他的目光落在多出来的那套使用过的餐具上。  
他转身走向了浴室的门。  
Bedelia站起身，从后面跟上他。  
“你们从德国来的吗？先生。”  
“巴伐利亚。”军官转过身来。  
“我叫Bedelia，Bedelia Du Maurier。”Bedelia胆怯地看着德国人的绿眼睛，咬了咬自己的嘴唇。  
军官沉默了几秒钟。  
“这里面有个男人，不是吗？”他问。  
“是的。”Bedelia诚实地回答。  
他向前走了一步，来到Bedelia面前。他的身高足以令他在她面前取得居高临下的地位。  
皮手套插进Bedelia的头发，绿眼睛凝视着她。  
Bedelia捉住军官呢大衣的领子。  
“窝藏逃犯是死罪，知道吗？”他问。  
“你们从遥远的地方而来，风尘仆仆……也许你会愿意在这儿留宿几个小时。”Bedelia说。  
“我的职责是带走逃犯。”  
“你当然会带走他，在明早太阳升起之前……”Bedelia用左手打开卧室的门。  
军官放开了她的脖子，把其他小伙子叫了过来。在他们一杆人走进卧室后，Bedelia回到餐桌旁，扶住Will的肩膀，看了Hannibal一眼。  
她在Will耳边说：“他们的人太多了。”  
Will尾随着她走进卧室。

德国人已经脱掉了呢外套，并把它搭在了躺椅的靠背。他里面穿的是一件深褐色衬衫。  
其他小伙子仍然笔直地站在离门口不远的地方，他们的黑制服被熨得没有一丝褶皱，他们有浅金色的头发和宽阔的肩膀，修长的腿。  
Nasos不要拖沓和丑陋的人，他们的警察部队往往像大街上的招牌一样漂亮。但Bedelia非常清楚地知道，这些人有畸形的灵魂。他们不是魔鬼，甚至不受欲望驱使，他们为了所谓的信仰杀害他人，一如中世纪疯狂的教徒，忘记了自我。  
在几双眼睛的注视下，她一件件脱衣服。  
她像是水仙花那样孤芳自赏，她不看他们任何人，她的动作非常缓慢，像是胆怯，羞涩，像是一种抗拒。  
她红色的指甲和嘴唇使男人们勃起。  
“她是你们的，在两个小时内。”  
军官看向了Will。  
Will低下了头。  
“他是你的弟弟么？”  
“他是个演员。”她拉住一个小伙子的手。  
“他非常漂亮。”军官目不转睛地盯着Will的睫毛，“我喜欢漂亮的男孩儿，我喜欢他们柔韧的身体，挺翘的屁匚股。”他走向了Will。  
Bedelia的手揉乱了年轻警察的金发。  
她用穿着紫色高跟鞋的脚环住他的腿，解开他的皮带扣。  
德国人的手指沿着Will的额头滑过，Will慢慢抬起眼睛，看向他的脸。  
“你的眼睛非常美丽，过去有人这么说过吗？”  
“有。”  
“你是不是正在心里诅咒着我，你是不是觉得我是魔鬼？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你介意被和魔鬼接吻吗？”  
“不。”  
德国人捏住Will的下巴，打开他的嘴。  
风和海水的味道的味道从窗外渗进屋子。  
Bedelia盯着面前气喘吁吁的小伙子，扶住他的曐器，摩擦自己的腿。  
Will的臀部被德国人抓紧……  
Bedelia在等着，等Will咬断德国人的舌头，掐住他的脖子，把他弄死在地毯上，她已经等不及吸他的血了。  
紧张的情绪笼罩着Will，使他不住发抖。  
他的腰被搂了过去，德国人用剑拔弩张的曐器一下下欺辱他。  
“不……不……”  
“要么在警棍下战栗，要么在我的身下叫喊，你今晚没有选择的余地。”德国人掐着Will的脖子，用手指撬开他的牙齿。  
然后，他的脖子就被一只手掐住，脑袋以极不自然的形式向后转动了一百八十度，整个身子倒了下去。  
Will愣了一瞬间，意识到自己看见了什么后，他惊惶地向后退了几步，背贴上了墙纸。  
年轻的警察尖叫起来。  
他的脸肉被Bedelia撕扯下来，整块掉在床上，他还没来得及反抗，已经被那只涂满血浆的手掏穿胸膛，紧接着，他看到自己牵连着血管的心脏被她握在手里……  
她一口咬了下去。  
警察们在拔出武器之前一个个倒下，从他们的头颅里喷出来的血溅湿了地毯、墙壁、床单、窗帘，一分钟后，屋子里只剩下Bedelia、Hannibal、六具死尸和瑟瑟发抖的Will。  
Hannibal喘了几口气，把地上的衣服丢给床上的Bedelia。  
“你进来的太……”  
“你不该让他靠近Will。”  
Bedelia闭上了嘴。  
Hannibal来到Will面前，用沾着血的手帮他整理好衣领，抻平他的衬衫。  
“去洗个澡，Will。”他摸了摸Will的脸，说。  
Will逃难一样跑出了卧室的大门。在Hannibal关上大门之前，Frederick从浴室里走了出来。透过门缝，他看见了屋子里的红色血迹，和那些使人难以分辨形态的肉块。  
“你发怒的样子像希特勒。”Bedelia穿上衣服，跨过一具尸体，走出房间的门。  
最后出来的是Hannibal。那时，Frederick Chilton已经穿好外套，站在客厅里等着他了。  
“非常感谢您的帮助，您是位了不起的义士，然而，我却给您带来了巨大的麻烦。”  
“难以避免。”Hannibal站在他的不远处，血液顺着他的指尖落向地面。  
“我要走了，或许我还会在威尼斯停留一段时间，如果您明天愿意到圣马可广场去的话，我会在那里等着您。”Frederick说完，摘下帽子，朝Hannibal颔首道谢。

 

Bedelia花了足足两个小时解刨、分割、处理地上的尸体。她把抽干了血的尸块和石头一起塞进箱子，丢进了水底，用旧裙子擦掉墙壁上的血迹，又向地板和窗帘喷洒了香水。  
“谢谢你，Lily。”  
Hannibal一边擦拭着头发上的水，一边从浴室里走了出来。他用肩膀倚着卧室的门框，把绒带在腰间缠紧。  
“你对Will的保护太过了。”Bedelia来到他面前说，“他在二十多年里没有掌握任何保护他自己的方法，他的今后该怎么办？”  
“Will不需要精通任何手段，我会一直跟他在一起。”Hannibal说得信誓旦旦。  
Bedelia绕开他，从门口走了出去。

Will望着对面建筑物的罗曼式窗台，很久只是默默地站着。  
时间模糊了他的道德观念，所以，即便是站在一间刚刚发生过凶案的屋子里，他也无法体会到人类应该有的不安和后怕。  
清冷的空气顺着窗户的缝隙钻进来，他嗅到了碳丝燃烧的气味儿。  
“在Lily还是个小姑娘的时候，她完全没有控制欲望的能力。”  
Hannibal把酒杯放在茶几上，玻璃碰撞釉木发出一点声响。  
“她在伊甸园里和亚当疯狂做爱，并且高傲地和天使们说话，她并不知道自己不是上帝最宠爱的人类，只是上帝为亚当准备的伴侣。一个试验品。”他说，“她托着一条长长的蛇尾，而她并不知道那是丑陋的。直到被上帝驱逐出伊甸园，她开始四处流落，很多年后，为了报复亚当的离弃，她无休地杀害人类、吸食他们的血液。她被天使们冠以夜魔的名号，他们开始四处追杀她……我遇到她的时候，她才刚刚吸干一个男人的血，在杀死他之前，他们一直做爱，血液重新唤醒她的欲望，她把死人的性器放进自己的身体，她骑在他身上，迷醉不已。”  
“Michael来了。他对Lilith的污秽感到愤怒，于是他用剑指着她的喉咙……”  
“你认为Bedelia有神的灵性？”Will问。  
“她有人类的灵魂，而他们只把她当成一个失败的试验品，在天使的心目中，她比妓女更低贱，他们的眼睛不能容忍看见她。”  
“天使没有欲望。”  
“……我不知道。”Hannibal思索了一会儿，“时间太久了，我丢失了自己在第十至高天时的很多种感觉。”  
Will离开窗口，慢慢走到Hannibal面前。他看着他……从他潮湿的头发到毛发浓重的胸口。  
Hannibal站起身，握住Will的手。  
“你曾经也是天使，我想知道那时你的样子。”Will说。  
“在很长一段时间内，我们没有意识，在被制造的过程中，我能感觉到其他个体的热量，我们互相簇拥着，在黑暗里感知对方，我知道他们的名字，但是无法看见他们……第一个是Michael，然后是Gabriel，Uriel，最后是Iaoel，Sabrael比其他人小一点儿，Michael很大。”  
“光球？”  
“不，只有我是发光的，我的光投射在他们身上。那是个漫长的过程，被制造的过程……在此后更漫长的时间里，我们向父亲索取肉体，但是他一直在犹豫，他说‘如果我使你们拥有肉体，你们就和我平起平坐了’。直到大审判的日子，他派Uriel去警告人类大洪水的来临，赋予他一具完美的人类肉体，后来，他将肉体赋予了Michael和Gabriel，为防止他们受到人类欲望的影响，他使所有天使流淌银血，而不是真正的血液。”  
“你就是我的天使。”Will环住Hannibal的脖子，像信徒亲吻神像那样吻他的脸颊和嘴角。  
Hannibal单手解开他的裤子，然后将他整个人抱起来，放在窗边的写字桌上。  
他抓Will的头发，用吻抬起他的脸。  
他反剪他的双手到背后，掏出勃起的性器，用力顶入他的身体。  
他摆动胯部，把阴茎送进去，Will用腿缠住他的臀部。  
直到Hannibal把Will的小腿抓住，Will倒在桌上，上气不接下气地喘着气，虚软地呻吟起来。撞击使他的肩膀与桌面不断摩擦，他的两只手到处乱抓着，笔筒和皮包落在了地板上。  
Hannibal托住Will的屁股，用阴茎碾磨他的甬道，撞击他的Omega巢颈，狭小而敏感的通口受到刺激，Will的腹肌抽搐起来。他的后穴一次次本能缩紧，似乎想把那条粗大的阴茎拒绝在外，却一次次被整个贯穿。Hannibal撞进了更深的地方。  
Will的后穴正绞着他那需要被囚禁的野兽，给他带来火热的摩擦感。  
“我需要人类来供奉，Will，你得用你自己满足我的欲望。”Hannibal对Will说，“像是这样，我觉得自己像是回到了生命的最初。”  
“……咬我，Hannibal，我要你变得残暴。”Will用肘撑住桌面，一只手抓住Hannibal的胳膊。  
Hannibal把他整个抱起来，一边顶弄他的后穴，一边走向墙壁。  
他把Will托到高处，顶在墙上，阴茎的顶端突入Will的巢，撞上他最柔软和温热的地方，那感觉令Will哆嗦。  
“……今晚你是我的祭品，Will……”Hannibal把Will放在一旁的床垫上。他压住Will，咬着他的脖子，快速抽插起来。  
在被Hannibal欺压敏感点时Will到达高潮，他的阴茎在没有受到任何直接刺激的情况下喷射出液体，喷溅在Hannibal的胸前。  
在Will的高潮结束之前，Hannibal抱紧他的肩膀，用发烫的精液灌满他的子巢。  
Will的视线模糊了。  
他意识不到在他面前的是魔鬼还是光之天使。他们都是一样的残暴、热烈、荒淫无度。  
爱情就是无休止的性爱，对于Lucifer来说。现在，他们在一起，于是，堕落也有了顺理成章的理由。在他们认识的二十几年，Will越来越疯狂地崇拜着他。  
第二天早上Will睁开眼睛的时候，看见床头摆着玫瑰和一封Hannibal写给他的情书。  
“Will，大审判来临的时候，威尼斯早已成为遗迹，而罗马的辉煌被泥沙掩埋，那时候，我要跪在上帝脚下，告诉他我感激他创造了人类，我会告诉我的兄弟Michael，我爱上了一个人类。”


	10. 7.0

7.0

“希特勒说，宗教不能团结德国人民，只有一种全新的世界观理论才堪当此任。所以他创立了纳粹，那不仅是一只军队，而是一种精神力量，他打压其他党派和组织，Frederick Chilton就是他打压的神秘组织的成员。”  
“共济会。”  
“是的，这个组织和天主教的关系一直不太好，但在当时，他们希望利用梵蒂冈的宗教势力反纳粹精神统治。”  
“……Hannibal对他的身份感兴趣？”  
“事实上，Hannibal对宗教也很感兴趣，我是指经过杜撰后的宗教，但他对纳粹集中营也感兴趣，也许他想从中找到方法震慑地狱里的其他势力……谁知道呢？”  
“他去了圣马可广场。”  
“当然。”  
“他对纳粹的什么感兴趣？”  
“共和思想和其下的刑具，他最感兴趣的是他们的大胆和叛逆。”  
“他也很大胆和叛逆是么？哦Lucifer，Lucifer就像是永远停留在16岁的男孩儿。他对什么不感兴趣？”  
“他对一切都感兴趣。”  
“但他对你最感兴趣。”  
“也许。”  
“他们在威尼斯中心广场聊了什么？Frederick Chilton企图干什么？他知道你们的身份么？”  
“你不能小觑共济会成员，他们是离上帝和魔鬼最近的人类，他们有经验和他打交道，我是说Hannibal。”  
“他利用了他的好奇心……”  
“是的。”

圣马可广场。翼楼。长廊。  
Hannibal就算几年不吃任何东西，也不会产生一点不适，而CaffeFlorian的咖啡实在不比其他地方的饮料好喝，事实上这也就和泻湖岸边的平民咖啡馆贩卖的咖啡一个味儿。  
现在他正坐在柱廊下的椅子上，凝视着远处柱子上的San Teodoro雕像。San Teodoro本没有柱子上的英武，圣明就连雕像所表达出的十分之一都没有。  
Hannibal慢慢移开目光，看向威尼斯铸币场大楼，他又看向那座传奇的尖顶钟楼，它在经受了几百年海风吹蚀后，仍然有时代奇迹的威严。  
Hannibal从不感动于圣经，而时常感动于人类对上帝的崇敬。他曾经花了数千年弄明白：这不是一种愚昧，而是至高的寄托。  
他一边撕扯着面包，把碎屑喂给跳上台阶的鸽子，一边观察对面的总督府。  
他听说那里的会议大厅里陈列着《天国》，一幅高高7.45尺的画，代表威尼斯艺术的巅峰。坐在这儿是看不见它的，但Hannibal几乎觉得自己能嗅到画上油彩味儿。  
人杜撰的圣子永远比真实中更神圣，他有时情愿看画而不是真正的神明，画并不具有任何真实性，但它们诉说了爱。  
拿破仑的翼楼又令他联想起了Michael的翅膀。Michael有一副超过150米长的白色翅膀和异常发达的背肌，这令他看上去充满力量感，他比其他天使更有雄性气质，他本人也为常此感到自豪。  
“世界上不会有一个人类比你更完美。”他曾经这么对Michael说。Michael在他心里，是否比真实中更完美？  
到了今天，他也不知道亚当是否完美超越了Michael。  
几个带着面具的小孩儿从柱子之间跑了过去，其中一个撞翻了桌上的咖啡杯。Hannibal走过去帮那位客人扶起了杯子，并自掏腰包赔了他一杯新的咖啡。  
“您的品德像地道的天主教徒，”Frederick端着雕刻绿色翼狮的瓷杯子，来到圆桌前坐了下来，“他们是我见过最仁慈的人。”  
“仁慈像是圣人，残暴像是魔鬼。这就是人类。”Hannibal调侃道。  
“知道吗我喜欢日本佛教徒，”Frederick笑得别有含义，“他们讲究死后成神。”  
“这有点像外面那些纳粹士兵。”Hannibal说。  
Frederick把两条胳膊搭在桌缘上，身子向前探着，压低声音对Hannibal说：“我正在被秘密警察通缉，知道为什么吗？我组织、策划了对法兰克福萨赫森豪森集中营管理局高官的刺杀，事情失败了，他们逮捕了我们组织的下级成员，现在，正有特别行动队的三十几个警察在找我，他们受命于分区长官，是马丁·鲍曼下令严惩与国党作对的反抗组织成员。我在摩纳哥、佛罗伦萨都遇到了他们。”  
Hannibal有点儿好奇地问：“集中营是怎样的地方？”  
“你不需要想象他们的残暴，因为你永远想象不了，萨赫森豪森集中营有数百个穿着体面的德国精英士兵看守着，他们就是些漂亮的魔鬼，负责收集女人的头发、犹太人的黄金和骨头。那里有座像是尖塔一样的焚尸炉……七八万人被活生生丢进毒气室，或者直接烧死。有纳粹兵的机枪架在塔楼上，对逃犯进行扫射，他们喜欢等逃犯逃出铁丝网后再开枪，杀死他们在狂喜之中，那些年轻的小伙子们……杀戮已成信仰。”  
“我听说年轻的男孩儿和女人都喜欢他们。”  
“在法国，”Frederick说，“他们穿着HUGO BOSS或Karl Diebitsch设计的立领混纺棉衬衫和军绿色羊毛呢大衣，在街边和年轻人讨论时装和精致的点心，那些足够漂亮的人很容易成为他们的宠儿，但不知什么时候就会变成他们的点心。”  
Hannibal饶有兴致地听着，他推测，人类宗性中的妖冶气质是从Lilith身上继承来的，她经常把那些漂亮的男人和女孩儿宠坏，再用缠绵的方式吃掉他们。  
他开始对纳粹萌生出更大的兴趣，这种兴趣无关于战争、道德，而只和人类的品味有关。  
“我想加入你们的组织。”他友善地微笑着，对Frederick说。  
Frederick显得诧异。  
“昨晚死在我房间里的士兵们，我想用不了太久，秘密警察就会来找我，事实上，我希望得到一些庇护。”Hannibal说。  
Frederick面带为难的表情，沉默了几秒钟，然后，他叹了口气，诚挚地看向Hannibal：“这不是太容易，不过，如果你愿意做一些卧底工作，事情会变得容易些。”  
“我们正需要一个像你这样的绅士，”Frederick打量着Hannibal的皮外套，“纳粹高层喜欢品位卓绝，出身高贵的人加入他们的私人Party，你的身份足够出入盖世太保的豪宅，下个月，在罗马。”  
Frederick清了清嗓子，接着说：“我得到线报，一个党卫队的组长带着他的法国情人到了罗马。他准备在那儿举办私人聚会，招纳一些同好，他曾经保护性拘留了大量工会会员、共产党人，是个地地道道的恶魔。《奥林匹亚》的导演也会去，他的厨师都是从布痕瓦尔德集中营豁免的囚犯，是整个德国做菜最好的犹太厨师……”  
Hannibal问：“他们会在Party上做什么？”  
“募集资金，使意大利服装工厂、高官和富有阶级成为他们的附庸。”  
“罗马是个不错的地方，不是吗？”Hannibal说，“人类把他们对上帝的爱全部寄托在那里。但是很奇妙，他们也把自己的野蛮记录薄——角斗场建立在那里。”  
Frederick笑了：“这么说，你准备执行这个任务？”

Will看着Bedelia。  
Bedelia穿着一件黑色天鹅绒睡衣，把一件件烫熨平整的马甲和衬衫放进皮箱内。  
她里面穿得是蕾丝背心和短裤，她最喜欢的一套内衣，她从不穿着这套有蛇鳞形花边的内衣和任何人约会。  
Bedelia最后把一只珐琅瓶放进箱子的角落里，合上箱盖，顺手拿起茶几上的酒，在一旁的椅子上坐了下来。  
她现在的样子就像是一个彻头彻尾的贵妇。  
“你不去罗马么？”Will问。  
“我是说……我以为你会和我们一起去。”Will说。  
“我对残暴的人类不感兴趣，对人类的残暴一样缺乏兴趣。”  
“对你来说他们是食物吗？你对血族怎么看？”  
“他们哀婉、自恋，以食物链最上层自居，有时追悼自己的过去……一群因生命漫长，而不断背叛曾经信仰的动物，他们在人类面前高高在上，又在圣子面前自惭形秽，虚伪，是他们的共性。”  
她看着Will，隔了一会儿，又说：“只有神才能保留最初的脾性，他们的精神穿越千年而不朽，他们的力量是从对宇宙的探求中获取的，Lux就是他们之中的一员。”  
“我无法保护你在罗马。”她有点忧愁。  
“我和Hannibal在一起，你不必担心。”  
Bedelia轻轻叹了口气：“杀戮会使人的脾性发生改变，Lux为了保留最初的你，而拒绝使你拥有任何自保的力量，这是他对你相当不利的溺爱。”  
“他为什么溺爱我？”  
“天使对人类个体的爱可以维持数百年，不少天使在第一次下凡时，因爱上蛾摩拉的人类而陨落，甚至为他们而战死。Lux虽然因对人类的嫉妒而背弃第十至高天，但他曾经也是流着银血的……这是上帝的宗旨性错误，他要求每个天使深爱人类，又不许他们堕落。依我看，Lux对你的爱源自于他的原始本能，这将不是一次实验，他大概永远都做不好失去你的准备，所以，不论他做什么，一定要原谅他，Will。”

当Hannibal把Will引进豪华的舱内时，他差点忘了自己正置身于一艘船上。  
这里的一切似乎和Roderick说的没有一点儿联系，五十年的时间足够世界发生翻天覆地的变化，所有的明轮船被排水量超过六万吨、长度超过1000英尺；航速超过30节的高速游轮取代。  
金属支架和抗冻性混凝土铸造的船舱内，三层门厅装饰着一块块的地毯、镶板和艺术品。  
楼梯间的饰灯有16条黄铜灯臂和水晶切割列阵，散发出珊瑚的光芒。舞厅像是现代璇宫，毋庸置疑，每根雕刻着橄榄花纹的柱子内部都有钢筋结构。  
飘带从舞台上方的灯架一直挂到金漆大门上方的嵌栅上，人们会在进来那一刻感觉自己受到欢迎。扬声器、扩音设备足以令木质地板震动起来，灯架上的光束能在几秒钟内游遍全场。二层的酒吧仿照玛丽王后号的花厅装潢，吧台前仍然还有成排的凳子，但椅面采取可转动形式用滑动轴承与撑杆作用，并装置压杆、脚轮和五星脚。  
它是地中海最著名的游轮之一，从威尼斯到罗马只是它的一小段航程，起航地在苏黎世，船将经过威尼斯到达雅典，目的地在克罗尼亚，然后，船将经由卢塞恩回到苏黎世。  
Hannibal一共花费了900里拉购买船票，又花了四天的时间等待上船，他的行为在Frederick眼里看来肯定是有点别扭的，他更像是在进行观光旅行而不是执行任务，但Frederick并没有把一丁点不悦表现出来。  
他们约好了在罗马的见面地点，Frederick乘坐的船在前天已经到了罗马。  
“有人在看着我们。”Will心神不宁地坐在餐桌旁，把酒杯放了下来。  
“别放下餐具，就算有人在看着我们，”Hannibal轻松地笑着，“没什么能打扰我们共进晚餐。”  
“他们为了跟踪我们花了大价钱，这艘船的船票不好弄到。”  
Will瞥向与他们隔着几张桌子的柱子，一对情侣正坐在那儿吃烤牛扒，他们还点了里脊和红酒，每隔几十秒钟，他们‘不经意’把目光投向这边，又匆匆看向食物，直觉告诉Will，他们可能是密探或者其他神秘人物。  
“可能是德国人，他们训练有素，嗅觉灵敏。”Hannibal说。  
“如果是德国人，为什么Bedelia没在威尼斯解决他们？”  
“他们或许不负责对我们的抓捕，只跟踪，也许罗马有更多的人在等着我们。”Hannibal把一块切成三角形的羊肉放进嘴里，端起手边的高脚酒杯。  
他一边打量Will的神色，一边调侃：“你慌张的样子总令我误以为你发情了……是这么性感。”他悄悄用鞋尖挑逗、摩擦Will的小腿，似乎是在用这种方式提醒Will：我们正在公共场所。  
“我定了台伯河岸边的酒店，那的住客不是很多。”  
“我以为我们会在船上呆1天。”Will说。  
“不，我们不到晚上就要下船了，然后我们一起去酒店。”

Hannibal定的酒店在纳沃纳广场附近。  
透过酒店窗户，可以看见桥上的天使雕塑和餐厅的拉丁文招牌。Will才卸下行李，就被Hannibal从背后拦腰搂住了。  
他转过身，和他进行一个吻。  
Hannibal用双手紧搂着他的背，闭着眼睛舔他的舌头。  
Will挎住Hannibal的脖子，贴紧他的胸膛。  
“唔……Frederick和你约在什么时间？”Will说话的时候，Hannibal正亲吻他的嘴角。  
“一会儿……”Hannibal把Will的外套脱了下来。  
他抱住Will的腰，双手伸进他的裤子抓弄他的臀部，同时，咬他的脖子侧面。Will有点忙乱地解开Hannibal的夹克纽扣，又把他的衬衫从腰里抓了出来。  
他们踉跄着来到窗口，继续互相厮磨，Hannibal把Will转过去，让他用双手扶着窗台，观赏外面的景色，然后从后面脱下他的裤子，一边亲吻他的肩膀，一边用手指隔着外裤按压他的穴口。  
他勃发的性器贴着Will的臀部，一下下顶着。  
“也许你整个晚上都会潮湿，我希望你整个晚上一直看着我……”Hannibal喃喃地说。  
“我们该走了，Hanni……”Will红着脸向Hannibal做出提醒。  
Hannibal咬住Will的耳朵，不停地亲吻他的脸，慢慢帮他把裤子的纽扣系住，又恋恋不舍地把手探入他的拉链，隔着内裤亵玩他的腿根和性器，直到他们不得不走的时候。

Frederick Chilton和Hannibal的约定地点——离斗兽场遗迹不远的山丘树林里。  
阿勒颇松有伞状的树冠，树皮呈现出古建筑围墙的橘红色，椭球形的松果、松脂落进草丛里，附近的空气中有一股植脂味儿。  
站在这儿，能看见残缺墙垣的斗兽场，巨型石砖砌组石拱门，借柱彼连，构造直径为187公尺的斗兽场。  
曾经有几十万人，数万头野兽在此丧命，角斗场开幕的头百天，死在庆典中的野兽超过9000头。直到日尔曼人洗劫了古罗马城，这片占地16万米的屠戮之地才被罗马人宣布弃用。  
Hannibal看见了斗兽场上空的飘散的血雾聚集、分散、离解，顺着石拱门钻进钻出。对于魔鬼来说，那类似于空气中的氧，他们喜欢食用残暴的灵魂，他们能嗅到一个人意识中的龌龊、残忍，当他们盯上一个目标，会对其进行引诱、拐骗，再用他们的魔爪揭开这个人的脑壳，把里面的灵魂摄取，方法就像人类吸烟。  
他们要去的地方：  
Flavium酒店位于台伯河畔，一栋有三层高的楼，外形像是梯形小城堡，柱子装饰着柱基和卷涡，西南角有哥特风格的尖塔形钟楼。  
和周围的其他建筑不同，这家酒店的外墙明显经过重新刨洗和粉刷，各色的灯光从窗户里面透出来，直接投射到水面上。屋顶下分别罗列着雕刻成狮子头像的泄水孔、齿饰、卵饰、腰线，山形口装潢元老浮雕。虽然酒店整体占用面积并不是太大，但从外面观看，它的富丽堂皇远超过周围其他建筑。  
“这是德国人投资重修的，最近每年会有些军官过来，或者度假，或者商量些不能被他们元首知道的龌龊勾当，你很快就能看见他们的奢靡和腐败了。”Frederick说着，引Hannibal和Will穿过一扇宽阔的拱形门，在通往室内的木门前，一个穿便衣的德国警察拦住了他们。  
他恭敬地向他们行礼，并询问“邀请券”。  
Frederick西装里面的口袋内取出一张印有闪电十字标志的卡纸，便衣警察双手接过“邀请券”，为他们打开了门。  
这时候，他们已经能听到音乐声，但要进入真正的Party，还要经过一条上行的楼梯，二楼走廊的尽头有扇钉着铜钉子的皮革大门，侍者把他们搜身后，打开门。  
“也许我们该相信，罗马从没灭亡过。”  
Hannibal说。


	11. 7.5

7.5

他们出现伊始，就有十几个人把目光投了过来，他们的目光匆匆经过Frederick，很快落在Hannibal和Will身上。  
这里的人对Hannibal的兴趣，从看见他的第一眼开始。精纺丝绸衬衫、印有拜占庭充满精神象征主义的菱形花纹的领带和方巾，瘦长而坚硬的鞋头、金棕色的头发……他时髦得像个能接受一切不伦的电影艺术家。  
大厅利用双曲几何、多面体、拓扑学等数学概念，表达了一种近乎于“不可能”的结构，一扇又一扇的拱门互相穿插、交叠，靠近墙壁饰板，本该是壁炉的位置，摆放着小型喷水池雕塑，一个长发的年轻男孩儿，下身穿着橡胶做成的鱼尾，斜倚在石像上。  
所有的女性侍者都只穿皮革内衣和罗马鞋，头戴党卫军冲锋队印有飞鹰图案的钢盔，或是劳动营看守的骷髅帽子，她们托着托盘四处行走，把香槟酒倒入茶几上的杯子，当客人们有要求时，她们不介意用皮鞭勒住男人的脖子或者和女性舌吻。  
Will看到一丛穿军靴的人，在餐台旁正用德语谈论什么事，餐台上有个全身赤裸的女孩子，她脊背上摆满了食物，不停有厨师把酱汁吐沫在她的腿上，然后将寿司或者刺身一类的东西摆上去。  
“节目”是一个意大利女歌手表演的，她爱抚着麦克风，扭动腰和脚踝，卷发使她看上去像是女妖。  
在她背后，一对全裸的男女正在接吻，他们可能是信仰种族精神的年轻人，或者灭绝营来的奴隶。  
“地狱是这样的吗？”Will小声问。  
“你需要有艺术家的想象力才能参透地狱的样子。”Hannibal握住他的手。  
“他们是下属党卫队的营长，治安警察总局和风纪总局的人，更年轻的……那可能是将领随护团的人，”Frederick看了眼餐台旁的一个身高超过190公分的年轻人，又说，“我们的目标是年纪最大的那个人，他的情妇现在不在，等她来了再动手。”  
Hannibal松开Will的手，向餐台走去。  
当他到达裸女身边时，周围的十个人一起把目光投向了他。对于他们来说，他还是个陌生人。  
Hannibal取下两只杯子，招呼女侍者过来填酒。  
他端起酒杯，走向了一位年纪比较大的长官。  
Hannibal保持着微笑，把酒杯递了过去。长官只是面无表情地打量着他，眼神缓慢地从他的皮鞋看到他的腕表，然后，他向着他笑了，这种笑意里有骄傲，更多的是不屑。  
今天来到这里的任何人，多么有钱的人，都只是被腥味引来的蛇虫。  
“请允许我表达对这儿的喜爱，您的赏识令我倍感荣幸，”Hannibal用带有意大利语口音的英语，对长官说，“我来自佛罗伦萨。”  
长官看着Hannibal的眼光中有些好奇，但他仍然没有表露出想和他聊天的意思。  
“我的兄弟在突击队做中队长，是个上尉，可惜他今天并没能跟我一起来到这里，庆祝白玫瑰反抗组织成员被捕获。”Hannibal喝了一口杯子里的香槟，酒水涌过喉咙，有那么一瞬间，他的眼睛变成了红色。  
长官忽然问：“你怎么看待慈善？”  
“教会要求教徒将家中全部资产奉献，并惩处那些不懂规矩的富人，有些人认为这带有非人道主义色彩，但他们财富将有助于建立共和社会。”  
“我其实不喜欢教会。”长官笑了笑，喝了Hannibal递过来的酒。  
这时，不远处传来响亮的巴掌声——  
那年轻的将领随护团队员，正用右手掐着一个身材矮小的姑娘的脖子，把她整个人提了起来。  
姑娘双脚离地，紧抓年轻男人的胳膊，奋力挣扎，但她的身材太瘦弱，力气也太小，也许她很快就会被掐死。  
Hannibal只是饶有兴致地看着他们，很快，他的兴致就没了。他突然发现：这个也许是吉普赛混血儿的姑娘，有双绿色的大眼睛，她的眼睛非常像是Will。  
这时，Hannibal又看到Will匆匆走了过去，但当他走到离年轻男人不远的地方，被Frederick拉住了胳膊。  
Hannibal没注意到刚才发生了什么，这个姑娘是打碎了杯子，还是不小心撞到了那个男人，他也没看见。  
年轻男人开始用德语对着姑娘咆哮，他的口水喷在了姑娘脸上，他把她扔了出去，然后从腰里拔出了枪，瞄准她的脑袋。  
“也许我们能换一种方式解决麻烦，”Hannibal走上前，用手握住年轻男人的枪筒，“这里的地毯很不好清理。”他用和缓的语气说。  
“这婊子……她是来偷东西的。”年轻男人蹲下身，一把撕开姑娘的裙子。  
她腿上系着的一只口袋，银质的大衣纽扣、手表还有钞票从口袋里滚了一地。  
“她是怎么进来的？”  
“也许是原来就藏在这地方的，该死……罗马有不少犹太人，简直比Wart的斯拉夫人还多，她也许是刺客。”年轻人动了动握着枪的手的手腕，示意Hannibal松手。  
“又也许她不是，”Hannibal冲Will使了个眼色，让他向后退，而Will只是呆立在原地，一动也不动地盯着地上的姑娘。  
Hannibal悄悄从自己的口袋里摸出一把钞票，塞进年轻人口袋里。他的动作幅度非常微小，周围又有立体雕塑似的拱形门挡着，所以在场的其他人应该没有发现他的举动。  
年轻男人还是没有把枪拿走，但他也没有开枪。  
Hannibal又脱下自己的手表，塞进军装的口袋里。  
“她只是个孩子，不是犹太人也不是间谍。”Hannibal说。  
年轻男人轻蔑地看了Hannibal一眼，把枪掖回了腰里，然后拎起侍女托盘中的香槟酒，嘴对着瓶口喝了下去。  
那吉普赛姑娘手忙脚乱地抱起地上的裙子，连滚带爬地站起身跑出Party。  
“我们不该为了她破坏气氛，Berg，”年纪大的长官走过来，拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“但我们也不该为了她破坏规矩。”他笑着说。  
叫Berg的随护团队员听到后半句话，就像着了魔一样，一巴掌推开周围的人，奔向窗口。他拉开窗户，把枪伸出去，瞄准正在仓皇逃跑的姑娘，一连开了三枪。  
枪响之后，会场里一片安静，就连舞台上的女歌手也停止了歌唱，餐台上的女孩儿哭了起来，她很快得到一个响亮的嘴巴。  
Will扶着桌子，向后踉跄了一步，全身颤抖起来，Frederick像按摩一样掐他的胳膊，示意他保持冷静，又向Hannibal使眼色，示意他过来。  
“她长得很像你的情人，不是么？”长官对Hannibal说，“别担心，我不反对同性恋，有时，我甚至也能欣赏他们的品味，‘她’很漂亮。”他瞥了Will一眼。  
“你介意让他过来……或是‘加入’我们吗？”长官问。  
Hannibal严肃地看着他，突然笑了。  
“不，”他回到餐台前，一连取下十只杯子，“我不介意，这将是个令人无比快乐的夜晚，不瞒您说，我的一生很漫长，但我从未到访过如此令我感到快乐的地方。”  
他背过身的时候，一只珐琅小瓶从他的袖子里滑了出来，他拔开瓶塞，把里面暗红色的液体倒入香槟酒瓶，然后把酒分别斟入十只杯子里。  
Lilith的血使酒改变了一点儿颜色，散发出迷人的辛香葡萄的味道。Hannibal把酒一杯杯递给在场穿军靴的人们。  
“敬快乐。”他说着，把杯子里的酒一口饮尽。  
男人们无法抗拒酒里的甜味儿，他们在嗅到那种味道的第一时间，神智朦胧，意识放肆。  
空气里升起了彩色的飘带，窗外钻进来的咸风把丝带吹裂，他们能看见每一条带有光泽的线剥离出来，再消失、分裂成分子、原子、粒子。  
彩色的雾流动起来。  
时空被扭曲，拱门的柱伸展、弯曲、交错、重新排列，他们看见了斗兽场的墙。  
喷水池中，性感的身躯涂满了金粉，男孩的鱼尾变成了金色，他用铅灰的眼珠四处张望。  
女郎们的头上生出了羊犄角，利齿刺破嘴唇，血顺着她们的白下巴淌。  
巨蛇盘绕在铸铁灯臂上，将头向下探着，用舌头去舔舐餐桌上少女那光滑的脊背，  
腾起几公尺的火焰燃烧着魔鬼的角，他站在那，用红眼珠看着他们，一动不动，像尊异教的神像。  
“他们是失丧的……”  
“他们正在灭亡。他们被定罪。他们活在愤怒之下。他们是瞎眼的。他们是死的。他们没有盼望。”  
“但他们也是你的人类，我全知全能的天主。”魔鬼说。  
Will全身上下都冒出了汗，Hannibal的祷告词比任何牧师所传诵的，更能激发出他的精神共鸣，当他意识中的阴暗面蠢蠢欲动，那感觉就像是跌入了乌籍血池，温热黏稠的东西没过头顶，泥沼将他埋住，使他感觉不到自己的重量……他的欲望从没有达到如此满足。  
他看着不远处的Hannibal，Hannibal正用欣赏的眼光看着他的杰作。  
女郎们在对军人们执行鞭刑。  
半截酒瓶的玻璃碴刺进了一个人的眼眶，他还没来得及倒下去，其他人已经一哄而上，把他围了起来。  
来自随护团那年轻英俊的小伙子，用双手刨开了死者的肚子，并像是扯布那样，将他的皮掀起来。  
血涌流向地毯，两个穿军靴的人趴在旁边啃食同类内脏，对他们来说，那是猪肉香肠和蛋黄酱。  
舞台上的女歌手用琴弦割着自己的手臂，皮肉裂开的同时，挤满脂颗粒的脂肪和血管组织像红花那样绽放在她的手腕上，血从脉搏中窜出来，溅红她的脸。  
一个军官脱掉裤子，强行揪住水池里美人鱼男孩的头发，令他为自己口交，男孩大笑着咬断了他的器官，用新生出来的、漂亮的尖牙。  
有人向Will走过去，Frederick迅速拔出手枪，向前放了两枪，血从中枪者的头颅内喷出来，他继续朝这边走。  
就在他即将到达Will跟前时，Hannibal从后面掐住他的脖子，像扔一块垃圾那样，把他丢向墙壁。这个人飞出去两米多高，腰椎撞上拱门，骨头变得粉碎，继而扑上来的人把他扯下来，开始撕咬他的胳膊。  
舞台上的乐手开始演奏肖邦的幻想进行曲，手指在钢琴键盘上疯狂地敲击，他们奏出的曲调令人感到头皮发麻。  
会场内下起了血雨，所有人类都受到了Lilith血液气味的感染，他们开始变得疯狂。他们心底潜藏的邪恶面，那些不能被强调的念头，形式放大数倍体现出来，他们足以令任何地方变成地狱。  
恐惧、兴奋、慌张、不安、狂喜……情绪在Will的意识中涌动着，他的心脏正在以不正常的力度跳动。  
他的双腿渐渐失去了知觉，只能撑着沙发的靠背原地发抖。  
Hannibal搂住他的腰，把他抱起来，走出会场的门。  
“第一束阳光会把这里的一切变成焦灰。我们该走了。”他对Frederick说。  
他们在酒店门口分别，分别去往两个方向。  
Hannibal把Will送回了酒店。  
他把Will放在床上，用毛毯盖住他的身体，抚摸他汗湿的脸。Will像抓着救命稻草那样，紧抓住他的手腕。  
Will的喉咙不停涌动着，他张着嘴，有点艰难地呼吸着空气，他不知道自己怎么了，但他知道Hannibal比他更了解他自己。  
“睡一会儿，Will。”  
Hannibal俯下身，在Will的额头上落下一吻。

梵蒂冈，博物馆，大厅。  
Frederick喘着粗气，急匆匆地走在一条幽暗纵深的长廊里。  
穿牧师长袍、颈挂十字架的中年人，提着一盏有三条黑铁铁臂的小型照明灯，在前方为他引路，他是深得教宗信任的通讯秘书。  
Frederick Chilton从来没像现在这么惊慌过，他在四十年生命里做过不少事情，见识过不少违背人类科学信条的东西。  
而现在，他已经感觉到：他的一己之力已经越来越难以把握事情的进展，他必须快点、赶快使事情进入最后的环节。

这栋建造于公元5世纪的建筑，拥有不止一条这样的长廊，夜光透过白蓝相间的天井玻璃，投射在旋式楼梯底部的星空蓝地板上。  
四个红衣主教和十几个司铎团成员围立在一张圆桌周围，他们已经在此等候了Frederick一个小时。  
大厅里一片寂静。  
他们的情绪都像是绷紧了的琴弦，没有人说话。  
没有人知道一会儿什么东西会被摆上桌子。  
如果这样东西足够证明那个德国医生Chilton的言辞并非谬论，他们该如何应对？  
事实上，他们很难相信Chilton医生的言论，因为他是共济会的人，那个组织的人就像是一群善于否认一切规矩的疯子：他们全部是有神论者，可其中的天主教信徒却并不多。  
共济会和梵蒂冈的关系一向不太好，要他们相信Chilton医生，并且与共济会合作，这几乎是不可能的事情。  
然而，有时两个人结为朋友，两股势力凝聚为一，只是因为他们有共同的敌人，如果这个敌人足够强大、并且足够邪恶的话，威胁感或许也能把教会和共济会联系在一起，使他们取得一种合作关系。  
可是，纳粹对他们二者的迫害、贬低、无视尚不能使他们产生一丁点关系，还有什么能把他们变成朋友？  
他们需要一个理由，然后需要一纸契约，Frederick Chilton就是来提供这个理由，制造这张契约的。  
“哐啷”一声，长廊尽头的大门被打开，Frederick在秘书的引领下，走到圆桌一旁，其他人自觉地让出一个位置给他。  
他没有抬头去看任何一个人的脸，而是直接把一个铸铁箱子摆在桌上。他知道，这些人是全球近十亿人的精神信仰的守护者，以他的社会地位，他就连给他们洗脚都不配。Frederick是个聪明的人，所以他清楚地知道：他们准许他来到这里，是因为他们都想看看他的“证据”。  
从外面看，这只箱子的做工并不细致，但在场的人无一不是一眼就看出来：这是一只价值连城，并且封锁着秘密的古董箱子，它至少有两千年历史。  
箱体的四面，一面用拉丁文记载着《使徒行传》所没有提到的，关于雅各和约翰的引申部分；一面记录了有关于维京人在红海的掠夺；一面有信徒血祭天使的雕刻；最后一面，或许是箱子的正面，雕刻的则是是一个头顶光环、手持十字架和耕犁的标识。  
看到这个标识，主教们或多或少有些生气，很明显，这只箱子也是共济会的人动用手段从天主教的本尼狄克隐修会本笃会内部窃取来的。  
Frederick打开箱子外面缠绕的锁链，又用四把不同的钥匙打开箱盖四周的四道锁匙，然后搬开箱盖。  
箱子里有几页手抄本预言、几块乌涂的壁画、铠甲碎片和头发、一套血衣。  
Frederick没有作解释，他相信在场的主教们不是一般的人，他们敏锐的直觉自然能帮助他们捕捉到这些东西的异样。  
一位主教摘下红色的帽兜。他的皮肤像是蜡像一样，泛着油脂光泽，他把手抚在那几页抄着拉丁文的纸上，垂下白色的睫毛。  
“他从天上坠落，像闪电一样，叛军被圣子击溃，并打入永劫的深渊中，所有跟随他的天使则都变得丑恶，但上帝不忍看到自己最杰出的作品蒙尘，所以让他在地狱里也能放光……”  
“外邦人在受到犹太圣徒猎捕的逃亡路上，发现了他的光，他们不受福音天使的指点，释放了地狱中的魔王……”  
“在此，他曾到过巴比伦，他曾到过埃及，帮助亚述帝国将其控制，他徘徊在阿契美尼德王朝的土地上，后被薛西斯驱赶，塞琉西王国留下他的魔障，色雷斯人皆受他驱使而成为强盗。 ”  
“他唾弃第一个日不落帝国的统治者，称他们自比上帝；而热爱第二个日不落帝国的扩张精神，使他成为他们的帮助……”  
“他在人间。”主教睁开眼睛，用灰色的眼珠看着周围的人，面无表情地说。  
“我们需要更多地证据。”  
接下来，他们看到了箱子里的画和记录着Lucifer在人间的行为的文献，每张画像都属于不同时期的同一个人。  
这也不能使教职们完全相信Frederick这只小爬虫的话——“魔鬼一直像蝴蝶一样流浪人间，干预我们的世界，他创造邪恶，是纳粹的支持者”。他们不愿意相信他，或许只是因为他是只小爬虫而已，就连整个共济会，在梵蒂冈教权看来也不过是个叛逆的大爬虫。  
Frederick依旧只是沉默着，把一只纸制文件袋从大衣怀内取了出来。  
几十张照片记录了从1891年至今的六十几年中的Hannibal的样子，最后四张，就拍摄于不久之前，Flavium酒店的会场中，照片上的Hannibal正微笑着和一个纳粹长官聊天。  
主教们看过这些照片，俱是陷入了沉默。  
“我们需要援助，不，抵抗需要援助，”Frederick这时候才正式开口说道，“他们对社会的迫害，对平民的精神蛊惑行为该当受到责罚，但如果他们只是人类，我今晚一定无法进入这里。”  
主教们依旧沉默。  
半晌，一个耷拉着眼皮的老人，抬头把目光投向了Frederick。  
“你希望藉此，使共济会成员获得教会的庇护。”他的声音，听起来就像是两个人在异口同声地说话，其中一个声音属于老人，另一个则属于年轻人。  
“你们是元老，是全世界数百名值得尊敬的主教中最具有灵性的长老，而当战事蔓延整个欧洲之后，教会将很难像是过去那样辉煌下去。”Frederick大着胆子说。  
“天使将注视这片土地上的一切，我们只受神明的旨意，而不受任何人的唆使。”主教说完，带引着神职人员们离开圆桌，走出那扇通往长廊的大门。  
Frederick傻在了原地，一时间无比沮丧，他甚至感到懊恼、气愤。无疑，教会拒绝并驳回了他的“合作”要求，那么他费尽心机，搜集，向他们提供的那些有关于Lucifer在人间，“并与纳粹合作”的伪证，也就变成了废物，毫无存在意义。  
那个极像Will的女孩儿，他花了几十万里拉从集中营里买出来的奴隶，也白死了。  
他想到这儿，一拳砸在圆桌上，向着大门大骂起来：  
“你们迟早会自食恶果，等褐衫铁军踏破你们的城墙，把你们的神像摧毁，把你们的青铜祭坛变成恶魔的床……你们会有那一天的！你们一定会有那一天的！！！”


	12. 8.0

8.0

“他受控于Frederick？他想加入共济会？他真的在乎那个女孩儿的死活吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“他完全不知道Frederick Chilton要害他吗？”  
“他所做的一切都是即兴，他想那么做，他就去做了，他根本不在乎一个像是Frederick Chilton这样的人类，究竟想干什么。”  
“那个吉普赛女孩儿也是Frederick的人，我猜。”  
“你有时候比Hannibal更聪明。”  
“……撒旦教的信徒认为他们的教主是个自由和自我的人。”  
“神认知中的自由，既是我们所谓的为所欲为，你不能用法律或是任何信条约束他，他也根本不知道那些。就像，杀死某个人，对他来说，可能意味着慈悲。”  
“然后，他去了哪里？你刚才说他走出了旅馆房间。”  
“西斯廷教堂。”  
“他能走进教堂？”  
“我敢肯定的是，在五十年的时间里，他从没走进过教堂。”  
“为什么？”  
“不是因为神力的约束，我猜是……教堂里的东西，会令他想起不可回到的过去。”  
“喔，他是个多愁善感的男人。”  
“也许。”  
“他去西斯廷教堂干了什么？”  
“……修复他被人类伤害的小心脏，天使基因令他自恃。”  
“他觉得他很高贵，比人类都高贵？”  
“在他看来，教皇和侍卫也没有分别，将军和俘虏也没有。”  
“我是意大利人，我去过那个教堂，它的内饰非常漂亮。”  
“它被重新修缮过，在Hannibal走后。”

西斯廷教堂。  
天使、女巫、预言者和奴隶共同出现在壁画上，高处的扶廊内，黑袍侍卫守着这一切。  
四位身披红袍的主教围跪在一束光前。  
偌大的空间中，只有离他们最近的那张拜占庭风格的祭桌上点着六根蜡烛，稍远一点的地方完全黑暗。  
地板的方圆图案，仿佛蕴藏着某种关于宇宙平衡的哲学。  
光，那是他们用灵力保存下来的：透过圣彼得教堂鸽子圆窗射向青铜祭台的阳光。  
他们能通过光的强弱、方向，来辨别魔鬼的方位。  
他们虽然不愿与Frederick及其背后的共济会合作，绝不允许魔王流窜于人间。  
光柱沿逆时针方向转动了一周，在到达一个方向时变得微弱。  
灰眼珠的主教吁了口气。  
即便是他们四个之中最年长的老者，也不知道他们是应该立刻把这个消息通报给教皇，还是暂且把它当做秘密压制下去。  
“也许我们可以试着用我们的意识能量把消息送到至远处，也许圣子能得到我们的消息。”灰眼珠的主教说。  
其他主教摇头：“我们没有那种能力，那需要冲破四维时空。”  
“会受到波粒二象性影响，我们无法做到，”一个曾经毕业于哥本哈根大学物理系的主教说，“涉险精神只适宜科学家，而不是我们。”

他们的对话被一阵脚步声打断了。  
脚步声从很远的地方来。

那是皮鞋的鞋底与大理石碰撞、摩擦发出的动静，而这种动静没有一直持续下去。  
台上的光束停止旋转，像杆子一样矗立在中间。

Hannibal站在一幅画前，看着画中的美神，他就这么站了很长时间，端详着她的体态。  
然后，他抬起头，又一次看见天顶画上的亚当。  
他笑了。  
在这幅画刚刚被米开朗基罗完成时，他曾来这里，为了看看亚当的样子。当他看到画中完美的青年时，终于明白了Lilith为何对他念念不忘。  
为了把屋顶壁画中那副挪亚献祭看得清晰一点，他走上了墙。  
他一步步地向上走着，踩踏墙壁，踩过壁画，在墙上留下一个又一个脚印，他就像是走在平地上一样，他在这里，可是这个空间里的一切规矩，他都没有遵守。  
他抵达《神分光暗》前——上帝对着天空，伸出双臂分离光明和黑暗。  
他盯着画中的白色部分，他知道他就是诞生在那片光中。  
然后，在《驱逐伊甸园》前，他蹲下来，用手摸了摸画中Lilith的脸。  
大部分画像都比本神更有力量感、看上去也更英俊，只有Lilith比她本来的样子不如，他撇了撇嘴，人类对她有成见，他知道。  
当主教们跟随着光柱的方向，发现墙壁上倒悬行走的Hannibal，不约而同地从心底生出来一股恐惧，那像是面临劈头而来的大洪水的人所萌生的感觉，他们忍不住想发抖，甚至想用杀死自己的方法来免除被他涂炭。  
世界上大多数人都不够了解Lucifer，甚至有人认为：他没有天生巨人阿撒兹勒残忍，也没有Beelzubub的令人发指，但主教们却完全清楚他被记载的过去：  
天使之战。  
就算穷尽想象力与能源，也无法制造一场那样的战争。  
没有黑色的蝙蝠羽翼，没有烟雾和洪水，也没有爆炸、疫病。  
无穷的力量使天使们相信：他们不需要运用任何偷袭手段作为辅助。  
他们在天空中，向身为对手的同类展开百米长的白色翅膀示威，他们拍打翅膀时发出的轰鸣，就像干军万马的奔驰之声。  
他们用哥特式尖塔一样沉重的剑作为武器，为了自由，或是为了正义、效忠，他们不惧怕死亡，但绝不会成为叛徒。  
野兽的勇猛与嗜血；角斗士的冒险精神；士兵的死而后已；人类的毁灭心理，全部来自于天使的遗传。  
他们是最初的，但没想过会不会成为最后的。  
而这场战争的发起者就是Lucifer。  
主教们清楚他的秉性，那以仅次于上帝的力量为支撑的，暴虐。  
和任何魔鬼都不同，他用不着虚伪。

主教们开始念诵大先知书中记载的神的王权，以镇压、遏Lucifer的精神力量，他们希望用这种方式把他困在这里，至少是令他无法使用力量摧毁这个地方。  
Hannibal转过脸，看了一眼主教们，他们之间的光柱令他感到有些刺眼，他用手遮挡了一下眼睛，然后从墙壁上走了下来。  
他望着正前方墙壁上那《最后的审判》，一步步向石台走去。  
主教们集中精神念诵经文，烛台开始震颤，光柱不断地扩大，白光渐渐笼罩了他们的身躯，蔓射整个石台，形成一道屏障，把正在靠近的Hannibal屏蔽在外。  
侍卫们捂住眼睛，他们快要被明亮的白光刺瞎了。  
Hannibal好奇地伸出左手，把手指探向前方的过程中，他的指尖明显地感到光束焚烧炉一样的热度，他赶紧把手缩了回来。  
他皱起眉头，下意识后退了两步，警惕地看向主教们：他们的能力令他不得不设防，这四个将不会是普通的人类。  
他们是什么东西呢？一种动物？像是恐龙还是水牛？巫师？羊怪？能吃吗？  
而就在这时，另一束光从画中上帝的头顶射出，一下子把Hannibal全身笼罩。  
那一瞬间，他感到温暖，伤感又无比愤怒，那是他的制造者能带给他的永恒的感觉，主教们或许遏制不了他的力量，但上帝能压制他的狂妄。  
他不该走进教堂，这不是他的领地。  
Hannibal感到自己心脏猛地跳动了一次，继而越来越快地跳动起来。他的全身都被绑住，一动也不能动。眼前花白一片，双手双脚像是受到电击似的颤抖起来。  
他的衣服被烧化，灰烬沉在大理石地板上，整个人赤身裸体。主教们惊讶地凝视着他。  
他们已经预感到，或许，他们即将看见真正的Lucifer。  
Hannibal的手指和发梢着了火，他用尽全力与束缚着他的光抗争，但是，很快光变得更强了。  
西斯廷教堂中心发生了一场光爆。高温使地板鼓起、碎裂，大理石碎碴迸溅起来，刺入墙壁和天顶壁画，座椅自燃，布满雕刻的饰板成块从高处剥落，坠了下来。  
每个人都被晃花了眼睛，一时间，他们什么也看不见了。  
当主教们的眼睛不再感到刺痛，视力渐渐恢复，又重新把目光投向教堂中心时，就连他们之中最年长者，也忍不住向《最后的审判》爬了过去。  
侍卫们奔下楼梯，向Hannibal举起他们手中的矛。  
他们都有点不确定自己看见的是不是Lucifer，不过他们还记得：在传说中Lucifer曾经是个天使。  
他们看见了他一片发亮的、阔肌发达的脊背。这片脊背有五米宽，他们能把他的每一寸皮肤、每一块活动的肌肉看清楚，他的汗毛也是发光的，他真的像壁画上的神一样漂亮。  
可是他太大了。  
Hannibal从地上爬起来，有点吃力地向前抬起下巴，用愤怒的表情对着上帝，主教们缩向了供桌旁边。  
Hannibal慢慢站了起来。  
他皱起眉头，用手臂撑着地面，忍受着背后的疼痛，他知道自己怎么了，可是他阻止不了。  
伴随着每一次呼吸，他的斜方肌抽搐、鼓胀，白光从他的颈椎两侧泛起，整个肩部像是受到了拉扯，前胸和颈部的多组肌肉同时绷紧，他的额头鼓起了筋。  
紧接着，他的身体里发出骨头摩擦的声响。一米直径的骨头从他背部凸了出来，并且以肉眼可见的速度生长，与骨头同时出现的，还有蒲扇一样的雪白羽毛。  
每一片羽毛的形状基本相同，羽翼关节处的羽毛更窄长，末端的巨大且厚重，它们看上去非常沉，若非是天使的脊背，根本无法承受它们的重量，也就不可能自如地利用它们进行飞翔。  
伴随着翅膀的生长，Hannibal重新站立起来，当翅膀变得完整，他飞到半空中。  
他的翅膀非常饱满，在背肌的牵引下，可以慢慢地抖动，但无法彻底张开。  
西斯廷教堂的大厅无法容纳他的两翼，他像是受到桎梏似的，试着煽动了一下左翼，几片羽毛的边缘剐蹭到墙壁，形成一片数十米长的割痕。  
然后，整个壁画被掀了起来，带着色彩的石块纷纷陨落，砸向地面。  
他有一具符合终极美学标准的身体，极富力量感的羽翼。  
他的光才能使此地的一切失色。  
这就是Lucifer，那个带领三分之一天使向上帝宣战的天使，地狱里的魔王，主教们这时候已经不再想要躲避到什么地方去，或者继续念经压制他的力量，对于他们今天是否会成为宗教的殉难者，他们也已经不在意了。  
他们是世界上唯一见过天使的人，也是唯一见过Lucifer的人。  
Hannibal用冤屈又生气的眼光看着壁画中的上帝。  
他轻轻扇动着翅膀，发出的声音像是风吹过橡树林时，几公顷范围内橡树叶的婆娑。  
他呼吸着，胸膛一起一伏。  
然后，他一脸失落地转了个身，向高处飞去。  
他冲破了一大片墙壁，飞出西斯廷教堂，彩色玻璃碴盘旋着，落在地上，主教和侍卫们望着损毁只剩下半面的墙壁，全都呆住了。

Frederick走进台伯河畔的旅馆。  
二十分钟前他刚得到通报：Hannibal离开了旅馆房间。  
Will为他打开门，并把他请进了房间。  
“Lecter不在，也许他一会儿会回来，你可以等他一会儿。”Will说。  
Frederick像是没有听到Will的话一样，背着手四处走动。他在茶几附近徘徊了一趟，移步到窗前。  
未经Will准许，他拉开窗帘，然后推开那扇绿框的窗户。  
“我是来找你的，Will Graham先生。”  
Frederick转过身，严肃地看向Will。  
现在，他那件款式利落的西装没系扣子，衬衫染着污垢，头发散在额上，眼睑发黑。  
“也许，你可以明早来找Hannibal，我是说……那时候他就会在这里了。”Will紧张地把手插进裤子的口袋里，低下头。  
“不，我是来找你的。”Frederick来到沙发旁坐了下来，狡黠地笑了。  
“警察要来了，Will，来捉Hannibal，也许还有你。”他说。

“他很迷人，不是么？可他和外面那些纳粹本来没有什么分别，”Frederick说，“我相信他肯定不是用善意的方法追求你的，也许你们之间存在着矛盾。”  
Will心里打了个哆嗦，他弄不清楚Frederick来这里的目的是什么，却已经能感觉到：他不是表面上看起来那么简单。  
就在几个小时前，他亲眼目睹了Party上发生的一切，如果他只是个普通人，肯定不会在目睹了那起残忍的血案后，主动来接触他们，就算他不惧怕Hannibal的手段，他也不会敢于走进这个房间，挑拨他们的关系。  
“你喜欢他吗？你们之间，是真正的爱情吗？”Frederick问，“还是你受迫与他在一起？他威胁过你么？”  
Will警惕地向后退了一步。  
他背着手站在墙边，注视着Frederick。  
Frederick端起茶几上的半杯红酒灌进嘴里，松开领口的扣子，又说：“我是来提供给你一个机会的，Will，加入我们，加入共济会，你就能摆脱这个魔鬼，只要你愿意告诉我怎样使他消失，我向你保证，我会让你得到的更多。”  
Will猜不出他是在怎样一种情形下，才会做出如此冒险的决定：跑到这家酒店来说服他背叛Hannibal。但他经历的总不会是一般的挫折。也许他想向什么人证明他的能力，他要通过杀死Hannibal来向别人证明：Hannibal是个魔鬼。  
Will猜得没错。  
Frederick如果不是被愤怒冲昏脑子，是不会来这里的。主教们的蔑视使他的自尊心受到了打击，如果他不能成功地获得教会的庇护，也许在他离开意大利之前，就会被逮捕。从这个层面上说，他没得可选。  
Will沉默了一会儿，走到茶几旁边，在Frederick对面坐了下来。  
“你为什么要杀死他？”  
Frederick笑着：“如果Lucifer在人间的话，他很可能是来毁灭这个世界的。而共济会希望获得教会的庇护，我们总要有所表示才行。”  
“他不是你们的祭品，也不能被你们当做礼物送给教会，你们看见他所展现出来的，那只是他的能力的很小部分。”Will说。  
“所以，你是想告诉我：只有你清楚杀死他的方法？”  
“或许。”  
“你想要什么？Will？”  
“我怎么知道你不会在事后把我和他的关系公之于众？”  
“我不会，”Frederick说，“你或许不相信我，我告诉你：就算你现在不背叛他，迟早也会被他杀死，魔鬼对待猎物总不会太仁慈，不是么？”  
Will思索了一会儿，他承认Frederick说的没错。  
他并不是没想过Hannibal会把他杀死，他不知道自己的生命有多长，这件事是由Hannibal决定的。  
他一直生活在他的庇护之下，也生活在他的控制之中，在五十年的时间里，他们从没分开过超过一个礼拜的时间。  
“你获得的是他的眼神，失去的是全部自由。”Frederick说。  
“但我不想杀他。”Will说。  
“那……”Frederick琢磨着说，“或许我们可以把他关进笼子里，或者囚禁起来，总之，我保证你会获得自由，金钱，在共济会的地位。”  
Will皱了皱眉头：“也许我该听信你的劝告。”  
“你的确该那么做，为你自己想想，Will。”  
接下来，房间里安静了一分钟之久。  
Will端起瓶子，给茶几上的两只杯子分别斟了一点儿酒，他用手指把其中一杯推到Frederick面前，又端着另一杯走向窗口。  
“我希望有新的关系出现，在他从我的世界里消失后。”Will看着外面漆黑的河水。  
Frederick打量他的背影，端着杯子来到他背后。  
轻薄的壁发生了撞击，他们用眼梢看着彼此，喝下了杯子里的酒。  
“你确实很迷人，Will。”Frederick说。  
Will小心翼翼地凑过来，试着用手抓住Frederick的小臂，另一只手攥住Frederick衬衣的领子，把他拉向自己。  
“没有Hannibal我的生活会变得艰难……”  
“我会尽可能让你……”Frederick的话还没说完，就感到喉咙一紧——Will掐住他的脖子，把他的另一只手反剪，同时绊了他一脚。  
Frederick整个身子朝前一仰，脑袋撞碎了玻璃。  
Will按着他的后脑勺，把他的头向窗框上撞，几次之后，Frederick头破血流。  
Will把他整个人推出了窗户。  
他眼看着Frederick的身体落进水中，血从他的脑后冒了出来，升腾水面。  
Will收回目光，转过身急促地喘了几口气，慌慌张张地跑进卧室，开始收拾东西，当他打开皮箱时，又突然像想起什么似的，停住动作，打开门跑了出去。  
他去了附近的警察局报案，并声称Frederick组织策划了Flavium酒店的谋杀案。  
他说他是从Flavium酒店逃回去的，但Frederick追到了他所租住的旅馆房间，企图对他进行杀害。  
警察在去过Flavium酒店后，相信了Will的供词，但他们告诉Will：他们没有在那里发现全部受害者的尸体。  
他们没有扣留Will太久，要求他暂时不要离开罗马，他们承诺将派人保护Will不受Frederick的迫害，被Will婉言拒绝了。  
第二天早上，Will又回到了他所住的酒店。


	13. 8.5

8.5

清晨。  
台伯河上升起了青色的氤氲。  
几个穿皮靴和薄风衣、带大檐帽的警察在酒店楼下拉起警戒线，附近有些年轻人在围观。  
一条黑卡斯罗犬舔舐着砖缝里干掉的血，它的主人——一位托着烟斗的老人，靠在路灯下唉声叹气。  
Will惶惶不安地注视着楼下。  
今天早上一个探长来过，告诉他西斯廷教堂发生了恶意袭击事件，这件事很可能和共济会有关，他们查到Frederick Chilton也是他们的人。  
直觉告诉Will：西斯廷教堂的事一定和Hannibal有关。  
他感到有些不解，虽然他知道Mussolini政府与德国军方的关系，足以令意大利全国的警察站在纳粹军人的一方，协助德国人对共济会进行围追、剿灭，但教会方真的不会对这种“误判”做出回应吗？  
在Hannibal回来之前，他还不能离开罗马，现在他没法和Bedelia取得联系，整个旅馆都被警察封锁了，他们在暗中监督、调查着他，也许用不了多久，他们就能从中查到些线索，那个时候，他就有入狱的危险。  
想到这些，Will惶恐起来，他关紧窗户，把门的滑锁闭合，快步走进卧室。  
接下来的一个礼拜时间，Will没有走出河岸旅馆，也没有得到一丁点Hannibal的消息。  
Esquilino警察局的探长有时会来酒店，从他口中，Will得到关于案情进展的消息，直到这位叫Abner的探长告诉他，他们在斗兽场内发现了几具难以形容的尸体。

警察们关闭了斗兽场的游客通道，并疏散了内部工作人员。  
当天下午，Abner带着Will穿过罗马广场，走入唯一向内部开放的石拱门，来到他们发现尸体的地方。  
Will只从外面观望过斗兽场由连接的拱券支撑的墙，从没有真正走进来过。从内部看，建筑分层不像远看那么明显，场地却仿佛更大了。  
拱墩支撑着希腊风格的柱子，这由活性火山灰、石灰、碎石混淆而成的“天然混凝土”铸造。斜梁像是琴键，罗列在每一层与下一层之间，对石拱门起支撑作用。  
奥尼尔柱经历风和酸性物质的腐蚀，表皮一块块剥落，柱身的沟槽变得乌涂，柱顶外翻式的大圆形涡卷缺失、破损，使它们丧失掉希腊式优雅，而像是一群饱经恶斗的士兵，单调地彰显着曾经帝国的尊严。  
券廊的投影被阳光拉长，一部分拱门内部完全是黑的，里面像囚禁着怪物。  
舞台下那被称作地下迷宫的地方，由竖条纵横交错的通道和洞口组成，曾经用于储存道具、牲畜，奴隶和角斗士也生活在这地方。  
表演开始后，他们站在由绳索吊起的铸铁笼子里，升上地面，迎接等待着他们的，或是观众失去理智的呐喊，或是死亡，而吊起沉重道具或是野兽的机械，运用的是滑轮和绞盘原理。  
Will在舞台附近看见一些装着锁链和旧得几乎面目全非的绳索的绞盘，用做运输部件的方形榫眼、铁箍、轴承也散在周围，而在舞台近中部的地方，不知道从哪被拆下来，粗度超过两米的横梁，锲入舞台地面，横竖组成一副十字架。一个带着纳粹军帽、脚穿皮靴的人类被挂在上面，以基督受难的样式。  
但他的样子又有点可笑：他没穿衣服，肚皮被人掀了起来，内脏落到土地上，几乎已经被鹰啄食干净了。  
“很像神的杰作不是么？”Abner仰望着被吊挂在10米高处的死尸说，“他是纳粹军下属党卫队的营长，他是Flavium酒店的投资人之一。只有一个晚上，一夜之间，Flavium酒店的所有人都死了。”他轻轻叹了口气。  
“其他人在哪儿？”Will问。  
Abner引着他向方形石门走去。  
离舞台最近的一排观众席有点像多米诺骨牌，一个又一个由三面石墙组成的小屋子，那在过去为贵族提供观看角斗最佳角度。在一些屋子里，Will还看见了罐子和石桌一类的东西，不过都已经破烂得不成样子。  
甬道里满地沉渣，有灰土的气味儿，蚀痕严重的四壁似乎随时可能坍塌，经过一段下坡路后，Will在一间小厅看见了几只铁笼子，锈糊住了栏杆，铁变得酥化，也许只要轻轻一触，它们就会化为灰烬。  
Abner对这个地方不是太熟，他们走了很长时间，期间经过了很多扇拱门，还到达了坍塌舞台的下部——可以被阳光照到的地方。  
很多墙壁上有半圆形的砖结构凸起和凹槽，中间呈十字型安装绞盘，他们甚至经过了一条干涸的水渠，那或许是波河的支流，被截断后用于储水。  
最后，他们在训练场的大厅里，看见了其他十一具尸体。  
这些尸体是用长矛穿刺立在地上的。  
大多数长矛刺入地下的部分长达三十公分，想把它们拔出来也非常困难。  
“古代的野蛮人曾经在战场上这么做……把死去的敌人尸体收集起来，插在长矛顶端，他们用这种方式宣告自己的胜利，”Abner说，“可我不明白这些长矛是怎么刺入地下的。”  
他蹲下来，用手触摸着地板石头上的裂缝，惊讶地说：“像是有人用手猛地把它们插了进来……”  
“不是Frederick Chilton。”Will说。  
“这件事肯定和共济会有关，只有他们离这种力量最近。”  
没过多久，他就把Will送回了酒店，现在，所有的死尸都被找到了。  
午夜一点。  
Will溜出了酒店的后门。  
他是顺着自己房间的窗户钻出去，又顺着另一扇窗户爬进楼下房间，从那个房间走出去的，因此监视着他的警察并没有发现他已经走了。  
Will钻进了斜巷，又来到大街边。  
最近的宵禁令很厉害，大街上已经没人了，就连通往一些地方的巷子，但凡是在两堵墙之间安装铁门的，都用拇指粗的铁链子拴住了铁杆，再用铜锁锁住。  
他看见几辆白色的面包型Dauphine车，这种车虽然没有克罗斯利的玻璃纤维车身，也没有奔驰结实，而且加速奇慢，但售价广被平民阶层接受。   
冷气钻进衣领，Will抱住胸膛。他出来之前没来得及穿外套。  
两束手电光射过来之前，他又钻进了巷子。  
他回到了斗兽场，走入白天Abner带他走过的拱道。尸体多半已经被运走，警察们现在只封锁地下区域用于采证，附近是没有人的。  
Will满心着急，同时又有些激动。  
他知道，那些尸体一定是Hannibal弄到这里来的，也许他的目的就是告诉他：他在这里。  
他四处找着，从第一层爬上第二层，围绕着腐朽的石柱奔跑起来。月光洒在舞台上，拱廊在冷光的辉映下呈现出礁石的颜色。每经过一扇黑洞洞的拱门，Will都希望自己能在里面发现Hannibal的身影。  
他知道他一定不会平白无故地丢弃他，他一定是因为什么原因才消失的。  
他就这么仓惶地跑了半个小时，也没看见一个人的脚印，最后，他失落地回到舞台上。  
他站在那由两根石梁捆成的十字架下，瞻仰着斗兽场的奥尼尔柱，一边琢磨着Hannibal的去向，一边担忧自己的处境，就这么站了很长时间。  
他突然听到一点像是旗帜飘扬的声音，从遥远的高处传来。  
他看见一只鹰。  
它飞过比云层还要高的地方，扇动着羽翼，在天上打了个旋，向斗兽场飞来。  
那不是一只鹰。  
它飞翔的速度超越了任何一种已被发现的鸟类，它的体积更大，随着它的接近，Will愣在了原地。  
它收拢双翅，像是一只巨箭，落在斗兽场的东翼舞台上，烟雾和土腾了起来。  
那时，Will才发现它的光，和五十米高的身躯。  
戳进舞台地面的十字架因震动向前倾倒，Will缓过神儿来，吓得赶紧跑开，他一连朝观众席奔跑了几十米，远离了那个从天上飞下来的巨人。  
Will必须要仰视，才能看见它的头部，但他又看不见他的五官——它是侧对着他蹲在地上的。  
它的脚趾踩住舞台，一片石砖塌进了地下，两根石柱被他的羽毛剐倒，摔成了几截。  
它慢慢站起来。  
它的小腿像是圣彼得广场的罗马柱，却更结实也更有韧性，它直起双腿，腱鞘、肌肉受到伸拉，那画面就像是山丘形成伊始，熔岩在流动中渐渐凝固，形成丘壑，最终铸成不可摧毁的形态。  
它的翅骨关节慢慢活动，慢慢鼓起，然后，巨型的翅膀伸展开来，羽毛抖动时掀起的风引起地面的震颤，发出一阵雷的轰响，它的每一片羽毛都有半米直径，闪烁着银光，边缘锋利得像剑，它们组合在一起，又像原始洞穴中的晶簇。  
Will向后跌了个踉跄，倒在地上，大脑里一片空白，惊恐笼罩了他，他几乎连动也不会了。  
他觉得呼吸困难、手脚发麻，他花尽最后一点力气撑着地面，脚跟蹬踹着向后挪动。他不确定自己看见了什么，他觉得自己已经变成了一只任人践踏的蝼蚁。  
冷汗一层层沁出来，他的衣服全被打透了。  
“巨人”低下头，把目光投了过来。  
它有一双褐色发光的眼睛，那是世界上最大的宝石。  
Will全身打了个哆嗦，一个重磅讯号在他的脑子里炸开了：他认出了这个巨人——他是Hannibal。  
这种感觉是非常奇怪的，他虽然辨认出了他是Hannibal，却无法确定他还是他熟识的情人。在Will心目中，Hannibal邪恶、危险、野蛮，而现在出现在他面前的他，漂亮像是神明，纯洁有如圣子。  
Hannibal看着Will，眨动了一下眼睛。  
Will几乎能感觉到他睫毛扇动时掀起的风。  
他收起翅膀，重新蹲下来，为了减小自己与地面的压强，他蜷曲右腿，单膝跪地，向着Will伸出自己的右手。

 

这是一只形状完美的手。  
他的骨节明显、指肚饱满、白光流动在手纹中，那是璀璨。  
手背沉向地面，食指的指尖落在离Will不到一米远的地方。  
Will惊恐地颤抖着，一口口喘着粗气。  
Hannibal的肩膀——那对于他来说就像是山，他不知道自己是不是应该接近他，他只要稍稍用力就能把他捏死。  
在Hannibal的注视中，Will颤颤巍巍地站起来，慢慢走上他的手指，这时感觉到他皮肤的热度。  
踩着的地方是软的，而不是像看上去那么光滑坚硬。  
当他到达Hannibal手心里的时候，那只手抬了起来。  
Will跌倒在Hannibal的手心里，用肘部撑着身体，看着Hannibal褐色的眼睛。现在他离地面有三十米远了。  
Hannibal低下头，嗅了嗅他的气味儿。  
他的呼吸像是风。  
Hannibal蜷曲手指，半握着右手，就这么托着Will飞到天上。风变得更大，Will爬到离最近的手指前，坐了下来。  
他看见了Hannibal的虹膜，他的瞳孔是一颗红色的星球，表面布满丝状的沟壑，熔岩缓慢地流淌在里面。  
他的嘴唇形状像是刀琢，雕琢他的人是上帝。  
他的头发是金属，而不是生物纤维，发丝泛着黄铜的光泽，根部是接近透明的白色。  
Will记得一个牧师曾经对他说过：天使就是上帝为他自己打造的无敌军队。这只军队完美到了每一个士兵都极端完美的程度。  
Will常常把那想象成一群长得一模一样的美男子。  
但现在他知道事实不是那样，上帝眼中的完美，实际上和王尔德眼中的完美没有什么区别，只不过，他才能把人类的美感发扬到极致。  
没过多久，Will睡了过去，他像是经历了一场极端的恐吓一样，简直连一点力气都没有了。  
他再醒来，是因为失重感。  
他睁开眼睛，看见层层叠叠的云雾，他的耳朵开始胀痛，听不见任何声音，他是在下降。  
他到Hannibal的虎口附近，向下望了望，起初视线还是被白茫茫的气层遮挡，渐渐地，他看见了灰色的山丘和堆积白雪的峰顶。  
快要着陆时，Hannibal收拢翅膀，缓慢地滑翔了几十里，最终落在山坡上。  
然后，他把Will放在一片相对平摊的草丛里，收回自己的手。  
Will打了个滚才落地，扶着一株树慢慢站起来，还是觉得头昏眼花。  
他四处望了望，问：“我们在哪儿？”  
Hannibal没有说话，他低着头蹲在那儿，一片翅膀沉降在背后，羽毛铺散在草地上，另一片向前勾蜷着，遮住了自己的身躯。  
“你……你怎么会变成这个样子？”  
Hannibal看了Will一眼，还是没有说话。  
Will虽然不明白他为什么突然变成了哑巴，但也没有再问。

中午之前，Hannibal飞走了一次，回来的时候，手心里有几条翻肚的鱼。  
Will用树枝生火，把鱼架上去烤熟。他本来想给Hannibal一条，又觉得他大概根本不需要吃东西。  
直到晚上，Hannibal又一次飞了出去。  
气温下降得很厉害，四处除了高耸的松树和杂草，似乎只剩下石砾了。远处的林子里弥散着瘴气，天黑之后，附近再也没有光。Will点燃了一堆篝火，就坐在树下等Hannibal回来。  
直到半夜，Hannibal才回来。  
Will睁开眼睛，这次终于看见了和自己差不多大小的Hannibal：他光着身子，用右边的翅膀挡着身体，站在离他有十来米远的地方一动不动。  
Will纳闷儿地看着他，站起身朝他走过去。  
他仔细观察了Hannibal一番，又绕着他走了一圈，发现他的形体已经基本恢复成原来的样子，他的翅膀……那两扇比他的身体还要大的翼，羽毛已经变软了。  
当他走到Hannibal背后时，Hannibal用另一片翅膀遮住了自己的腿。不过Will还是发现：他的翅膀其实是生长在脊椎两侧的，根部从他的脊柱上方，胛骨之间的缝隙里钻出来，可以活动，他的背肌比其他部位看上去更发达，这或许是他能够牵引、扇动翅膀的原因。  
“对不起，Will。”Hannibal委屈地说。  
“你闯祸了吗？这两个……”Will指了指他的翅膀，“这两个东西，能缩回去吗？”  
“这是我的翅膀，”Hannibal受伤地看着Will，“我去了西斯廷教堂，然后就变成这样子了。”  
“那你的……翅膀，什么时候能缩回去？”  
“你不喜欢看见它们。”  
“不，我只是问问……随便问问。”  
“也许明早我就会恢复，也许再过几天……”Hannibal窥视着Will的表情，又补充道，“总之它们迟早会消失的。”  
Will不太相信Hannibal知道复原的时间，不过他也没继续问。  
回到火堆旁。Hannibal蜷曲膝盖坐在那儿，盯着渣渣直响的火丛，一声不吭，像个漏了气的皮筏子。  
Will总忍不住用眼睛观察他，莫名其妙的，他觉得当他的样子发生变化后，性格也起了一点变化，他似乎没有过去那么自负了，当然，这也可能是因为他刚被什么人教训过导致的。  
“我不能用真身和你说话，声音会震坏你的。”Hannibal说。  
Will用一根干树枝捅了几下火，问：“我们现在在哪儿？”  
“奥林匹斯山。”  
“……”  
“一个礼拜后我们会回去的。也许明早我们就能回去了。”  
“……”  
他们沉默着，时不时偷偷去看对方，Will不敢一直盯着Hannibal的翅膀，他知道那样的行为会令Hannibal觉得自己正被当做动物观察，而Hannibal担心Will会怪罪他失踪了一个礼拜。  
直到凌晨到来之前，Hannibal不再去看Will，他低着头沉默了很长时间，然后，Will发现他的眼睛红了，液体从他的眼里流出来，淌落翅膀上，顺着羽毛的缝隙渗了进去。  
“西斯廷教堂……发生了什么？”Will试着问。  
Hannibal像是被戳到了痛点。  
“你遇到了共济会的人？”  
“我被上帝变成了这样。”Hannibal回答。  
“什么？你……”Will难以置信地问，“你遇到了上帝？”  
“他通过《最后的审判》惩罚了我，他用圣光把我打回原形，”Hannibal说，“他无视我的权力，不承认我是和他平起平坐的魔神，他在人类面前惩罚我。”  
Will倒吸了口冷气，愈发觉得，Hannibal的家庭关系真是太复杂了。这件事听起来像是父亲惩罚了不规矩企图虐杀小动物的儿子，从这个角度上说，他觉得上帝做得对。  
“他认为他是世界上唯一的主神，而不许其他神出现在人类的信仰里，我觉得他保护人类也是因为这个理由，”Hannibal对Will说，“他是为了提醒我，我依旧是他制造的。”  
“你应该爱他。”Will说。  
Hannibal像是没有听到他的话，带着悲愤的表情说：“如果一个人足够爱另一个，那么他就不可代替，神明也是一样，而我坠天之后，他让Michael接替我成为了大天使长。”  
“你嫉妒？也许这并不能证明他在他心里取代了你的位置。”  
Hannibal又不出声了。  
Will靠着树干，不一会儿就昏昏欲睡，意识变得朦胧的时候，他听到Hannibal问：“你冷么？Will。”  
“有点儿。”Will瞌着眼睛，抱住自己的肩膀。  
Hannibal凑过来，朝他晾开翅膀，“过来。”他说。  
Will听话地挪了过去，把身子缩在Hannibal身旁，那扇厚重宽阔的翅膀蜷起来，像是被子那样盖在他的身上。  
他的羽毛是带有温度的，而且非常柔软和光滑，Will的肩膀被盖住那一瞬间，不由颤抖了一下。  
“唔……你的触感真好。”Will喃喃地说着，胳膊环住Hannibal的腰。  
“你会因此而觉得我像个怪物吗？Will。”Hannibal小声问。  
“不……相反我觉得，你现在更英俊。”Will说。  
Hannibal怀疑地看着他卷曲的头发，隔了一会儿，又说：“你得向我证明这一点。”  
“什么？”Will已经快睡着了。  
“你得向我证明，你依然爱我。”  
“哦。”  
“你爱我吗？Will。”  
Will有点不耐烦地嘟囔：“你简直比你父亲更喜欢人类的爱。”  
“我喜欢你，Will。”Hannibal抬起羽翼下的手，捏着Will的下巴，在他嘴唇上吻了一下。  
“我想你了，Will。”他把Will压在草地上，撬开他的嘴唇。  
他的两片翅膀落在草地上，慢慢匍匐起来，像是在呼吸。

“你可真沉。”或许是因为困倦，Will的意识变得有点模糊，他搂住Hannibal的脖子。  
Hannibal揉着他的上臂，亲吻他的脖子，然后解开纽扣，使他的身躯暴露出来。  
Will打了个哆嗦。  
翅膀在半空中弓了起来，Hannibal撑着地面，掀开Will的衬衫，从锁骨舔到胸膛。他含住Will胸前的凸起，舌尖一下下地顶压。Will喘息着，挺起腰，抓住Hannibal的头发，又抓住他背后的翅骨。  
他分开双腿，把手伸到他背后，去抚摸他的羽毛，被他的手触碰到胛骨时，Hannibal轻微地打了个哆嗦。  
“喔……你这里很敏感。”  
Will沿着Hannibal的肩膀抚摸到他的后颈，又在他的翅膀根部爱抚起来。Hannibal的羽毛开始颤抖，全身的肌肉像是受到了刺激那样鼓胀着。  
Will捉住Hannibal的羽毛，拉扯了一下，随即听到他“嘶”地叫了一声。  
“你的翅膀……是有神经的吗？”Will好奇地问。  
“当然，他们是我的一部分。”  
Will意识到，Hannibal变成这幅样子后，身体比平时更敏感，或许他也比平时更有力量，比起驾驭控制人类的躯体，他更适应天使的形态。  
这个发现令Will性趣盎然，他不断挑逗着Hannibal，揉弄他的臀部。  
Hannibal捉住他乱动的手，将它们压制在地上。  
他用嘴唇在Will的小腹上吸出几个吻痕，然后脱掉Will的裤子，抓住他的双腿放在自己肩膀上，咬他的大腿。  
“唔……好舒服。”  
Will抱住Hannibal，在地上打了个滚，骑在他的腿上，和他进行一个深吻。  
Will含住Hannibal的阴茎。  
“哦Will……”Hannibal倒吸了口气。  
发麻的感觉钻进了尾椎。Will握住他的精囊，同时把阴茎吞入口中，用舌头顶压前端，Hannibal粗喘着气，Will的做法使他的欲火愈发高涨。  
他抓住Will的头发，使他为自己做深喉。  
当他感到舒服时，翅膀有要张开的意思，但它们只是在半空中微微抖动着，并没有彻底伸展。  
Will用力握住Hannibal的性器，整个吞进口腔，Hannibal喷射出来。  
“我爱你，Will，”他舔了舔Will的嘴角，然后把Will重新压住，打开他的腿。  
Will的脖子变得通红，泪汇聚在眼睛里，Hannibal触摸Will的后穴时，那里发了场洪水，液体经过Will的大腿淌到草里，弄湿了一小片草叶。  
Hannibal扶住自己的性器摩擦着Will的后穴，Will才摆动了一下臀部，就被Hannibal握住了腰，Hannibal用力送入阴茎，Will咬住嘴唇。  
“哦Will，Will……我要把你压在伊甸园的草丛里……我们疯狂地做到天亮。”  
Hannibal凶猛地把阴茎送进去，Will收缩着把闯入的东西夹紧。Will抓住Hannibal的翅膀。  
“……别掐我，Will！”  
“我喜欢它们。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我爱你的任何样子……”  
“唔这简直太好……”  
Will整个身子在草地上晃动起来。Hannibal亲吻他的脖子，缓慢地在他体内抽插着。  
他的翅膀轻柔地坠落在两侧，羽毛时不时扫过Will的手臂，那是来自于天使的触摸。  
Will的感官世界正被情人慢慢填满。Hannibal加快速度在他的敏感点上碾压，连接的部位越来越潮湿。  
Hannibal握住Will的性器，愈发野蛮地冲撞着。  
“Will……”他把Will整个人抱起来，翅膀贴着Will的背，双手托住他的臀部，把阴茎送进深的位置，满涨的感觉令Will冒出了汗。  
Hannibal有两条筋鞘明显的手臂，他的翅膀为他们阻挡了夜晚的寒冷。  
这时候Will觉得，他是在和上帝捏塑的，最完美的天使做爱。抽插变得毫无节制，Will双腿直颤，在Alpha性器突入子巢时射了出来。  
Hannibal适时地拔出阴茎，大量的淫水从Will身体里喷出，Will的精液喷在Hannibal的翅膀上。  
结束时，Hannibal又一次把进入Will的后穴，并吻住了他。  
“唔……我要疯了……”  
“Will，你喜欢我……”  
Will紧搂住Hannibal的肩膀，他又到达高潮，前端射出的同时，后穴夹紧Hannibal。  
Hannibal拉着Will的腰，强行把性器退了出来，他用顶端快速摩擦Will的腿根和后穴，Will向外淌着热液。Hannibal压住他的腿，用舌头去舔他的后穴，吞食掉那些从他体内流出来的液体。  
他用翅膀把Will抱紧，将硬到极限的阴茎送进他的后穴，这时的Will软趴趴的像个人偶，在被疯狂地干。  
“……Hanni……我想我要死了……”  
“你是我的人类……”  
“你这自私的天使……”Will开始觉得害怕，今晚Hannibal异常凶猛，也许他会顶穿他脆弱的Omega子巢。  
Will挣扎着向后逃窜，Hannibal抓紧他的腰，强行用精液灌满他。  
他们维持这个姿势，直到几分钟之后，“我会怀孕吗？”Will问完就意识到自己问了一个尴尬的问题，他赶紧补充道，“我的意思是……我是一个被改造了的人类。”  
“如果是在地狱，你已经为我生下10个以上的孩子了，我堕天时受到圣灵的诅咒而被冠以魔鬼之名，意味着我失去了在人间和任何人生育半神的权利。”


	14. 9.0

9.0

“没过多久Hannibal就恢复了他人类的样子，我们回到意大利，直到……1945年。”  
“你们1945年之前一直在意大利？恕我直言，我无法相信教会的人会纵容魔鬼在他们附近开Party，还有共济会，除了Frederick Chilton医生以外的其他成员呢？他们没有理由不对你们下手。”  
“你不相信Hannibal和纳粹没有关系。”  
“我不相信你们和他们毫无瓜葛。”  
“不是所有的问题都有答案。”  
“……”  
“共济会给Hannibal带来的打击不是表面上的，他们伤害了他的自尊心，使他意识到：欧罗巴不是他的乐园，不是每个人都欢迎和爱戴着他。甚至不是每个人都爱戴着他的创造者。”  
“所以他和军方联手？”  
“政府的确给了他一些表面上的保护。”  
“他们知道他的真实身份？你们用什么和他们交易？”  
“我不能说。”  
“……好吧。”  
“……”  
“然后呢？你们去了美国。”  
“我们从加州入境，之后Hannibal买下了亚利桑那州皮马县附近的一座老庄园，他重新装潢了那栋房子，还买了一辆帕卡德Caribbean豪华轿车，我记得是它是棕色的。”  
“哦，他没去纽约州，这真是令我意外。”  
“他喜欢西部的牛仔传说和印第安人的神秘文化，Hannibal总是在寻找他幻想中的刺激。那时，我已经很老了，我已经活了八十年那么久，是美国让我们重新找到了生存的激情。”  
“所以，亚利桑那州是个富有激情的地方？”  
“对我来说那儿的一切就是一个人的名字，Francis Dolarhyde。”  
“你的情夫？”  
“我的朋友。”

阳光透过百叶，投射在朽节和夹皮纹明显的原木地板上。  
起居室低矮的屋顶中心，粗麻绳挂起一盏有玫瑰色布罩的吊灯。如果遭遇地震，无疑这盏灯会从屋顶上掉下来，把躺在床上的人砸个半死，但在这儿没人会担心这个，美国怎么会有地震呢？就连Will和Bedelia也这么想。  
他们两个躺在床上，听着彼此的喘气声。  
Bedelia侧过身子，撑住海绵床垫，用手抚摸着那刺绣黄色野花的床单，把目光投向Will。  
她用没有染指甲油的手指拨开Will额前那些被汗水黏在脸上的碎发，咬着嘴唇笑了。  
“我快热死了。”  
Will一动不动地躺着，他的T恤湿透了。  
他几乎觉得汗能把他粘在这张大床上，使他看上去像条全身湿腻的虫子，就算脱光衣服他也不会产生一丝凉爽感。  
圆形的茶几由四条弯曲的铁艺支撑，一块透明玻璃——那就是桌面了。在这儿他们不喝香槟和红葡萄酒，而是喝果味汽水。  
屋子里没有刷着漆釉、雕刻鸢尾花和鹿角的衣柜。一台有五个抽屉的橄榄绿柜子摆在床的对面，Will打开抽屉看过，里面是启瓶器、钳子、卫生纸、干花一类的东西。  
墙壁上挂着一幅《水果与酒杯》静物油画。  
窗口的位置与床靠背侧面挂着意思差不多的油画，粗糙的画框、大块的颜色、没有任何内涵的构图组成了它们。Will觉得这些画不属于任何一个画派的风格，根本算不上是艺术品，如果非要为它们归类的话，只能是美国人发明的实用主义。  
他们是在皮马县最受欢迎的旅馆里，这儿只有他们两个，Hannibal正在十公里以外的地方监督工人为装潢他们的房子，也许几天之内都不会过来。  
Bedelia凑过来闻了闻Will的头发。  
“你的味道很甜。”  
“我想吃李子。”Will咽了口吐沫。  
“你想喝苏打水吗？”  
“是的我渴了。”  
“我们可以去街上看看，离这儿不远有条集市。”Bedelia拍了拍Will的手背，从床上爬来，脱掉真丝睡袍和有蕾丝边的内衣，换上有松紧带的文胸和一条白色的伞群。  
“喔，你好像变得年轻了。”Will坐在床边说，“你需要一把印着蔷薇花的伞。”  
“几十年前我已经开始讨厌东瀛之花和莎乐美了。”Bedelia系好连衣裙正面的纽扣，把一顶编织风格的白色大檐帽戴在头上，并对着镜子整理好帽檐上假花的位置。  
她趿着系带凉鞋走到柜子旁边，打开他们的行李箱，从里面拖出一件几乎没有领子的白色衬衫和一条卡其色牛仔裤，放在Will旁边。  
Will穿好衣服后，Bedelia走上前帮他卷起衬衫的袖子，又解开了他的第一颗领扣。  
“除非呆在屋子里，我不会穿成这样走到大街上去。”Will说。  
Bedelia打量了一下他的背后：“Lux会喜欢穿成这样的你。”  
“我饿了。”  
“我们可以先去吃饭，吃有油炸牛肉饼的汉堡。”  
“我想吃蜗牛。”  
“……也许你会在看见外面那些穿甲板衬衫的男士们后，忘记羊排和蜗牛，”Bedelia说，“在这里一杯可乐就能骗到一个比Alpha还强壮的男人和你约会。”  
“他们不好闻。”  
“他们才是真正饱满多汁的健康水果。”  
“我想吃李子。”

阳光炙烤着马路，路边大量栽种着仙人掌，黄松有油亮得泛光的针叶和壮硕的果实。  
空气里弥散着焦糊的树脂气味，似乎随时可能烧着。几辆轮毂发亮的汽车轧过路面，车载收音机里播放的节奏明快的蓝调音乐传了出来。  
他们刚刚在旅馆附近吃过午餐，来集市的路上遇到了一个戴帽子的印第安猎人，他背后，一辆蓝色皮卡的副驾驶座上摆着猎枪，车的后舱内有只半死的鹿。  
他们有点慌张地躲开那辆车，然后来到集市上。  
这里的繁华程度无法与巴黎或是慕尼黑相比，建筑多呈现出夸张的形态，但没有高耸的楼房。  
Will看见一栋四角反翘起来的白色房子，门口搭着凉棚，一些人正坐在里面喝汽水，他们不太注重外表整洁，不留意卫生问题，穿有褶皱的衬衫、背带裤或是短裤，说话的语气也有些粗鲁。  
路边的指示牌、商店彩色招牌令人眼花缭乱，在这地方，房子的水泥外墙被粉刷成夸张的颜色，杂货店也可以交易旧物。  
没来得及揭下的征兵招贴画黏在旅馆和商行的外墙上，有些颜色非常显眼。一些半大孩子站在一栋四层高的街角建筑门口交谈，嚼着口香糖。  
那是一家电影院，里面有一千个座位，隔着玻璃门，可以看见塑料雕像和花花绿绿的海报。门口霓虹灯构成的字母招牌足以在晚间照亮整个十字路口，外墙上有The Big Sleep的巨幅画报，Lauren Bacall的美貌几乎能令人相信她永远不会老。  
工人们围着马路上被载货卡车轧出来的陷坑，正在做填平工作，Will几乎被阳光晃得睁不开眼，Bedelia用好奇的眼光盯着那些穿工作服的男人，她看到，汗正顺着他们粗壮的胳膊流向手背。  
他们被柠檬的香味吸引着，走进了一家贩卖水果的铺子。  
房子内部的木头结构有腐朽迹象，或许已经很旧了，果汁在框里发酵，散发出腐败的甜味儿，红葡萄、种类繁多的李子和甜橙堆积在筐里，一个身材非常高大的男人掀开通往果仓的苫布门帘，把一只装满干果的筐扛了出来。  
Bedelia的眼神一下子落向他骨骼发达的手。  
他或许是这家水果店的伙计，或者老板。  
他走到地上那一堆筐的后面，从架子上摘下一条湿巾擦去胳膊上的汗，然后转过身来向Will问：“你们想要什么？”  
他说话带当地口音，声音非常低沉，或许他是在用最小的声音和他们说话，但已经够他们听清他说的每个字了。Will升起一点好奇：这个人说话时不会抬头，但是，这也不能阻止其他人看见他嘴唇上那道明显的伤疤，那像是刀割留下的。  
他的身高简直令人生畏，肩膀宽得能同时扛起两只装满水果的箩筐，他的两条胳膊像是铸铁打造的，有明显的肌肉轮廓和充血的静脉。  
Bedelia在下面攥紧Will的手，他们的手心里都冒出了汗。  
“我弟弟想要李子。”她说。  
高个子的伙计从墙上摘了一只纸袋子，抓了一把李子塞进去。他低头的时候与Will拉进了距离，嗅到他身上的汗味儿，Will突然打了个哆嗦：一个原始又危险的讯号出现了。  
八十年的时间里，Will只在野兽的血液里嗅到过类似味道，站在他面前的人，气味儿甚至比野兽更原始。Will本能地恐惧起来，不由向后退了半步。Bedelia捉住他的胳膊。  
伙计抬起头把目光投了过来。  
他们看着彼此，这时不光是Will，就连Bedelia也感到有些诧异，她知道Will一定发现了什么，他的知觉从不出错。  
紧接着，Will看见伙计背后的气团——像是紫得发黑的瘴气。  
伙计显得有点慌张，刚要低头捡李子，一阵汽车马达的声音就从门外传来。  
一个穿旧夹克的人打开驾驶座车门，提着步枪闯了进来，他背后跟着一个瘦长的黑人，腿上绑着的一把军刀。  
Bedelia赶紧扯住Will的袖子，躲到了筐子后面。  
伙计一步跨过装李子的箩筐，来到两个人对面。他用有点无措又有点惶恐的眼神看着他们，慢慢把装李子的口袋递给Will。  
Bedelia和Will小心翼翼地贴着墙向门口走，却被黑人抓住肩膀用力搡了一把，差点跌到筐上，Will搀住她的胳膊，两个人一起缩进墙角。  
“让他们走，”他们听到高大的伙计说，“他们只是来买东西的，不关他们的事。”  
穿夹克的男人单手把枪旋转了九十度，“梆”的一声响，枪管砸在柜台上，震得柜子里的东西一颤。  
他哼笑了一声，对伙计说：“知道吗？巴顿给他的柯尔特枪装象牙柄，但我更喜欢卡宾枪，它的坐力才够劲儿。”  
黑人一步掠上前，用刀顶住伙计的脖子。  
“你得现在就滚，否则我就打死你。”穿夹克的男人踢翻了一筐甜橙，圆溜溜的橙子滚到他的脚下，他用鞋底猛地一踩，果汁崩溅了一地。  
“皮马县不欢迎你，我简直想把你扔到墨西哥的贫民窟去。”穿夹克的男人说着，一连踹翻了好几只筐，水果稀里哗啦地滚出店门，一直滚到了马路中间，路过的人都绕着水果店走，谁也不敢往大门里看。  
“我没地方去。”伙计说。  
“那我保证再也不会有人走进来了。”穿夹克的人给黑人使了个眼色，黑人抓住Bedelia的胳膊，把她和Will一起拎了过来，穿夹克的人单膊夹着枪托，用枪筒去顶Will的下巴。  
Bedelia的眼睛在一瞬间变得通红，她的獠牙以快到看不见的速度顶出嘴唇，就在卡宾枪筒接触Will的下巴的前一秒，伙计忽然扑了过来。他攥住黑人的刀，用另一只手推开卡宾枪筒，似乎没花什么力气，就把穿夹克的人逼得踉跄了一步。  
他的手被军刀割破了，血顺着虎口淌落下来，Bedelia尖叫了一声。   
“你敢……”穿夹克的人的脸涨得通红。  
“回去告诉Don，一个礼拜后我就走！让他别再派人来捣乱！”  
枪筒撞在穿夹克的人脑门上，他跌了个跟头，然后跌跌撞撞地爬起来，一边叫骂，一边和黑人前后逃出了水果店大门。  
Bedelia和Will愣在了原地。  
伙计看了看他们，然后蹲在地上，装了满满一袋子李子，将袋子递给Will。  
Will有点不理解，紧接着就明白过来：他是想补偿他们的损失。  
伙计看着他，眼神躲躲闪闪。  
“你叫什么？”Will问。  
“Francis……Francis Dolarhyde。”Francis低下头，在裤子侧面蹭了蹭自己手心里的血。  
“他们还会来找你的。”Will不知道说什么好，但他想试着了解一下这个带着危险气味儿的人。  
“是的，先生。”  
“你……”  
“我会走的，不会给这个县带来更多麻烦。”Francis僵硬地站在Will面前，那样子像是在给他道歉。  
“我……我想请你喝一杯，可，可乐。”Will说。  
Francis四处看看，“这儿太乱了。”他说着，就蹲下去开始捡水果，因为他的手很大，所以一把能抓住好几个甜橙。  
“你的手流血了。”Will说。  
Francis立即站了起来。他看了Will一眼，又迅速不看Will，他用手挠了挠后脑勺，然后，他的两只大手慢慢垂了下来。  
“我先回旅馆一趟，”Will说，“下午我还会来的。”  
他说完，拉着Bedelia走出水果店。  
……  
“你要用一杯可乐骗他和你约会吗？”Bedelia问。  
“他和我们一样，我能感觉到他的危险。”Will说。  
“Lux不会同意你的说法，世界上没人和他一样，”Bedelia说，“窥探别人的秘密是危险的，Will，你喜欢他吗？”  
“我只是很……好奇。”  
“也许你是应该见识见识地狱里其他的怪物了。”


	15. 9.5

9.5

 

下午见面的时候，Will看到Francis的手上缠着绷带。他们坐在街边的凉蓬下，隔着塑料桌子坐了一会儿，服务员把他们要的加冰可乐摆了上来。  
Will盯着Francis，眼神难以掩饰的好奇。  
Francis不说话。  
在很长一段时间里，他低着头，不说话，要他开口似乎是很难的一件事情，但是偶尔，他会抬起眼睛偷偷打量Will的神色，他把饮品托盘里的餐巾纸全都推到了Will面前，可惜他手边再也没有别的东西。  
“你当过兵吗？”Bedelia用手指顶着自己的下巴，她的优雅看起来是那么做作，可一个像她这样的美女，不论做什么都是对的。  
Francis点了点头。  
Bedelia递了个眼神给Will。  
“在北卡罗来纳州，第82空降师防空炮兵营……”Francis看着桌上的白塑料杯子说，“我受伤后，进入第24机步师的军械修理队，为他们修理坦克。”  
“谢里曼坦克？哇，你见过攻击直升机？”Will笑着问。  
“实际上，我……我只见过观察直升机，”Francis有点紧张地说，“……是的，还有谢里曼坦克，还有榴弹炮和迫击炮，那实际上并没有报纸上看起来的大，他们，那些记者，总喜欢蹲着给它们照相。我在野炮营呆过，但是我因伤退役后，就……就回到了家乡。”他说。  
Francis偷偷打量了Will一下，又迅速低下了头。他张了张嘴，又闭上了嘴，或许他想主动说点什么，来向这两位穿着高贵的欧洲人表示友好，而他却没有这个能力。  
Bedelia问：“我能否知道……上午那两个人……”  
“我给皮马县带来了困扰，”Francis皱了皱眉头，“他们是Don的手下，当地的帮派组织成员，他们声称他们保护整个县中心的闹市区，他们也是我的房东……事实上，他们不肯把铺子再租赁给我了。”  
“为什么？他们找到新的租主了么？”  
“他们觉得我是会威胁社会治安的那种人。”  
“或许是因为你从北卡罗来纳州来。”Will替他说了出来。  
Francis不情愿地点了点头。  
“不瞒你说，我们刚来皮马县，”Bedelia打断他们，“我们的房子正在装修，我们可能缺一个家庭助手……这个时代，人们怎样称呼猎人？”  
Francis听到这话后，眼睛里闪现一丝欣喜，但很快又消失了，他似乎是在担心什么。  
“我们的房子不在皮马县的主要街道上，我弟弟刚买下了郊区的一座旧式庄园。”Bedelia又说。  
Will意外地看了看Bedelia，Bedelia正打量着Francis的反应，而Francis仍显犹豫。或许他是在担心自己给他们惹来麻烦，又或许他有什么难言之隐，总之，一些理由使他无法接受他们对他的“邀请”。  
Bedelia向服务员要了笔，把旅馆电话书写在一张小卡片上，推到Francis面前。  
“天色不早了，我们会在图森旅馆里住一段时间，大约是二十天，然后搬回庄园。你需要帮助的话，也可以去旅馆找我们。”她拿起手边的小皮包，站起身来，和Will前后走到路边。  
街灯还没有亮起，天却快要黑了。Bedelia的白纱裙的裙摆与她笔直的小腿鹣鲽起舞。她右手挎着Will的胳膊，旁若无人地和他一起往旅馆走，他们的优雅和高高在上，都已经成为一种习惯。  
商店里传来填词版的《A Lover’s Concerto》。  
走出十几米后，Will忽然转过头，把目光投向了Francis。  
一辆车驶过路面，他们的眼神恰巧碰撞，他们又立即收回了自己的视线。  
“你对他感兴趣，Will。”  
“Hannibal……今晚回来吗？”Will皱了皱眉头。  
Bedelia笑了：“Lux就是你的宇宙的中心，但是在你的星系中，还存在着其他星辰。”  
“我看不见他们的存在。”  
“没关系，你可以慢慢去感觉他们的存在，而他们一直看着你，一直……你可以慢慢享受这种感觉，被关注，被思考，被爱护……被人握住你的手，你会像是看见糖的小孩儿那样，忍不住抓紧他们。”  
“我不爱这种消遣。”Will说。  
“这不是消遣，这就是爱情。爱是永恒的心动，但从来没有一颗心能真的到达永恒。”  
Will若有所思地垂下眼神。

灌木和松树错落出由红至黄的色彩，遮掩着院子中部的圆形水池，和一栋乔治风格别墅的外墙。  
张牙舞爪的绿藤爬上了波浪线形的墙头、石头堆垒的墙垛。这里仍然有多利安式的门廊、酒窖、陶瓷砖装饰的墙壁和橡树，但占地面积却远没有其他可被称为“庄园”的院子那么大，Hannibal一向不热爱居住在和平民住宅有太大不同的地方，他的享乐主义建立在他特别的品味和对细节的拿捏标准之上，他在他的水池中养蛙类、蜗牛和鳄鱼，把花房装上希腊神殿的圆形玻璃拱顶，在里面吊挂十六盏铸铁灯，同时摆放猪笼草、散尾竹、红枫和大量的藤本植物。  
雨露顺着鼠尾草滑下来，蜗牛慢慢爬上水池中心Circe宝座雕像。  
Hannibal和Bedelia坐在两张藤编椅子上，望着正在修剪草坪的几个工人。  
天黑后，墙根和石阶上的苔藓会变成黑色，虫子的叫声格外明显。  
Bedelia用最简单明了的语言向Hannibal说完有关于他们在镇上遇到Francis的事情以后，放下手里的香槟酒杯。  
她打量着Hannibal的脸色，基本上已经能确定：他对Francis有兴趣。  
Hannibal沉默了一会儿，说道：“不论是吸血鬼还是狼人，他们在人类社会中浸淫太久，慢慢失去野性，变成真正不伦不类的东西。”  
“他不是狼人，Francis Dolarhyde绝不是我们已知的某种东西，他更高级，更有力量，他的气味儿……那就像是利维坦，但他还年幼。”  
Hannibal的眉头抖动了一下，Bedelia的话令他有点不解，思索了一番后，他还是没有想起自己在哪里见过她嘴里说的这种怪东西。  
“他得罪了镇上的一些人类，他们要把他从这里轰走，”Bedelia说，“不因为什么，只是他们讨厌他，这不是完全是他们的错，人类一样有对异类的感知能力，只是他们自己觉察不到罢了。”  
“他呢？”  
“他对他们充满畏惧，他努力隐藏和保护自己，喔，他很正直，也很小心。”  
“是野兽生命初期的恐慌和迷茫，”Hannibal说，“因为独一无二，他不了解他自己。”  
Bedelia温柔地笑着，点了点头：“所以他肯定不是那些又脏又臭的狼人。你知道，不论是我还是Will都喜欢狗多余他们。”  
“Will对他的评判是什么？”Hannibal看向Bedelia。  
“……你是否怀疑Will可能对他产生不一样的感觉？”  
Hannibal移开目光，“Will很灵敏，不是吗？”  
“Will想见你，Lux。”  
Hannibal低下头，像是笑了。

凌晨之前，Hannibal走入镇中心的酒吧。  
他不经常出入于这种乌烟瘴气的地方，对廉价饮料和金发女郎失去兴趣，敏锐的嗅觉令他能发现高脚椅的木头裂缝内寄生的霉菌、每个人呼吸道里的病毒，他通常无视那些经常出入于酒吧的伐木工、墙上的靶子和旧照片、作为装饰的船桨、啤酒桶、木头格子上的威士忌。  
他来到马蹄形吧台前，向酒保要了一杯威士忌。  
一个穿棕色皮夹克、高腰靴子的中年人坐在他旁边。  
皮马县上只有极少的人知道他的真名，他们叫他Don，视他为此处的保护人。当他们遇到警察解决不了的麻烦、或者想做点儿违反法律的事情时，就会来找Don，在许多人眼里，Don比教堂里的十字架更能代表上帝。  
他很少单独去某处与某个陌生人见面，像是大多数黑帮老大一样，他时常怀疑仇人会在任何地方、任何时间对他展开谋杀。  
但是他今天却非常愿意赏脸，从酒吧的第二层包厢里走出来，见一个刚来到皮马县的医生，因为这名医生刚刚通过他买下了整个皮马县价格最坑人的房子。  
他不认识Hannibal身上那套西装的牌子，也不知道他到底是从什么地方来的，他见多了所谓的上流人士和绅士，他背后称他们为“有钱的骗子”，但这一点儿都不妨碍他和他们做生意。  
人类总不会太干净——他常说。  
可他这次却觉得：Hannibal和别人多多少少有点不一样。他坐在那，灯光照在他那张有立体轮廓的脸上，他的气质高傲又阴暗。高傲不同于富豪在无意间所流露出的那种对他人的鄙视，阴暗不同于藏在皮马县旅馆里那些亡命徒的疯狂。  
而Don很快就私自给Hannibal下了定义：他是个得宠的富二代，也许他刚从他死去的父亲那里继承到一大笔钱。  
“我刚从我死去的父亲那里继承到一笔钱，”Hannibal微笑着对Don说，“我来这儿希望结交一些朋友。”  
“我不是你的朋友，”Don打断Hannibal说，“但我是所有人的生意伙伴，一个很好的卖家。”  
“……但我却遇到了一点麻烦，于是我想到了你，”Hannibal似乎对Don的无礼满不在意，他接着说道，“我的姐姐和伴侣住在镇上的旅馆里，她们在出门买东西时遇到了一个水果店老板的骚扰。”  
“Francis Dolarhyde？”  
“你知道他？”Hannibal露出有点惊异的表情。  
Don不屑地笑了：“他是个傻逼，这儿的每个人都知道他。”  
“愿闻其详。”Hannibal饶有兴致。  
“四个月前他租了我的铺子，而他竟然向我的兄弟们要买水果的钱，他还违背了协议，在我的铺子里造了堵木头墙，破坏了那房子原来的格局……这儿没人喜欢他，但如果你想教训他的话，也要想想他的体格，他是当兵的出身。”Don说。  
他并没有告诉Hannibal他们正要把Francis赶走，无疑他想在Hannibal身上讹一笔。  
“你认为这是一件很难完成的事情？”Hannibal问。  
Don摇了摇头：“你得明白，如果没有足够的理由的话，我不愿意去搭理他这种难搞的傻逼。”  
Hannibal从口袋里摸出一厚沓美元。  
Don看着钱，不由愣了一下。有那么极短的时间内，Don有点怀疑Hannibal的来头和用意：  
这笔钱足够买五箱柯尔特，如果Francis只是骚扰了他的家人，他既可以去找警察告状，也可以雇佣地头流氓去教训他一顿，这笔钱甚至够他贿赂警察要了Francis的命，而这件事情并不值得他要了Francis的命。  
“家庭观念在美国已经被弱化，但我们应该保护好自己的家人，”Hannibal看着Don的眼睛，告诉他，“战争说明社会还没有发展到足够文明的层次，我们仍然需要保护自己。”  
Don像是受到了教育，木纳地点点头，慢慢接过Hannibal手里的钱，掖进自己的夹克口袋里。  
他明显感觉到来自Hannibal的威胁：那不只是针对于Francis的，还有对于他的。  
这时候他才明白：Hannibal既不是有钱人也不是亡命徒，他是个有钱的亡命徒。

两辆威利斯公司生产的WillysMB吉普车停在镇中心的街道旁边，七个身材粗壮、穿皮靴的男人从车上走了下来，他们手里拿着猎枪、M1911手枪、步枪，他们走到水果店门前，把门板踹躺在地上。  
不论Don愿意不愿意，他还是来了，因为他一向认为自己是个合格的“生意人”，在树立威信这一点上，他做得不比美国总统差。  
他们用四把枪指着Francis的脑袋，把他从水果店里间那张只铺着军用毡子的铁架子床上扯下来，用绳子捆住他的双脚，给他戴上手铐，然后把他扯上了汽车的后座。  
车行驶的过程中，他们一直没有停止殴打他，到达酒吧后，Don叫人把Francis带进了地窖。  
他并不准备现在就把他打死，虽然他觉得Hannibal的意思就是让他要了他的命，但他绝不会在Hannibal不在场的时候那么干，他的规矩之一是：雇主永远别想洗清和杀人案的干系。  
半个小时后，Don的马仔开车去了郊区。  
夜幕下，山野中被灯光点亮的庄园非常显眼，这名马仔没花多少工夫就找到了Hannibal的住所。  
他把车停在庄园门口，打开车门。  
第一缕夜风吹进领子的同时，他的脖子被一只手掐住了。  
那时，他以为自己遇到了野兽袭击，还以为自己遇到了老仇人或是劫匪……很快，一阵急剧的胀痛感迸发开来，他看见的最后一幕，是滑上天空的灯光和压下来的黑暗。  
尸体倒下去的同时，Hannibal用手帕擦掉了手背上的人血。

地窖里。  
灰渣从梁柱上抖搂下来，那是有人在酒吧里走路。  
Francis坐在石砖地上，一动不动地低着头。血顺着他挽起来的袖管渗下来，淌进了地缝。  
他的裤子被刀刮开了很长的口子，伤口里的肉皮向外翻着，露出脂肪组织。站在左右的两个男人从腰间取出两金属棍子抽了过来。  
“蹬”的一声响。Francis差点咬碎牙齿。  
他全身时不时发抖，汗顺着后脊梁流下去，他的脑子也在轰隆隆地响。  
马仔们拎起Francis的衬衫领子，抡起拳头揍了过来。拳头直勾勾砸在Francis的鼻梁上和颧骨上，一连挨了十几拳后，血从他的鼻腔里喷了出来。  
这些人都笃定他不可能活过明天早上，所以只把他当成即将被宰杀的猪，他们的虐打也只是发泄。  
Francis皮开肉绽、像是根本无力还击，也发不出任何声音，他的耳朵流血了，吐出去的东西里夹杂着牙碴和血丝。  
他被一只粗厚的手揪住头发。对方用鞋底踩住他的伤口，使劲儿跺了一脚……他的肋骨被压变了形。一只皮靴踩住他的脸，他整个身子歪倒在地上，另外半边脸贴上了沾血的地砖。  
马仔们把酒倒在他身上，向他连续吐口水。  
Francis所承受的痛苦已经快要超越他能承受的极限，有那么好几次，他差点就晕过去了，又在继而到来的疼痛感中被迫清醒，他的脑浆已经变成了浆糊，他再也没法思考任何事情。  
他们还是没有放过他。  
有人把机油从车上提了进来，另一个人掐住他的脖子，迫使他张开嘴。  
油的从头上落下来，他拼命摇晃脑袋，带着锈味儿的油呛入喉咙，又呛进气管，他很快就窒息了。  
他的意识终于远离了他的大脑……没过多久，他剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“别怪我们，我们受人之托，”一个蓄长发的马仔笑呵呵地说，“我们得对得起雇主的钱。”他说着，用一根拇指粗的绳子把Francis绑在柱子上。  
脚步声由远至近，Don顺着木质楼梯走了下来。  
Francis几乎已经听不到他们在说什么，人的说话声在他听起来更像是魔鬼的呓语。  
他怕他们，无时无刻不担心自己被猎杀、甚至是解刨，这种恐惧类似于畜生对屠夫的畏惧。他亲眼见过猎户刨开鹿的肚子，把它的肠子一截截拉出来，并用刀切开内脏与腹壁牵连的组织，像是丢垃圾一样丢掉内脏。那时他还很小。  
他不停地咽着自己的鲜血，不一会儿就哭了。  
今天他还以为自己交了好运，他遇到了一个漂亮的人类，他对他那么友善他就像个天使。任何好运都是要付出代价的，他想，只是这次上帝给他的代价太沉重了。  
Don终于来到Francis面前，他看着他，用一截镶着钉子的木棍抬起他的下巴，朝他叹了口气。  
然后，Don对自己身后两个人说：“雇主打电话说他不来了，让我们做掉他。”他说完，向着通往楼上的小楼梯走去。  
Francis费劲最后的力气，抬起头看向自己面前的两个马仔，他看到他们从腰里拔出了手枪……一种难以形容的极端恐惧，像是一片阴影笼罩了他全身上下，同时，全身的伤口像是遭到了撕扯，他感到自己的每一寸皮肤都被一股力量撑开，每个毛孔扩张到极限，疼痛变成灼痛，血液像是火焰一样，在他的体内翻涌起来。  
他咬着牙齿，瞪圆眼睛盯着面前的两个人。  
他听见了自己的心跳。  
那像是暴雨中的雷声。  
隔着眼泪和血液，眼前的一切变成了紫色，摆着酒桶的长桌子、屋顶、人脸开始扭曲，整个空间受到了挤压，粒子以另外一种形式重新排列，直到光束透过墙壁和地面，照亮阴暗角落里的每一颗尘埃……他看清了一切：每个人鞋里面的脚趾，他们的内脏和血管。  
他嗅到了血液的腥味儿，他开始觉得饥饿难忍。  
力量被痛苦激了出来，他重新捏住拳头。  
骨头开始在他的体内发出声音，它们在增长、变形的过程中互相摩擦、碰撞，他的血管、关节、腱鞘鼓了起来，皮肤表面出现一层紫色的脉络，像是蜘蛛网快速蔓延、笼罩他的每一根手指。  
钢针一样的毛发穿刺皮肤，指甲发生畸变，每一个都变成顶出指端的箭头，他的牙齿也像是吸血鬼的獠牙一样顶出了牙槽……  
但它们比吸血鬼的獠牙大十倍。  
十一发子弹击中他的身体，没有一发真正穿透了他。  
地窖里发出一声低沉的兽吼。  
几公里内的一切鸟雀停止鸣叫，虫子停止蠕动，老鼠打起了哆嗦，野兔和鹿也不再奔跑。六根柱子同时折断，屋梁倒塌下来，砸起一阵尘土。  
野兽巨型的爪子踏在地上，地砖的裂痕延伸到墙角，墙壁发出震动的巨响。接下来，整个酒吧里发生了一起凶案。  
这起凶案也和其他的没有区别，无非是一些人在遭遇袭击后死去，不同的是：更像战争。  
人们使用十几把枪同时向目标发起攻击，又一个个被咬掉头颅、胳膊、肩膀或者大腿……他们的内脏像是一块块垃圾一样被丢在桌子上、地板上，或者挂在灯上、扔出窗外，酒吧里下起了血雨。  
直到死去，一些人也不确实知道他们究竟被什么东西弄死了，它太巨大，它的头颅像是自由女神像的火炬。  
野兽飞快地奔出了酒吧，向远处的山野里奔去。他撞毁了一整堵墙壁。

下雨了。  
Francis不知道自己奔跑了多久，他恢复人形后，就像是一点力气都没有了，扶住身边一棵树，弓下腰剧烈地喘息着。  
他除了头脑的热胀什么也感觉不到，这样喘了很长时间，才重新感到身上伤口发出的疼痛。  
他咳嗽了几声，把血吐在草丛里，然后又转过身，一步一个踉跄地向山下走。他得离开这个镇子，在警察来捉他之前。  
这时候，他突然觉得有点悲伤，或许这还不是一点悲伤。  
他想起了那个有蓝眼睛的人类。  
可惜再也见不到他了，他想。

“嘿，Will，嘿……”  
Will迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
“我觉得不太对劲，今天……”Bedelia皱了皱眉头，像是想起什么重要的事情似的，迅速地从床上爬起来，用一件长袖外套裹住自己的身体，拎起高跟鞋向脚跟上套。  
“怎么了？”Will直起身子问，他的脑子仍然不太清醒，屋子里没开灯，月光透过纱织窗帘照进来，他只能恍惚看见家具的轮廓。  
Bedelia随手打开灯，这时Will发现她的脸上有焦急的神色。  
“Lux一定会去镇上找人，找那个Don，”Bedelia走过来扶住Will的肩膀，认真地对他说，“Francis很可能出事了，Lux肯定会想方设法来研究他究竟是什么东西……”  
Will从床上弹了起来，手忙脚乱地穿上裤子和衬衫，扣子都没来得及系，就和Bedelia一起跑出了房门。  
没过多久他们就到了镇中心的街道上，这一路他们都是用跑的，彼此之间一句话也没说，无疑他们都想在Don施虐前救下Francis，他们并不希望这个神秘的年轻人遭遇极端对待，他们又都清楚Hannibal那种武断的残暴，他为了满足好奇心可能做出任何过分的事情。  
他们去了水果店，看见到处有被捣毁过的痕迹，地上诸多脚印令他们得知Francis已经被Don的人带走，但他们无法判断Francis回来过没有。  
他们又跑回街上乱走乱逛，到处寻找Francis。  
他们这样找了两个小时。直到天快亮起的时候，街道的尽头出现一道恍惚的人影。  
因为距离太远，起初Will并没有辨认出那是谁，但是，他很快就通过风里原始的气味儿认出他是Francis。他还嗅到了血的味道，甚至感觉到他的愤怒和虚弱，他跑过去到了Francis面前。  
那时候他们都被雨水浇透了，水冲掉了Francis脸上的血，他高大的身躯矗立在Will面前，不住地发抖。  
他看着Will，张了张嘴，像是想说些什么，可说不出来。他的视线又变得模糊，他伸出手，犹豫着、试探着、一点点摸到Will的脸。他用拇指轻轻触碰着Will的眼睑，手指从他的颧骨一直滑落到他的下巴，然后手无力地垂了下来。  
他皱起眉头看着Will，眼神里充满了感情，这是他们第一次正式地注视对方，他们也才刚认识了一天而已。  
Francis感觉到上帝对他的眷顾：他完成了他在皮马县的最后一个心愿，他知道他不能贪恋更多。可转身时他还是忍不住流露出痛苦的表情。  
Will拉住他的胳膊。  
“你……不能这么走，”Will说，“警察会到处捉你。”  
Francis回头看着Will，那样子就像在向他求助。Will觉得。  
“跟我……回旅馆，你受伤了。”Will说。  
……Bedelia从后面望着他们，眼睛不眨一下。  
眼前的事情令她联想起爱情，和关于爱情的种种美丽传说，她曾经觉得那些都是假的、肤浅的、愚蠢的，因为它们的结局总是不如开始美好，可即便如此，她也不能在它们开始时不感到美好。  
她很快就笑了，笑得颇为得意。  
Will终于不再是一样Lucifer的私人物品，他长大了。


	16. 10.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有杜杯肉。是的你没看错。

10.0

 

“Francis Dolarhyde究竟是什么？利维坦？”

“他不是怪兽，也不是魔鬼。”

“……他是你和Hannibal的裂痕。”

“如果你认为这就足以令Hannibal和我真实破裂，就太小觑我们的关系了，截止到1945年，我也已经和他相处了五十年。”

“Francis Dolarhyde对你来说究竟意味着什么？一个值得好奇的朋友？一个同类？一个情人？还是……美国甜心？”

“……”

“Will，你说起他的名字时总显得伤感异常。即便是现在。”

“我不否定我对他的感情。”

“你现在也常常觉得自己需要他吗？”

“是的。”

“你现在也常觉得自己需要Hannibal吗？”

“无可奉告。没有语言能形容我对Hannibal的感觉。”

“如坠深渊？”

“Hannibal不是深渊，他是我和Bedelia的整个世界。”

“你们都在深渊里，你们或许有过走出去的愿望，但你们都已经遗忘了外界的样子。”

“是的。”

“你和Francis的关系发展到哪一步了？或许……我应该问你都和他一起经历了什么。”

“他教会了我钓鱼，还有狩猎。”

“Hannibal不介意你们相处？”

“他允许我和Francis相处，事实上，他不认为我可能和他发展出真正的东西，如果你确信一个人是属于你的，还用得着和别人争夺吗？”

“我不会枪杀臆想中的情敌，因为我不想证明他真的是我的情敌，除非我确定他就是。”

“是的。”

“你在镇上遇到了Francis，然后呢？”

“我把他带回旅馆。”

 

窗台上摆放着团簇的紫色风信子和铃兰，一种浅蓝色的小花，叶片边缘具微波状齿，只要稍加覆土，保持土壤湿度，十几天就能开花，但是在炎热的地方再缺少磷肥的话，它会很快死亡。

Francis打量着四处，他在老家做搬运工时，去过爱尔兰贵族Murray子爵置办的度假农庄，他在那里见到的地球仪有镀金的南、北极点地轴，赤道及纬线经线，高大的白松木书橱。而现在出现在他眼前的装潢，令他想到了司汤达小说里的波旁王朝。寝室、接见室、藏衣室在不同的地方，有不同的走廊通往，他在一名女侍者的带引下才没走错房间。

很快，他听见了均匀的脚步声，门开了，Hannibal Lector走了进来。

他身上穿着斜纹涤纶面料的西装，合身且剪裁利落，使他看起来有种拘谨气质，现在正流行这个，选择在战后去好莱坞发展的欧洲人大多数也喜欢穿灰蓝的宽松版式。

“你好。”Hannibal没有看Francis一眼径直走到了桌子后面，拉开那张有棕色皮面的椅子坐下来。

“……”Francis的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说点什么，但是没有开口。他觉得Hannibal可能有爵位加身，或者刚继承了一笔数目可观的遗产，他们不是一个层次上的人。

“我希望你喜欢这里。”Hannibal友善地微笑着，端详了一下Francis的脸。他看上去不是非常年轻了，但作为一个异类，他知道他的生命才刚刚开始。

他是什么呢？Hannibal盘算着，不是狼人，不是利维坦，也不是有可能生存在地狱里的一种凶猛怪物，他更古老？野蛮？他正小心翼翼地隐瞒着什么，Hannibal观察到他嘴唇上的伤疤，那可能是弹片留下的，或者被什么野兽用爪子挠出来的。

“我过去是个军人，现在已经不是了，”Francis尴尬地说，他没去看Hannibal的眼睛，“如您所见，我……我卖甜橙和核桃。”

“我们不一定生活在我们应该存在的生活里，所以才有更多追求。”Hannibal说，“我刚来到这里，欧洲受战争影响严肃而无生气，而这里是个混乱的地方。”他笑了笑，把搭在座椅扶手上的胳膊移到桌面上，身子向前探了一下：“但是更亲近自然。”

“您喜欢自然吗？”Francis的眼神落在Hannibal的手指上，他对这个话题有兴趣。

“是的，我希望能给一部分人提供劳动机会和栖身之地，”Hannibal问，“你会干什么？”

“我不知道，先生。”Francis低下了头。

Hannibal笑了：“我雇了人给植物护根，浇灌草坪。他们住在庄园门口的原木棚里，那里总有嘎嘎的响尾蛇和令人恐惧的毒蜥蜴出没，你能帮我捉住它们吗？Francis。也许……我们还需要一些烤鹿肉。”他看见了Francis小臂上鼓起的腱鞘血管，他相信他肯定能胜任这个职责。

Francis有些为难地低下了头，把拳头捏起来。他脸上小小的表情变化激起Hannibal的好奇，Hannibal直起身走到桌子前面，两只手扶着桌缘，近距离打量Francis。

“有什么难言之隐吗？我的朋友。”

“镇上……”

“镇上的人不欢迎外来客。”

“镇上刚刚出了事。”Francis担忧地说。

“过去的几年里每天都有数以千计的人死于争斗，在欧洲或是太平洋上，但是没有人愿意为他们似乎也存在的兽性负责，”Hannibal说，“上个礼拜佛罗里达有间教堂坍塌了，有十四个人被埋在了梁墙之下。两百年前这里的印第安人崇拜着猎鹰图腾，知道为什么吗？Francis。”

Francis看着Hannibal的眼神中充满迷茫。现在他开始感觉到一种求知欲，在他面前颇有城府的庄园主人或许能为他解释一部分生命的意义，或许能给他一条活路，这都是被他认为是生命中最紧俏的东西。

“人们排外只是希望被保护，证明自己是安全的。动物也这样，划分据点和巢穴。造物主赋予我们和动物的相通之处是原欲，不同之处是对原欲的升华作用。那可是他的伟大基因。权利只能以力量作为撑柱，而力量总靠改变了什么来奠基。”

Francis理解Hannibal的话，但是不确定自己应否认同于是他继续直直地站着，不说话。

“那天你看见了什么？在那家酒吧？”Hannibal问，“你当时在场，对吗？”

“我只听见了声音，”Francis冒了汗，他害怕Hannibal已经听外人说了些什么，虽然现在警察还没有掌握对他不利的证据，但是镇上的人已经在猜忌和怀疑他了，“我看见了……耀眼的光斑，声音一过而逝，还有……一些东西不存在了，我是说它们被迸成碎片……”

“什么东西袭击了他们？是动物？”Hannibal问。

“不，我觉得他不是动物。”Francis的汗顺着胳膊流了下来。

“让Bedelia帮你安排间房子，你可以先在那里度过几天，你开枪很准的，是不是？”

Francis默默点头，然后出去。

 

雨水汇聚在窗户的玻璃上。佣人的房屋的墙壁用生坯砖砌垒，房顶用绳子捆扎木梁而成，然后用泥土加固，远望上去，那像是倚着杉树林的小部落。

从窗户的缝隙间钻进来的空气带着潮湿泥土的气息，Will目不转睛地盯着楼下劈柴的Francis。

他每天早上起来要做的第一件事是去林子里伐木，松柏木得变成一英尺长的木棍，送进贮屋和厨房，Hannibal说他过段时间要找人来给一楼的窗户增加饰条，让人在硬木板上雕刻鸢尾花或者波斯图样的花纹，加装在窗台下面。

那天Francis来的时候穿了一件没有领子的甲板衫和帆布裤子。因为不想衣服被弄湿，他现在没穿外衣，也没穿鞋。他光着脚踩在草地上，脚背上沾满了泥。雨水把他的背心淋湿了。

他握着一把很大的木柄斧头劈砍着木材，然后用手捡起劈好的柴禾抱进不远处的苫棚下。

他这样忙碌了一会儿，抬起头向高处望了望，当目光射向这边的时候，他停了片刻。因为距离的关系，Will看不清他脸上的表情。

他用肩膀那条湿的白布擦了擦额头，又转回身干活去了。

……Will抿了抿嘴，把手搭在玻璃上。

Bedelia走进屋子，在Will背后一个很近的位置上站住脚。

“他发现你了Will，”她看向Francis，“侍者们议论他是个大力士，他的脚太大了，是不是？”她故意往Will的脖子后面呼气，Will的皮肤上起了一层小疙瘩。

“今天天气很好，一点也不热。”Will嗅到Bedelia身上茉莉香水味，也许是某个休闲品牌的新款？

“我们可以下楼去和他打个招呼。他希望你那么做。”Bedelia说

Will问：“Hannibal和他说了什么？他喜欢这个地方吗？”

“你应该趁着Lux还什么都没说先和他聊聊，”Bedelia说，“你的注视会令他受宠若惊。”

“……不。”Will垂下眼帘，把目光从Francis身上移开，又不由自主地重新看向他，他还对他身上那种野兽的气味记忆犹新，回想起那个下午他们的见面他总觉得不妥。

“别让Hannibal彻底控制你的思想，看看他，Will，”Bedelia更近了，低哑的声音说，“他强壮的像是印第安图腾里的野兽，野兽都不能在猎物的诱惑下逃脱。”

Will想说“我不是猎物”可是他没说，他看见Francis把柴禾抱进了棚子，再出来的时候身上披了一件没洗的衬衫。

“你让他觉得羞怯了，Will。”Bedelia轻咬Will的耳朵，她的触碰让Will打了个哆嗦。她搂紧Will的腰，边吻他的脖子边低声说道：“我让这屋子里的气味儿消失了，尽情享受吧，我的Will。”她的手动作灵活地伸进Will的衣服，在他的脊柱上揉捏了几下。

Will握住Bedelia的手腕，似乎是要制止她的挑逗行为，但没有直接把拒绝的话说出来。他不确定Bedelia是在帮助他还是诱惑他陷入某条沟壑，如果这条沟壑的名字叫Francis他不知道自己能否不走进去。他的瞳孔随着心跳一张一缩，他似乎又嗅到Francis那种野性原始的气味儿了。

“我会帮你的Will，意识到，你不是Hannibal的提线木偶，你有这个权利。”Bedelia的獠牙顶出了牙槽，她一边啮咬Will的脖子，一边使劲儿抓揉他的臀部，Will的臀肉被她的红指甲搁出了印子。

远处的雷声让Will更昏沉，他有些想睡，脑子里充满了情绪，他看见了迅速下坠的雨滴，它们渗进草丛后形成细细的涓流，最后混入泥土，在下陷中升成一种气味儿。他看见水珠顺着Francis手臂滑了下来，混淆着他的汗液，他的肌肉在律动，结实的胸膛起伏。

他那双手实在太大了，Will能想象到他手心有坚硬的茧、粗粝混乱的纹路，以及它们摩擦脸颊带来的感觉。这个想象令他呼吸加速。

Bedelia的眼珠变红了，眼睑的静脉鼓出皮肤。她盯着Will想起地狱里那些美丽的Omega女郎，她享受观察她们迷乱的操控感胜于享受性爱带来的快感，她永远能在欢愉中掌握支配Omega的权利。

“你湿了，Will……”Bedelia爱抚Will的大腿。她抓住他的性器，有点粗暴地揉着，感受它在手里一点点变硬。Will向后踉跄了一步，Bedelia用染着红指甲的手托住他的腰。

“别把我填进去，Bedelia，你在诱惑我……”Will为难地说。

“诱惑都是借口，”Bedelia说，“你看见他裤子那鼓起来的地方了吗？喔……太大了，那真是令人惊讶呢……”

“哦……不……好吧……他会怎么做？”Will的视线被液体蒙住，他咽了口吐沫，转过脸吻Bedelia的嘴唇。

“他会把你压在墙上，他像是野兽那样把性器刺入你的身体……”Bedelia拒绝了Will的吻，她的手滑进了Will的裤子，揉弄着他潮湿的后穴，Will呻吟了一声用手撑住窗台。

“你越来越喜欢他了，Will。”Bedelia的手指在Will的穴口旋转，按压他的内壁，并试着顶进他的Omega甬道。

Will神智恍惚地看着楼下。

雨仿佛下得慢了，他现在全身都是潮湿的。他看见Francis挥动斧子时，腰部有力地前后摆动，那姿势令人轻而易举地联想到激烈的性爱。

Bedelia的手指捅进了更深的地方，她压中Will的G点，把他的液体从身体中带了出来，Will呻吟着，双手撑住窗户的玻璃，然后他闭上眼睛，想象Francis站在他身后的样子：

他用那两条修长结实的胳膊搂住他的腰，发出野兽似的低吼，他撞击他的身体，用勃起的性器贯穿他的通道。

想到这个他满心负罪感，可是他却没办法从想象中逃离出来，这时他已经变成了一个顺从的俘虏。

“你痉挛了，放松点，我的Will……你会被操坏的。”Bedelia说着，慢慢把手指滑出Will的后穴。Will的背软软地塌了下去，趴在窗户上喘着粗气。

“你需要被填满。”Bedelia从橱屉里拿出一根硬塑胶做成的东西。

Will盯着她手里的东西，那和男性器官简直一模一样，上面暴起的血管清清楚楚。

“一个不能很好地代替Alpha的东西。”

“不，我不要它。”Will简直连多看那诡异的东西一眼也不愿意。

Bedelia把按摩棒放在一旁的床上，来到Will背后，掐住他的后颈。

“好的，你说不要就不要……”她拉下Will的裤子，粗暴地把三根手指刺入Will的后穴，Will的身体向前一晃，疼得皱起眉头哼了一声，湿润的后穴被一下子撑满。

Bedelia越来越快地进出着Will，用手指挤压内壁，她善于寻找到Omega的G点，她通常像折磨俘虏一样虐待他们。

来自后方的刺痛和快感令Will脑子眩晕，“哦……Bedelia……Lily，够了…快停下……哦……快点儿……用力……我快了……”

Bedelia抓住Will的臀肉，手指在他身体内飞速抽插，Will的两腿哆嗦着，液体顺着他的腿滑下来弄湿了地毯，Omega荷尔蒙的甜味儿四处弥散，点燃了Lilith的嗜血欲。她咬住Will的肩膀，在他的背上留下几个可爱的牙印。

“你的性欲很旺盛，Will，你会喷出来吗？”Bedelia把手指猛地送入Will的甬道，听见Will无助地叫了一声。

温热的液体从里面淌到她的手上，Will的内壁痉挛着把她的手指绞紧，身体崩溃似的颤抖，几乎站立不稳。他的精液溅在窗户上，他慌张地用手抹掉了它。

Bedelia在Will高潮时没给他任何支撑，甚至没帮他清理什么。直到Will开始趴在窗户上上气不接下气地喘息，她才又用手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“他会知道你刚才看着他做了什么的，Will。”Bedelia说完，转身走出了房间。


	17. 10.5

Hannibal用深勺将烩了乳酪的鱼肉与腌橄榄拨入Will的盘子，给他的龙舌兰里兑了一盎司柠檬汁。

他单手解开西装最下面的扣子，在主人的位子上慢慢坐下来。今天他们有一个二人世界，Bedelia外出郊游去了，和一个皮马县最南端来的印第安姑娘。那姑娘说她父亲会制作炮弹和手榴弹，而且不许她和任何白人男子交往。

她们去了山脚下野炊，天亮之前，Bedelia是回不来的。

铜臂水晶灯发散着炙热的光线，Will的发梢上和重磅丝衬衫领口似乎燃烧起了小火苗。Hannibal希望他穿Bally经过三百多道工序制造的小尖头皮鞋，配以Polo衫或是双线缝制尖角的衬衫。他最近常常提起“干练之美”，说性感不是放荡，他们应该不同流俗。可Will还是习惯在家穿丝质衬衫，他们在普利茅茨时，Hannibal送给过他很多件领口带抽褶或者丝带的衬衫，并说他穿上这个就会变得像Gelato一样令人垂涎欲滴。

流光在刷着蓝釉的橡木墙面上流动着，Telephos与赤裸的Campaspe分别占据西边的两个墙角，在弧门下摆出野性和优雅的姿势。五十年来，在雕像的注视下进餐是Hannibal的一个大习惯。

今天的菜肴由他亲自下厨完成，他弄了一种有很多层面皮夹制肉末的煎饼、煎海胆黄拌芥末、赤贝和帕多西亚奶酪鱼。

他在椅子上端起高脚杯，嗅了嗅酒的味道又把杯子放下。他的杯子里装的不是葡萄酒，而是Raki。

“这是什么？”Will把勺子里的鱼肉送入嘴里，甜味混着一点霉的金属味在舌面上渐渐扩散开来，更浓重的，是半生不熟的鲀鱼腥。他对这陌生的味道感到好奇，几十年来，Hannibal一直热衷于在餐桌上带给他惊喜，从没做过没名堂的东西。

Hannibal看着鱼肉外面润泽的奶酪：“在罗马有一些土耳其家庭。他们把鳕鱼、乌贼和贝类掺杂在一起，焖制在发霉的奶酪中，款待我们，他们称我们为教会的战士。”

他顿了顿，又接着说道：“人们从没像那时一样热爱牛肉和奶制品，而在主教们的餐桌上，摆满了牛尾、螯虾和乳猪。廉价的海产品多被异教徒烹制，他们永远没办法像是罗马人一样把鱼腹掏干净，加了奶酪的鱼肉腥如锈铁。”

Will问：“你不喜欢？”

Hannibal微笑着：“人们在数百年时间中喜欢上一样菜肴总不会只是因为它的味道。对于那些吃了上百次的菜肴，他们会忘记它的味道。我一个朋友很喜欢这种异教徒的烩菜，确切地说，他吃到这东西的时候正饿得要命。他总是对酒和肉类表现出骑士不应有的兴趣，那时在我们看起来，他只是个小朋友。”

Will喝了一点酒，问：“你对他印象深刻？”

Hannibal轻轻叹了口气：“他有双和你一样的眼睛。那个时候教会的骑士一词，代表的是死而后已的战争精神，我觉得他勇气可嘉。但是，他的运气很差。”

Will停下勺子。Hannibal的话令他生出不太愉快的感觉。Bedelia告诉他Hannibal的第一个男人不是他，而是一个叫Galahad的骑士，她百般描述他有多么像Galahad，令他质疑Hannibal对他的爱由Galahad而来。无疑，他那时扮演着一个高贵、野蛮、风流又勇敢的骑士，他照顾并且眷顾着一个叫Galahad的人类骑士。或许他们在哪个柴草堆里睡过了，Will闷闷地想。他了解Hannibal，Hannibal从不会放过一个自己喜欢的人，他的热情就像蛮荒之地烧起来的烽火。

Will问：“你爱Galahad，为什么不转化他？”

“我爱你，”Hannibal回答，“他的一生有重大的意义，他总是与纯洁、勇气和率真结合在一起。自他死后，塞文河就开始流淌了。”

Will仰起下巴，试图在心里挽回一点自己的面子。Hannibal说的“我爱你”更像是搪塞，他给了一个死在好几百年前的人至高无上的评价。这样子就好像是在宣告：你的人生唯一的意义就是与我相伴。

或许Hannibal看出了Will的不悦，或许他沉浸在对Galahad的怀念中还没缓过神来，根本没去看Will的脸色。他坐直身子，用右手捏住酒杯的颈，左手握起Will的手，在他手背上印下一吻：“你该有个钻石戒指了，我的爱人。”

 

夜里，他们亲热得像是一对久别重逢的恋人。Hannibal吻了Will的眼角和指尖后，从背后拥住他，沉沉睡去。Will在四个小时之后被Bedelia卧室的门声吵醒。

他披上睡袍，赤脚走进Bedelia的房间。

这时，窗外的山头泛起了一点蓝光。街灯在六点之前不会点亮，Bedelia没那么喜欢房间里的玻璃吊灯，只点了一盏有蝴蝶纱罩的小夜灯。

蓝光和红光在她的房间里交织着。这里没有天鹅绒家饰，自从来到皮马县后，Bedelia至少年轻了十岁。昨天她外出之前，换好了一条淡黄色卡其布裤子、牛皮宽腰带和大檐帽，那样子就像个要去西部剿匪的女战士。

她是不用睡觉的。他们都不用按时睡觉，数月不眠也不会令他们的精力枯竭。而不睡觉一样会给他们带来思维涣散、头脑昏聩之感，Bedelia称之为“魔鬼的厌世症”。

Will在一张金属靠背的椅子上坐下来，失眠令他感到四肢冰冷，金属丝编织的花纹磨砺着背部，令他有点不舒服。

“你很不安。”Bedelia倒了一杯水，走到Will身旁来。

一股Alpha的气味钻入鼻腔，Bedelia踌躇了一下，问：“他对你说了什么？”

“Galahad。”

Bedelia笑了：“人生由欲求不满的痛苦和欲求满足的无聊组成，Lux的也不例外。或许你该相信，他这么做的目的是激发你对他的占有欲。他从不说无目的的话。”

Will想了想，问：“我对他来说真的重要吗？我是说我的‘自我’。”

Bedelia坐在Will对面的白色椅子上，抚摸着狐裘，望向窗外一点明光：“如果你不是个有强烈自我意识的人，他不会像现在这么喜爱你。你的自我意识一样在吸引着他。但是，爱和自我就像秩序和自由一样，人们永远解决不了这二者之间的矛盾。”

“跟我说说Hannibal。”

Bedelia用手抓挠了一下发尾卷曲的部分，低沉地说：

“早在几千年前，他应该还有一个名字：宠儿。他的生命充满了极致的东西。纯洁、暴力、永恒和爱。他要求自己的每一天必须发生惊喜和奇迹。他会因为某一个信徒没有把他的名字刻在Michael前面而消灭掉他们全族，当Michael阻止他时，他也只会告诉他，他是爱他的。那时他还是个孩子而已，一个出世十来年的天使。他是上帝之罪，可上帝无以伦比地宠爱他。”

“人类的崇拜，会令他觉得满足。”Will说。

Bedelia摇头道：“不，人类的崇拜只会令他想从他们那里得到更多。他是元始守护，不论是在亚瑟还是尼古拉二世面前，他毫无卑俗之感，他是他们人性向私那一面的主人。”

“一切罪过的主人。”

“是的，”Bedelia说，“如果没有Galahad他将永远不会爱上人类，在当时，Galahad是他的缪斯。如果没有Galahad，杀死一个人类对他来说毫无刺激之感，‘哦，我杀了他的同类’才会令他感到欣喜。这对于那时的他来说，也是爱情的意义之一。他宠爱Galahad，但更多时候只是默默地观察着他，那是他神的姿态。在当时，他还有不可堕为人的念头。”

Bedelia打量着Will，接着说下去：“他在雪地里把自己的战袍脱给Galahad了。而他自己光着膀子。他那个时候真的很像圣子，我以为这是仁慈神性的回归。他在他入睡的时候轻轻地吻他，不许我走进他的身边。”

Will说：“我不是唯一的。”

“没有人是唯一的，Will，”Bedelia说，“就连神也不会是唯一的，很快人们就会把天主教弃置脑后了，或许将来他们还会学会创造一种新生命呢？”

“可是他让他死了，不是吗？”这个问题似乎是Will的某个希望了，他希望：Hannibal没那么爱Galahad。Bedelia在唬他。

“你用不着吃着陈年旧醋，”Bedelia说，“Galahad的确死了。而多少年后Lux仍在他的纪念碑前哭得像个孩子。他心中有千万种矛盾的感情，你不会完全理解的，他是神，和你和我都不一样。”

Will问：“那我是什么？”

“你是上帝给他的惊喜，或许上帝真的比我想象中的还爱他，”Bedelia说，“如果Lux当年不是那么高傲，或者他当时真的知道自己心中所爱的话，Galahad是不会死的。神常说‘永不消失的爱’和‘深入骨髓的恨’，这两种感情在人类心中并不存在，但Lux是神，Galahad的死撕碎了他的心，上帝为了安慰他，使你和他相遇了。”

Will问：“如果我爱上别人，Hannibal会怎么做？”

Bedelia回答：“你有爱别人的权利。虽然我们都必须属于他，这条不公平的法则将持续到世界末日那一天。可是，你仍然有权选择自己爱上谁……比如，楼下那个，”说到这儿，Bedelia勾起一道笑，“去找他聊聊天吧，如果他彻夜不眠，那一定是因为无法把你从脑子中驱逐出去。”

Will叹了口气，逃开Bedelia的注视：“Hannibal还在卧室里。”

“他管不到这个末节，”Bedelia看了看墙上的挂钟，“现在是四点半，没有一件事比现在偷偷出去和一个不熟悉的人约会更浪漫了，相信我。”

“Francis不是消遣……”

Will的话还没说完，就被Bedelia打断了：“那就让他的声音穿插进你不眠的钟点里。”

Will喝光杯子里的水，走出Bedelia的房间。在洗手间里，他涂抹了一点皮革玫瑰香水。这是Hannibal厌弃的香型，他说几何、方瓶子属于古希腊不穿裤子的野人们。而Will一直很喜欢这种融合了倔强和柔顺的味道。

他换好衬衫下楼的时候，在黑幽幽的楼梯上感受到潮湿和凛意。门外的蓝光又在草坪上前进了几米远，铃兰如同点缀在匐草间的星星，随着微风慢慢摇曳。露水珠逾过Circe的珍珠项链，滑下她的大理石身躯，又汇入裙摆的褶皱。Will清晰地看见了鹅掌木干净的革制叶面上栖爬着蜗牛，晚间的茉莉花瓣呈现出淡蓝色，它们像是显眼的小夜灯，绽放在青色的细梗上，花苞周围的叶片薄而脆弱。

在普利茅斯的剧院时，他常听Roderick对Swallow说“你令我想起最初的茉莉”每次Swallow咬着嘴唇离开后，总要去找其他演员抱怨他们的老板是个“老流氓”。

一天夜里，Will经过Roderick房间那扇黑胡桃木老门时，听到他在读一首诗。他又在用他那只宝贵的古董石楠烟斗抽土尔其雪茄叶了，他常说他就要死了，而烟草是他临死前唯一的欢愉。焦烟味和老人鼻腔中散发的秽气钻出门缝，令敏感的年轻人感到十足的恶心。在剧院时，Will总以为自己有一天会忘记这儿发生过的一切事情，那一天他或许成为了名极一时的艺术家，或者入土为安。直到现在，他也不太理解自己为什么还会记得那些令他不悦的经历，例如Roderick那晚读过的诗歌：

我的一生有过许多快意的日子，

在节庆的夜晚，我随众人笑语狂欢，

在灰霾的雨天早晨，我吟咏着不成调的歌曲，

在向晚的暮色中，我颈上戴着爱人亲手为我编织的花环

至今，那芳甜的记忆仍在我心

孩提时捧在手里的，那最初的鲜嫩的茉莉。

 

爱情典故向来以悲情结尾，或许是为了显出爱的神圣、纯洁、忠烈，倔强。Galahad就是Hannibal心目中最初的爱情，他也神圣、纯洁、忠烈，倔强。他眼睁睁地看着他死去了，为了使他成为最初的茉莉，也为了塑造一个更完美的自己。

Will的感觉奇异起来。不论如何，他不应该在黎明之前的蓝夜中骚扰一个干了一天力气活的长工的。一种难以按捺的情愫在他心里暗昧地流动着，使手心沁出了一些汗水。

Francis的房子在院子最西脚，木质房盖和生坯砖、乌涂不平的玻璃窗户构成了这栋孤岛似的小屋，墙根夯泥加固的部分生满了青苔。远看上去，那像是一座沉默的孤岛。

杉树林就在不远处了，夜晚，林子里常常传来不知是什么野兽的吼叫声，阴冷潮湿的风会透过窗缝钻入屋子，使躺在毡子上的人长夜难眠。

Will赤脚走在土地上，不转眼珠地盯着Francis的木屋，不由升起一种对危险之物的好奇感。茉莉花的香气萦绕在周围，越来越浓郁。他渐渐分辨出了味道中属于土壤的腥、蓓蕾的甜和花蕊的涩。冷意使每一种感觉变得无比清晰而明确。他觉得自己正在去往一个陌生地方，一个被错过了百年的最初之地。

Corey说爱情是世界上至邪恶之物。他脱掉衣服给他看过背上的创口，那像是一个个即将生出蠕虫的圆形巢穴，边缘结着脓痂，只要把手指伸进去，就能摸到这年轻男孩的骨头和内脏。自从得了这病以后，他的“老绅士”再也没来剧院看过一场演出，尽管他仍旧是那么俊美可爱。剧院里的年轻演员通常使用爱情换取麦粉、奶精和不会轻易起褶子的干净衬衫，他们心心念念的恋人，总会消失得很快。爱情是至邪恶之物，最后把他们都送进了地狱。

远处淡青色的雾絮在杉树之间活动着，Will不知道自己是否已经被它们环绕了。

玻璃上结了一层细密的水珠。更大的水珠渗下粗糙的木框，窗有了几条透明的痕迹。潮湿令防腐漆剥起了尖碴，门的铜拉手没有任何装饰物，四十年前Will在不少农舍外面见过这样的木门，他从没想过要打开任何一扇。那里面除了疫毒、臭气和腐朽之物以外，什么都不会有。而今天事情变得有点不同，他清楚自己不应该打开它，可他想试试，想到Francis劈柴时的身影，他的心绪便会混乱不堪。

Francis在门前踮了两块砂质疏松的石头，Will没有踩上去，而是直接淌着水来到门前。

敲门时，受潮的漆料染蓝了他的手指关节。窗口没有灯光透出来，但Francis很快打开了门。看到Will出现在门前，他一定是惊讶的，就像Will知道的那样。他或许是刚刚起床，床上的毯子卷着，一角耷拉到地上。他的头发乱七八糟。

他身上那种汗和青苔、泥土的气味在房间里变得更明显了。他赋予了每一样东西一个温度，他的气味还带着点儿热。把Will让进来后，他腾出一张椅子，并用自己的衬衫抹干净椅面。他站在床边，毕恭毕敬地向Will伸了伸手。

这屋子的地板是会吱吱作响的，四处没有一件完整的东西，没有衣柜、写字台或是镜子。靠门的位置上摆着高木施，Francis的衣服全搭在上面，连同他打猎时会穿到的带子弹兜的胯带，一只深色的牛皮肩包——那或许是他最讲究的一样东西了。

一只没有门的架子，大概是他刚刚造好的，还没来得及刷漆，三层分为五个格子，里面有书和五金工具。带螺栓头的浇灌皮管子像蛇一样盘绕在桌面上，旁边是锁具，盘子里有半牙干酪，一本书倒扣着，书皮上写着亚里士多德的名字。桌子有着和镇上汽水吧一样的款号，三条弯曲的铁腿向外卷翘，不够结实沉重，碰它一下便会发出咣的一声响。

Will瞪大眼睛，好奇地四处观望，好一会儿，Francis挠了挠自己毛发浓重的小臂，支支吾吾地开口问：“你……怎么会来？有什么事情吗？”他似乎突然想起Will是他的主人了似的，一下子紧张起来，问完这个问题他又低下了头。

在近处Will发现他的甲板衫的圆领裂开了几个小口子，发黄的扣眼周围挂着长长的棉线，他的喉结比一般男人更明显，锁骨处的皮肤有一些毛发和雀斑。只有站在他面前，其他人才会意识到他有多高，要出那扇门他必须低下头才行。

Will有些局促地笑了：“如果我能一觉睡到天亮，你一定不会在此时看见我。”

Francis看看Will，蜷曲手指，碰了一下自己的裤边。他那些撑起手背的骨骼看上去坚硬而粗大，窗外的微光照白了他的汗毛。

“Hey，我想和你聊聊。”Will说。

Francis点了点头，事实上，“聊聊”“谈话”这样的词汇会令他本能地感到害怕。当别人要使唤他、谩骂他、讲价钱或者赶走他时，通常也都这么说句开场白的。

“我想喝酒，有威士忌吗？”Will咳嗽了一声，又把目光投向那张光秃秃的桌子，“这里太冷了，我需要火焰。”

Francis去到柜子前，踹开挡住格子的纸箱，从几只形状不同的水杯后面拿出一瓶啤酒。他用自己的衬衫下部抹净一只玻璃杯，牙齿撬开啤酒盖子，给Will倒了一杯。

Will喝了一口酒，放下杯子，抬抬眉毛：“我今天是第一次喝啤酒，人生中的第一次。”

Francis的眼角挤出几道细细的褶子。

“你看亚里士多德？”Will问。

Francis点点头：“这都是后人杜撰的不是吗？”

Will撇了撇嘴：“但是总比看时装杂志好。”

Francis去了床边，他经过Will身边时，Will想到了那天从箩筐中滚出来的几粒甜橙，舔了舔嘴唇。Francis用一个拘谨的姿势坐下了，他把手夹在腿间，两脚交叉。

他低下头看了看Will占满泥污的脚背，抿了抿嘴：“这样会令你冷。”

“我出来时忘了穿鞋，又或许我用它换酒了，我忘记了。”Will露出牙齿，给了Francis一个夸张的笑。

“你听唱片吗？”Will问，“宾夕法尼亚州的人都在汽车旅馆外玩儿沙狐球，你去过那儿吗？”

“没有，”Francis摇了摇头，“我不听唱片，我喜欢钢琴曲，不过现在的人都不喜欢。前几天有两个黑人乐手在酒吧外面打得头破血流，他们和他们的乐器一样，令我有点不安。我喜欢Cary Grant。”

“我也喜欢他，”Will说，“我看过《天使之翼》，两遍。”

“我喜欢Irene Dunne。”

“我也是，还有Mae West。她就是狂野的极限了，”Will兴致盎然地说，“如果一个人真的穿着牛仔裤，叼着香烟出现在屏幕上，那便是文化的倒退。我听说电视台准许他们那么做，历史上从没什么东西像电视台那么大胆，平民化的艺术是不存在的。”

“West被拘留过，她父亲是个拳击手。”Francis说。

“人们并没有他们认为的那么稳定，”Will说，“他们总有需要帮忙的时候，每个人都会遇到麻烦的。”

“犯错。”

“是的，犯错，犯罪也是一种犯错。”Will眨了眨眼睛，沉默了一会儿，小声问：“那天发生了什么？”

他的问题似乎令触及到了什么隐晦。Francis张了张嘴，又把嘴闭上了。他不是不能把事情的真相告诉Will，而是不想。今日想起当天的苦难，他已经不觉得太难过了，上天总还是给了他一些好运气的，比方说现在。

他能近处看清Will颧骨上因寒冷出现的紫红色，听他大声说道喜好和对外界社会的看法。长夜未央，这个不足二十米的昏暗小屋里只有他们两个。Will毫无防备和敌意地走进来了。这种事在他的人生中从未发生过。这是个奇迹。

如果他想要，或许还能数清Will的睫毛。

这已经是最好的安排，他不应该在他面前流露出粗野的一面，也不能说太多话。如果上天知道他心里有一种痴念，一定会剥夺他现有的一切的。

“好吧，你不想说。”Will端起冷啤酒喝了一口，泡沫粘在他的嘴唇上，像是一圈雪花。他蜷曲了一下脚趾，泥巴结在脚背上了，他的脚开始发冷。

他犹豫了一下，问：“能给我一条毛巾吗？”

Francis从木施上取下一条干净的毛巾，在Will面前蹲下来。

啤酒在杯子里晃了晃，Will忙把杯子放在桌上。他看到Francis后脑勺上凌乱的深棕色头发，他宽阔的肩膀俯在自己脚下，然后感到脚跟处传来了温热感。Francis托住他的脚，用毛巾轻拭他的脚面。

Will有些尴尬，他没想到Francis会直接替他做这件事。过去Hannibal请来的男仆从不这么做，女仆也不，欧洲的每个人都是尊贵的，确切地说，1900年后他们就不直接侍奉主人的身体了。Francis的汗毛摩擦着他的脚踝，带来一阵麻酥感，他的手指正压着他的脚心，弄得他很痒。他拭去了他脚背上的每一寸泥水，又捧起他的左脚。

Will脸上的笑容消失了。他咬住嘴唇，微微地皱了皱眉头。Francis的手不比他的脚小，肩膀轮廓的起伏令他春心萌动。他这么盯着Francis，感到舌苔下面分泌了一些唾液。直到Francis放开他的双脚，他才又开始喘气。

Francis把毛巾撂在床头橱上，本分地坐回了床边。Will发现他的脸有点红。

“我……你曾经给人做过佣人吗？”Will问。

“没有，”Francis问，“我做错什么了吗？主人。”

“不，没有。”Will重新端起啤酒。

Francis探下肩膀看了看自己的手。Will的含糊令他感到一种正式的紧张，他意识到自己一定做错什么了，他一直都搞不清楚什么是“应该做的”和“不应该做的”，或许这才是镇上的人讨厌他的真正原因。

“Hey，你怎么了？”Will问。

“没，没什么……”Francis说，“如果我冒犯了您，希望您别介意，我是个粗人。您是宽容的。”

“你没有做错什么，就便是你做错了什么，那也不是你的错。”

Francis知道Will在暗示他那天在酒吧里发生的事情，有些感动。原谅总比一切都好，而要人原谅自己本身也是奢望。

“我……觉得自己有些麻烦之处，我觉得……生活不应该是这样的，”Francis艰难地说，“我花了力气融入社会，我是说那些水果的价格真的很便宜，我清洗它们，而且按时付了铺子的租金。可是那些打扰我的声音，从没有消失过。”

Will生出一种怜悯之感，对Francis和他的遭遇。Francis什么都不知道，就连他自己是什么都不知道，或许他知道的事还没有他们多。他在社会上遭遇的一切歧视，就以注定好的形式存在着，也许今后他还会遇到类似的麻烦。Will无法希望或者祈祷他不是一个真正的恶魔，他唯一能给予他的东西，或许就是同情了。

他挪到Francis身边坐下来，金属床架发出“吱”的一声响。他用胳膊撑着硬床板的边缘，说：“人们对异类有着天生的抗拒之感。不论你是什么，你知道，我是你的同类。”

“谢谢，”Francis说，“我不会忘记您的。”

Will问：“你会离开这里吗？”

“我不知道，不过我会记住您的。”

“我希望你呆在这儿，我是说……这里安全些……比外面。”Will听到自己的声音断断续续的。在这个小屋子里，他们的声音都要融化进黑暗了。

“你希望留在这里吗？”

Francis侧脸看向Will，他真的把他的每一根睫毛都看清了，还有他鼻梁上几块形状不规则的雀斑。如果“尊贵”是事实存在之物态而非杜撰的话，他觉得神应有Will现在的样子。神应该是富有同情心而温柔的。

Francis没有回答Will的问题，当Will离他太近时，他就说不出话来了。他眨动眼睛，目光落在Will的下巴上。Will的嘴唇散发着啤酒的清冽气味，还有玫瑰花的香气。他没有神像的坚硬和冰冷，丝质的衣领正随着他的呼吸微微颤动。他皮下有青色的血管，眼珠里有发黄的斑点，他是人类中最柔美的那种。

自从进入屋子开始他们的距离一直在拉近，好像有种莫名的吸引力牵扯着他们，使两个人变成了舞台上的提线木偶。Francis嘴唇上有道小疤痕，Will产生了舔舐它的念头，和那天早上一模一样的冲动又出现了，这令他感到羞耻甚至是难堪。如果Hannibal知道他这么做了，会怎么样呢？

他只知道Hannibal是不会原谅自己的，没有设想太多可能。

 

曙光没有按时射过窗户，雨声响了起来。今天将有个灰霾的早晨。

雨点敲击门板的声音惊醒了Will的危惧感。他意识到，不论是Hannibal还是Francis，都会令他萌生出惶恐，或许Corey说的没错，爱情是世界上至邪恶之物，会把他们都送进地狱的。他一旦有所贪图，迟早，那些结着脓痂的黑窟窿也会出现在他的脊背上。

这是一间只有腐朽之物的屋子，如果可以的话，他想在里面呆上一整天。

“我会一直留在这里的，主人，”Francis小声说，“如果您希望看见我的话。”

“明天早上，去水潭旁。”

“您有事情要吩咐我吗？”

“不，我想起床后透过窗户看到你。”

“如您所愿，主人。”

Will笑了。

 

天亮之前，Francis把Will送出了门。他们在水坑里分别后，Francis在窗前凝视着Will单薄的背影，直到他消失在喷水池后。

Will没注意到背后的雨水和植物，他刚完成了一件大事，难免要窃窃自喜一阵子。但是Francis看清了一幕：Will消失之前，雨打落了一地茉莉花瓣。

他低下头，心情愉悦地盘算了一会儿。他拿起Will的啤酒杯，一口喝光里面的酒，然后用双手握住杯壁，对着Will嘴唇接触过的杯子边儿深吸了口气。


	18. 11.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章龙杯_(:з」∠)_

 

 

“恕我直言，如果我是Hannibal，我会用枪解决一切，就用那种……能给人带来致命快感的方法拔枪，一弹射掉他的帽子，夺回我的所爱。在沙中。”

“像是《狂沙十万里》那样？呵呵，等沙子埋住你的腰再拔枪吧。Francis是不怕子弹的，他的身体会自动将嵌在肌肉和内脏中的子弹排出去。”

“自愈。”

“自愈。”

“危险，勇敢，原始，热辣，小心翼翼地隐藏着自己本性中的野蛮一面，努力装得像个绅士，生怕自己说错一句话，给心上人留下不好的印象。跟你说了吧，其实这几天我也是这么做的。”

“你一天抽一包烟。你是这么做的。意大利黑手党都不洗内衣吗？”

“不论怎么说，我扔了它们，你没看到。”

“你往伏特加里弹烟灰。”

“别抱怨了，你应该看看我往汽油桶里弹烟灰的样子。”

“你……只是个人类。”

“我是世界上最具创造力的匠师，你和你的大魔王都只是来旅游的客人。”

“唔……你真粗鲁，Nigel。你仰着下巴的样子像艾尔纳利。”

“在圣地亚哥，我就是迈克柯里昂，这儿有这儿的游戏规则。”

“迈克柯里昂不穿小狗狗图案的花衬衫。”

“哦，我亲爱的。这是因为他的时代过去了。”

“我的时代也过去了，但Hannibal永远是十七岁的孩子。”

“……Bacardi还是Grey Goose？”

“随便。”

“你是说，他适应了那个年代的一切，文化、风尚、思想和规则。”

“神的热情是不可估量的。他能适应所有地方的所有规则，并且迅速使自己迅速地跻身于上流社会。而我，仿佛被他永远关在普利茅斯的一盏水晶盅里了。我不知道自己该穿什么出门，如果没有Bedelia，我不认识大多数的新用具。Bedelia说我有很严重的社交恐惧症。”

“别担心，男孩，现在你遇到我了。天黑之前把手给我，我会骑着Tomahawk带你杀死所有你憎恨的人。”

“嘿，嘿嘿——你现在是落难，连这个破旅馆都走不出去，得靠我买速食汉堡和红酱面条喂养。顺便，我的年纪可以做你的曾祖父，请你尊重我！”

“我听说我曾祖父的骨灰被祖父丢进垃圾场里了。听我说，Will，你得放弃永恒、极致、纯洁等字眼儿。你不能穿着十三美元一件的涤纶衬衫说这些，这会令我觉得我疯了。”

“……我的衬衫，我只有这种。我是说……我现在出不去……”

“我们都出不去。也许，你可以脱了它和我说话。”

“……”

 

Bedelia帮Will系好最后一颗玻璃纽扣，用手指拢了拢他的头发。

“不论怎么样，你是最完美的人类，在所有的人类中，我最喜欢你，”她用没涂口红的嘴唇在Will的眼角印下一吻，“好好度过你的假期。”

Will有点迷茫地看着镜子里的自己，他快不认识现在的自己了。粗粝的牛仔裤紧裹着他的臀部，这比四十年前的皮革马裤还紧。他能清楚地看见自己膝盖的形状。只要他稍稍一动，重达一斤的牛皮靴子的金属扣就会发出清脆的响声。

Bedelia把翻毛皮的棕色大檐帽戴在他的头上，使翘起来的一部分微微偏向于他的左脸，当阴影遮住他的上半张脸时，他的眼睛变成了深橄榄绿色。

“我的样子看起来怎么样？”

Bedelia笑了：“可惜Hannibal看不见你现在的样子，否则他会立刻把这身行头弄皱的。”

“……他什么时候回来？”

“他此行包括四个都市，二十天内他都回不来，就算用飞的，”Bedelia用塑料梳子拢了拢自己的头发，静电使她金黄色的发丝飞扬起来，“别忘了给自己加点皮革和阿米香木的气味，像Francis那样狂野的小伙子会喜欢个性倔强的尤物。”

Will皱了皱眉头：“他很有礼貌……他不是个粗鲁的野蛮人。”

“哦好的，但是你也不希望他在所有时候都那么拘谨的，让我教你一个使他雄风大振的法子。”Bedelia转过身，用拿着梳子的手揽住Will的后颈，撬开他的嘴唇。

Will全身向前一顷，当他缓过神儿来的时候，已经被Bedelia那蛇尾一样灵巧的舌头缠住了。他用鼻子吸了口气，扶住她系着的那条宽蕾丝边腰带，给以一个温柔的回应。

“对他说：不论怎样，我都爱你。”Bedelia说，“对他说：爱情令我陷入深渊，而你就是那渊中的巨龙。你很快就会得到你想要的了，Will。”

 

Francis什么都没带。Will在院子大门口看见他和他脚边那只用棕绳捆着的麻袋时，还以为他今天不准备到林子里去了。

Francis把Will背后的猎枪挎带摘了下来。这是把产自英国伯明翰的双管散弹枪，有全新的双扳机，枪托和护木都刻有精细的波浪形防滑纹。Francis解锁后，单手用一个麻利的动作推开枪膛。他从裤子口袋里摸出两枚黄铜底金属壳霰弹，那里面装的是黑火药。

他把子弹顶进枪的膛口，左右各填装一枚，然后抬起小臂，托住那杆重达三公斤的膛管，迅速地一抖手腕。托柄与枪筒“咔”地一声闭合。他把肩带挂在自己的右臂上，托握住猎枪手柄的中部，用另一只手持住扳机后面的一段手柄，他把枪抬起来，面颊紧贴枪托，做出一个瞄准姿势。

他在检查这把枪的准确度，和它做第一次紧密接触。Will觉得他像是在跟这把枪轻轻地握手一样。

这种武器的样子夸张而简单，丝毫不具有观赏价值，它是近二十年来人们主要使用的狩猎工具。也只有在Francis手中，这把枪才不显得那么讨厌：他够高大，能驾驭甚至玩耍它。刚才背着它的时候，Will还在思考人们为什么要发明如此笨重的武器，而不在手枪的基础上多添加一些部件，使其具有更大的杀伤力。他有点明白：攻击性与美学总是不可共存，它们的同地存在会令对方显得恐怖或是花哨。

Francis检查好了一切，走上前解开Will腰间的弹夹。那里面装的是合金子弹，一共十四发。Francis把Will的皮革武装带搭在自己肩膀上，为他减去最后的重量，然后提起猎枪和麻袋，“我们可以出发了，主人。”他用温柔的语气说。

他们并肩往杉树林里走去，经过一段土坡时，Will看见了挂在铁丝网上的火禁和禁止伐木的牌子，当地人很少来这片林子里狩猎。这个时代，网球和排球正逐渐成为人们的主要运动方式，除去有狩猎习惯的家庭以外，猎枪于人们的主要作用是防卫。黑人和墨裔的数目在南部递增，不同肤色的人遍布城镇的主要街区，他们用警惕和敌视的目光望着其他人。每晚酒吧里都有砸碎东西的声音传出来，令人彻夜难安。

两个月前，Hannibal顺利地拿到了林子的土地合同。听说每年五月会有园林公司的人来考察土壤，对树木进行培护植检，他们平时只要看好林子的各个入口，防住盗猎者和前来探险找乐子的冒失鬼就行了。

他们走进了外围的松树林带。茂盛的沙地柏和匍地柏的形状像是摊开的海星，土壤因近几天的雨水变得潮湿松软。南方黄松的根部遍布着陈旧的霉菌，树皮呈现出深紫色，在这里还能看见张牙舞爪的马尾松，树皮裂得像是龟背。Francis说每天早上林子里的雾气都很大，他有时能亲眼看见浓雾从树干幽暗的缝隙中钻出来，那场面像是某种怪力乱神在作弄人。

他们在一颗高大松树的斜枝下停住脚步，Francis从麻袋里掏出一个甜橙递给Will。Will刚要往那只口袋里窥探时，他又把绳子栓回去了。

“谢谢，”Will拨开橙皮，将一牙橙瓤送进嘴里，“你经常打猎吗？”

“不，我几乎从不打猎，”Francis说，“我在野炮营时用过散弹枪。”

“你说谎了，”Will说，“你上次还说你是部队里的修理工。”

Francis愣了愣，有点尴尬地解释道：“那是我受伤之后。我一共受过两次伤，一次被敌人的炮弹炸伤了右腿，一次被子弹击中肩膀。第二次受伤后他们准许我退役。”

“你是不会受伤的，不是吗？”Will狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“你不想杀人。”

“是的，”Francis回答，“但是我必须参军，在我家乡长大的男孩都要参军。参军能使我认识更多的人，融入社会。”

“但战场是残酷的，你不喜欢那里。”Will说。

Francis点了点头：“我所在的炮兵部队由指挥部和三个榴弹炮营加一个155mm炮兵营组成。我们的惯例是把支援火力都集中到机炮连中去，用30英寸口径的重机枪和50英寸重机枪给敌人以歼灭式打击。战争一开始你就能感觉到胜负，像是知会了神谕。但过程中也可能遭到空军的灭绝打击，飞机能改变一切。”

“所以你见过战斗机，不只是见过观察直升机。”Will说。

Francis低下头：“对不起，我的确向您撒谎了。我以为您也是反战分子。”

“反战潮，”Will说，“我没有那么敏感我是说……我不会讨厌军人，无比正确或者绝对错误的决断是不存在的，政客们的幌子而已。他们对了或者成功纠正了一个报纸鼓吹的错误，就像在窃取神权，我不喜欢这样。”

“您是欧洲人，” Francis说，“对于欧洲来说战争结束了，而美国的战争观念才刚刚树立。”

“我不相信人类，”Will像是突然想到了什么不好的事情，脸色阴沉地说，“他们总是为了一点食物……和……就出卖自己的灵魂。”

Francis看着树枝后一颗高大的杉树，眨了眨眼睛，又看向Will。

Will把最后一瓣橘子送入口中，嗅了嗅自己手指上清苦的味道，像完成了一个小任务似的，叹了口气，小声说道：“我在普利茅斯做过演员。我总是生病。Hannibal帮我度过了那个艰难的时期，他……照看我。”

“他爱你。”Francis说。

“是的，我也一样。你怎么知道？”

“我知道的不是那么清楚，”Francis思索着说，“对于我这样的人来说，爱情不是生活的必需品。”

Will腼腆地笑了，又皱起眉头：“我一个朋友说爱情是至邪恶之物。”

“不，”Francis说，“我觉得爱情和胜利一样，属于勇敢的人。”

Will有点彷徨地问：“你是个勇敢的人吗？Francis。”

Francis躲开他的眼神：“不，我不是。”

“好吧，至少你还是诚实的。”

 

他们走进静谧的杉树林中，光线幽暗起来。土壤愈发潮湿，这儿离河水不会太远了。青色的雾水在两百英尺高的树干之间飘荡着，鸟雀和兽类活动的声音听起来仍在遥远的地方。挺拔的杉树像是冲向天空的刺，笔直而坚硬，根基的萌蘖旺盛，横生的枝条彼此交错。一些粗壮的树木是灰褐色的，腰部有横棱和瘤突。潮气令Will打了两个喷嚏，Francis从麻袋里掏出一件袖子和肩膀发黄的陆战队夹克，为Will披在身上。衣领上有熟皮和陌生人汗水的气味，Will猜这件衣服是Francis从旧货市场淘来的。

“你的麻袋里有什么？”Will问。

“牛奶和松饼，还有垫子。”

“我们不是来打猎的吗？”Will问，“你没带子弹？”

“我的责任是保护您的安全，如果您饿了就需要坐下来吃些东西。”Francis说着，又摸出两个李子递给Will。

Will没有接过他的李子，而是突然向他伸出右手。

一阵“咕咕咕”的声音从五十码外的一颗松树后传来，紧接着，他们都听到了鸟类扑腾翅膀的响动。Francis小心翼翼地摘下猎枪，双手递给Will。他没忘了帮Will打开枪的保险。

Will举着猎枪，匐低肩膀，慢慢朝那棵树走过去。酥软的杉树叶缓慢地碎裂在脚下，黑鸟从头顶极速地掠了过去。Will用绿眼睛盯紧了发出声音的地方，看见了几根遍布白点的棕色羽毛。

他的动作非常缓慢，因此他离那棵树还有三十码远的时候，松鸡还是没有发觉敌意的靠近。看见它的半个身子和翅膀之后，Will开始平行向东边移动。他的枪口瞄准了松鸡的尾部，并慢慢对准它的颈部。

他开枪时，松鸡的尾巴张了开来。子弹中的铁砂崩伤了它的尾巴，却未能使它停止活动，Will补了一枪，火药在松鸡的翅膀根部发生了爆破。它被打出了四五米远，又一次落在地上。

Will兴奋地放下枪，不忘宣告一句“我打中它了”，Francis走上前提起松鸡还在颤动的爪子，将它捉了回来。

“您打中了。”Francis微笑着说，然后把松鸡提起来给Will看。

Will摸了摸松鸡光滑的羽毛，被血染红了指尖。血顺着他的猎物的腹部滑下来，注向地面。Will心里升起一种狂妄的满足感。他从没狩猎过，简直不敢相信自己人生中开的第一枪就能命中目标。他迅速地爱上了这种残酷的游戏，并体会到做将军或是某种主宰者的快活。

他嘻嘻笑着，把松鸡的血蹭在自己的裤子上，然后眨了眨眼睛，为松鸡祈祷了一下，祝愿它能升上天堂，被圈养在伊甸园中，成为诸神的宠物。

“它很肥。”Francis说。

“瞧瞧它的尾巴，可真漂亮，”Will痴迷地看着他的战利品，无比欣慰，“我想把它做成标本。”

“我们可以不继续往前走了，水旁不是那么安全。”Francis说。

“Hey，现在拿着枪的是我们。”Will得意地说。

“恕我直言，”Francis的神色严肃起来，“Lecter先生不会愿意您碰猎枪的，他是个仁慈的人。”

“可是他现在不在家里，”Will说，“今天这儿的一切就属于我们。”

Francis没有继续说什么来阻止Will的决定，他搬出Hannibal都没用，说明Will正兴致高昂，是不会听话地回去的。接下来的一段路，Will端着猎枪走在前面，他提着野鸡和麻袋跟在后面，像个真正的仆人一样。

不知不觉中，他的眼光定在了Will的双腿上。淡黄色松紧牛仔裤使Will的饱满的臀部形状暴露出来。Will的大腿丰硕笔直，似乎能把一张便签纸紧紧夹住，他走每一步时，两条腿的裤子便会相互摩擦发出短促的声响，听说那个部位是人体温度最高的地方，酒神在狂欢中，常把性* 插 入安普洛斯的腿间。Francis不由开始心猿意马起来，并因为自己不洁的意 淫产生了极度的负罪感，他捏了捏手心的汗水，不舍地低下头来。可是没过一会儿，他的目光又粘回了Will身上。

这次他看的是Will的头发。Will深棕色的卷发在雾中看上去蒙着一层白光。Francis想起自己家乡的一个传说：林中的女巫用浪漫的卷发引诱误闯领地的年轻男子，并用他们的血来祭献魔鬼，使自己获得诅咒的力量。

家乡的一些年轻男子经常成群结队地去林子里寻找迷人的女妖，似乎再恐怖的肢解传闻都无法令他们丧失闯入禁地的勇气。他们常说，成年的异性是蛇口中的苹果，只属于最勇敢的男人。

突然，一阵像是马蹄践踏土壤似的声音传来，Will的脚步随之停住。

远处的一株杉树的树冠摇晃了几次，一些叶片和细树枝抖落下来。Will托紧枪柄，用手指勾住扳机，履直线向发出声响的地方走去。因为接近湿域，地上有了一些水松，草丛茂盛起来。走在这里的人很难令自己不发出脚步声。

柔软的针叶落在Will的肩膀上，又被风垂落，那株杉树愈发快速地晃动着，低处的树干上有兽蹄溅起的泥渣和受到摩擦后的损伤痕迹。

Will往前走了四步之后，果断地用猎枪瞄准了树干。他准备往另一个方向再走几步，然后朝这只大型动物开枪。

树冠停止晃动，树后的声音戛然而止。然后，一只足有两百磅重的野猪从粗壮的树干后慢慢走了出来。野兽身上明显的腐臭味儿使Will不由打了个哆嗦，悚惧感令他的鬓角渗出了汗。这不是一头很好的猎物，它的个头儿太大了，全身长满倒刺一样的毛发，獠牙毕露。

它匍匐着身躯，站在原地盯着他，一动不动。Will没有及时开枪，他正在判断自己这把枪里的子弹能否使它受到实质性伤害，或者他应该警示性地开一枪驱走它。

这时他听见Francis说：“退回来，Will，快。”

Francis是用命令的口气对他说这话的，他没有叫他“主人”而是直呼他的名字。这令Will产生了更加不妙的预感，但是他没有照着Francis说的那么做。

“枪在我手里。”他强调说。

Francis压低声音说：“散弹对它没用。”

“你说什么？”Will难以置信地回头看了Francis一眼。

“散弹对它没用，狙击步枪才行，”Francis朝他伸出左手，蜷曲了一下手指，“退回来，Will，到我背后来。”

Will试着后退了一步。就在他的后脚跟即将接触土壤时，那只野猪发出了一声嚎叫。他打了个哆嗦，本能地停住了动作。在这头比他体积更大的野兽面前，他感到自己的四肢正在变得僵硬而不听使唤。

“不，我应该开枪。”Will咽了口吐沫，重新盯紧野猪。

Francis没有拦着Will，他明白Will是想吓走它。这无疑是一个会给他们带来危险的决断，Will一旦开枪，可能导致的后果只有两种：野兽逃窜；野兽向他们展开致命攻击。这林子里的兽类不认识枪支，也不完全惧怕人类，它们可能会在感到威胁时奋起反抗。而在现时情况下，就算他们后退，也不一定能使局面回到初始状态，它已经发现他们了。

Will开出了准确无误的一枪。散弹击中了野猪的颈部，使它连续后退了五步，发出一声惨叫。就在Will将要放下枪时，它又突然重新站了起来。

Will又开了一枪，但是没有命中它。散弹在草丛里发生了爆破，一阵烟雾腾起，他们的视线有了一瞬间的模糊。紧接着，不远处响起擂鼓一样的践踏声，巨大的野兽以不顾一切的姿态向他们冲了过来。

“跑！”Will还在愣着，就在一股力量的拉拽下跌了个踉跄。Francis把他扔到自己背后，又喊了一次“跑”。

Will的脑子里“轰”的一声，随即被一阵危惧感贯穿了全身。他边慌张地向后退着，边用猎枪指着那头狂奔的野兽。在意识到枪膛已经空了之后，他一把扯掉Francis肩膀上的武装带，在弹夹里抠出两枚子弹，上进枪膛。可是当他再次企图用枪瞄准野兽的时候，Francis把他挡住了。

野兽口腔中甩出的唾液溅在泥土上，一阵混淆着泥渣的风迎面吹来。Will看见Francis的背阔肌涨了起来。因为情况太过紧迫，他没能清晰地意识到这次事故那显而易见的结局，他大叫“让开！”但是Francis没有让开。

野兽扑到Francis脚下，尖牙撞击他的腿骨发出明显的一声响。Francis倒了下去，野兽用蹄子踏过他的身体，直接朝Will扑了过来。

Will咬着战栗的牙齿，连滚带爬的向后逃窜，还没跑出几步就踩到了一片湿滑的泥上。他脸朝下摔到在地，之后迅速地在泥坑里翻了个身，用枪指向野猪。然而开枪的时机又一次遗失，它离他太近了。它的头颅比一般的野猪大三到四倍，獠牙粗壮而尖利。当它锄过来时，Will感到身下的土地在震颤。

他粗喘着，恐惧地盯紧它的牙齿。他准备好了接受它的伤害，现在他也别无选择。或许他被铲破肚皮后也不会死，那他就得找个没人的地方把肠子和别的内脏塞回自己的肚子里。如果它吃掉了他的一部分，还能再长出来吗？

有那么一瞬间，Will的脑子被种种恐怖的联想占据，变得混乱不堪。可是接下来发生的事，就像以阵龙卷风一样，使他的一切念头荡然无存，头脑陷入一片空白。

另一头野兽扑了过来。一片发亮的紫色毛发占据了视野，而他没有来得及看清它的全部。它的爪子踏在Will的头颅侧上方，一片水珠溅湿了Will的脸。他听见了它粗重的呼吸声，看见它红色的眼球里出现了自己惊恐的样子，之后，它倒退了几步，转了个身。

一个梦魇一样的背影，出现在Will面前。

这一刻，Will险些以为自己产生了错觉，以他的所知所闻，解释不了眼前所见。他看见的不是一头野兽，而是一个绝对的魔物。这种生命的身躯如同是在血水里浸泡过一样，遍布棕紫色的毛发。它背部那些壮硕的肌肉块随着呼吸活动着，显露出绝对的力量感。它直起身子，半空中的杉树枝相继折断，落进草丛中。

它有能攥住人头的利爪、比钢铁更坚硬的关节、一对燃烧的犄角。

Will一边向后爬蹭，一边颤颤巍巍地去抓猎枪的背带。而在他企图用枪瞄准它的时候，又被吓得丢掉了猎枪。

它在他的注视中用爪子抓住野猪的头颅，野猪的两颗獠牙就如同蛋糕上的脆巧克力棒一样，在他的掌心中碎裂、折断。野猪不断挣扎着，发出一声声嘶叫，随着它肩部线条的一次收缩，野猪的颅骨内发出“嚓”的一声响。

血水、脑壳、脑浆和牙碴一同从它的爪缝中溅了出来，野猪那强健有力的身躯被轻而易举地丢向远处，就像一块被扔出去的废物，撞上十码以外的一颗杉树，又落了下去。

这魔鬼一般的生命转过身来。Will在看清它的面目那一瞬间，便开始嘶声大叫。

它有黑豹一样的脸孔，但它的头颅比豹子大数倍。从它鼻腔里喷出来的气流像是卷着火焰的风，带着一股浓烈的血腥味。地面真正开始震颤，杉树枝纷纷抖动，它的胡须堪比铁刺锋利，足有十公分长的獠牙顶出口唇，令人联想起帝鳄和刃齿虎。

在极度恐惧中Will意识到，不论它是什么，都是上帝的造物。Lucifer没有这样的想象力，穷索多玛之罪恶凝聚成一种生命，那只能是利维坦或者贝希摩斯。它们不是它，因为到了世界末日那天，它绝不会以此姿态成为圣洁者的食物。

当它的全貌映入眼瞳时，Will停止了吼叫。它是Francis。

这个念头箭一样刺入Will的脑子。他想起了清晨街道上Francis落魄的样子，终于明白过来：那天夜里，他正是以此姿态毁灭了酒吧里的一切。

他止不住喘息和颤抖，但是没有再后退。他感受着自己剧烈的心跳，不知道自己的生命是否已经进入倒计时，惶恐情绪仍然在意识中作乱，他强迫自己镇定下来，如果它是Francis，那么不论它做了什么，他都原谅。

他是什么？魔鬼？神？野兽？Will不希望它是魔鬼，更不希望它有类似于Hannibal的神性。那会令他感到陌生和无助。

 

强壮的野兽看着Will，缓缓松弛了肩膀，呼吸也变得平稳。它似乎是不愿意惊动他的，又似乎在犹豫着什么重大的事情，很慢地向着这边走来。快要到他脚边时，它的肩膀俯得更低了，样子也更犹豫。

它皱了皱眉头，眨了一下眼睛。然后向前低下了头。Will看了出来：它在等待他的判决，是去是留，都由他来决定。

Will愣了愣，“Francis……”他试探着念了一声这个名字。

野兽发出闷闷的低吼。

“Francis……”Will鼓起勇气，向它伸出一只沾满泥巴的手：“来，过来……”

野兽重新迈动脚步，靠近了Will。Will蜷起膝盖，把面前的一块土地让给它。当它真正来到面前时，Will心里的恐惧感消失了，取而代之的是交感相应的同情。他不清楚自己是怎样做到这一点的，或许是因为他看见了它那扇形的、浓密的眼睫，或许是因为某种感情正在作祟，正把他推进某个罪恶的深渊。他觉得，他正在和渊中的巨龙对视。

他是邪恶的，或者不。他失去了用来思考判断这件事情的智力，而体会到了他深重的自哀，他也把它的孤单和迷茫都体会到了尽处。

深渊中的龙静待着某个因产生邪念而坠崖的人。他是不是已经到了崖底？

在这里，他看清了它的面目，他依稀觉得，它已经等了他很久了。

Will凝视着野兽的头颅，伸出手摸了摸它的脸颊，又把目光落向它的牙齿。他的情绪变成了缓流，心跳也随之变慢，变得更平静。

它探出血红的舌尖，舔舐他脸上的一块血污。刺毛刮擦着皮肤，疼和痒的感觉同时传来，Will闭上眼睛。野兽向后退了一步，在他脚边探低头颅，吻掉了它鞋尖上的泥水，姿态像是猎豹在向自己的饲主奉承。

Will笑了起来：“这是什么意思？Francis。”

野兽低吟了一声，重新靠了过来，在近处专注地盯着他的眼睛。它颈部的毛发蹭到了他的下巴，口腔中的腥味扑入他的呼吸。

“你是什么？”Will问，“你什么都不像，又像我见过的一切，你是一头龙吗？”

野兽没有回答，只是盯着他看。

Will被它身上陌生的气息感染着，呼吸有点急促。尽管它是狰狞的，有野性的所有特征，他还是抑制不住心里想要靠近它的冲动。他仿佛在下落，堕入一滩柔软的血泥里，这就是渊中了。它的领域里是没有善与恶、神与魔的。它是最初的，也将持续到最后。除了罪恶外，它应该还有一个名字：爱情。

Will的眼睛变得潮湿起来，他要给它定义一个身份。他日去到审判台前，他会告诉别人，他的罪过因何而生。

“你是……一个守护者，”Will喃喃地说，“神域的宫殿中，一定有你的雕像……我们都是自然之神的造物，可是它造出我们之后，就离开了……”野兽的眼神垂落下去，Will用抚摸帮他化解掉那一点哀愁的情绪，抿了抿嘴。

羞耻感令他的脸颊便红了，“我喜欢你，Francis。不是因为怜悯或者同情，这是……爱情。”他眯起眼睛，用舌尖舔了一下它的獠牙。他听到野兽的喉咙里发出了一点绵软的声音，看见它闭上了眼睛。他把脸埋入它的颈间，吸取它毛发间的气味，血液在胸腔中热烈地涌动着，愉悦感充斥了全身，他的一切贪念都在它身上得到了满足。

很久之后，他才放开它的脖颈。他期待地看着它，问：“接下来你要带我去哪儿？”

它离远了一点，调头走到草丛中间，叼住地上的麻袋，原地趴了下来。

Will直起身子，上前摸了摸它的犄角，问：“你要带我回去了吗？”

野兽给了他一个他听不懂的回答，身子趴得更低了一点。“你要我上去？”Will扶着那灼热的犄角，爬上它的背部。

野兽小心地直起四肢，慢慢向杉树林深处走去。它的脊背足够宽阔，脚步稳健而慢，因而不会令Will感到颠簸。他们经过了一些粗壮的杉树，前进了两英里远的路，却没有再听到任何动物的声音。它是异界的王者，或许是百兽的始祖，Will能从它身上看见许多种野兽的特征，但是没有一种动物比它更矫健、雄壮。它们理所当然地惧怕它。人类也难免对拥有魔法力量的远古之神产生恐惧情绪。他们用来消灭自身一切恐慌的方式是向神进行祈祷和祭献，而动物不会那样。它们对强势的王者采取回避、俯首的态度，这本身已经是最大程度的虔诚。

野兽在河边停住脚步。这儿有些水生的苔藓植物，一条人工搭建的栈桥，但是周围并没有泊船。

高大的树木耸立在河的两岸，波光在水面上跃动着，河水非常清澈。风拂过脸庞带来一阵凉意，植物清新的气味赶走了肺脏里的血腥味。Will抬起头，望向云端。

五十年后，他终于又开始祈祷了。

今天向晚的暮色中，他要为Francis戴上亲手编织的花环。


	19. 11.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章龙杯。

一条栈桥从岸边的草丛里延伸至河心，没刷色漆的原木板因受潮而变得质地疏松，Will走在上面，听到桥板下那些用生锈的钉子连接起来的撑杆发出一阵阵不结实的摩擦声。

糙木头的毛刺接触着脚底，Will还能清晰地感觉到一些光滑的苔类，它们或许是涨潮时被河水带到桥上来的，或许是顺着桥的撑杆爬上来的，质感像是有生命的淤泥。他慢慢往前走，河面上斑斓的光跳动着，仿佛在表达着雀跃的情绪。

泥水不断地从木头横裂的缝隙中漫出来，沾湿Will的脚趾，冰凉的风使他的脚背变得通红。他来到栈桥的终点站稳，转身看了一眼那头生猛的野兽，向它摆出一个夸张的笑容。

他解开衣服的玻璃纽扣，将衬衫和那条令他不舒服了一个上午的干巴巴的牛仔裤一并脱下来。他用裸 体背对着野兽，小心翼翼地往前走了一步，使自己的前脚掌踏出桥板，悬空在河面上。

他平复了一下自己紧张又有一点兴奋的心情，又转过身看了看野兽。裸身使他有点羞耻，阳光照在他的头顶和发红的腮颊上，每一根卷曲的碎发都在额头上投下浅色的阴影。他希望它和他一起站在这儿沐浴水汽和阳光，但它是不会过来的，它的体型太大了，可能会压垮这条脆弱的小桥。

 

Will深吸了口淡腥味的空气，闭起眼睛，跃入水中。一片晶莹的水花溅起来，刺骨的河水吞没了他的全身，他的头发随着涌流的动荡而向上浮了起来，周身的每个毛孔发起一次战栗似的收缩。

他知会了溺死者的难处：失去空气的急迫、丧命之际的惧意、垂死的绝望和不甘。

本能要他活动四肢，向水面奋力挣扎。他伸展手臂，尽量使自己双腿放松，然后睁开眼睛。他看见了河底那摆动得像是舞女头发一样的水草、紫黑色的淤泥和坚硬的河蚬，肺中的窒息感愈发明显，他注视着一条水底匍匐的鲎虫告知自己：跃动的光斑是他此生的最后所见。

溺死应该是一件带着绝望色彩的浪漫的事情，想死的人把自己放逐在人生最大的绝望中，感受死亡像是一件冰冷而柔软的天鹅绒外套，慢慢裹住全身，意识中的重重矛盾渐渐消退，平淡无奇的生命在时间中流逝到最后一滴。

直到浮力把他的身体送出水面，他游向远处。他听见野鸭拍打翅膀的声音，看见一只翅膀上长着娃娃脸的蝴蝶飞了过去。起初，他感觉不到它们与脑中固有之声的不同之处，渐渐的，陌生之感升了起来，他重新开始审视周围的一切。这时候他很确定，自己没有借助Hannibal的力量生存在世界中，也没有用恶魔或是天使的眼睛，仁慈或是恶毒地看待一切，寻找那个高高在上、永不妥协的位置。

他仿佛又回到了罗得里克剧院的后门外，看见坟地中缤纷樱落，满心抑郁地打算着自己短暂而潦倒的人生。那其实已是最好的状态，可惜没有永恒的生命他就无法知晓那些死在年轻时的少年的美感。

事实上，怜悯和谋害他们本身也是人类的趣味，一个像是Hannibal那样目空无人的天神是无法领略的。他被他那万能的父亲创造的世界所吸引，前来捕获人间的乐趣，他有强大的自我意识，无以伦比的力量，因而不会失去任何自性，当他用一个优雅的姿势，提着镀金的鹊头杖行走在巴洛克风格的大街中，他其实仍然置身于九重天上。他是一个毫无同情心的掠夺者。

野兽甩了甩它那硕大的脑袋，试着用前爪弄了下栈桥，大概是觉得自己不会弄坏这些木头，于是踩了上去。他一步步走到桥的中心，蜷曲着健壮的后腿，小心地卧了下来。

它把肩膀放松地俯到低处，用爪子垫着下巴，保持住一个能把重量分配到全身各处的姿势。

Will游过来，借助栈桥侧面的撑杆使半个身子脱离水面。他抓着桥面上腐朽的松木条，用湿漉漉的眼睛打量着野兽狰狞的脸孔。

他向它笑了笑，抹了把脸。水珠从头发上淌下来，他揉了揉眼睛。

野兽动了一下爪子，颈部向前探着，伸出舌尖，帮他舔去脸上的一些水珠。它的呼吸闷重有声，散发着蕨类的腥味，与Will近距离接触时，它会从喉咙里发出一种低哑的嘶叫声，像是铁丝摩擦。Will记得自己在罗德里克剧院后院里喂养过一只脊背生疮的大狗，在得到抚摸时它也会发出类似的声音。动物为了祈求怜悯和食物，会毫无底线地向主人示好，它们没那么在意尊严和面子，得到善待和食物，往往就是它们一生中最重要的事情了。

Will伸出右手的食指，摸了摸野兽的爪子，指肚压在它的关节上时，那些长达三英寸的棕色指甲潜回了肉里。

它的眼珠有浸血的颜色，大而凶恶，下颚宽阔，锋利的牙齿顶出口唇，似乎随时准备着把人撕碎，Will却不觉得自己正在和一个地狱里来的恶魔接触。他触了触它的牙齿，摸它的胡须和鼻子，然后拨弄了几下它黑色的睫毛。栈桥吱扭扭地作响，野兽又往前挪了一点，这或许是个无意举动。

它的尾巴在身后摆动起来，撩起一些水花。

Will说：“我过去有个想法，把一条生病的狗捡回剧院养，它本来很健壮，如果病好了的话，它就不用一瘸一拐地走路了。可是Roderick不同意我那么做。”

野兽用血红的舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的水珠，静静地听着。

水珠顺着Will青色的眼睑滑了下来。

“我从救济处领番薯粥喂给它，可是那点儿东西不够我们两个吃的，”Will有点悲伤地说，“Corey有时会带煎肠和羹菜回来，他不反对我用这些食物喂狗。不过后来他被那位老绅士鄙视了。不知道他的悲惨遭遇是不是也有这件事情的原因。”

Will轻轻叹了口气：“Hannibal不喜欢我的遭遇，我的一切经历在他看来都是丢人的。我猜他当时去罗德里克剧院的理由是戏剧的兴起，他有点厌恶高级剧院里虚伪的演员，他眼里无所谓演技的精湛和劣质，Bedelia说不论他喜欢上什么都算是一种垂青。”

Will打了个喷嚏，吸了吸鼻子，接着说下去：“Corey……他死的时候被人用小推车推走了。在那之前Roderick脱光了他的衣服，他已经很瘦了，皮肤惨白。他躺在另一个少年的尸体上，头向下垂，睁着眼睛。我跟着那辆车去了海边的填埋场，看见他们把他倒进焚烧炉里，他像是一根面条一样滑进炉子里了……那天回来后我开始发烧，哦，那就像生命对自身的判决一样。死，以和同类一样的方式死。”四周十分寒冷，他说话的声音却温软异常，一个未经世事的青年在静谧夜中向情人柔声低语，应有他现在的语气，好像只要用这样的方式将惨烈的过去说出来就能漠然情绪。

野兽走回了林子。

不一会儿，Francis穿着一条围裙来到河边。他把他们丢在杉树林里的麻袋拆开了，当做一片布料，用棕绳系在腰间。这时Will已经穿好了衣服，正坐在桥头用手指拢头发，他还是没将那重达一斤的靴子穿回脚上。

Francis走到近处，低头捡起沾了泥水的皮衣，抖搂了一下，帮Will披在肩上。

“我们要回去了吗？”Will不舍地望着河流。他干松的发梢被风吹得直颤，冻得发紫的颧骨在余晖的照射下泛着一些光亮。

“我们现在回去，临睡之前可以吃一些松饼，”Francis说，“我早上烤了一些松饼，昨天，我从镇子上买了柠檬和杜松子酒。”

Will高兴地挑了挑嘴角，回头看了一眼岸边的靴子，又皱起眉头：“我不想穿鞋了。”

Francis蹲下来揽住Will的肩膀，把手穿入Will的蜷起来的双腿下面，缓慢地直起身躯。

Will圈住他的脖颈。身体上升的过程中，感到一点晕眩。Francis很高大，被他抱着的人才会知道他有多大力气。这儿的草丛里有许多蚂蝗，它们和细长的草叶一起黏在Francis的脚踝上，吸紧他的皮肤。Francis似乎没有发觉。

野鸭和河鹄呀呀地叫着，仿佛要在美丽夜色来临前把他们驱出林子。Will在松树林的入口看见了最后一波蝴蝶，它们在一丛芡欧鼠尾草的尖端翩然飞舞。

Will没回别墅，而是跟着Francis回了他的小屋。他到了院子前那装置着电动闸盒的铁门前就坚持要下来走路了，像舍不得地上的淤泥，一定要用脚底和它们做最后的亲密接触似的。小屋的门框愈发破旧，Francis打开锁匙后，用了一个夸张的动作去拉门手，发胀的门板四角摩擦变形的框子，发出爆裂似的响声。

比起外面，这间小屋并不温暖许多。但是Will发现Francis的东西多了一点。今天，窗户下那张有三只抽屉和两扇拉门的深色长案上摆了一只篮子，里面装着面粉、酒和果子。那本写亚里士多德的蓝皮书仍然倒扣在原位上，似乎没有被翻看过。

Will向墙上一个用麻绳吊挂在钉子上的图腾走去。

这东西有兽类的头部骷髅，颈部缠了条细铁丝，成圈地扎满野鸡的羽毛做装饰，垂着一只圆形的小铃。他的身躯是半圆柱形的一截木头，有人用刻刀雕刻了两排无肉的肋骨，中部的刻痕很凌乱，像是一根有节多刺的脊柱。

Francis打开灰布罩壁灯，橙光使屋子里有了温度。他穿好一条粗纱棉长裤，来到Will背后。

“我老家的印第安人有玛雅死神信仰，他们说那儿过去是矛捣之地。祭神柯卡塔将点燃南美大陆的一些村落，迎接死神的重归。他们……痛恨参与型政治文化和技术工人，不太愿意摒弃固有的东西。”

“像我一样。”Will伸手摸了摸阿普切的额，“服从会令人产生归属感，好像得到恶魔的庇护……就得到了爱。”

Francis用不太理解的眼神看看Will的后脑勺，Will肩上有水草和鱼类的气味。

“冷吗？”

“是的，”Will转过头来，“但是今天有杜松子酒，不是吗？”

Francis剥掉Will的外套，从床上拉平一张毯子，裹住他的身体。毯子有些沉重，边缘绒毛擀毡，Will抓住它时，手指碰到了Francis的手背。Francis因这个小接触而羞怯地眨了几下眼。

Francis转过身走到窗下的台子前，将杜松子酒从篮子里取出来。他用一只手握住瓶颈，另一只手捏住木塞子。他背对着Will低下头去，肩部蜷得像是饱满的扇贝，胛骨之间凹出一道深缝。

他手背的骨骼和血管鼓了起来，肩头明显地颤动了一次，“砰”的一声响，木塞脱离瓶口。他倒满两杯酒，将杯送到Will面前。

Will的目光落在Francis的手上，醇厚辛辣的酒味令他的喉咙里有些干渴。

他拉住毯子的两角，在Francis的床上坐下，抿了口酒。Francis又端来了松饼。Will捡起一片，像个从没吃过松饼的人那样，仔细打量着Francis的手艺。这看上去有点脆，边缘微焦，散发着玉米泡打粉的气味，表面上涂了干奶油。

“Hannibal用枫糖浆热松饼覆盖煎培根。他说培根的热量会让糖浆重新融化，口感更绵粘，”Will咬了一口松饼，“我喜欢你的做法，面糊里的小疙瘩嚼起来更有韧性。”

“我祖母会做年轮蛋糕，”Francis说，“她在蛋糕表面栽树莓，使它吃起来带些酸味。”

“你祖母？”Will问，“你经常回家吗？”

“在我参军前她死了，她其实是我的养母，”Francis说，“她死后，我打开了她卧室里的柜子，发现自己的来历。她在铁杉树下捡到了我，以为是某个不负责任的年轻女人的弃儿。”

Will说：“她是个好人。”

Francis摇了摇头：“她那时还没有发现我的第二个人格。我想我吓坏了她，她开始囚禁我。如果邻居和亲戚发现真相，他们也会吓坏的。有时她会因此而惩罚我，但是，不论怎么说，我还是长大了，虽然没有变成我想要的样子。”

Will问：“你想变成什么样子？”

Francis有点无奈地说：“我想成为受欢迎的人，或者受尊重。不高于或者低于其他人，现在我还不能做到。Lecter先生正在帮助我。”

Will吃了两牙松饼之后，把最后一点酒送入口腔。临睡之前，天就完全黑了。他躺在那张不足四英尺宽的架子床上，Francis给了他一个枕头，将一件旧的呢大衣卷起来，垫在自己脑后。他把大部分毯子让给了Will，为了使床稍微舒适柔软一些，他把平时盖的棉被垫在了床单下面。只要他们稍稍一动，床腿便会发出不结实的响声，床板也像是要劈裂似的，吱呀呀地叫起来。

Francis把半杯杜松子酒递给Will，倚着大衣半躺下来。Will喝了口酒，把拿着杯子的手放在Francis胸前。

他缩着两条腿，用头靠着Francis的胸口，长久不动地躺着。Francis的心跳声像是汹涌的岩流涨破地壳时发出的震动。在Francis身上，Will嗅到了熟悉的汗味，那似乎是从每根汗毛的根部钻出来的，潮湿而浓烈，使人发热。

捱着山口的微光渐渐消失在乌涂的小窗外。在酒意的熏染下，Will眯起眼睛。他觉得自己即将烧起来了，眼下这苟且的小幸福令他感到难以置信。在这间孤岛似的小屋里，和他强壮的情人呆在一起，似乎就能满足人生中所有不好满足的念头。不论外头的世界怎样变化，只要有Francis在旁边，他将不会感到恐慌和迷茫。到了……被叫做“淘汰”的时候，他希望和Francis拥抱在一起，被某个地方的河水吞噬。

Francis抚摸着Will的卷发，脑子里满是贪婪和忧虑。他觉得Will像是一颗悬在高处的禁果，无时无刻不在引诱着他。Will是蛋糕上的树莓，同时散发着青涩和甜蜜的气味，他没有告诉Will，他总是喜欢把蛋糕吃光后才去品尝树莓，把果实用牙齿碾碎，汁液会蔓延在舌苔上。这是他童年中仅存的美好回忆。

“只有活了很久的人才能体会到死亡的诱惑，我觉得自己还没完全明白事理就被关了起来。在别墅里我不知道世界是怎样变化的，可恶的记忆在头脑中慢慢消亡……我喜欢Hannibal喜欢的，厌恶他所厌恶的，我们永远没有分歧，好像变成了一个人，”Will用沙哑的嗓音喃喃地说着，他快要睡着了，“长期浸淫在孤单里的人是不知道什么是孤单的，就像Bedelia，她能毫无知觉地穿梭在时代中，像是走在百货商场里，挑选她喜欢的裙子穿在身上，扔掉旧的，为了让自己看起来更时尚，我们都因为本性恶略而不乞求外界的同情……”

“但是我遇到你了，这一切就开始变得不一样。你让我觉得我能超越Bedelia，意识到此生之外的惊喜所在……就是你。”

Will抬起头看向Francis。酒气从他口中呼出来，传入Francis的呼吸。他的眼皮似乎带上了粘性，不住地上下碰触。Francis用力搂住他的脊背，凑过来吻他的鼻尖。

他接过Will手中的酒杯，放在床边的小橱上，抓住Will的肩膀。他们的嘴唇相互摩擦着，相递热度。Will闭上眼睛，用舌尖舔舐Francis上唇的伤疤。他不知道Francis这个小痕迹是天生的还是幼时的创伤导致，也没有去问。他希望他在自己心目中保留着一丝神秘感。而不像Hannibal对他所做的那样，将所爱之人的本性挖掘到一览无遗的地步。

“我爱你，Will，”Francis用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说，“如果你要离开，我不介意为你殉情。”

Will笑着缩进毯子，用胳膊环住Francis的腰。在发烧的闷热和酒带来的眩晕中，他很快睡着了。

他梦见自己回到了罗德里克剧院，在那张窄小发霉的床上爬起来，打开桌子上的红皮书，翻到夹着一片枫叶的章节。他心里有种莫名的急切，下个礼拜，剧院将开始排练《大卫·科波菲尔》，在此之前，他得熟读这部著作。可是咳嗽着总是打断他，他头昏脑涨，看不清纸上的字迹，无法集中注意力，黏稠的东西卡在喉咙里，喘鸣伴随着他的每一次呼吸发起，缺氧致手指发麻，几乎失去知觉。

这一晚，Hannibal没有来剧院。第二天早上，他被两个带着面罩和手套的人拖出房间。他们脚上穿着橡胶靴子，印有圆形橡子的靴底接触着地下走廊的水泥地面，发出响亮的摩擦声，使他无法安睡。他被脱去衣服，扔上了一辆手推车，以一个不自然而绵软的姿势躺在Corey身上。视野中的一切都倒了过来，车轮、裙摆、从盖沟板下冒出来的硫和氨的白烟。

 

黎明时分，Will被聒噪的叫声吵醒。他睁开眼睛，看见窗台上一只遍身长满黑色羽毛的乌鸦，正在抖动着头部，啄食散落在水里的草籽。

毯子紧紧裹着他的身躯，湿热感非常明显。汗水打湿了头发，他口干舌燥，脖颈发粘，鼻尖却是凉的。也许是冷的缘故，Francis正从背后紧紧搂着他。

Francis穿着那条昨晚换上的裤子，一件发黄的背心，只把毯子盖到了肩膀上，背部和小腿都露在外面。他或许已经习惯了这小屋里的冰冷，因而睡得很沉。Will蠕动了一下，想翻个身去吻Francis，却感觉到一个坚硬的东西顶着自己的臀 部。这个发现令他萌生了一阵羞怯感。他又想起自己在水果店和Francis的相遇，那天回来后他就有点不对劲了，不知道是被他的身材吸引，还是受到他独特气质的诱惑，他总是无缘无故地想起他。他脑子里总有些排除不掉的幻想，对他的手和腿、肩膀和背部。

他感到自己的身体兴奋起来，一些火苗似的欲望在血液中流窜着，企图因势乘便作一场乱子。他没有动或者弄醒Francis，而是在湿 热中又一次闭上眼睛。

不知道过去多久，床板作响，Francis把手臂从他的颈下抽了出来，将毯子拉到他的肩膀上。

细小温热的气流在颈部流窜着，Will意识到，Francis在嗅他。过去剧院外面的流浪狗也经常这么做，得到食物后，它总用鼻子在他的手心或是颈部嗅来嗅去，像是要把他吃了一样。

Francis的吻落在脖颈上，Will打了个激灵，起了一身小疙瘩。

“这儿冷吗？”Francis问。

“不，我很热，”Will翻了个身，看向Francis，“可是我不太想起床。”

Francis笑着拢了拢他额前发粘的头发：“我该去给你弄早餐了。”

“我今天要去院子里看看，Bedelia说蔷薇的藤蔓爬上石垛了。”Will揉了揉眼睛，用黏糊糊的声音问，“昨晚的梦怎么样？”

“你。只有你。”Francis摸了摸Will的嘴唇，在Will的颧骨上落下一吻，起身穿上衬衫，提起木桶走出小屋。

他带了蛋糕和清水回来。Will用冷水洗了脸和手，随便拢了拢头发，吃了饰有椰丝的糕点。他不介意一整天不洗澡，连续几天都穿着脏衣服四处走动，他觉得自己本来就是一个会因为懒惰而变得脏兮兮的人。这小屋能让他染上和Francis相同的气味，所以他也不穿鞋袜。Francis在出门之前打开了柜子，拿出自己的衬衫帮他穿在身上。

这件衣服对于Will来说大了两到三个尺码，平纹粗糙。经过数次清洗，缝着纽扣的领边已经产生了竖褶。发黄的布料和Will小麦色的皮肤产生了微妙的契合，使他看上去比刚从别墅里走出来时更健康结实。

 

南方是没有冬季的。Hannibal让三四个园丁从早到晚工作在他的庄园里，不过他远行后，Bedelia就给这些人放假了。她在庄园的西南方种植了一些蔷薇，让一个叫莱芭·麦克兰的黑人姑娘照料并看守着它们，不准Hannibal的园丁靠近。

Hannibal称这块地方的蔷薇为填空的野草。除了一大片由刷着绿色油漆的篱笆和从木杆顶部垂下来的藤蔓之外，没有任何的乔木和草堆做装饰。他偏爱红枫与杜鹃树，而不欣赏典型的庄园植物，在他眼里，没有错落出立体感的植丛就不可称之为园艺。

白蔷薇缀在一大丛宽椭有锯齿边缘的小叶中，植株散发的清新甜香与土壤中氮肥的气味掺杂着，使人生出接近美好的愉悦之感。花丛的入口很小，灌木只在最东边栽种，通过一扇低矮的园艺木门后，便能看到石地上有一条巨蛇的影子。铁质棚顶镂空雕琢了一条姿态曼妙的蟒蛇，扇形的鳞均整而细致。当春季来临时，一些粉蔷薇的藤蔓会爬上棚顶，从蛇身的镂空中垂落下来，使人嗅觉失灵。

Will拉着Francis的手走过短廊，来到花丛正中。这儿四面都有高加索百叶蔷薇。一种茎部生长着皮刺的重瓣小花，盛开时花瓣会变得拥挤，层层叠叠地占据整个花苞。或许Leba刚刚给它们浇了水，湿气格外明显，许多叶片上点缀着圆形的露珠。

Will让Leba去给他们弄两杯冰茶来，还要了一张大点儿的腊兰野餐毯。Leba回来时，把一张白卡纸交给Will。这上面写着：Roses in full bloom。出自Bedelia的笔迹。

铺好毯子后，Will拉着Francis坐了上去。

泥土很快便会弄潮毯子，借助它来挥发呛鼻子的腥味，而在此之前，那些垂在他们头上的蔷薇会把水珠抖落在他们的肩背上，使他们全身充满和它一样的香味。

阳光仍显炙热，雷声却已在远处响起。风吹过来，蓓蕾在颤抖中合紧了花瓣。Francis蜷着膝盖，把腿分开，让Will坐在自己前面，这样子当风吹过来时，他就能及时地从背后搂 抱他的肩膀。

Will低声讲述着自己的过往，和Hannibal的相遇，以及他们不老的秘密。只是没有把Hannibal去找Don的事情说出来，他不希望Francis那为数不多的美好寄托再少些了。

“……从1876年到现在，我已经活了七十年，而我本来应该死在1894年，因为不是这样，时间就显得毫无意义，”Will有些低落地说，“我不知道Bedelia是怎么陪伴Hannibal度过数千年的漫长时间的……我是说，在我看来，她和Hannibal的关系并不和谐……”

“别试着去理解别人，等待他们向你敞开自己……”Francis把手搭在Will的肩膀上，用手指轻轻按压着他的肌肉。他似乎完全沉溺在这个蔷薇洞穴里了，看不清除了Will之外的任何东西。他像是雄性猛兽在辨别雌性的心情那样，垂着眼帘，用鼻尖触碰着Will的耳廓，“你很年轻，像个小孩……”

Will说：“如果你把罐头封存在冷冻箱里，再过几十年拿出来，它或许还没有变质，但总不会像是刚烹制出来那样美味可口。”

“不，Will，”Francis说，“你是悬崖，我已经快走到边缘了。”他环住Will的腰，让他靠在自己肩膀上，用手托起他的脸，吻他的耳鬓。

Will眯起眼睛，越来越快地吸着气。他似乎渐浸了什么急性传染病，在Francis靠近时，他的体温迅速上升，意识朦胧不清。Francis的吻落在他的眼角下面，他沿着他的脸颊一路向下亲 吻。

Will的喉咙里漏出了几声呻 吟，无力感袭来，性 的冲 动又开始在他身体里作祟，他抓住Francis的手腕，仰起脖子，难耐地皱起眉头。

“我想和你做 爱，哪怕一次也好，”Francis喘 息着，把手探入Will的衣服。他搓揉Will的前胸和腹部，手劲儿有些野蛮，“我之所以在这里就是因为你，Will，要是看不见你我就毫无意义……”

“唔……我们都会被杀死的……”

“如果看不到你我愿意立刻去死……”Francis把Will压在毯子上，俯下身躯。阳光暗了下来，风似乎也变弱了，Francis的呼 吸火热，潮湿的眼里透出了野性的攻占欲。他的睫毛很密，瞳仁是深蓝色的，而今在虹膜的颤动中愈发深邃。在他的注视下，Will不由自主地缩起肩膀。他觉得自己正看着一头沦入风月的嗜血野兽。他被它的魅力冲昏了头脑，不介意自己是受他庇护还是被他用牙齿撕碎。

Francis的目光犹豫起来。他皱起眉头，咬住牙齿，这样子像是在与桎梏之念作斗争。不一会儿，悲伤的神色出现在他脸上，他捏住拳头，狠狠地捶了毯子一拳，然后坐直身子，挪去毯子的另一头。

“该死的……”他用手掌揉了揉自己的额头，探着肩膀把头低下，粗重地吸气。他这时的背影就像个失意的中年人，因为受到创伤而一蹶不振。

Will一边平复着自己的心跳，一边品味Francis的心情。浓云遮住太阳，天空彻底昏了下来。他渐渐意识到，他们到底还是不能真正的结合在一起，也无法真的拥有一座孤岛。世界是Hannibal的，而他给他们留下的唯一活路是：使他们都成为他的附庸。

“对不起，Will。我不能带你一起跳悬崖，”Francis声音低沉地说，“我就像个负罪的地狱，所以我不能让你和我一起生活。”

“没关系，”Will坐起来，靠在Francis的肩膀上，“我们会有办法的。”

他们没有再说什么。

Francis是个沉默的人，Will却在他这次的沉默里产生了一种不好的预感。Francis是不会真正发怒的，即便是被Don虐待的那次，他的反抗只基于自保本能，而现在他暴怒了。Will能清晰地体会到他的不甘心，那种种被压制而无法满足的诉求似乎都在这时充斥了他。

他们互为彼此的白天，能看见白昼却无法沐于光下，那光便成了罪恶的存在。他不愿成为凶神的祭献品，可是，如果有一天Francis成为恶魔，一定是因这事所导致。

Will想到这儿，忧虑地问：“你会改变吗？”

Francis摇了摇头：“我只活在你的眼睛里，Will。我已经发誓永远效忠你了，那天在林子里。”

Will愣了：“在……林子里？”

“那是个仪式，我……吻了你的脚，”Francis吞吞吐吐起来，“所有的恶魔都有仪式，我那么做了，今后我就再也不能伤害你。”

“如果你变了，Francis，那么你的过错也是我的，”Will轻声说道，“我们或者互为对方的福音，或者互为永恒的诅咒。”

 

傍晚，他们一起离开蔷薇丛，回到不结实的小屋。后来，他们一直没走出来，在十七个日升月落之间，和彼此相处就是最重要的事情。Francis经营着他们的三餐，像个负责的伴侣那样，仔细地照看着Will。在这些时间中，他们的柜子裂开了第一道缝隙，篮子的底部积存了一些面包渣，门板又剥落了更多的绿漆，窗台被乌鸦啄出坏损痕迹。他总是用同一条毛巾为Will擦拭脚背上的泥水，用质地粗糙的衬衣裹着他。晚上，他们通常饮酒到凌晨，他在半夜偷吻Will的肩膀和手背，早上又装作若无其事的样子，去佣人的厨房里烹制煎饼作为他们的早点。

 

可惜“后来”不是永远。所以永恒的，只能是诅咒。


	20. 12.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章龙杯肉。

“……我始终记得那扇窗，玻璃上花蕾形状的污垢……蜗牛爬过的痕迹。那是我生命中拥有的第一个早晨，也是最后一个……”

“Hey，Will！Will！你还好吧？”

“嗯？”

“你的手，它抖得很厉害。”

“这屋子里有点冷。”

“……介意我用毯子盖住你吗？”

“哦，不，你真好。”

  
“听着，Will，我无意令你沉浸在旧事的悲伤中。可是我觉得你把一切都告诉我之后会觉得轻松点，我……我是个不懂言辞花哨的人，可是我希望你知道，你可以信任我。”

  
“你体现了进化的实际意义。疯狂之下尽是成熟和稳重，生活在手枪和拳套带来的刺激中，在死亡边缘走钢丝仍然游刃有余。”

  
“喔哦，这是一个很高的评价。我想知道，Hannibal会怎么做？当他知道你和Francis的爱情之后，他杀了他吗？”  
“呵呵，这是幼稚的观念。不过我那时也的确这么想：大不了就是死，我和他一起去死。所以我们才有那么大的胆量把事情进展到最后那一步。事实上就连Bedelia也完全不清楚Hannibal会怎么做，她以为自己可以用瞒住气味的魔法把我保护得很好。”  
“瞒住气味？怎么做到的？”  
“通过吻。”  
“吻？”  
“是的，当她吻一个人，能吸食他的所有气味，抹杀他身上发生的事情留下的印迹，她有时能猎食到人们的一部分记忆，她对我印象中的Francis的评价是：一个狂野的新神。我和Francis都是恋旧的人，表面上，我们穿便宜的棉线衬衫，磨得翻毛的牛仔裤，系带牛皮靴子。而Bedelia说他的野性就是他自身的罪过和迷人之处，野性，也势必成为他的主宰人格。”  
“你觉得她是对的吗？”  
“我印象中的Francis永远也不可能和任何人一样的。”  
“你爱他，所以他怎么都和别人不一样了。”  
“我永远爱他。”  
“没什么值得永远，Will。你和我也不值。”  
“……人们不懂永远是什么。实际上，每一刻都是永远，而我的永远就是Francis。”  
“那……我能成为你的下一个永远吗？”  
“……不能。”  
“这真令我心碎，Will。我是说真的。”  
“你没真的。”

Bedelia下午吩咐仆人们进入别墅，打扫各个角落的浮灰和污渍，把四处擦拭得窗明几净。她让人用香橙精油清洗了窗帘和桌布，掸去每一盏灯上的尘土，然后给自己和Will准备了样式内敛、符合时下潮流的衣服。明早之前，他们必须使用Hannibal喜欢的香膏将自己涂满，摆好迎接他的标准姿势。

  
并不是Hannibal要求他们必须这么做，在家庭中，他总是显得富有包容力和责任感，对另外两个成员的嗜好、习惯、怪癖，一概采取忍让、泰然处之甚至是欣赏的态度。而为了共度漫长的时光，Bedelia研究了一套取悦Hannibal的方法：时而装作伊甸园的夏娃，把身边这因受他父亲宠眄而狂荡不羁的家伙捧上天去。

 

山色由青变黑，靛幕吞噬了最后一线橙红的日光，暗影渐渐笼罩了远处的林子。

  
星辰像是霜露一样点缀着万籁寂静的夜。Francis说的妖雾在铁门外的杉树和黄松之间飘荡着，黯晦消沉，复燎而来，Will看到它们把Francis的小屋笼罩了。

  
他久久地站在窗前，盯着远处隐约的灯光，情绪像是泄入湖泊的暴雨那样急切。Bedelia今天让Reba去小屋叫他回来，她说Hannibal明早就要回来了。他不知道Hannibal的归来将意味着什么，大半的可能是：Hnnibal什么也不会发现。他会把他在各地的见闻讲给他们听，让仆人们提着名贵的纪念品送到他们的房间里去。

  
欺骗Hannibal的确是冒险的行为，但在和他相处了五十年后，Will亦不认为这是太有难度的事情。Bedelia说骗Hannibal不难，但是不要忘记：他是一个神。

  
他们是在渎神，他们心知肚明。

  
Will动了动喉咙，咽下口中的一颗豆蔻荚。呵气使一小块玻璃变白了。

  
小屋的灯光又映入了他的眼瞳。他觉得Francis就在那扇窗后，用同样的姿势站立，望向他的窗口，就算他的房间没有开灯，他也一定知道：他是无法在没有他的夜晚安然入眠的。

  
Will闭上眼睛。黄铜的柔光、烛火的热意在知觉中变得明显，他让时间在脑子里倒逆如流。地板的缝隙中储存着漆料的丙烯，酸辛的气味令人联想起Corey脚上那双新的皮革靴子。星辰在他的意识中化成一片生长在坟墓前的小白花，大量的蚂蚁和蚰蜒在鲜嫩的草叶下爬蹿着，一边躲避天敌，一边在腐壤中寻找着颗粒状的食物。

  
Corey的房间里有张被油泥浸得发黑的地毯，梳妆柜摆在最明显的位置上，有系着陶瓷铃兰花的提手和橄榄色镜框。他站在梳妆柜前，背对着Will脱光了衣服。镜子里的人都有青色的眼睑和干裂的嘴唇，Corey浅金色的头发因为缺水变得干枯如草。Will看见他背部的雀斑，听见他被脱衣服的动作所引发的喘鸣，他的喉咙里有些不洁的粘液，永远也咳不出来了。

  
“医生说我得了肺病，还有梅毒，”Corey抱怨着，“该死，我的内脏都烂了，床底下都是蠕虫，我怀疑它们晚上爬进我的嘴里了……”

  
Will伸出手轻轻触摸Corey背部的红斑。

  
这皮肤惨白的男孩腰间有一块巴掌大的脓疮，像是被锥子捅出来的一样，创缘结了一圈紫黑色的血痂，洞里充满脓血和烂肉。他用廉价香精掩饰自己皮脂腐烂的气味，仍然每晚去剧院外面找他的老情人约会，仿佛死亡也不能将他从爱情的邪念中救赎出来。

  
“我希望他别在我临死之前抛弃我，但是他昨晚又没出现，他觉得我会像抓住悬崖边最后一根稻草一样抓紧他的衣角，吓得像一条被死神追赶的野狗一样，”Corey说，“死能赋予我们生活在这地下室里的每一桩灾难意义，而爱情是世界上至邪恶之物。”

  
Will睁开眼睛，看到玻璃上的人脸变成了Corey。

  
这一瞬间，邪念浮出水花满溢的湖泊，迅速地占据了他的脑子。星辰极速地转动起来，时间仿佛突然就加快了几倍。远处杉树林中散出的浓雾吞噬了小屋的灯光，使它凭空地消失在他的眼中。  
Will转过身走出房间，跌跌撞撞地走下黑暗的楼梯。跨出别墅后，他跑了起来。多利安式门廊里的荆棘划破了他新换的丝绸衬衫，橡树叶被水黏在脚踝上。

  
冷白的光斑在他的脊背上飞速地流过，小屋黑色的轮廓在雾水中愈发清晰。

  
他冲进雾里，踏过一小片还没开发的土丘。他的脚趾踢到了泥块和石子，被水打湿了裤腿。冷意和疼痛感在催促着他，快点抵达情人温暖的怀抱中，那是真正值得他心驰神往的地方，只有那里的安逸，才能促使他陷入纵情的反思中，摆脱犹如往日的麻木和空虚。

  
他又看见了小屋的灯光。时隔半天，那扇木门似乎更加破败了，表面已经完全失去了漆料，屋盖的板条变形、松动、开裂，钉子周围有了黄色的蚀痕，也许用不了多久，它就要散架了。

  
Will的脑子里一片空白。他不知道自己为什么急切，是想要去挽救什么，还是急于坠下渊底，他脑子里重复地出现Corey的声音，Corey的只言片语如同落入水中的叶子一样凌乱散碎。

  
Hannibal不再是救赎，而成为了一道人生的枷锁。他其实从未救赎过他的人生，只不过利用了他对死亡和穷困的恐惧。像他对每个人做的一样。他是信仰、壁垒、领袖、凶神，可是他不负责成全任何人的人生。他只得到，不给予。或许一切神明都有和他相同的秉性。

  
离小屋还有百步之远时，Will看见了Francis。Francis站在门口，注视着他，像是已经等待了他很多年一样。

  
他慢下脚步，来到Francis面前，望向他的眼睛。浓雾令他全身粘稠，在奔跑中被风吹冷的汗顺着他的脖颈滑进衣领，他一边颤抖，一边喘着粗气。此刻，他很想对Francis倾诉些什么，他需要杜松子酒来使体温升高，想躺在那张不足四英尺的床上，用头枕着Francis的胸膛。可是正在流逝的时间将不准许他在别墅外面流连太久，他必须快点完成今晚的心愿。

  
他稳住自己的呼吸，有点紧张地对Francis说：“我……我发情了。”

  
Francis皱紧眉头，紧盯着Will，生怕他是个镜像，或者只是他的错觉。

  
“Will！”他叫Will的名字，声音低沉、压抑。他不能大声呼唤Will，不想让其他人听到自己的声音，但是当他听见这个名字从自己倾吐出口，就像触犯了强大的诅咒一样，突然间心绪澎湃。

  
他拉过Will的手腕，把他扯进自己怀中，紧紧抱住。他抓 住Will的头发，迫使他仰起脸来，用嘴唇吻住他。

  
他把Will抱过门槛，踉跄地转了个身，用手臂更紧地把Will缚住，用掠夺的方式摩擦他的舌头和牙齿。

粗重的呼吸声占据了Will的听觉，Francis的气味浸入他的身体，这个吻令人头晕窒息。

Francis匆忙地关上背后的门，把Will的衬衫掀了起来。

他生着糙茧的手掌在Will光滑匀称的背上用力地抚弄着，来自于他的摩擦使Will全身发烫。被揉弄两肋时，Will感到有一大股电流顺着脊椎蹿了过去。他正变得濡湿和兴奋，血液极速流淌，湍入四肢，他的心跳如同滚雷。自身亢奋的反应，却使他不由自主地害怕起来。

古时的海盗把长矛刺入女孩的下体，贯穿她们全身，使其尖端从口腔中突出，以此来惩罚淫荡、不忠和被恶魔玷污的女人。他们亦用荆棘缠住男孩的生殖器，使其无法排便，胀痛而死。人们用罪性来惩罚他人的罪性，似乎这样就能使两者抵消。而从这一刻起，他就是有罪之人了。他不知道接下来在等待着自己的是长矛还是刺鞭，可是他知道，任何事情都有代价，为了讨取不足一夜的缠绵，他愿意以永生为价。

他在昏沉中变得大胆无知。这时，他混乱不堪的脑子里只有Francis：他拔酒塞子时的样子，嘴唇上的小伤疤，他汗水的气味，手臂上浓密的汗毛。他不住地想象着自己被Francis压在床上，抽插后穴的感觉，因兴奋而战栗发抖。

Francis掐住Will的脖子，在他的肩膀上吸允、噬咬，留下数个发紫的牙印。然后，他抓住Will的臀部，使他的下腹贴在自己充血胀大的性器上。隔着一层布料，Will也能感觉到他的火热和坚硬，那像是一头进攻性极强的原始野兽，正迫切地想要闯入他潮湿的禁地。

Will环住Francis粗壮的脖子，蹭他的脸颊和耳朵。他在Francis耳边喘息、呻吟，用力去咬他的嘴唇，把他的舌苔吸入自己口中，咽下他的津液，像小孩舔舐饼干上的奶油一样吻他的舌头。

“Will……”

Will能从这声音中听出痛苦和压抑，可是毫不在意。爱情应有洪水一样的冲击力，若防范它，不如死在年轻时。他专心而热情地吻Francis。他的吻是泡在松露汁中的麻雀脑，迅速杀死了Francis脑中仅存的理智，使他变得和他一样浑噩无知。

“Will……Will……”Francis皱起眉头，抱住Will的肩膀。他的手在Will背后活动着，揉皱了丝绸衬衫，似乎想带给Will一些温存。然后，他抓住Will的臀部，把他的身体托了起来。Will用手臂搂住他的脖子，双腿缠住他的腰部，像是只爬树的考拉一样挂在他身上。

Francis举着Will，一边仰起脸吻他，一边往那张不结实的床旁边走去。他托着Will的背，用稍慢的动作把他放在床上，踢掉自己的鞋子。

他跪在Will两腿之间，俯下身去解他衬衫上的纽扣。他剥光了Will的衣服，也把自己的衣服和裤子扔去地上，顶着一头汗水，注视着被笼罩在阴影中神秘的Will。

“Will……”

Will的眼睛变成了深邃的黑色，看上去充满未知的危险。一切恶魔应有的诱人姿态，在他身上无比明显，那一切引诱恶魔成为恶魔的果实，也有他此刻的香气。他翕动嘴唇，似乎在呢喃些什么。Francis没有听见，Will的每一句话都是他的魔咒。

在性冲动的作用下，他的喘息声如同黑夜中猛兽的低吟。

窗外射来的白光勾勒出他的轮廓线，他肩部和背上那些鼓胀、结实的肌肉泛着汗光，随着呼吸而颤动、起伏。他如赫拉克勒斯一样富有力量感，又因野性的气味和粗糙的手脚而性感诱人。Will把他看成了一头凶猛的豹子，又因为自己这个想象而呼吸加速，手脚发软。

Francis慢慢压下来吻Will的锁骨。Will咬住嘴唇，抓紧床单，用双腿夹住Francis的腰。Francis抓住他的左胸，将他另一边的乳尖含入口中，用对待蛋糕上最后一粒树莓的方法舔舐它，像是要把它弄断似的，用嘴唇吸允它。他用自己那根尺寸远超人类男性的性器压住Will的大腿，挑逗他内藏动脉的位置。他揉着Will的性器，拇指触摸淌着液体的顶端，沿着Will的胸腹向下探索。

他湿滑的舌头令Will的腹肌发起一次次收缩。他一边用手掌抚慰着Will的身躯，一边用舌尖划过他的腹沟。他拉起Will的腿，用肩膀顶高他的膝盖，低头含住他的性器。

Will吸了口气，扶住Francis起伏的肩。兴奋感由两腿之间升入腹中，欲火随之攀高，他大口地喘着气，挺起腰部，用腿勾住Francis的后颈。液体从他的后穴中流出来，弄湿了床单。Francis用手指触摸着他的臀肉，寻到收缩的穴口，顶入甬道之内。

“哦，天啊……”Will全身一颤，手指把床单抓出了几条竖褶，“进入我，快点，Francis……”他着急地说，“给我你。”

Francis用一个俯卧的姿势把Will重新压住，摸了摸他年轻而光滑的脸颊。他们在彼此眼睛中看见了水和火焰，激烈堪比一切所见。Francis拉起Will的脚踝，把他的双腿抱住，然后扶住自己的性器，送入潮湿的穴口。Will紧密地夹住他的顶端，快感使他不由打了个哆嗦。那甬道狭窄而温热，漫溢Will的液体，像是一个完美的归宿，带来极度快乐的同时，也能化掉一切的不安和担忧。

Francis慢慢地顶入深处，Will吸着气，尽量放松臀部，被Francis的性器捅入育腔时，他的脊背不由自主地往上挪移了一次。Francis太大了，即便是作为一个成熟的Omega，他也很难完全接受它。然而，它如此直接自主地进入深处，却能给他带来烟花炸裂一样的快感，使他觉得自己的每个细胞都被侵占了，体内被充满，没留下一点空隙。

Francis耸动腰部，将性器缓缓抽出来，进行了一次新的碾轧，在突入Will的育腔时，感到他猛然哆嗦了一下。他低下头，用吻安抚Will，然后弓起背部，又一次压下来。他们连接的地方愈发黏腻，碰撞时发出了一些细微的声音。Francis像是要点燃火种似的，在Will的深处稍作停留。Will在一波潮热中放松下来，抓住Francis的胳膊。

不结实的床板吱扭扭地作响，Francis的速度快了起来。他摆动腰胯，用顶端一遍遍贯穿Will敏感的通道，Will蜷起身子，禁不住地抖动着肩膀。对于Francis来说，Will足够小，把他压在身下用蛮力狠干，能带给他占有所爱之人的满足感。他想把自身所有的攻击性都释放在Will身上，看他在身下崩溃的样子，但是，与此相比，他更希望自己能带给Will快乐和得偿所愿的满足感。

他细细地观察着Will的神色。Will的颧颊通红，脸上的雀斑都因为他的吸允变深了颜色，胸前的两粒乳尖明显地凸鼓着，腹部满是汗水。

Will深深皱眉，痴迷地看着他。

“Will……”

Francis开始连续地抽插和顶撞。Will的液体被挤了出来，沾湿他们的双腿，腥咸的空气中有了一点甜味，那是从Will的性腺中散发出来的，独有的Omega气味。Francis搂住Will，使他半坐在自己的腿上，托住他的臀部，向上顶弄他的后穴。用这个姿势他能进得更深。

摩擦越来越快速和强烈，Will的后穴像是着了火一样的发烫。Francis把舌头探入Will的嘴里，边吸食他的唾液，边顶弄他的舌头。全身上下被攻占的感觉使Will的育腔极度紧张，开始猛烈地收缩。他绞紧Francis的性器，一次次用力向下坐，似是要把它整个吞掉。

Francis拢了拢Will汗湿的头发，小声在他耳边说：“慢点，我会弄坏你的。”

“唔……我要来了，”Will用沙哑的声音问，“抱紧我，好吗？”

Francis倾身压住Will。他没忘记托住Will的脖颈，使他平稳地躺在床上。他的情人正处于高热和虚脱中，是经不起一点折磨的。他用性器摩擦着甬道中那个会使Will陷入疯狂的点，对着相同的位置不停地戳刺、摩擦。Will逐渐显露出慌张的表情，甬道的内壁在痉挛中不受控制地跳动。这是他的身体极度亢奋的表现。Francis知会了Will的感觉，像雄性野兽安慰发情的雌性那样，用双手抚慰他的腿和腹部，希望他能在高潮时仍能感应到自己的爱意。

“快点，Francis……我来了，唔……”

“我会弄疼你……”

“就那么干……”

Francis真正开始用力。抽插变得肆无忌惮，他的撞击犹如急骤的暴雨，使Will的臀部疼痛发红。

Will感到自己的每根神经都变成了炸弹的引线，一簇簇喷溅着火星的烈焰在飞快地奔向终点。他咬紧嘴唇，崩坏一样地抖动着，拼命收紧后穴，可他越是用力，Francis的速度就越快，他那根硕大的性器变得更坚硬，也把他撑得更满。他听到Francis喉咙里发出兽吼一样的叫声，看见汗水顺着他的鬓角直流。

“疼吗？Will？”

“是的……再用力，Francis……”

“不，Will……”

“我爱你Francis……”

Francis绷住了全身的肌肉，用自身的重量和力量狠狠地操弄Will，他正处于快感的顶峰之上，野性一览无遗。

“哦天啊……喔……Francis！不……快停！”白色的液体从Will的性器中喷涌而出，喷溅在Francis的腹肌上。

Francis顶压着育腔的内壁，感受到一股热意席卷而来。那是Will高潮时从腺体中分泌的液体，如果他没有及时地堵住甬道的话，液体便会在他射精的同时喷涌而出。Francis撑着床背托起Will的臀部，激烈地抽插起来，液体四溅，Will的叫声中带上了细细的哭腔，Francis在一次迅猛突入的同时发出一声闷吼。Will清晰地感应到他的精液如同子弹一样敲击着自己的内壁，他足足射了十几次，然后在喘息与颤抖中放松肩膀，吻了下来。

“我爱你，Will，哪怕有一点可能……让我看着你。”密集的吻落在Will的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇上，仍然是热的。

Will回应着Francis，然后坐直身子，搂住他的背。Francis托住他，光脚下了床，液体从Will的穴口流下来，洒落一地。他把他放到床边的桌子上，奉上一个更激烈的吻。

   天亮之前，他们一直没有结束。房间里所有的东西都在颤晃中落在了地上，四处是七零八落的景象，小屋的空气变得温暖而浑浊。他们处于血液沸腾带来的巅峰快 感中，蒸发着汗水和热量。

    Francis的温柔和单纯使Will陷入深度的迷恋中，他的兽性又会激起Will强烈的同情心。他不是一个恶魔，起码在Will心里，永远不是。

    第一线曙光穿透雾气时，Will正一动不动地躺在床上，失神地凝视着窗外。整张床单是湿的，热意逐渐退散，冷风顺着窗缝渗进屋里，今天，那只喜欢啄食草籽的乌鸦没有准时出现在窗台上，叫醒他们。

    星辰的消逝似乎标志了所有美梦的完结，黎明是苍白的，丝毫不能带给人新的希望。远处传来铁制工具刨开泥土的声音，浇灌的水声，浓绿色松林里的鸟雀鸣啾，这一切都只意味着平庸无奇的一天的开始。

    “如果人生最好的结局只能和西西弗斯一样……只要有你在这里，我能无视身上的重负……是你让我明白世界既不是荒漠，也不是沃土，而是你……”Francis的嗓子哑了，可他还是锲而不舍地向Will诉说着情话，“我愿意向着你的方向挣扎，那足以填满我的心灵，Will。”

    “不久我就会回来的，Francis，没事的。等着我，亲爱的。”Will扶着酸痛的腰直起身子，用把皱巴巴的衣服套住自己。下床时尾椎传来碎裂似的痛感，他险些因此跌倒在地，Francis扶住了他，然后走下床，把裤子抖搂平整，帮他穿在身上。

    Will记得他用右手托住自己的脚踝，小心地将他的脚送入裤腿时的缓慢和犹豫。

    那个早上，Francis的头发像是杂草一样四处张扬着，脖子右侧有三块通红的吻痕，下巴上生出了一层靑虚虚的胡茬。他身上还带着令他觉得熟悉和安逸的气味。

    乌鸦落在窗台上的时候，Will正注视着Francis被晨光照亮的额头上的细纹，享受身在此间最后的快乐。直到它离开窗台，发出一阵拍打翅膀的声音，他才缓过神儿来，向窗外望了一眼。光射在他的脸上，他的瞳孔一次收缩，眼睛变成了冷冷的淡蓝色。

    他走出小屋，湿冷的空气令他打了个哆嗦。从屋檐上淌下的水滴打湿了他的衬衫，激起了一点冷意。

    他站在门口向Francis告别。Francis吻了他的手背和额头。

    “没事的”——他们都把这个词重复了无数遍，好像只有这样才能劝安自己。

    回到别墅的路上，他一共回了两次头。第一次，他看见Francis站在门口，向他摆手。第二次，他看见Francis面无表情地站在窗前，嘴唇一张一合，他在念他的名字：Will。像在了却自己在人间最后的心愿。他会在有生之年记得那一幕的，雾气拉远了他和那扇乌涂的窗户的距离，把Francis的脸色显得苍白和冷酷，使他看起来，像一个被掏空了内脏的憔悴之人。

 

    爱是永恒的心动，但是，从来没有一颗心能真的到达永恒。爱情终结在心跳最激烈的时刻，无疑会给人带来不易承受的沉痛感，那么，这种悲伤是不是就能到达永恒呢？“我爱Francis。”Will起码把这句话对Bedelia重复了五十次。每当他这样说时，便会感觉到心脏的创口重新裂开，带着那晚的热度的血液漫涌胸腔。后来，他就只能对Bedelia说“我永远爱Francis”了，因为这件事成为了现实中的永远。

 

  
[2016-12-19](http://manciyuanluanfeideqiangguai.lofter.com/post/1d16e48f_d5afba9) [ 23 ](http://manciyuanluanfeideqiangguai.lofter.com/post/1d16e48f_d5afba9) [ 59 ](http://manciyuanluanfeideqiangguai.lofter.com/post/1d16e48f_d5afba9)   


 


	21. 12.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章：老汉回来了，回来了，回来了_(:з」∠)_

Bedelia把Will鬓边的一缕卷发拨到耳后，用食指的关节轻刮着他的面颊。

“你憔悴了，Will，就在一夜之间。”她的嗓音听起来低沉、忧虑，透出一点哀伤情绪。

Will不由自主地把目光投向窗外。晨雾笼罩下，坐落在远处的小屋仿佛遥不可及。一个穿卡其布便裤的佣人快步走到庄园的大门口，双手拉下闸柄。锁盒“咔”地一下子弹了开来，装饰莨苕纹的铁艺门缓缓滑向两边，一辆前额装饰V字与花冠标志的黑凯迪拉克轿车驶上灰色道路。

这辆车有16缸发动机、全自动传送装置和如同剑鱼上颌一样的尾鳍。Hannibal说机器比人更值得被赋予灵魂，它们是世界的未来。来美国之后，他仿佛就爱上了汽车、玻璃大楼和装彩色字母的灯箱，泳池和球场也是他时常要去的地方。

一位头戴方帽的高个子印度门卫追着汽车，绕过树丛和喷泉，沿着弧形车道跑到楼下的停车带内，用戴着防滑手套的手拉开司机位的车门。Hannibal走了下来。

“唔……瞧瞧他，Will，你见过比他更帅的男人吗？”Bedelia注视着才从汽车里走下来的Hannibal，侧过身子，将左手贴在玻璃窗上，“他理应得到上帝的厚爱。”

Hannibal放下手里那只箍着铜钉的四方皮箱，抬起头看向他们所在的位置——雕刻着月桂花和贝壳的窗户。他的脸在树脂漆皮夹克硬挺领口的衬托下，显得刚毅和干净。他穿了与麦克阿瑟画像上款式相同的羊毛衫，一条修身的硬料直腿裤，系着有铜卡子的S.T.D牛皮带。不笑的话，可能会使人将他认作一个刚从欧洲战场得胜归来的军官。

他的目光穿透玻璃，落在Bedelia和Will身上，嘴角挑起，露出一个绅士的微笑。

Will的目光垂向门口的抽屉柜。

“他想你了，Will，恨不得立刻冲进房子里来。”Bedelia用喜悦的语气说。她的目光仍没离开窗外的Hannibal，直到他跨过灌木丛间的石子路，踏入别墅大门，她挽住Will的胳膊向房间门口走去。

“下次别让你的情人弄在里面了，”经过一条没开灯的过廊时，Bedelia揉了揉Will裤子后面的一块水渍，脸色暗沉地叮嘱道，“野兽的繁殖能力很强，他会令你怀孕的。”

Will不安地点了点头。他的情绪还是很不好，衣领的宝石别针和平整的裤子也遮盖不了他自身的凌乱，彻夜不眠使他看上去憔神悴力，脸色病恹恹的。

他们沿着红樱桃木楼梯下了楼，来到挂着土耳其莎草画挂毯的客厅中。这时，Hannibal才刚刚把皮夹克和行李箱递给仆人。

“直接送到卧室去，注意里面有玻璃睡莲。”他对仆人说完这话，打量了一下Bedelia和Will。Bedelia穿的是黑色的收腰蓬蓬裙，一件灰长袖衬衣，金色的卷发上别着三枚珍珠卡子，她脸上画着浓浓的眉毛，这样子就像个十五六岁的小女孩，只是胸部被束衣挤得太紧凑丰满了。

Hannibal先给了Bedelia一个贴脸的拥抱，然后，他面带失意之色地看向Will。

Will抬起头与他对视，两双眼睛里的目光互相碰撞的瞬间，他们的情绪也都有所波动。Will能从Hannibal微微皱起的眉头上发现他的思念和担心，而他自己也正因为伴侣的归来而激动。

Hannibal移动脚步，让自己离Will更近些。他抬起手触摸了一下Will的发梢，摸着他的脸问：“怎么了，Will？”

“我……不太舒服。”Will说了实话，他有点冷还有点心意迷乱。

“你该问问他昨晚几点睡的，”Bedelia说，“自从我告诉他你今天回来起，他就没睡过。”

Hannibal的眉头皱得更紧了，“这是我的错。”他吻了吻Will的额头，然后搂住他的肩膀。三个人一起往楼上走去。

仆人们把汽车后备箱内成捆的冷冻海鲜和真空装肉类取出来，运进了房子，Hannibal不仅带回了食品，还有弗朗兹·克兰的空间速写，三幅杰克逊·波洛克的抽象画。他用镀铂金的简洁式画框装裱它们，每幅画的背面都有作者签名。

“我带了一些中国茶回来，有助于提神。”Hannibal吩咐女佣去他的汽车里取茶叶罐，并叮嘱她一定要先把茶叶洗过再用沸水泡开，不要添加柠檬或是车厘子。他让Bedelia和Will都去客厅西边的小花厅落座，那儿比较小，北墙的两扇窗户会使房间比较温暖一些。

他让Will躺在天鹅绒椅子上，去卧室取了条毛毯，盖住他的身体。

他揉了一把Will的头发，在椅子边上坐了下来。

Bedelia压下锡制烟灰缸上的把钮，筒形的盒子向四面张开，她夹出一只细细的雪茄烟送到嘴边叼住，向烟头伸出食指。一小撮蓝焰从她的指尖上方升了起来，引燃密集交缠的烟丝。

室内很快有了茶水和雪茄的香味，丝丝缕缕的白烟漫进了光束。Bedelia翘着二郎腿，斜眼窥视着Hannibal的表情。他的右手在毯子下面握着Will的手，专注地看着他。他似乎没什么旅行见闻要向他们诉说。

或许是出于不安，Will勉强地笑了：“都去哪儿了？你的计划呢？”

“新奥尔良，休斯顿，达拉斯，我去了庞恰特雷恩湖和爱尔兰人开的爵士乐酒吧，埃斯普拉纳达大道上到处是堕落的年轻人。他们都抽香烟，戴金属首饰。”Hannibal像个正在给孩子讲述自身经历的父亲，一边拍打Will的肩膀，一边柔声说着，“美国人喜欢虾、鸡肉和螃蟹腿，他们能用各种酱汁烹制龙虾，味道很不错。”

“我饿了。”Will说。

“我准备开家餐厅，”Hannibal说，“这样我就可以带着你去全国各地采购食材了，我们应该去纽约看看，那儿有全世界最大的金融区和证券交易所，还有肯尼迪国际机场，听说后年才会竣工，不过我们总有办法看到它的。”

“我不想去大城市，”Will显得有些困扰，“人多的地方使我倍感慌张。”

“我会在餐厅里为我们准备一张有蜡烛的桌子。在一个隔间里。我该去准备我们的午饭了，让你尝尝我新带回来的‘巫毒食物’。”Hannibal用拇指搓揉着Will的手背，将他的手从毯子里拉出来送到嘴边“叭”地吻了一下，起身去了厨房。

他们的午餐是一只六磅重的缅因龙虾、熏三文鱼和山羊乳酪核桃沙拉。Hannibal烹制了蓝莓马芬作为饭后甜品。上菜时，他已经换好了黑色马甲和灰绸衬衫，头发也重新梳理过，变成了全向后背的样式。

Will觉得他更强壮了，比起印象中的Hannibal，眼前这干练优雅的绅士的肩膀更宽，肤色更黑，双手更具骨感。他每天都有变化，他和整个世界一起变化着，他们实在很难做到他这样子，或许，时间只带着天神一起奔跑，把他们都甩在离它遥不可及的背后了。

Hannibal坐下来，把椅子拉得离Will近了一点，Bedelia喝了口马天尼，故作鄙夷地看了他们一眼。

“Will正处于不佳时期，你知道，他常常这样。”Hannibal得意而诡秘地一笑，像是在道出一件艺术品的历史秘密那样。

Bedelia觉得，若不是自己身上贴着“上帝亲手制造”的标签，她会像农民的女儿一样朝他们翻白眼或者吐口水的。神的特点就是堂而皇之地在第三者面前实施交配活动而毫不感到羞耻，Hannibal也这样。他在Will的每个发情期都扮作称职的保夫，这时候他就不是邪恶伟大的Lucifer了，而是一只嗅到了雌性荷尔蒙气味的公猫。

他用冰来帮助龙虾降温，以提升鲜味，并亲手为他们分割食物。在饭桌上，他说了他要和一个印度厨师一起开餐厅的事情，口气像个欲谋大事的年轻人。

饭后，Bedelia换了假小子的马裤和圆领衫，匆匆离开别墅，去约会她的印第安情人。而Will被Hannibal带进了卧室。

今天，仆人们换了新的床套、一张丝棉毯。

 

百合花在窗前滴着水珠，南风吹得院落中的灌木叶子沙沙直响。Will站在窗前，看着墙头上缠缠卷卷的藤蔓。蟾蜍又在水池旁乱跳了，他可以想象，它们带着黑色条纹的臃肿脊背随着呼吸一起一落，下眼睑透明的瞬膜不停眨动，趾间黏糊糊的蹼微微颤抖。似乎在某个不眠的夜晚，他经过水池时，看见一只青蛙的后腿弹起，跳入草堆，一些水珠溅入池中，被涟漪惊动的鳄鱼发出了示威的呵声，茉莉花缤纷坠落，雨露顺着鼠尾草滑下来，渗入腐植壤中。那时，他觉得这庄园里少了点什么，一块雕刻着“逝者如斯”的墓碑，亦或是一堵巨大的、坚硬的、能把他与外界彻底相隔离的墙。

Hannibal从背后搂住Will的腰，将鼻子埋入他的颈窝里，慢慢吸了口气。“已经结束了吗？”他有点愧疚地问。

“什么？”

“你的发情期，我没赶在它结束之前回来，是我的错。”

“我提不起精神。”Will垂下眼神，把手中的酒杯放在窗台上。

Hannibal抚摸着Will的胸膛，吻他的耳垂和脖子。他的嘴 唇因受海风久吹变得有些干硬，舌 尖却比临行之前的更灵巧滑润，他呼出的热气使Will意识迷荡，这久违的亲昵又令Will依心顺意。吻逐渐升温，他们的呼 吸变得有点急 促。Hannibal把Will搂得更紧。

“想我吗？Will……”他喘 息着，解 开Will的纽扣。

“是的……”Will在他怀里转了个身，闭上眼睛，吻住他的嘴 唇。这是一个缠绵又漫长的吻，他们用口唇吞允对方的舌 头，品味摩擦带来的感觉。Hannibal抚 慰着Will的脊背，把手指的前端插 进他的裤腰顶边，接触他发 热的皮 肤。Will捧住Hannibal的脸颊，一边沉 溺着他的吻，一边挺直腰部，使自己的每一个地方都和他紧紧贴 住。

那下落陷阱的眩晕感又一次出现在脑子里，他只是抖了一下眼睫，便把矛盾解决掉了。他没法抗拒Hannibal，这是他有生之年的诅咒，他对他的感觉已经不是感觉了，而是“感应”：一种本能的靠近他、共情他的愿望，就便不能称之为爱，也会令他不自主地沉沦下来。

Will在小腿接触到床单的那一刻坐了下来，他没忘记搂 紧Hannibal的脖子。Hannibal弯下腰，舔 舐他的唇角、亲 吻他的鼻尖和脸颊，他毫不避讳地让自己的吻发出声音，在他们的私人空间里，他们的一切都属于对方。

他单膝跪在Will面前，把手伸入裤子的口袋，将一只圆形的皮革小盒子取出来，开口朝向Will。他用中指拨动盒边的卡子，掀开盒盖。绒布的夹缝中有一枚镶嵌了四克拉宝石的戒指。

Will一下子就被这颗奇特的宝石吸引了，它整体呈现出祖母绿色，心部聚光点却泛着橙黄色。匠师们采取多面切割的方式雕琢了这颗宝石，使其璀璨耀眼的同时也显得神秘莫测。

“这不是钻石，是变石，产自津巴布威，”Hannibal饶有兴致地讲道，“它能选择性的吸收光，晚上变成红色。”他捧住Will的左手，把戒指套在他的无名指上。

Will用拇指摸了摸环内的字母，问：“为什么是Hannibal，而不是Lucifer？”

“Hannibal是我的名字，而Lucifer是上帝给我的名字。”

“这很自我。”

“你就是我的自我，”Hannibal边吻Will的手指边说，“不论你要什么，我都给你，我是来满足你的愿望的。”

Will抿了抿嘴：“我还以为我是你的玩具。”

Hannibal笑了：“时间会向你证明你究竟是什么，我并不知道你究竟是我的什么。我们总会知道这件事的，也许在一百年之后呢？现在，你该睡个觉了。”

Will摇头：“我睡不着。”

“你能睡着，”Hannibal说，“因为我回来了。” 

Hannibal在床上拥 抱着Will。日光在眼中慢慢变暗，落入池水的茉莉花瓣很快消失不见，Will在昏沉中睡了过去。

 

两个小时后，Hannibal听到Bedelia的房间发出了一点声音。他下了床，不穿鞋走出去，打开Bedelia的房门。

Bedelia的样子使他愣了一下：她的眼睛通红，眼睑周围的神经和血管全部呈现出浓黑色，满脸是混淆的妆液，衬衣的领子像是被人扯过一样，一直撕到了胸口，她的手和靴子上沾满了血迹。

在她开口说话之前，Hannibal摆出一个收声的手势。

他搂着Bedelia的肩膀，来到楼下的客厅里。Bedelia直奔墙角的圆桌，提起一簇杯子中间的酒瓶，灌了几口。

Hannibal不立刻开口问她在外面遇到了什么事情，实际上，他已经大概猜出她怎么了。世界上能让Lilith如此狼狈的家伙并不多，或许只有那么一两个而已。

Bedelia背对着他颤抖了一阵子，向后挽了一把卷发，转过身惶恐地眨了几下眼睛：“他来了，那个卑鄙的家伙，他杀了Tanya，把她的手脚都绑在山上的木头杆子上，放干了她的血……”

“Cain？冷静点，Lily。”Hannibal把双手插在口袋里，“他留下了什么？”

“他挖走了她的心脏和脾。我回来的路上在巷子里遇到他了，他说……”她似乎没勇气继续复述下去了，为难了一阵子，才用不稳的声音说，“他说他要把他的诅咒带给我，让我跟他一起回Kindred古堡。”

“他进不来的，不用害怕。”Hannibal说这话的时候，下巴抬高了一点，在他看来，Cain就是个可耻的笑话，不值得畏惧，甚至不值一提。

Bedelia咬住牙齿：“可是他不会放过我的，我想杀死他，把手伸进他的嘴里，拔出那些尖牙，然后看他一点点枯烂而死。”

“他已经是游魂了，回不去伊甸园也没资格下地狱，我们用不着如此忌惮他，”Hannibal说，“去洗个脸，Lily，Will看到你这样子会担心的。”

Bedelia擦了擦眼泪，快步上了楼梯。

Hannibal站在原地，看向门外的水池。

周围渐渐安静下来，只剩风的声音。光使他的红瞳收缩了几次，聚闭成一个点。

这时，他心里充满了自负与嘲弄的情结，对Cain。事实上，他只能同情Bedelia对Cain的厌弃，而完全无法知晓Cain的想法。他觉得Cain不外乎是个失宠后因嫉妒发疯的卑鄙之徒，时时想以破坏别人家庭的举动来满足自己内心的亏空和无聊，Cain，是个低级、恶略、卑微、可耻的吸血鬼，在所有的恶魔里，吸血鬼最虚伪、最无力也最褴褛。

他一边回忆着过去的事情，一边转动眼珠，欣赏这座艺术杰作一样的院子，目光经过一株蓝杉时，突然又留恋而返，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己嗅到了一种异样的气味儿。这味道不是身边任何一样东西散发出的，而是被风卷进来的，像是动物腺体中分泌出的汗液、水草和蔷薇花粉混在一起的气味。

他仔细分辨了一下，还是没找到这气味的来源。他又有了新的发现。Will有一瓶皮革玫瑰香精，被摆在洗手间的彩窗柜内，已经很久没人用过了。现下这阵风也带有那款香水的气味。

他不紧不慢地回到楼上，走进洗手间检查了一下。香水还摆在柜子里，维持着没人动过的样子。他们没在他外出时把它拿出来过，也没弄坏瓶子，那么气味是从哪里来的？

一个线头一样的小线索牵引着Hannibal的思路，使他产生了怀疑之感。这个时候，他并不认为Will和Bedelia把什么重大的事情隐瞒起来了，他们也不可能不信任、不依赖他的，他们没有违逆他的胆量，他确信，在这儿的每个人心目中，家庭都是最重要的东西，他们有牢不可破的关系，宿命相缠。或许是出于好奇，或出于防范意识，他走出别墅，寻着风的方位，向院子西南角走去。

园丁们的护根工作做得不错。他们把红土和腐植壤、塘泥炭堆积在灌木丛下，没忘记修剪过分茂盛的地锦和藤蔓类植物。当他来到水池旁边时，几条上颚潜出水面的小鳄鱼纷纷游去了Circe宝座的后面。

一个正在为鹅掌楸浇水的园丁哼唱着Opry电台经常播放的班卓琴乡村音乐，那个戴帽子弹木吉他的Bill monroe迟早会大火的，大家都这么说。走在大街上，Hannibal也经常听到酒吧里传来吉他的声音，与之相比他更喜欢钢琴清冷的声音，吉他声太浑浊了，和弦顺人心意，难以使人产生惊喜感，反而丧失了艺术的高贵属性。虽然目前还是这样想的，他却知道世界会向何种方向发展，他能预料到二十年或是更久之后的潮流是什么，而对于人类即将固执奔向的方向，他一概接受。

Bedelia说这是他的神性：“不论他们怎么做，你都感兴趣。如同使命一般的爱。”对于她这个说法，他不置可否。他直接踏过一片柔软的草丛，来到蔷薇园外。

光穿过铁质棚顶，在地上投射出蛇的影子。已经有少许的蔷薇藤爬上栏杆了，用不了多久，它们就会从铁棚的镂空钻下来，成为新的点缀。当风卷着蔷薇花的甜味扑面而来时，他隐约感到了一丝不妥。

他嗅到了原始的气息，一种不属于任何人类的味道。猛兽在交配季节会产生很强的争夺意识，那时它们的腺体中会分泌出更多的汗液，掺杂着固醇类物质的性 激素，充满了野蛮、嗜血与无畏的暗示，足以激起人类的自威之感。

他又在这阵浓烈的风中辨出了一种令他感到熟悉的味道：来自于Will的颈部、发梢和双腿之间。

他还是不确定自己真正遇到了什么事，而避忌之心已经蠢蠢欲动。他脸上自如的表情消失了，取而代之的是淋了铁水一样的严肃神色。他在心里默念着Will。

Will，Will……

真相已不揭而示，他继续往蔷薇园深处走。他要看看他在这里做了些什么。如不确定自己的判断在真实中发生过，哪怕它还剩一丝虚假的可能，他也不会相信Will真的背叛过他。因为他实在很难想象，Will敢亵渎，或者说玷污他的尊严。

少许有锯齿边缘的卵形叶子在脚下干枯、焦化，白粉相间的蔷薇花仿佛在一秒钟内度过了盛开的季节，还没来得及绽放的苞蕾变成了暗灰色，花瓣的边缘因失去水分而翻卷、干裂，一些灌木的枝条徐徐而落，在泥土上跌得四分五裂。

他的心在一点点下坠，直坠入冰冷无物的深渊。汗水使他的掌心有些黏腻，一种前所未有的，遭到漠视、侮辱后的挫折感、诧异、失落相继而生，他慢下了脚步。

这件事不应该发生在他的家庭里，而迹象种种又在向他宣告：Will已经做下了背叛他的事情。

当他来到花园的中心时，周围的一切都失去了原本的形象，物质皆数回归真相，再也显现不出一点浮夸的美感。藤蔓、花丛与低矮的灌木就如同在经历了火烧过一样，蔫萎、枯焦、腐烂，馥郁不再，只剩死亡后的形骸。

他停下脚步，从篱笆下捡起了一张纸片。

Roses in full bloom。出自Bedelia的笔迹。

他仰起下巴，低垂眼眸，以蔑视的姿态看着这张两英寸宽的纸片被火焰吞噬。

冥冥中他还是觉得，他们不敢背叛他。教徒有背叛上帝的可能，但是Bedelia和Will，他们的一切都属于他，时间、性命都属于他，就连他们的自我也由他赋予，他理当是他们万能的主人。如果他们真的那么干了，他们所犯的戒条，就会成为他的耻辱。Lucifer即便是在堕天之时也保留了完整的神性——他的“自我”。他必须没有因普通人类而蒙羞的可能。

可是事实就在这儿了，在他眼前。时间无法倒回，他丢了的东西，再也找不回来了。

 

Hannibal独自站在蔷薇园的中心，反反复复地确认、确认事情的真实性，直到一阵尼龙布摩擦的声音传来，惊醒了他。

他转过身，看见Reba穿着一件工装衬衫、一条灰色尼龙布裤子站在一株枯焦的灌木旁边。凋零寂灭的场面肯定把这姑娘吓坏了，她带着惊愕失措的神色，瞪大那对黑色的眼珠扫视着周围，手脚在不由自主地战栗。

“先……先生……”Reba面对着Hannibal，把手指蜷了起来。她似乎意识到了危险的存在，向后退了半步。

Hannibal搓掉指尖上的纸灰，把落在额前的头发拢去脑后，叹了口气。

“这不算什么，”他用一个平稳的语气说，“事实上，你和它们的造物主为你们定下了一条很苛刻的规则，那就是迟早要化为灰烬，没有什么是一成不变的。”

“您……”Reba的脚拌上一块石头，踉跄了半步。

Hannibal向她走了过来，他走得不快，可是，看到他这样走路的人都会明白：他们一个都逃脱不了。

“知道我为什么讨厌宗教吗？”

“因为……教……教徒们总是……借着宗教的名义……行恶……”

“不，”Hannibal打断Reba，“因为上帝没有告诉人类，他们的任何一种个性都是时间性的存在，今天人们可以这样，明天他们也可以成为别的样子，没有两个时间里，你看了同一个人，贪婪的本质促使他们改变、改变、改变，所以人们都活在某种循环里，无法长久地与神相伴。只有神能一直眷顾他们，他们会的，只是随遇而安。”

“对不起……先生，我……我听不懂你在说什么……”Reba的脸皮在抽搐，眼泪涌出眼睛，她似乎连眨眼的能力都丧失了。

“你看见了我的耻辱，你是见证人，”Hannibal宣告，“你与他们，理当同罪。”他抬起右臂，把拇指与食指摩擦了一下，朝Reba打了个响指。

一声惨叫响彻蔷薇花园，火焰熄灭的同时，两道黑烟从Reba的眼睛里冒了起来。火灼带来的疼痛感令她跌倒在地，不住地抽搐起来。她用手捂住双眼，从喉咙深处发出一阵阵悲伤的哭嚎。

Hannibal揪住她的头发，把她整个人拖向花园的入口。他就这么把她拖进了地窖，一路上不避讳任何佣仆的视线。任何一个人类的憎恨、鄙夷和危惧对他来说都太微不足道了，他们就像橡木酒架上的白色尘虱，一点刺激的烟雾、一滴水、一团火都能让他们成堆地丧命。

可是，他却不能不为他们的背叛而震怒。他为他们准备了庄园、女仆、艺术、宝石，准备和他们厮守千年。而现在，他的庄园、女仆、艺术、宝石都没有意义了，他们合伙侮辱了他。对于现在的他来说，唯一能够挽回尊严的方法，就是使他们对所犯之罪感到追悔莫及。


	22. 13.0-13.4

13.0

“恕我直言，Will。我觉得从那时起，你和Hannibal的矛盾已经不仅在Francis Dolarhyde身上了。”

“没错。我被时间甩在了后头。分裂是注定的，只是时间的迟早而已，他知道这一点。”

“而你是为了Francis Dolarhyde和他分开。”

“不，事实上，那之后我们一起生活了好久，有半个世纪那么久。我是无法独自生存的，不论我走到何处，所见之物都属于Hannibal。”

“因为你爱他。现在也一样吗？”

“我不知道。”

“别把你的悲伤藏起来，Will。他和Galahad经历过这种事情吗？”

“没有。Galahad可比我聪明多了。”

“你说这话像是在嫉妒他。”

“是的，我无法不嫉妒他，也无法忘掉Francis。我是个标准的人类，或许在人类里，我也算是最野蛮的那种，时时刻刻，我斤斤计较。”

“呵。很好，Will，下面说说你的旧神是怎么惩罚你的。”

“……你貌似对他给我的惩罚感兴趣？”

“想听听我的建议吗？”

“是的。”

“我在意大利时为了一个会拉大提琴的女人和一个小瘪三动过手，这一点都不耻辱，我是为了她做的。就算她是盖沟板下钻出来的妖女，也是我人生的正义归宿。”

“你这么说是因为你不是神。”

“我们都是神，于所爱之人而言。”

“不，你要弄清楚神是什么。神是欠缺同情心的，他们只把自己对人类的少得可怜的同情心当成娱乐项目，像你走进电影院看电影一样。你知道结局，知道各个角落发生的一切事情的因果关系，于是角色的悲惨和欢心，在你看来都是愚蠢和可笑的。一句‘太肤浅了’或者‘愚蠢极了’就能抵消你在屏幕前所共情到的一切。Hannibal惩罚我或是Bedelia，都只是因为我们伤害了他的自尊。话题太沉重了，和我说说你的女人吧，Nigel。”

“……爱情使我疯狂。”

“就这么一句？”

“我为她提供了一切，而她爱上了一个小瘪三。告诉你吧，Will，我一点都不后悔这件事情，哪怕那天真的为她而死。她是我的黑天，可我又不能独自度过黑天。你们或许把这叫做堕落，可是，如果不那么堕落下去，怎么才能说明我是爱她的呢？”

“你真的有点像神，但不完全像Lucifer。”

“我对你的一切遭遇感同身受，Will。”

“你在回避什么？你是故意说这话的。实质上你对Hannibal的一切遭遇感同身受，你撒谎了，你一点诚意都没有，我在对驴弹琴。”

“……好吧，我撒谎了，其实我一直尽量装作温柔体贴善解人意喜爱动物，我嘴里说的话都是假的。我愿意在你面前撒遍世界上所有的谎，这就是我对你的诚意。”

“你油腔滑调。”

“不客气。”

 

Hannibal全身散发着火焰焚烧灰尘的焦味儿。或许厅室里那些从他身边经过的佣人们嗅不出他身上究竟有什么味道，而他的经历总是逃不过Bedelia的鼻子的。

Bedelia没听见敲门声。Hannibal推开门走进来时，她正站在梳妆台前用没几颗齿子的塑料梳子拢她的卷发。听见脚步声，她转过头来，把目光投向Hannibal的脸。他有点凌乱的头发和袜子上的泥使她惊讶了一下，不由自主地抖动了一次肩膀。

她才刚洗好澡，现在身上穿的是一件绸料浴衣。从头发上滑下来的水珠浸湿了浴衣的领子，使一片布料显得暗沉、薄透。从门外吹进来的小风贴着脖颈拂过，她明显感到了自己胸膛上的湿意。那时，她的心脏就像被一只有力的手捏了一下似的，猛地跳动，一大股血液钻入心房，使她全身的神经都因为自身的危机感而拉紧。

Hannibal知道了——这是她脑子里出现的第一个念头。她还不知道他接下来会怎么做，但仅是通过他身上的气味，她也能猜出他刚刚做了什么。

直到这个时候她才意识到：她根本猜不出Hannibal的心思，他们都猜不透他，再过一千年也猜不透。就便残暴也可以分为三六九等，而她原先的猜测都只是针对于自己脑中的假设题目，来因去意和Hannibal毫无关联。

Hannibal经过她身边，来到窗前站住脚步。

他拎着铁制靠背将椅子转了半个圈，朝向Bedelia。他坐下来，将左腿翘在右腿上，用手指摸了摸自己的下巴。他是坐着的，头颅的位置比Bedelia低了一些，他仍然俯视着她。

他把手探向茶几，食指压住烟盒尾部的小弹扣，印着萨尔瓦多达利的《记忆的永恒》的盒盖“啪”地弹了起来。

他从盒子里抽出一根好彩烟，用烟嘴轻轻敲打了几下桌面，然后用手指夹住它。他由烟嘴中吸入第一口气的同时，烟头烧了起来。

尽管健康不会因为烟卷里的尼古丁与焦油而变差，Hannibal从不吸烟。他不喜欢自己身上有恶习带来的不洁气味，他很注意自己在他人心目中的印象。他今天之所以破例地吸了这根烟是因为他想体验下Bedelia吸烟时的感觉，吸烟是她宁可不顾自身形象也要去做的事情，她破坏家庭的勇气又是从哪里来的？怂恿、联合Will背叛他，也能使她体验到吸烟的快感吗？

白色的烟气从Hannibal唇间缓缓冒了出来，蜿蜒上升，经过空气的稀释，变成丝丝缕缕的线，又逐渐疏离，化作一片几近于透明的干雾。他把烟卷第二次送向嘴边。

“有艾草根和巴西麻叶粿的辛辣气味，”Hannibal盯着指间红色的烟嘴评价道，“我在罗马时吃过叉牙鲷，可幻觉维持的时间总是特别短暂。当我清醒过来的时候，只看到我的伙伴们围着金色池塘狂欢，像是看见了他们的上帝。”

Bedelia紧紧抿着嘴唇，动了一下喉咙。不安与焦躁的感觉冲击着她，使她只想立刻离开这间屋子。可是她知道什么都晚了，从Hannibal进来那一瞬间开始，未来几个小时或者更长时间里她会遭遇的事情就都注定好了。她这么想着，便感到自己的脸皮像是被涂抹了一层蜡似的，变得紧绷、僵硬。

“一些人吸烟是为了麻醉感，更多人也是为了满足自己的口欲，”Hannibal说，“将一样不属于自己的东西纳入口中会带给人满足感的，你迷恋这种感觉，对吗？”

“你一定经常让Will吞精。”Bedelia尽量使语气稳定，可她却无法使自己的表情也平静下来。

“过来，Lily，我们应该聊聊。”Hannibal下达了命令。

Bedelia走过来，坐在他手边的椅子上。

Hannibal将还剩五分之四长度的烟捻灭在茶几上，沉默半晌，开口说道：“曾几何时我们这样并排坐在斯普利特的戴克利先宫中，和他夫人聊几千年后的世界。她那天穿了一条印菱形格子花纹的斯托拉，还记得吗？”

“我以为你从不怀旧。”Bedelia说。

“我不和人探讨过去，一切都在我的记忆宫殿里，它们是不可描述的，”Hannibal说，“你一旦把过去述出，那些经历也便受到了诅咒，太久之后，你将无法分辨自己的记忆是真实还是语言捏造的谎。”

“但是你提Galahad，”Bedelia说，“你有意向自己撒谎，强调自己有多喜欢他，直到那神之爱又被你的语言加强了十倍。他成了你生命中的荆棘。”

Hannibal叹了口气，垂下眼帘，嘴唇轻碰。他尝到了烟碱的苦味。

“我在卡姆兰与他分别时，哀求他接受我的转变之吻。我甚至跪下来亲吻他的手背，但是他拒绝了我，”Hannibal的语气变得缓慢了，他似乎是踌躇、犹豫要不要把这件事告诉Bedelia，他顿了顿，更慢地把话说下去，“他的拒绝使我倍感恼怒，而后来我明白了，正因为那日的拒绝，他永远留了下来。”

他抬起头，颇为正式地盯着Bedelia的眼睛：“人类无法适应太久的寿命，他们永远在世界上寻找属于自己的位置，一旦失去那个位置，他们就会产生死的欲望。他们叫这‘淘汰’或是‘进化’，而我认为我已经给了Will和你至高无上的位置：成为我的所爱之人。”他的话说到这儿就停住了，他不继续往下说任何带有宣判和威胁意味的话，而Bedelia却如同一个临行之前的犯人一样栗栗危惧。

“我们也爱你，Lux。我们最爱你。”

“不，你最爱Will。你知道Will已经面临被时代淘汰的危机，所以你不顾一切也要帮他找点儿新希望，”Hannibal说，“更令人诧异的是你们成功了。Francis Dolarhyde使Will神魂颠倒，因为对他的思念，他连觉都睡不着。”

“你知道Will正变得封闭和懒惰，你不能再限制他了，Lux，”Bedelia有些急切地说，“他需要自主性来维持自己的存在，并不是只要有牛排和葡萄酒就行，生命需要灵感和自由，而使人感受到这两者存在的东西，就是……爱……”

“痛苦，就是痛苦。”Bedelia的话被Hannibal打断。他强调道：“唯有痛苦能成为自我意识的刻刀，我的牛排和葡萄酒，你的淫乱和你口中所谓的爱，都只会令他变得贪婪无比。”

Bedelia脸色严肃起来：“你要把Will怎么样？”

Hannibal没有回答。

Bedelia打量着他的脸色，试探性地劝说：“Will有权做出他自己的选择，哪怕他想离开这里，如果他真的需要自由……”

“你希望他离开吗？Lily？”

“我想我会尽我所能陪伴他的。”

Hannibal勾起嘴角，脸色露出微弱的笑意。他把一只布满磨痕的银戒指放在桌上，推到Bedelia眼前。

Bedelia怔了一下，随即分辨出这是哪儿弄到的东西。戒指上散发着蔷薇花粉的气味，外圈却沾有少许泥土。她的眼睑颤了颤，整张脸上的表情凝固了，就像被绞绳勒住了脖子一样。

“你该去看看你的小女孩。”Hannibal向着房门摆了一下手。

那扇门如同被人拉了一下把手似的，无声地打开了。他直起身子，又朝Bedelia做了个“请”的手势。

 

走出别墅后，他们一前一后地绕过水池，来到一棵结着穗的枫杨树下。这儿附近移植了几棵高大的杉树，土丘上有一株张扬如《星夜》的丝柏。Hannibal握住丘陵下铸铁门的拉环，用了一点力气将门打开。

两个人沿着陡长的楼梯走下去。这儿的墙壁是矾土水泥制造，含有大量的氧化铝，表面呈现出灰黄色，但没有颗粒和结浆的痕迹。墙的封闭性良好，泥土中的水无法沁透进地窖的顶棚。楼梯大概有十米长，五米陡，狭长的空间由两侧的壁灯照亮，因为长久无人来打扫，玻璃灯罩顶结了一层一毫米厚的尘土。

生冷的空气中弥散着葡萄酒发酵的甜味和苜蓿草的清新，当这两种气味在鼻腔中变得明显时，Bedelia又嗅到了一种令她悲伤的味道：血腥味。抽泣声从楼梯尽头的储藏间里传来，Bedelia的心在不自主地收缩。

她让Reba去蔷薇园工作是因为这姑娘有双黑宝石一样的眼睛，健壮的四肢和美丽的脸蛋儿。她不希望看见这样一个姑娘整日端着锡盘子在别墅里跑上跑下，她理应得到更好的工作。然而，这原本出于好意的安排却变成了Reba的劫数。也许是因为担忧的缘故，Bedelia的脚步快了一点。当她迈下最后一个台阶，来到堆积着橡木酒桶的储藏窖里的时候，一阵头晕感袭来，使她不由自主地向后倒退了半步，似是在躲避所见的东西。

Hannibal从后面扶住她的肩膀，“看。”他说。

窖里共有十二根镶嵌在墙内的柱子，每根上部都有多立克式柱头，穹梁跨越在柱子之间，赋予整个空间格局和立体感。一根打着水结的绳子，一头缠住最北边柱顶的方石，另一头挂住Reba的双手。她站在一只倒放的橡木酒桶上，两条胳膊被绑在柱子后面，手腕相交成十字形。勒住她脖子的绳套太靠上了，酒桶明显不够高，她只有点着脚尖，奋力伸展躯体，才能不令自己因颈部那根绳子的紧勒而窒息。

血顺着Reba赤裸的双腿向下淌，在桶的周围汇聚成泊，桶不停地颤动着，箍圈摩擦地面，发出一点使人耳膜跳动的响声。

Reba一旁摆着一张有四条腿的沉重木桌、一把复古的高靠背椅。这原本是用来给客人品尝葡萄酒的地方，桌面上还沉寂着一些深色的酒渍。现在这张桌子上也有一瓶开了塞子的巴罗洛葡萄酒，盛了两指高的酒的圆肚高脚杯，一只金属托盘，有风信子图案的瓷制餐盘、刀叉、餐巾。

盘子里盛着一片一公分厚的肝脏切片，生满腺泡的胰脏经过清洗变成了淡黄色。这是Hannibal从Reba被切开两侧的腹中取出来的。

Reba还没有死。她的眼睛瞎了，看不到面前的人，也不知道接下来会发生什么事情，还在苦苦忍受着生命最后的折磨。

Hannibal以他的绅士姿态来到椅子后，微笑着对Bedelia说：“尝尝，她肝脏的味道不错。”

Bedelia的脸色苍白如纸。

“这样吧，我的Lily，”Hannibal想了想，说，“你和Will都有机会品尝这可爱姑娘的肝与胰脏。如果你愿意先吃掉它们，我就不把它们拿进我们的房子了。你知道，Will一向不太喜欢这种东西。”

Bedelia用发麻的腿走到桌子前，慢慢坐了下来，拿起刀叉。

她吃过很多人类的心脏和肝，胰脏也是她最喜欢的人体部分，经过烹调后的内脏比里脊和牛排更具风味。她现在已经不记得自己第一次吃人时的具体感觉了，但是她还记得，那天她认为自己是绝望、愤怒、不安的。或许那时的她如同现在一样。面对着Reba的肝脏，她能感到的只有恶心反胃，可是迫于一种原因，她必须吃掉它们。

当不锈钢刀刃在肝片上划下第一条两英寸长的切口时，Reba就像是对自己的一部分产生了感应一样，声嘶力竭地喊了一声“不”。

肝脏又腥又软，胰脏粘稠易化。Bedelia用几分钟时间打发掉盘子里的食物，仍然坐在椅子上，握着刀叉一动不动。Hannibal满意地拍了拍她的肩膀，问：“你对她的心脏有兴趣吗？”

“不——”突然，Bedelia用手中的叉子戳向Hannibal抚在自己肩上的手。她这一下非常突然，又十分用力，坚硬的叉尖穿透了他的手背，直刺入她自己的肩膀，留下三个淌血的孔眼。她迅速地站起身来，呲着獠牙扑向Hannibal。在这个短暂的瞬间里，她的双手长了一倍，变成了一双长着黑指甲的魔爪。

她企图用爪子卡住他的喉咙，将他扑倒在地。然而，在她还没能够触及他的脖子时，便看到他凭空地消失了。

她的双脚离开地面，身体被一股无形的巨力推向了柱子。此后的时间里，她就像是被这根柱子吸住了似的，牢牢地贴在上面，不论怎样也挣脱不了无形之力的绑缚。

Hannibal绕过酒桶的木架，来桌旁给自己倒了半杯葡萄酒。他喝了口酒，拿着餐刀走到Bedelia面前，打量着她的脸。

“这不是勇敢，而是愚蠢，”他不紧不慢地说，脸上毫无惊异或是不安之色，似乎一切都在他意料之中，“你可真令我失望，Lily。我本以为你知道的，反抗只会给你带来更多的麻烦。因为你根本不能带Will离开这里。不论你们走到哪里，都是走在我的世界里。”

Bedelia的胸膛一起一伏，呼吸，就是她现在唯一能做的事情了。

接下来，她连呼吸也停止。Hannibal手里的餐刀捅入她腹腔的横隔膜下，又快又准地切断了她体内那些与肝脏连接着的胆管和神经、血管、韧带。他将整只手掏入她的右腹，握住她的肝脏。她体内那些温热的血和活动的组织使他拥有了残害的快感，他有意让自己的手在她腹内停留片刻，“看，Lily，”他说，然后把她的肝脏掏出来。

起初的一段时间Bedelia没有大叫，只是咬紧了嘴唇，不住地从喉咙里发出惊恐的哼声。而当Hannibal像屠夫投掷一条猪里脊一样，把她的肝脏丢进了铁盘子，一阵极度的恐慌感笼罩下来，她哭了。Hannibal早就算计到她会反抗，也早想好了要取出她的肝脏，这才是他带她来这儿的真实原因：他不会独享这块肝脏的，他要和Will共同分享它。或许在这之后，他还安排了一些事情，那她就不可能知道了。他是神，她们不是。

“你不能这么做……”Bedelia让每个词从自己牙齿的缝隙间通过，她的嗓音低沉、嘶哑，语气像在警告，“他不会原谅你的，你是在毁灭你自己的家庭！你会因此受到诅咒，来自Will的诅咒！”

“也许吧。你和Will都同情彼此，好像我是个坏蛋，是你们所有人的敌人，”Hannibal带着一脸无所谓的表情说，“如果我不真正站在‘恶魔的位置上’，你们不会满意的。而我希望家里每个人都能得偿所愿。”

他喝了口杯子里的酒，后退两步，用审视杰作的目光看了看柱子上的两个女人，得意地说：“我不介意Will怎么想，如果痛苦是唯一能把他从麻木中激活的东西，那这痛苦也得是由我来给予。而且，你可能想不到那么远：他会原谅我的，你和他都会原谅我。”

Bedelia没有再出声说什么，一切已成定局，她再也没法挽回任何东西了。或许疼痛和悲伤真如Hannibal所说的那样，能激发一个人的潜力与灵感，她注视着Hannibal的脸，脑海里突然有了他被一片白光笼罩的天使形象。

她看见他躺在一张人类为他准备的祭台上，面对着以赛亚书的遗失宗卷，流淌着眼泪和他的天使之血，那台子的正面雕刻的是一个头顶光环、手持十字架的神牧扶拿耕犁的标识。

她因为这个想象而真正平静了下来，不知道为什么，一股沧桑之后的悲伤感觉突然出现在她的胸中，她如同是已经看过了那一幕，无法再憎恨或是埋怨Hannibal的残暴。

她缓慢地呼吸着，表情变得平静而疲倦。她的身躯停止了颤抖，手脚也不再挣扎，整个人像与巨龙缠斗过的士兵一样疲乏无力：“我原谅你了，Lux，只要你答应放逐Will……什么都能回归到没发生之前。”

“我说你们会原谅我的，不代表我需要你们的原谅，”Hannibal说，“我知道我的所作所为，我看着我自己就如同眼睁睁地凝视着你们一样。我爱Will，若不能使他……”

“如不能使他归顺，就是他变成另一个Galahad，”Bedelia笑了，笑得有些无奈和绝望，“所以一切不是不能回归到发生之前，而是你不想。时间也无法倒转，因为人们不愿意忘记。上帝给你的惩罚不是地狱，他给你的惩罚是一个叫Will的人类。”

“这对我来说不重要。”Hannibal的语气仍保持着他惯有的平静，他那张清高的脸上带着有点倔强的表情。他用自身的每一部分来证明他有多正确。

Bedelia接着他的话说下去：“因为你已经堕进去了，对于出不来监狱的人而言，以何种姿势呆在里面也无所谓了。告诉我，Lux，和Will厮杀会令你感到满足吗？”

Hannibal微微地皱起眉头，为“厮杀”这个词而愣了一下。

“Will不会和我厮杀的，”他说。

“你太小看Will了，Lux，就如同你多年前不把你那天使弟弟放在眼里一样，”Bedelia说，“一句‘我爱你’并不能解决所有的麻烦，是的，他们爱你，Lux，我也爱你，我们的挚爱都是你，而我们终将成为你的深渊，使你在万劫之下感到这爱的沉重。”

Bedelia垂下眼帘，让泪水滑下眼睑。她笑着说：“Will不会因为恨意而和你厮杀的。但是他会因为爱意把你填进孤单的地狱，一如你对他所做的一样。”

“不，他不会。”Hannibal漠然了Bedelia的妖言，放下手中的杯子，托着铁盘走向地窖的出口。

 

 

13.4

 

零星的白斑缀在暗蓝色的天幕上，而山口的边缘仍泛着光。与灌木相互错落的松柏伸展着茂盛的枝条，像是一簇簇凝固的火焰。扶桑树柔弱的枝柯轻颤，被狭卵形叶子所拥的紫色花朵在Will的眼中变成一块块凝固的血斑。

非洲茉莉的白花冠又被风吹进了池塘，林雾滔瀁而来，小屋的窗口附近有了橙色的光晕。Will收回自己的目光，轻轻吸了口气，装作若无其事的样子拿起刀叉，开始切分盘子中淋着浆果汁和松露丁的鹅肝。

钢叉刺过半英寸厚的肉类切片，碰撞盘底发出一点清脆的响声。由两只金豹共同顶起烛托的银铜合金烛台摆在桌子正中，一个离瓷器较远的位置上，茶色水晶灯罩蒙住了火焰，餐桌上的一切为昏明的光照射着，酱汁、瓷器与丝绸显路出细节的华贵。

“怎么样？Will。”Hannibal用手指捏住高脚杯颈，手腕轻动。他用这个小姿势向Will表达了干杯的意图。在这间厅室中他们从不真正干杯，他们用眼神、低喃和彼此交流。

“我觉得不错。”Will微笑着。他说话的语气温柔，嗓音潮湿。

Hannibal让自己的眼神在Will面孔上稍作停留。Will继续用两只年轻、骨感的手切割着自己得到的食物。

——他低头时睫毛快速地垂了下去，Hannibal能用视线捕捉到那些密集、细软的睫毛尖部在半空中留下扇形火光。Will的颧肌在柔光中呈现出健康的红色，像是涂抹了两团稀释过的樱桃汁。他青色的静脉隐藏在手背的皮肤下，缓缓向肢体末梢输送着少量的血液，关节以他自己想要的方式时时弯曲，支配着两只手的动作，然后，他得到了自己喜欢的一小块食物。

 

1939年美国纽约世博会上展出了西屋电气公司制造的家用机器人Elektro。它由电缆控制，可以行走，会说77个字，甚至可以抽烟。次日的时报刊登了展会的实况和Elektro的照片。在看到它时，每个观众的眼中都充满憧憬，像是看见了一桩大好奇迹。Hannibal不知道人类将会为他们自己创造什么新的奴隶和演员，人类不比上帝更仁慈，他们所谓的平等和自由，最终都消逝在他们看向黑人、黄种人时的鄙夷目光中了。实际上，再往窄小一点儿说，他们根本无法真正同情别人，哪怕是对他们的同族、兄弟、至亲。人心的疏离是终极的诅咒。尊妄像是毒素一样活动在每个人的脑细胞内，使他们无法对任何不是他们自己的生命产生真正的同情心。最近，一个叫Jean-Paul Sartre的中年人参透了人性，且用一句“他人即地狱”道出了上帝造人时留在他们身体里的秘密。

“知道吗，Will，我最近发现我自己能同感你的一切了，”Hannibal放下杯子，用温柔的口吻说，“如果你不高兴，我会知道的。我也能知道你嗅到蔷薇和茉莉花香时的欣喜，这一切，一切，我感同身受。”

“很浪漫，”Will挑起嘴角，“可这是神的歹势。”

他脊背直起来了一点，光沿着他颈部的骨骼线条慢慢流动了几英寸远。他转过脸，深绿色眼眸中射出的目光落向了Hannibal。在被他看到时，兴奋情绪就像被热水淋到的糖块一样在Hannibal胸中化开，他感到自己的眼球正在潮湿、发热。

“没错，”Hannibal叹了口气，“可悲的永远不是那些被爱神下了诅咒的人，而是无法和自己的爱人一起被诅咒的人。能和你一起沉沦……哪怕是在这间小破屋子里，令我觉得万分安慰。”

他说：“一个人喜欢另一个就会用善良的一面对待他。这时候他势必受到来自于对手的折磨，体验到对方背叛自己时的捣心之感。而世界上大多数人都会唾弃背叛者，而后选择忘记，使自己也变成一个和他一模一样的爱情的逃叛者。因为他们没能力挽回或是留住一段以爱情命名的时间。”

Will愣了愣，随即心弦一震。警戒信号落在了他的意识之中，像是陨石落在大地上那样，激起了震颤。他能从Hannibal的话里听出明显的恐吓意味。Hannibal不说没意义的话，他绝不会假设他的背叛。他知道了——这句话在脑子里响起，Will的眼神变得惶恐不安。他甚至没能力掩饰自己的情绪，在Hannibal面前，他永远如与他初见之时一样懦弱无力。

他蠕动了一下喉咙，把手里的叉子放在盘子旁边。这时，他的每一根神经都拉紧了，像是个等待判决的囚徒一样战战兢兢。他想看一眼窗外雾中的小屋，好让自己确信Francis现在没事，可惜没有这个胆量。担忧和焦躁笼罩了他，使他如坐针毡。

“事情过去我就原谅你的一切，Will，”Hannibal似是对他的表现感到满意，“如果我令你感到桎梏，如果这儿的一切都形同枷锁，那我向你深表抱歉。因为这桎梏和枷锁就是你赖以存在的全部。告诉我，Will，你还像过去一样爱着它们吗？我送你的宝石戒指，为什么不戴在手指上？”

Will搭在桌上的手捏成了拳头。全身的每个毛孔都在不停地收缩，汗水的外渗使他产生了虚脱之感。

在过去漫长的时光中，他和Hannibal从未有过任何矛盾，顶多是话不投机，他们俱时陷入沉默，而他们总会和好如初的。他见过那些和他有矛盾或是令他感到失望的人的心脏在他手中化成一团血雾、眼珠被他像扔石头一样丢进泥中。他的爱人是一个食人的恶魔。对于这一点他从来没有不知道过，也经常为他创造的恐怖场面战栗慌张，可他从未体验过被Hannibal威胁恐吓的滋味，这简直比目睹枪决死刑犯还要糟糕。

“我……我会戴上的……我……”Will哆哆嗦嗦地在空白的脑子里寻找能打动Hannibal的词汇，“我和……Bedelia……我们都……”

“爱我。”Hannibal接住他的话，继续往下说，“在天上时我也常对你们万能的主和大天使Michael说这话。‘我爱你’仿佛是能消灭一切怨言和愤恨的魔咒，不是吗？”

Hannibal将身子向前倾着，用左手摸了摸Will的脸颊。他的指尖有烫人的温度，他的气味却像是沾着泥土的铜和锌。Will在矿场嗅到过类似的味道，然后他看见了冶炼炉中旺盛的火焰。

“你……你干了什么？”Will盯着盘子里的鹅肝，瞳孔急剧地张合。这个时候，他的心脏已经被铁丝束住了，无数个残酷的画面从脑中一闪而逝，他仿佛听见了Francis绝望的吼叫。一瞬间，他全身像是受到了电击，剧烈地哆嗦了一次。汗水浸湿了他的脊背，指甲搁入掌心，衬衫的领口摩擦着脖颈，那触感突然变得明显无比。

那夜的温度还残留在他的皮肤上，Francis的气味从未真正地离开过他的嗅觉。而此刻他清楚地意识到：他们的敌人是世界的全权之神Lucifer。他曾经夺走了无数人的生命，然后唾弃他们的血液令他闻之欲呕。他是一个对残暴有着丰富的想象力的魔鬼。

强烈地危机感使Will恍然惊醒。他的掌心被指甲戳破，疼痛感愈发强烈，他却紧张得没法把手松开。他看着Hannibal，张开嘴急促地吸着空气，像个被吓疯了的无助少年，完全没有自保的能耐。他乱眨着眼睛，脖子在不由自主地抖动。

他让Hannibal目睹了他的一切惶恐，似乎这样就能激起恶魔对他的怜爱之心，使他放掉伤害他的念头。在Hannibal眼中，他的表情……他在每一次颤抖的时候，都像是风中摇摇欲坠的花苞一样可怜。他的恐惧情绪散发着刚被刨开的无花果的酸涩气味，这可真令人神清气爽。

“别担心，Will，事情不会和你想的一样的。事情永远都不会和你想象的一样。你和Bedelia的和睦相处曾让我感到无比欣慰，你们能够意气相投心意相通，无疑，这对家庭来说是好事。你们在我离开的时候把心肝掏给了对方。如你所愿，这是Bedelia的肝脏，你喜欢它的味道吗？”

Will的脸在抽搐中变得惨白。Hannibal扶住他的脖子：“这是不错的祭品，一颗不忠者的肝脏，你不该浪费它，Will。吃了它，快。”他用眼神示意Will吃光盘子里的肝脏切片。

Will沉重地呼吸着，不转眼珠地盯着Hannibal的脸。他仍然面无表情，所以Hannibal无法辨出他究竟怎样糟糕。在他看来，此时Will的感觉无非就是害怕、怨恨、失望……诸如此类的几种。他这样子令他有点心疼，却更令他感到满足和安慰。咖啡豆打动人的是它们的苦味，舌尖在被焦糖包围时尝到一点苦涩才会真正地愉悦起来，这一点怜惜的感觉也正能让他意识到自己对Will的喜爱。Will慌张无措的表情、湿透的身子比他在床单上高度兴奋时的表现更诱人。他简直想立刻把他抱起来，送进卧室去。

他在Will眼前笑了起来，笑得诚实又得意。

“说，Will，这是你最后的机会了，”Hannibal柔声说，“说说你对我的感觉，要像临死前的告白一样真诚。”

“Bedelia和我……我们……”Will努力地从喉咙里发出一点断断续续的声音，他快要精神错乱了，“我们都爱你……我们……都是……是你的行星，Hannibal……”

Hannibal问：“现在也一样吗？”

“是的……”Will说，“我……喜欢这所房子，我被困住了……我出不去……帮帮我……Hanni……”

“很好，Will，接着说。”

“我的世界里……只有你……”Will露出了崩溃的神色，“你就是……我的全部……我说的……全部是实话……原谅我……”

“哦~Will……”

泪水从Will眼中滑出来，弄湿了Hannibal的袖口。他口中吐出来的每个字都是绽放在他意识中的胜利之火，这真能令他产生战胜上帝的快乐。可是紧接着，他听到了一阵椅子腿摩擦地板的响声，勒桎感出现在他的手腕上，这时，他还沉浸在喜悦中无法自拔。Will的拳头挥到了他的面前，将要与他的脸相撞时，被他的右手握住了。

他愣了愣，而后大脑像是遭到轰炸似的，变得一片混乱。他不敢相信刚刚那个瞬间发生了什么，还以为那是自己的幻觉。直到Will把紧握着的拳头从他的掌握中抽出来，意识才又回到他的大脑里。他暴怒了。

这个渺小、脆弱的人类，刚刚企图用拳头殴打他的脸。这件小事简直比上帝亲手射来的箭还令他怒不可遏。

他盯着汗津津的Will，脸上是面对陌生人时才会有的冷漠表情。因为愤怒，他甚至无法思考自己接下来应该给Will怎样的惩罚，是把他开膛破肚，吃掉他的每个部分，还是立刻用火焰烧化他，让他彻底从世界上消失掉。可是仅存的理智还在告诫他：不要像人类一样愚蠢的行事，不要输掉整个战役。

“你知道你做了什么吗？Will。”他严肃地问。

“是的。”Will说。他已经停止了颤抖，那一切畏惧慌张表情也都在他脸上消失了。他喉咙里发出的声音清晰、稳定，他似乎也完全知道自己在说什么。

“杀我。”Will站起身来。

Hannibal也站了起来，动作缓慢、稳健。他比Will高了一些，因而他仍然可以俯视Will。这一刻，他们就像两个正在对垒的成年男子。

“你无权命令我做事，”Hannibal说，“死亡是最轻的惩罚，你的死亡将会使我输掉战争。我是神，你的奸夫只是野兽。”

“你认为除了杀我之外，你还有别的方式挽回尊严吗？”

“我有对你做一切的权利。”

“不，你没有。”

“我有。”

“啪”的一声响。Hannibal感到自己的脸上火辣辣的一阵灼痛。Will头也不回地走出了餐厅。

Hannibal站在原地，愣了很长一段时间。脸颊的麻痛感一点点消失了，怒火却越烧越旺，到了不可控制的程度。他脑子里的火山正在喷涌着岩浆，他甚至想立刻烧焦整座别墅来向Will宣告他的愤怒。他呼出的热气使餐布燃烧起来，椅子的靠背受热胀裂，地毯的绒毛结出了火苗。这一刻，他体会到了愤怒情绪加注于自身的每一种躁郁感，不甘和嫉妒像是尖叉吊笼，折磨着他的灵魂。最后，他仰起下巴，看向窗外那座不起眼的小屋。

他看见了堪称杰作的园林、神秘的杉树林、密布星辰的天空、玻璃上他自己的脸。

他发现自己的表情十分僵硬和难看，眼中满是妒火和不甘。这不优雅，不庄严，没有尊贵风范，不够高高在上。这不是神应有的表情。在以往的几千年里，他从未见过自己流露出过这种神色。

他慢慢意识到，自己从造物主馈予的无极宝座上掉了下来，已经无法继续怙恩恃宠、游戏人间。他现在仍然掌控着无以伦比的强大力量，却感觉不到一切快乐了。

他如坠深渊，是Will把他推下了深渊。

而Will，只是个瘟疫窝里爬出来的人类。

他这么想着，久久不动，听着自己像岩流一样的心跳，然后冷静下来，当他想要在头脑里找回尊严、高贵和优雅时，却发现它们统统都随着那阵怒火的消失而消失了。

当神意识到自己不再是神，这是怎样的一种体验？他不知道其他的神在沦丧时是否和他一样。

那张雕刻着天使之名的宝座一点都不重要了，在坠落中，他满心欢喜，失重是他此生体会过的最美妙的感觉，从九重天到地狱的数日中，他沉浸于自由、解脱之感，忘乎所以。今天，他又将丢掉自由，放弃权利，把枷锁套在颈间，奔赴刑场。因为此渊中的所感所见，就是他的心之所向。他知道自己已经坠入渊底，却一点都不为自己的处境失落，反倒产生了依心顺意的满足。既然他已经和Will一样，不得不因为彼此的关系而变得苟且、卑微，那他就绝不准许Will先逃出这个深渊。

他看着跑进院子里的Will，笑了。

“你会给我陪葬的。Will。”

 

Will抽掉缠住铸铁门的链条，双手握住门把，奋力拉开它。

一股带着酒水发酵的酸味的灰尘腾出地窖，他立即捂住嘴巴。他被呛得咳嗽了几声，然后跨入门内，沿着狭长的水泥楼梯冲了下去。

地窖入口旁有一只倒放的酒桶。桶壁滚过的地方，有两行铁箍圈留下的血迹。这些血是从Reba的尸体中淌出来的。她被吊挂在多立克式柱头上，脖子给一根绳子紧紧绞住，脑袋向下耷拉着，双手垂在身子前，她的腹部有两个明显的切口，小肠从左边溢了出来，地上有她的胆囊和胰腺。

而Bedelia被困在Reba旁边的一棵柱子上，正在低声抽泣。她或许已经哭了很久，喉咙里发出的声音是嘶哑的。Will连忙跑上前，慌张地扫视了一番Bedelia，还好，她身上除了血迹以外没别的，腹部的伤口几乎已经愈合了。他试图把Bedelia从柱子上拉下来，才握住她的手，便听她用沙哑的声音说道：“没用的，Will。”

Will停下动作，喘了几口粗气，然后用牙齿咬破自己的动脉，把手腕送到Bedelia嘴边。

“不，Will……”

“喝它，Bedelia，你需要进食。”

Bedelia无可奈何地把脸转回来，嗅了嗅血的腥甜味，垂下眼帘，用嘴唇吮住Will的伤口。她没有让獠牙从牙槽中弹起。当舌尖品尝到温热的血液时，她流下了眼泪。

她吸了几小口血液，感到精力稍有些充沛了，就让Will把手收回去。

“我怎么把你弄下来？”Will问。

“只有Hannibal能把我弄下来，我们都做不到，”Bedelia惆怅地看着Will，“我们错了，Will，我错得很彻底。我不该让你约会Francis，我害了你和他。”

“是你让我找到了我，否则我永远无法从Hannibal的阴影中走出来，”Will说，“Francis使我觉得温暖，还有你。你们是我的希望。”

“可是我们没法脱离他，我们只是他养在笼中的金丝雀。”Bedelia说。

“我知道。”Will眨了眨眼睛，低落地说，“我们都骗不了他，也不能违背他，是吗？”

“我不能，或许你可以，但不是现在。”

“现在怎么办？他会杀了我们吗？”

“我不知道。”

Will思索了一会儿，说道，“大不了就是死。我不怕Hannibal。”

他的话音一落，Bedelia脸上突然出现一种疑问、近乎惊异的表情：“你说什么？”

“我说我不怕Hannibal，至少不比我想象中的怕他，”Will说，“我刚刚打了他，然后跑了出来。”

“你打了他？”Bedelia瞪圆了眼睛。仿佛这是一件比天崩地裂更令她讶然的事情。

“是，我打了他。”Will把话重复了一遍。

Bedelia看着Will的眼神渐渐发生了变化，从吃惊变成担忧，变成恐惧，变成平静，最后变得坦然无奈。她想起了自己受折磨时产生的错觉：一片白光中的Hannibal，他的银血和眼泪顺着祭台光滑的大理石表面淌向人类发明的陶瓷方砖。她耳边响起了Hannibal的话：Will不会和我厮杀的。他的语气是那么的肯定，像是在宣布他对地狱的掌控权。当他这么说时，他是否知道自己也已经陷入了地狱呢？

“……你不该打他，Will，”Bedelia说，“你的爱人是个魔鬼。”

“是的，我知道，我没法离开他的，对吗？”Will一边思索，一边说道，“我依赖他的食物和魔力活着，断送了自我，一直以来我们都这样。我知道自己对他的感情里都有什么，我很贪婪。五十年前他把第一块蘸牛奶面包送入我嘴里时，我忍不住舔他的指尖，”Will自暴自弃地笑了，“那是我第一次吃蘸牛奶的面包，我用舌头品尝到的那种能令我发疯的味道就是我对他的感觉，我的每一种感觉都属于他。”

“可是你打了他，Will，”Bedelia哽咽地说，“你打你的创造者，你的父亲。”

“我不在意被他送入地狱，Bedelia，我会让他和我一起下地狱的，”Will的眼神冰冷起来，“我不能在没有他的地方独自生存，即便是在地狱里。”

“不，Will，他不会让你下地狱的，”Bedelia说到这儿，像是突然意识到什么事情似的，身子颤抖了一下，“你从房子里出来时，他说了什么没有？”

“没有。”

“Fran……Francis呢？”

“Francis？”Will怔怔地说，“他还在小屋里，Hannibal现在没把他怎么样。”

“不！”Bedelia挣扎了一下，在发现自己没法脱离背后的柱子后，语意急切地对Will说，“快去，Will，快去找Francis……”

Will仿佛也意识到了事情不妙，担忧地皱起眉头。Hannibal没有杀Francis，他似乎也没有要Francis为他丢失尊严这件事付出血的代价，目前为止，他惩罚了他和Bedelia，却对Francis一点表示都没有，这说明了什么？

“Will，快去找Francis，不过你要向我保证，这不是你最后一次见我，”Bedelia催促道，“快去，再不去警察就要来了。Hannibal不会放过Francis，他会使他变成一个彻底的恶魔，一切发生之前他就准备这么做了！在警察来之前让Francis离开这里，Will，你得回来。你得向我保证这一点。”

听了这番话，Will的大脑里划过一道闪电。他没来得及再多问什么，心急火燎地跑向了通往出口的楼梯。

木桶滚回了Bedelia脚下，缆线连着的铁罩吊灯没来由地晃了几次，地窖里又重新安静下来。Bedelia扫视着石砖垒砌的墙，东边一排排的酒柜，仿佛是在寻找什么。然后，她的视线慢慢落到了地上。她盯着Will留在血迹中的脚印，任由自己被一阵悲伤感笼罩，闭上眼睛。

似乎只有她知道Hannibal干了一件无法回头的事，而先知将会是世界上最痛苦的人。Bedelia不得不为预知中的结果惶惑怅惋，尽管目前它还在远不可及的位置上。

他以为他是无所不知的主宰之神，今天，他依然以神的姿态主宰了这儿的一切：他先把她困在地窖里，削弱她的魔力，使她没法从柱子上下来，也就干涉不了他的一举一动。他有意不处置Francis，在Will给了他一巴掌后仍然无动于衷地呆在别墅里，这时，他正像上帝注视人类一样注视着他们。

Will会去找Francis。他们将一起踏入林子，在某个僻静的地方啜泣着道别。Francis不死Will就没法真正地憎恨Hannibal，Hannibal也决不许Francis成为Will心里那道不会愈合的伤口。他要的是完整的Will，只有完整的Will才配与他厮守。在与Francis分别时，Will会体验到与爱人永别的撕心裂肺之感，认识到自己的错误，并因脆弱而更加依赖他给予的温暖和食物。在这一切发生之后，Francis会遇到Hannibal计划中的人类警察的追缴，他会在某年某日的某个地方，杀死十几个或者二十几个人类警察，变成凶残的恶魔，一个活在人世间的利维坦。

这就是Hannibal的完美计划，他摆布所有人，使他们走在他设计好的道路上，现在，Will走到哪一步了？

Bedelia在一片黑暗中凝视着窗前的Hannibal。

她看到他穿着三件套西装，挺着笔直的身子，用右手挽着左手的手背。他正兴致盎然地欣赏着自己制作的剧目：由他的至亲、爱人、情敌共同出演。他脸上，是自夸其德的满意表情，可是，在他的瞳孔深处，那属于天使的圣绝贞节、属于恶魔的漠然优雅正冰消气化。那么，他的姿态和一个急于报复妻子的丈夫还有什么两样？

因为动机不是高明的，他就不论如何也高贵不了。Bedelia想绕到他背后看看，那天使的双翅是否已经受创沥血。

这件事或许只是一颗渺小的，闪烁在无边夜幕中的火星，当这一切过去，他们和好如初。谁也不会再提起它。这段时间中的某个点，就像是坟头的枯草一样，将在春季到来之前便被绿意覆盖，仿佛从来没有存在过。她只盼望那个凭恃上帝宠幸在三界中肆意妄为的天使知道，早在那颗不起眼的火星消逝的时候，他已经携带着人类才会拥有的不甘和热望，携带着他父亲给予的祝福与诅咒，从高处坠落下来，温和地走向了良夜。


	23. 13.8

光穿透高处茂密的树叶和枝条，泥土上有了斑杂的光。暗一点的地方，潜伏在一人高的灌木丛中的蟾蜍和蜈蚣听到鞋底碾碎树叶的声响，俱时停止了活动。

更远处只有高大的水杉树，幼树尖塔形的树冠错落在粗壮的褐皮树干之间，还没到夏季，杉树的叶子已生长得郁郁葱葱了。树汁把泥土和草丛弄得很黏，踩上去有些滑脚。

这片林子里虽然没有榆树或是白蜡树，南边却有成片的女桢，许多叶子上都集结着红色的蛹。翅上长着灰斑的白蛾落在Will的背上，跟着他前进了一段路程后，被灌木枝刮得粉身碎骨。

光斑和雾气如有生命，伴随着微风在Will背后的林间活动着，矮生的芒草和苜蓿在夜中看起来格外茂盛，一些紫色的小花发散着磷酸肥的味道，在潮湿的地方嗅起来像是羊粪。一种不知名的野兽的低吼声传来，Will猜那可能是只狞猫，之前他听一个南美裔的园丁说过，这片林子里有泥蛇，还可能有短吻鳄和毒虫。可是现在顾不了那么多了，他得尽快赶上Francis的脚步。

 

他刚刚去小屋时发现里面没人。Francis的衣服和猎枪不见了，篮子里连一块碎面包都没有，他走时摘下了墙壁上的印第安图腾雕塑和一把生满锈迹的铁弩。之前Will还以为那把弩也是装饰品而已。他从小屋出来后听见庄园门口响起了警笛声，皮马县警察局一共派来了两辆福特警车和一辆应急巡逻车过来。走出庄园他又看见了那辆地区车后箱中的霰弹枪和防暴枪、喇叭、头盔，当他想要看看前座上有没有坐着警官时，一个带袖章的警察走上前把车厢的两扇拉门关上，并且挡住了他。

他们警告他附近有个凶残的杀人狂，并劝他回到别墅里去，锁好门窗。他花了点功夫和警察们周旋，趁他们不注意溜过警戒区，钻进了林子。他知道他们口中说的“凶残的杀人狂”就是Francis，他现在只盼着他已经走得足够远了，不会被晚点来搜林的警察抓住。

他跑了一阵儿，累了又慢下脚步。周围的湿气中可能有某种毒瘴，他胸中升起了一阵窒闷感，像有液体卡在喉头咽不下去也吐不出来。他吸气时感到上颚被凉气刺穿了，鼻腔内结了冰一样的冷。

他开始思考Francis的去向。林子的出口通着一条沥青马路的入口，除了偷猎者很少有人知道那条路。不知道是什么时候，野餐的人把遮阳棚和几个木质空箱子丢在那边的栏杆下了，那些东西外面结满了鸟粪，谁都不愿意去碰一下。警察肯定知道那个地方，他们不会不把车开过去的。而林子的其他出口都通往别的林地，最东边是才被建筑商买下的荒地，警车开过去会有点麻烦。Will隐约想起一栋盖到一半的富人的房子坐落在林子的最东边。那边的一大片土地由一个叫Howard的地产经纪公司掌控着，他们的广告牌都快要挂到私人林区的水杉树上去了。

Will在可以看到河水的地方转了方向，朝林子东边跑去。星光下，河面上泛起的涟漪在他的意识中闪烁了很久，他脑子里又有了那个下午的场面。野兽、河水、不知名的蝴蝶……失落的情绪使他胸中一阵填咽。

他的感觉复杂起来。一方面，他希望自己快点找到Francis，虽然结果就是“完了”或“长久地分别”，可是，即便是这场恋爱已经给Francis带来了劫难，他也没办法彻底接受“他们就这么完了”的事实。另一方面，他希望自己找不到Francis。如果他今夜找不到Francis，是否忘记就会容易一点？不，重要的是：他找不到Francis警察们才不会找到Francis。

他的衣袖被冷下来的汗浸透了，远离河水的地方，气温并没有升高，反而因为幽暗而带给人一种瘆心之感。他快要迷路了，置身于这茂密的杉树林中，方向不好分辨。

他走了很长一段时间，或许是在一点钟的时候，他看见了砂砾堆和空地。一栋孤立的小屋坐落在篱笆后的树阴里，门前堆积着大量的杂物。山核桃心形的叶子颤抖着，疏松的土地上滚落着一些圆形的青果。临近栏杆的地方摆着藤编的箩筐，里面装着树籽和玉米。

Will从没有来过这儿，他猜这儿是守林人的小屋或是工具屋，或者两者兼是。它就如同一只集装箱那么简陋，由刷了蓝油漆的铁皮顶和木质墙壁组成，钉子不能固定房子所有的部分，尤其是内部的桁架，于是沉降老化的墙壁外斜搭着一些木檩。篱笆北边有木桩、斧头、几根劈断的原木，一些木工用的锯条和发霉的刨具零散地摆在墙根底下，再走近些，Will看见了窗台上盛放着乳胶漆的颜料罐。

附近有些装石灰粉、杀虫剂的铝桶，桶壁上印着制造商的商标和辟火标志。窗帘阻隔了视线，从玻璃窗外面Will看不见屋子里面的样子。他绕到小屋正门前时，听见了一些零碎的响声，那像是布料摩擦、橡胶鞋底搓过地面的动静。

他不能确定Francis就在这间屋子里，但还是用手敲响了门。他在脑子里暗暗祈祷，开门的将是一个叼着烟袋、头发蓬乱的老头。

门被打开的一瞬间，他没看见自己面前站的是谁。光线太暗了，他只感到一阵夹杂着熟悉气味的风扑到了脸上，然后，他听见这个人用低沉的声音叫了一声：“Will。”

他的脑子迅速被急切而焦躁的情绪占据，Francis还没离开这儿，现在警察们肯定已经发现他不在小屋里，就要进林子搜查了。当他想催促、提醒Francis些什么的时候，被他攥住了手腕，拉进屋里。

也许这里没有灯吧，四下昏暗。Will嗅到了灰尘、化学品、发腐的肉罐头和脆皮蛋糕的气味。Francis慢慢松开Will的手，在一片黑暗中低头注视着他。

光从Francis背后的小窗中射进来，穿透肮脏的帆布挂帘。Francis壮实的肩膀轮廓变得清晰了。Will睁大眼睛，有些不知所措地看着他，似乎还是没有真正地认识到：这将是他们的最后一次见面了。

他们花了一会儿时间让自己的呼吸变得平稳。

“Will，你该回去了。”

Will仿佛没有听见他说什么。

“警察来了，他们在找你。”

“我知道。”

“你应该快点离开树林。”

“他们堵住了每个出口，除了最东边的，”Francis说，“天亮前我从那边走。”

“为什么不是现在？”Will皱了皱眉头，似在压抑某种挑破心弦的情绪。

“……”Francis沉默了片刻，犹豫地说，“我在等你，Will。”

“我想……想和你一起离开这儿。”Will鼓足勇气说出了这句话。说完之后，他感到自己的舌苔下面变得潮湿而寒冷，一种惧意笼罩了他，可他还是把话接着说下去，“我要和你一起走。”

“回去，Will。”Francis的语气有些不稳。他或许很久没说话了，从他喉咙里发出的声音听起来是涩的，像铁丝摩擦。

他下意识地后退了十公分，侧过身子，躲开Will的呼吸。

“我不在意被杀死或者成为通缉犯，”Will哽咽地说，“我想和你一起离开这儿……我只是说说而已。我希望你记得我说过这话。”

Francis沉默了下去。一些柔顺的情感正在他心中慢慢被绞碎，在这间没有光的小屋里，他们能感觉到彼此的情绪，并为对方的念头所感染。他们像是连在了一起的两个人，此刻快要分别了。或许只有切肤、丧明之痛能比此刻所感，但是，Francis的意识中没有出现一个形容悲伤的词汇。“忍着就会过去，就能习惯”是他给自己的叮嘱，当沉重如同水银一样的离别感流窜在胸腔中，他捏紧拳头，默默忍受。

“我们还会再见面吗？”Will流着泪问，黑暗使他的手脚快要麻木了。

“不知道。”Francis尽量缩短语言的长度，他希望Will不知道他哭了。

“我们会见面的。”Will看向Francis背后挂着台钓竿的储物架，目光沿着钓线落到浮漂上。眼泪划过下巴，打湿衣领，他面无表情地站在原地，仿佛被抽走了灵魂。

“那时候，我们或许就有一座这样的房子了，告诉你吧，Francis，我不喜欢南方，太热了。我喜欢北部，哦，不，北部的人太多了。我想去加拿大。”

Francis一言不发地听着。

“我可以自己盖一栋房子，在雪地里。我会养狗的。买一根钓竿，夏季可以去溪水旁钓鱼，我们一起去，”Will的目光回到Francis脸上，“雪地里应该布满了脚印，你的，我的，还有狗们的……你会制作壁炉吗，Francis，我在欧洲时见过农舍里的铁吊炉，两面都有腓力基贝壳花纹。你知道砂岩画吗？”

“是的，我知道。”Francis说。

“……我们会再见面的，Francis。那时我们就不会像现在这样了。没人会把我们怎么样。”

“是的。”

“我爱你，Francis。”Will不转眼珠地盯着Francis，泪水顺着Francis的脸滑了下去，他伸出手，用食指拭去他下巴上的眼泪。

“忘了我，Will，”Francis说，“我会成为你的噩梦的。是我使你痛苦。”

“如果你走了，我唯一拥有的就是那些记忆了，痛苦并不算什么，比起你……”Will顿了顿，说，“我永远等你，Francis。”

“不，Will……”Francis皱起眉头。

“不，Francis。”

“Will……”Francis转过脸来，捧住Will的脸。不结实的地板在他脚下发出了微弱的响声，渔线轴从架子高处的层板上掉了下去。视线被阴影挡住，Will感到自己被一阵热意包围了。Francis的怀抱是温暖的，他的手臂很有力，他总穿圆领衬衫，被粗糙的面料摩擦颈部皮肤会令人不舒服，他的领口散发着汗水腥咸的气味。Will默默记住了这一刻中自己的所有感受。

今晚的一切都会变成刀片儿的，他心想，可要是没有这些刀片，他怎么会知道自己有多喜欢Francis呢？

潮湿的触感出现在唇上，Will闭上眼睛，用手指抓 住Francis的头发。Francis慢慢吻着他，像是要把时间也变慢似的。他让舌尖在他唇 齿间稍作停留，然后，他探入他的口腔，舔 舐他的舌头和牙齿。

他舔掉了Will的眼泪，这是他最后留给他的东西了，他一点也没浪费。

“我爱你，Will，”Francis用压抑的声音说，“你该回去了。”

“我走了，Francis，”Will说，“我们会再见面的。”

脱离Francis的怀抱时，Will忍不住发了抖。他咬紧牙齿，松开Francis的手，后退两步，用手握住门的扶手。

“我们会再见面的，”他说，“我们会有一栋房子的……”他打开门，迈出门去，又转过头来，对Francis的黑影说：“我等着你，Francis。我们会见面的……”

他慢慢关上了门，头也不回地向篱笆外走去。

我们会再见面的，我们会再见面的……他默默念着这句话，走进水杉树林。飘忽不定的雾气吞噬了他的影子，Francis终于松开了被攥湿一块窗帘。

……河边传来野鸭拍打翅膀的声音，蟾蜍又叫了起来。白蛾和苜蓿装饰着静谧的夜，可Will再也感觉不到它们的存在了。他抬起胳膊，嗅了嗅自己被Francis的眼泪打湿过的手指。

冷汗不断地沁出脊背，他的耳朵里有了一阵阵嗡鸣声。

他知道自己见不到Francis了。但是，他会让自己记得今晚的一切的，他会在自己的世界里永远等着他。

 

他不知道自己是怎样回到别墅的。

迈进铁门时，他只感到全身冰冷，手脚麻木。乔治风格的建筑那被鸢尾花样包围的窗口射出了昏黄的光，他像个在冥界迷路的人一样，急切地往有光的地方奔去。

佣人为他打开了别墅的大门。温暖的空气中有漆料、薄荷和柑橘味道，地毯和盆栽使高档的装潢看上去富有亲和力，亮泽的楼梯在等待着被鞋底踩踏，头戴花冠的潘多拉迎接着每个来到这里的人。而今这一切看起来就像个有诱惑力的骗局。

Will走上楼梯，步入二楼，沿着一小段过廊来到花厅门口。

Hannibal坐在一张棕色的单人皮沙发上，看样子是在等着谁。屋子里有浓重的血腥味。走近些时，Will又看到了一具尸体。这是个四十多岁有肚子的男人，他们的园丁。现在他的喉咙被割开了，血顺着伤口涌出来，淌湿了地毯。尸体附近有把五英寸长的餐刀，一张沾血的丝巾。Hannibal身上和衣领上也有一些血迹。

他以一个放松和瘫软的姿势坐在那儿，独自抽噎着，两只眼睛又红又肿，像是哭了一夜。他的头发有些凌乱，缝搭着金属纽扣的马甲的下部皱了几条褶子，他把两只手搭在沙发的扶手上，一动不动地盯着Will，脸上带着漠然、失落和愤怒的表情。

Will匆匆地看了他一眼便向门外走去。

“你打了我，Will。”Hannibal用嘶哑的声音叫住了他。

Will停住脚步，把身子转了回来。

Hannibal撑着椅子扶手，缓缓站直身子，向Will走了过来。Will只是冷冷地看着他，没有任何表示。这不是因为他认为自己应该打他，或者不同情他的愤怒，而是他正感到身体不适，头昏脑涨，没有能力对付或处理另一个人的情绪。很明显，Hannibal是不会放他离开这间花厅的，他站起身的同时，门自动关上了，没发出太大声音。

“你打了我，”Hannibal来到Will面前，嗅了嗅他的气味，“然后你从家里跑出去，进了林子，送走了Francis。”

听到“Francis”，Will垂下眼帘，抽了口气。语言无法形容他听到这名字时心间的感觉，火热或者伤痛都不足以。

“你爱上了Francis，Will，”Hannibal吸了吸鼻子，眼泪又涌出了他的眼睑，他擦了把眼泪，接着说，“你为他的离开伤心无比，从你第一次见到他开始你就爱他……谁都无法决定自己会爱上谁。”

“不，Hannibal，”Will面无表情地说，“我决定了我爱他。”

Hannibal的鼻翼在轻轻抽搐，他用眼睛盯着Will，正式地问：“你爱我吗？Will。”

Will回答：“从我第一次见你开始我就爱你。如果我能决定自己会爱上谁，我当死在罗德里克剧院里。如果我令你愤怒，干嘛不跟去林子里杀了我呢？再杀了Francis，你有这个能力，你是神，不是吗？”

“你不能嘲笑神，Will，哪怕他再落魄，”Hannibal指了指他身后的那张椅子，“我一直坐在这儿等着你。一开始我相信你会回来，直到刚刚，我的信念消失了。你身上有野兽的气味，Will，你不完整了。”

“我不介意，”Will说，“如果你介意，就消灭他，这样我的某个部分就永远随他长埋地下，永不复存在。”

“你背叛了我，Will，”Hannibal说，“你背叛的太多了，你错得很彻底。”

“我们都错了，”Will说，“固执地用一些感觉捆绑着对方，然后麻醉自己，好像只要在一起就能拥有全世界，实际上，我们只是不想坠入上帝安排的地狱里，而那才是我们应该有的结局。”

Hannibal认同了Will的话。上帝给每个人一个最合理的结局，那个背叛命运的人，迟早会认识到自己是错的。而他打破了一切因果循环，他无所畏惧的天使军队、山丘一样巨大的长矛、戈壁滩上流淌的银血，这一切都尽收上帝眼底。他知道，那一刻他父亲正在悲哀的高处哭诉：这不是他想要的结局。

他想起了每个人口中的爱。他们真正地、用力地爱过他，而他背叛了他们。今天他体验到了他们那时的感觉，他只希望事情不要变得更彻底，只要有一线挽回的机会，他不会杀死Will的，可就算没有机会了，他也不会放他走。

“你爱我吗？Will。”

Will没有回答。

“你爱我，还是爱Francis？”Hannibal郑重其事地问。

听到这个问题，Will一阵讶然。从他加入这个家庭的第一天起，Bedelia就在不停地叮嘱他：Hannibal是神。他是永恒的、凶残的、高高在上的Lucifer。不论如何，他们都不能忤逆他，也不能背叛他，使他蒙羞。世人见闻Lucifer之名多与Michael同在，而他现在把自己摆在了Francis旁边。那么，不论他再怎样要挟、恐吓、惩罚他们，就都是在表达凡人的嫉妒了。有一股力量把他从无极宝座上拖拽了下来，Will感觉到了，也意识到：是自己把他拉了下来。

想到这儿，他不禁动容。Hannibal那张往日里优雅温和的面孔上挂满了眼泪，这一刻，别说是尊妄和高高在上，就连自信都失掉了。他仍然穿着华丽的衣服，使用名贵的香水，可是在他面前的人，也感觉不到他还有什么魅力和魔力。

“想想我，Will，”Hannibal说，“想想我们的过去。”

Will深吸了口气，眨眨眼睛，让Hannibal成为自己目光的焦点。

几个画面在他脑子里一闪而过：朴次茅斯的街道旁边，Hannibal打开车的后门，从座椅上拿来了一只体积不小的礼盒。他走到他面前，把包装的丝带拆开，亲手拎起盒子里的大衣，为他穿在身上。Hannibal用勺子舀起一小块草莓果冻，喂进他口中。Hannibal用锃亮的剃刀和钢剪帮他修剪发帘，然后帮他吹掉眼皮上的最后一根碎发，当他睁开眼睛，看见的是他慈父一样的脸。Hannibal永远不会忘记帮他整理领结和衣角。在所有分别的时候，重逢的时候，Hannibal吻他的手背、眼角和嘴唇。Hannibal在床上用胳膊搂着他，给他读莎士比亚的《仲夏夜之梦》。有一段时间里，如果不是和Hannibal在一起，他就没法安心睡去，所以每个夜晚他都醒来好几次，看看他还是否躺在自己身边。

他说过，他会陪他下地狱的。从他那么说开始，就背叛了世界上所有的神，所以他再也得不到他们的眷顾和祝福了。他一直告诉自己：他是在为了爱情做出牺牲，所以这牺牲也不值一提。现在呢？

“是的，我爱你，”Will抽泣着说，“可是你谋害了我……”

“不，不……Will，”Hannibal搂住Will的脖子，低声说道，“你知道我必须这么做，你了解我。如果你和Francis远走高飞，你知道那个结果，你没有那么做，我知道你不会那么做的，因为你爱的是我。”

“我不介意你恨我，”他接着说下去，“你会原谅我的，我知道。就算你不完整了，我也不会丢弃你。我们都不完整了，Will。从高处落下来时，我们都会被摔碎的，而我们会一起被摔碎。”他说完，用手臂圈住Will，试着吻他的嘴唇。Will侧过了脸，把头低下去一点。出于忠贞心理，他不想在与Francis离别之际和Hannibal接吻，他的一部分灵魂还在林子里迷着路，或许永远都回不来了。

Hannibal再试图靠近他时，他下意识地推了推他的胸口，皱起眉头。

Hannibal捏住他的下巴：“你有他的气味，Will，可是我不介意。让我吻你，我会原谅你的，让我吻你，我就准许你伤害我。”

Will闭上眼睛，接住Hannibal的吻。他虽然经常拥抱他，却没几次使他感觉到窒息。Hannibal在大多数时候都是温柔的，现在他依然温柔地撬开他的唇齿，用温柔的方式舔舐着他的舌头。可是他真的把他抱得太紧了，像是要把他压进身体里。

Will气促地喘息起来。刚刚麻木冰冷的身体像是被点燃了一样，变得温热舒适。在Hannibal身上他能找到最好的安慰，他似乎就是他的完美归宿，一个炎热、舒适的坟墓。

他搂紧Hannibal的脖子，用力地回应着他。Hannibal脱掉马甲，把衬衣的领口拉开，之后揉捏着他的臀部，把他压倒在沙发上。压抑多日的欲望像是烈火一样灼烧着全身，在Hannibal的爱抚和舔舐下，Will仰起脖子，分开双腿，让他把自己压得更紧。

“快点……”他呻吟着，抓着Hannibal的衣领，把他从自己颈间拉起来，重新吻住他。Hannibal脱掉他的裤子，解开他裤子的纽扣，把他的裤子和内裤一并从腿上扯了下去，然后握紧他的臀部，狠狠地抓揉。

在他的指尖的挑逗下，Will禁不住绷紧全身。他用双手抓着Hannibal宽厚的肩膀，轻咬他的脖子和耳垂。他感到Hannibal的脖子正在他的亲吻中变得潮湿，一点香水的苦和汗液的咸出现在舌尖上，他听见Hannibal在他耳边说：“你是我的，Will。上帝也无能为力。”

Hannibal把发烫的性器送入他的身体。一种极度的满足感随之而生。

Hannibal缓缓活动起来。他胸膛和腹两侧的肋肌、阔肌时隐时现，他用结实的手臂架起Will的双腿，攥着他的脚踝放在自己肩膀上。Will配合着他的动作，将臀部抬高了一点。

“你很湿，亲爱的，”Hannibal兴奋地说，“你会把沙发上涂满你发情的气味。”他耸动着腰部，把性器送入Will深处，一次比一次顶得更深，但是临近育腔时他就停下来，抽出然后重新送入。

他知道Will正饥渴难耐。二十几天的分别足以令Will身体中的每个细胞都开始叫嚣不满，他有意不立即进入育腔，好使这个被他俘获的Omega感觉到自己对他的需要。

性器在后穴中的缓慢送入令Will产生了明显的满涨和摩擦感，他用力吸取着Alpha的气味，仿佛那就是他赖以生存的氧气。他的甬道不停地收缩着，把Hannibal夹得更紧，他用呻吟声刺激着他的神经，邀请他进得更深。

Hannibal顶入育腔时，Will剧烈地打了个哆嗦，电流从彼此连接之处涌遍全身，他的腹部正因他的进入而攒动着激流。

Hannibal加快速度，用力撞击Will的臀部和后穴，他把Will的每一寸内壁变得更热、更潮湿。他低下头吻住Will。他一边舔舐Will，一边托住他的臀部，肆无忌惮地抽插起来。

“唔……”Will的呻吟声被憋在喉咙里。他用两条腿夹紧Hannibal的腰部，企图控制他的频率和速度，可是无济于事。Hannibal就像狩猎的猛兽一样进攻着他脆弱的地方，快感如同决堤的巨浪一般冲涌着全身，他几乎已经完全招架不住。

Hannibal的撞击一次比一次更激烈，Alpha硕大的性器前端顶压、碾磨着G点和育腔的入口，他的每次进入都会激得Will发起痉挛。

“我要到了，Hanni……慢点……”

“不，Will，”Hannibal的吻落在Will的额头、鼻尖上，“叫出来，叫我的名字。”

“Hannibal……不……不不……”高潮像是一场暴雨冲昏了Will的意识，使他脑中一切冲突土崩瓦解，如烟消散。他的性器喷出了一股股精液，后穴中的液体也溅了出来，Hannibal却还是在有力地撞击着他，仿佛是有意要拉长他的高潮时间。

Will整个人沉浸在被填满、攻占带来的快感之中，失控地颤抖着，挠伤了Hannibal的脊背。然后，一阵撕裂般的饱胀感从下体传来：Hannibal用结充满了甬道入口。

他满足地低吟了一声，在Will的育腔内部释放出精液。然后，他注视着Will宣布：“我要给你一个孩子，Will。”

 

地窖。

桎梏消失了，Bedelia从柱子上跌了下来。她有些狼狈地向后挽了一把浓密的金发，忍受着腹腔中传来的疼痛感，慢慢爬起来，撑着椅子的靠背，喘了几口气。

与Hannibal的对抗使她身心疲惫，肝脏的重生耗尽了身体中的养分，她正感到饥饿万分。她拔掉酒瓶的塞子，将大半瓶葡萄酒灌入嘴里。饮酒并不能解决饥饿，但能令人产生一时的饱腹之感。Bedelia喝光瓶子里的酒，抹了把嘴角，站在原地思考了一会儿。

她试着去想象，自己还能解决什么麻烦。很快她便觉得这个问题的答案在远不可及的空间里，不论她现在怎么做，都无法挽回Hannibal做下的事情，不论是暴行还是安抚，都绝不可能使状况回到事情发生之前。

呼吸和心跳渐渐变得平稳下来，她抬起头，看向灯光下那些漂浮着的灰尘颗粒。她能用目光捕捉到它们的光泽和运动规律，也能用她那灵巧的鼻子嗅出酒中的每一种成分。她相信自己还有个思维敏捷的头脑和先见之明，被逐出伊甸园之前，她也是在意料到了事情结果的情况下，有意与亚当发生争执的。

除了面对Lucifer，她从不低头，今天，她因为欺瞒行为受到了他的惩罚。她真的害怕他吗？是的，她很怕他，也要求自己必须怕他。可她是一个蛇一样的女人，此时的甄心动惧并不意味着明天的不越雷池。

现在已经是第二天的三点钟了。

她转过头，样把目光投向Reba。这姑娘的身体里的血液几乎已经流光了，伤口中溢出来的小肠和胆囊发黑、变硬，散发出腥腐味儿，简直使人作呕。

她来到Reba面前，向她头顶那根绳子看去。然后，她奋力地吹了口气，绳结上燃起了火焰。

她接住从柱子高处落下来的Reba，托着头颅，将她平放在桌子上。她抓住那些溢出伤口的小肠，将它们原封不动地塞回她的肚子里。至于被切割后吃掉的胰腺和肝脏，她没法帮她拿回来，但是这不要紧，冰冷的僵尸是不需要拥有全部内脏的，他们只要有心脏和大脑就能保持生存。

一般的魔鬼无法使死了将近十个小时，肘部已经生出许多尸斑的人再活过来，吸血鬼也不能在人死后通过血液传递的方法使其复活。但Lilith是血族的始祖，她能用自己的血液唤回死了整整一天的人的亡灵。

她咬破自己的手腕，将胳膊伸到Reba面前。一注深红色的血淌入Reba的鼻腔。

她用惋惜的目光盯着Reba惨白的脸。无疑她知道自己正在做什么，几千年的时光足以令她看淡生死，复活人类不是她的使命，她向来只猎捕、杀死他们。而现在她却在这里用自己的血液复活了这个卑微的黑人姑娘。

起初的一段时间里，Reba的胸口毫无起伏，一刻钟后，她腹部的两处伤口开始慢慢愈合，皮肤变得平整，直到疤痕消失，她睁开眼睛。

她愣了愣，缓过神儿来，目光变得诧异而惊恐。

“我的子嗣，”Bedelia抚摸着她的脸，把她从桌子上扶起来，“从我这里，你获得了重生。”

Reba似乎还沉浸在惶恐情绪中，但作为魔鬼的后裔，Bedelia的声音令她本能地感到心安和满足。紧接着，一些恐怖的画面回到她的脑海中，她抑制不住地为自己的死亡感到悲伤，低低地啜泣着。

Bedelia抚摸着她的头发，吻了一下她的额头。

“很遗憾，我不能告诉你我的名字，”Bedelia沉沉地说，“或许你将是世界上最不幸的血族，自重生之日起，无法得到创造者的怜悯、保护和照看，为此，我感到非常抱歉。”

Reba充满依赖地凝视着Bedelia，似乎不明白她的表情为什么如此哀伤。

Bedelia说：“我要你去林子里找一个人，他叫Francis Dolarhyde，你得找到他，这是你的创造者给你的使命，你将用尽毕生之心力完成我的使命，那时你才有权回到地狱，跪拜在我的面前。”

“Francis……Dolarhyde？”Reba好奇地问，“那个猎人？”

“他是冥后所爱，他会因为他而受到诅咒，从而变成至邪恶的魔鬼。我要你阻止他杀害人类，必要的时候，你要保护他、窝藏他、照顾他，替他杀死那些企图伤害他的人类。他们重遇那天，他必须有着和今时一样的纯洁。”

“我会的，母亲，”Reba说，“我发誓，我会替您办到这件事。”

 

黎明之前，Bedelia将Reba送出庄园。

她们在林子入口分别，Bedelia吻了Reba。

这似乎是她们之间的第一次真正意义上的交际。Bedelia完全明白，她交给了Reba一个不可能完成的任务，本性中那份对创造者的忠诚会使Reba义无反顾地陪伴Francis，替他去做一个恶魔应该做的事情，她会像个奴仆一样追随他，保护他，可终有一天，她也势必会因此而死。因为Francis Dolarhyde，本来就是一个注定要成为恶魔的人。可惜到了那时，她们仍然不会有第二次交际。Reba是她在人间的数千年中创造的唯一的子嗣，她只盼望她能拖住Francis Dolarhyde的命运，使他在与Will重逢之时还保持着今天的面目。

Bedelia转过身，望向别墅的明窗。

来自Hannibal的一个吻就能消灭Will的不安和悲伤，是吗？Will会好起来的，可不是因为Hannibal的吻。他无法承受Hannibal带给他的伤害时，便会把一切都压抑下去，压抑到自己也不易察觉的意识层中，装作什么都没发生过的样子。而有关Francis的记忆，是他保留给自己的东西，他会想念Francis，像Hannibal鞭策自己必须想念Galahad一样，永远留住最初的茉莉。Hannibal一直诅咒夺走Galahad的死神，Will的自我深处，也会铭记Hannibal所作的一切，他会在破碎中渐渐完整，渐渐强大。

她希望：他们能在那个遥远的，互相决裂、互相惩罚、互相判决的日子里，也还记得今天的缠绵。


	24. 14.0

“我被警 笛吵醒，然后冲进林子，看见了他们……警 察们的尸体，一共有上百块儿，那天，或许死了二十几个人……Francis杀了他们。我知道。”

“你没再见到过他。”

“自那之后，是的。我失去了他的消息，不久，Bedelia也失去了Reba的消息，他们不在亚利桑那州了。不过，我相信他一直活在某个地方，或许逃亡结束了呢？他们应该获得平静的生活。”

“平静的生活？平静的生活不一定是好的，Will，你现在的生活很平静，就如同提早进入了坟墓。你能在这种生活里找到一点乐趣吗？”

 

“或许你说得对。人生即便由不满和无聊组成，也应该由不满和无聊交替组成，不是吗？但是我并不认为管 制、暴力、筹码、快克和手枪能给一个人带来乐趣。说说你吧，Nigel，气氛太压抑了。”

“好的，Will。我想你对我有误解。”

“你是一个黑帮老大，标准的那种。我听说过你，家族帮和墨西哥帮叫你圣迭戈之王。我听说你在凤凰城搞过燃油税和信用卡诈 骗，西南部四州你很有名，新墨西哥州也有人知道你。”

“不不不。在美国……搞燃油税诈骗的只能是九十年代的俄罗斯新移民和意大利黑帮。新墨西哥州没有我的人手，凤凰城……是的，我喜欢凤凰城，Gangster都做墨西哥人打扮，在盐河附近住玻璃别墅。阳光强烈的地方，人们听节奏欢快的音乐，女人们总在里面穿着比基尼。到处是毒品和大麻的味道。”

“接着说，Nigel。”

“我来美国四年了，已经算不上新移民。我和洛杉矶、纽约、蒙特利尔的意大利人没有任何联系。我是一个联络人，一个批发商，对于警 察来说，我是这儿的治 安官。”

“你都干了什么？”

“我和新墨西哥州的唯一关系就是，我说毒品不能从奇瓦瓦州运进来。菲尼克斯也不行，要走 私的话只能到圣马科斯来。我不和墨裔们在公海上搞投掷……让我把话说清楚一点：私人直升飞机亮起右翼尾灯，那它就是我们的飞机，他们把货装上浮漂投掷入海洋。我派游艇过去接货。我不用这个方式和他们交易。还有泰国货，从泰国运送到新加坡，再运输到波兰，最后到达洛杉矶。我也不用这个方法，运输费太高昂了，每百公斤需要花掉两万美元。我们直接用汽车运货。为了保护你和我的合作伙伴，Will，我不能告诉你具体方法。不过毒品确实给我带来了不少收入，每个月八十万美元。毋庸置疑，我是从中获利最少的那一种经销商。在全美黑帮排行中，我的获利甚至排在中 国人后面。”

“我不懂，政 府不管吗？”

“……我是一个意大利人，踏上这片自由大陆那天我只身一人下了飞机。在这儿，圣迭戈或者凤凰城，我和其他人一点关系都没有。如果你想问我成功的秘诀，那我只能告诉你，我违反了规则。在美国，人们崇拜着团结一致共享一切那一套‘如果你有麻烦你的兄弟会救你的命’或是‘一套严格的等级制 度’像柯里昂家族所做的那样，我不那样。加利福尼亚州没有我就会被墨西哥帮统管，他们时刻和其他组织或是政 府搞军备竞赛，每月至少有数百把TOMPSEN M1A1或是Auto-Ordnance在一个州的土地上作响，他们扣一下扳机就有30发弹射出来，会有30个人倒死街头。毒品能给他们带来每月四百万美元的收入，这足以令他们燃烧起来。九十年代后期非法毒品的年交易额就有一千亿美元了，不论是每个月四百万还是八十万的收入也绝对不多。我不卖快克，只卖可卡因，别人从我这儿买了货在别的地区的地下作坊里制作成其他类型，西南部四州百分之八十的货是我批发出去的，我控制了它们的数目、质量和销路。十一点之后，街头、赌场、妓院、红灯区都在管控下经营着，没有无辜的人会横死街头。”

“你是说你和警 察局有合作关系。你贿 赂过警察吗？”

“是的，一部分。”

“因为你和这里的人不一样，所以他们相信你？”

“他们相信我是因为我能切断监狱里那些被判了终身监禁的暴徒们和他们在外面的手下的联系。我说这儿的规矩得改改了，让我们都在文明社会中表现得理性点。于是规矩改了。”

“你搞了监狱暗杀。”

“我来圣迭戈的第一件事就是坐牢。”

“一定有很多人想杀了你。”

“现在没有了。或许将来还会有，但总归他们都会消失。告诉你吧Will，我不相信屌丝翻身那一套，暗杀在某种意义上讲也是投机取巧。但是别理解错了，我不是政 府 狗，他们无时无刻不想控制整个圣迭戈，我能和他们合作的项目非常有限。我负责制定夜晚的规则，两年里让这个城市的犯罪率降到了1980年以来的最低水准。犯罪率是个可以减小但不能消灭的东西，自由之地人们总是雄心勃勃，尤其是外国移民们。在华尔街也一样。”

“……你像个人类中的恶魔。”

“我尽量和他们搞好关系，我是说和我周围的恶魔们。如果他们不需要我了，我也去华尔街，但我是不会成为诈 骗犯或者暴 动制造者的。总之情况要求我怎样我就怎样。”

“不越雷池？”

“我想我能分辨雷池中孔眼陷阱。我就是干这个的，我得干好我的工作。好了Will，说说你的女儿吧。”

“那是二十多年之后的事情了。”

“七十年代？”

“1972年，我和Hannibal去了菲尼克斯。当时他的餐厅生意正做得风生水起。是的，他进入了西南地区的富人圈，就像他想要的那样。那时候反毒政 策才开始实验性实施，大部分条款都在讨论中。其实我听说过可卡因生物碱，在1900年，极个别富人喜欢享受那东西，但是我怎么都没想到1978年后它会令全美四千万人疯狂起来，两个世纪之前教皇和维多利亚女王都很喜欢加了可卡因的Mariani葡萄酒的。我本来以为它只是块状药物，而且在1914年之前，它被各国政 府禁止了……不过，1972年还没有可卡因作为流通商品出售，只有注射毒品。我女儿和一群年轻人在旅馆或是酒吧门外用玻璃针管互相刺破皮肤，然后……他们干了些在他们那个年纪不该干的事情。”

“比如？”

“……卖 淫、抢劫、杀人。”

“杀人？”

“是的，杀人。”

 

当滑棒吉他的声音渐渐清晰起来的时候，Will在街边停下脚步。

《温柔地爱我》电影海报上，Elvis Presley托着下巴，眯着他那双忧郁的绿眼睛。他佩戴金属首饰、尾指环，留背头，穿格子衬衫。这似乎就代表了某个时代叛逆的极限了。而现在，他的脸上被画上了一个大大的斜杠，有年轻人用炭铅在画报背景的红色部分画了个留波浪长发的女孩，手抚膝盖，劈开大腿蹲在Elvis的肩膀上，她向每个注视着她的过路人撅嘴唇、抛媚眼。

一个男孩站在酒吧的木门两旁，背贴绿墙。他带着三枚金属戒指，穿镶嵌锥形钉子的皮衣，踩着磨烂的扁头靴子。这双鞋的鞋带没有穿进铜眼，而是乱挂在钩形环上，绕着靴筒缠了好几圈。他用沾满发胶的手指夹着香烟，以一个慵懒随便的姿势站在那儿，注视着Will吐出一注烟雾。

“如果我会死去，宝贝，因为你认为我的时日已至，我想让你掩埋我的尸身，沿着61号公路……”隔着酒吧的大门，这唱腔听起来仍然狂躁恣肆。

不是每一辆出租车都可以带人来到这个地方。而今晚，已经是Will来到这儿的第十个晚上了。每天晚上，不同的酒吧门口蹲着不同装扮的年轻人，他们利用集会之前的一小段时间向人兜售色 情杂志、朝过路的少男少女们抛媚眼、联系皮条客或者毒贩子，十点钟之后，他们就全都醉醺醺地去找过夜的地方了。

晚间是Will精力充沛的时间。对于他来说，霓虹升起的时刻，新的一天才刚刚开始。当人们的面孔被灯光照射成紫色或是绿色的，公路的水坑里出现五颜六色的字母，他会准时地从公寓里走出来，步入金属电梯，在一楼那位金发管家的注视下，走出红色大理石铺砌墙壁的大厅，招手拦下从路边经过的第一辆出租车。

他身上只揣着半包Winston混合香烟，五十美元装在一只窄长的皮夹子里。遇到搭讪者或是多话的出租车司机几乎成了他每天都会经历一遍的事情。去往目的地的路上他会拉开车窗，吸几口带有工业废渣的苦涩味道的空气，当车轮轧过浮着汽油的污水坑时，他能通过溅到半空中的每一滴水珠看见斑斓的色彩，在一瞬间里。

游行时有发生，抢劫和强 奸案持续在城市中增加。人们从没像现在这样用极端的方式表达着他们社会和政治的不满，无聊似乎成了每条年轻生命的主题。各路嬉皮士都在一夜之间涌了出来。大麻叶、性解放、小推车里的婴儿、反战口号都能成为街头文化的标签了，音乐也变得聒噪不已。Will了解并且深入理解周围的一切，他现在能很好地模仿、学习人类的所作所为，甚至引领某个逼仄空间里的一部分潮流。他们说他像从纽约格林威治区来的时髦小男孩儿。一些人看见他的侧脸或是嘴唇，就再也没法把目光从他脸上移走了。可惜他每晚只出现一小会儿，而且不会在几个月或是更久的时间中连续出现在同一间酒吧里。

十点钟之前Hannibal会出现在酒吧门口，开着他的香槟色法拉利跑车。那个时候，Will就必须准时地离开一众闲人的视线，回到他的身旁了。那也是他们一天中最兴奋的时刻，当对方的身影出现在自己的视线中，他们的情绪中便会涌过去一小股热流。上车之后，下车之前，他们亲吻对方的脸颊、鼻尖、嘴唇。

空间内充斥着紫色、声音、烟雾、酒味、人们颈间发出的香水味。聚乙烯L形吧台有六十公分宽的台面，设立在大门右边，为了吸引来客的眼神，酒橱两旁的墙壁上装饰了彩色灯管拼成的麋鹿、棕熊、酒标、流行音乐海报。女性和年轻的孩子们都喜欢坐在吧台前，沾尽玻璃器皿的光，他们的头发和皮肤都能在光下呈现出不同颜色的亮泽。如果没有位置他们就站着，用胳膊肘撑着和他们胸口一样高的台面，不在意那上面染过多少呕吐物和酒渍，只希望自己能被更多人注视。

最东边的错层上有排皮座椅，通往二层的楼梯也在那儿，扶手和阶梯都有被撞裂过的痕迹，当人们踩在梯板上时，总会感到它的晃动，或许，那时候他们就该认为自己已经喝醉了

Will从两排摆着酒瓶的桌子之间穿过，来到皮沙发旁坐了下来。

很快，一个穿着印有Bourbon酒标的T恤衫的女孩来到他面前。

“威士忌，对吗？”女孩笑吟吟地问。

“你怎么知道？”

“我认识你，帅哥，”女孩做出一个摆手的动作，露着雪白的牙齿说道，“今天是你第十个晚上来这儿。”

Will从怀里摸出十美元递到桌角，没让这张钱沾上酒渍和烟灰。女孩矮下身子，用抹布帮他擦掉了桌上的污渍，接过小费兴奋地离开了。

口哨声从右后方传来，Will若无其事地抬起头来，让目光经过一群在讨论牌局的人，落在一个个子很高的男孩身上。这个男孩有一头比枯草还乱的头发，一张窄长的脸，眼眶乌青，皮肤白得像纸。他是这儿的青年人组 织的头目，身边常有一群嬉皮士和黑人朋友。

Will看见他的时候，他也看向了他这边。

隔着浓厚的烟雾，Will也能从他眼睛里发现恶意。他在打他的主意，。或许他的某个朋友是同性恋，或者他对他身上这件镶嵌着V logo纽扣的鲜红衬衫感兴趣。不过Will毫不担心自己会遭到打劫或者欺辱，如果他们真的有本事在某个小巷、暗处拦住他的话，他会毫不犹豫地把全身上下所有的东西都送给他们的。

不一会儿，一个戴帽子穿翻毛皮夹克的黑人领着几个十三岁少年走进酒吧，径直往吧台前的男孩面前走去。他们走路的姿势像是棕熊，肩膀和胯部摇摆不停，两条胳膊不怎么动。他们用这种方法来显示自己的身体强壮到了笨重的程度，实际上，他们一旦脱下衣服，便会露出胸前那钢琴黑键一样明显的肋骨。毒品、香烟和酒榨干了他们的身体，他们还得不停地为那些才发育起来的女孩子提供性交服务，才能使自己在校园里拥有更风光的形象。 

Will听到他们在聊滚石乐队的迷幻演出，一个在学校里得罪了他们的小孩的懦弱嘴脸。当他们聊到《塔兰图拉》有多牛逼时，酒吧的大门又一次打开了，一个穿着深蓝灰色尼龙外套和一双校园运动鞋的女孩走了进来。

她大概只有十五六岁年纪，有双很大的蓝眼睛和饱满的脸蛋、弯曲的眉毛、上挑的嘴角，灰色的雀斑遍布在挺翘的鼻子附近，令她的样子看起来有些俏皮。当然，Will知道这一切都只是他自己的臆想。这姑娘在二十几度的天气里穿大号的夹棉外套，十块钱就能买两条的软料牛仔裤，棕色的头发没有一点光泽，像鸟窝一样蓬乱。除了雀斑，她还有紫色的眼圈、肿胀的眼皮、布满血丝的眼珠、干裂发灰的嘴唇。那原本饱满的脸颊和额头被酒吧的灯光照成了青色，她看起来真的很像一具年轻的僵尸。

他尽量在脑子里把她还原成一个健康、可爱的姑娘，便于慰藉Swallow留下的伤感情绪，尽管他现在已经忘记了Swallow的样子，却还记得她的名字：Abigail。

“Abigail，过来，这儿。”高个子的男孩向门口招了招手。叫Abigail的女孩吸着鼻子走到他面前。她的背驼得很厉害，走起路来显得萎靡不振。他用一条细长的胳膊揽住她的肩膀，把她拥向吧台。他让酒保给她一杯威士忌，然后看着她皱着眉头把酒喝下去，用手背擦了擦嘴。旁边的黑男孩儿边笑边用舌尖敲打着上颚，从嘴里发出一连串咯咯声。

高个子青年的手在Abigail的背上活动着，光在尼龙布料上流动了起来。他们把头颅压得低低的，似乎是在议论什么不能被人知道的秘密。他用一个幅度很小的动作，把一个有皮塞子的小玻璃瓶掖进了她的上衣口袋，然后拍了拍她的脊背。

“别搞砸了，”他说，“去洗手间，那儿有免费的口红和眼影。”

Abigail低着头溜进了酒吧的厕所，再出来时，她脸上的黑眼圈就没那么明显了，劣质粉吸干了她皮肤中的水，使她显得脸色惨白、毫无生气。她用舞女们喜欢的深酱红唇膏把嘴唇涂厚了一圈儿，还用了颜色过重的眼影代替腮红，抹在颧骨下方。

她慢慢朝Will走了过来。

她真的很像Abigail。

Will直视着她，在意识中把她这副样子替换成了Swallow临死前的形象。她快要死了，他知道，当她到桌子对面坐下去时，他嗅到了干粉、酒精、炎症和呕吐物的气味，也意识到了她和Swallow的不同。她和这间酒吧里所有的人都不同。

在她脸上，不带有一点迷茫或是无聊的神色，她几乎是没有表情的，但她有双蓝得直白的眼睛，在那里，Will找到了痛苦之后的麻木，矛盾激发的恨意，还有魔鬼的残忍。他怔了一瞬，之后觉得是自己太多愁善感了，这女孩才十五六岁，她不会有太深的底细。

Abigail从上到下地打量着Will，用审视一个陌生人是否对自己心存敌意的眼神。她肯定不知道V字纽扣的衬衫多少钱一件，也不知道他正带着一只价值千万美金的宝石戒指。她的眼神匆匆从这些东西上经过，然后又回到Will脸上。她像猫咪一样，用探出袖管的指尖扒着桌边。这个姿势说明她对他有所企图。

“要酒吗先生？高度酒。”

“不。”

Abigail有些紧张地抿了抿嘴：“我有更好的东西……”

“那不是更好的，”Will说，“不比癌症对人更好。”

“我能帮你解决任何麻烦，先生……我有……”

“Will，你可以叫我Will。”Will打断她说。

Abigail缩起肩膀，吸了吸鼻子，她的眼睛正因毒瘾发作而变得潮湿。她暗暗磨着牙齿，思考着怎样勾引这个富家子。她的下眼睑上有了颤动的睫毛投影，Will猜她的手心里一定出满了汗。

他从口袋里摸出十美元，用两根手指压着，送到Abigail面前。

“我会给你钱的，但是不要再向我推销毒品，”他说，“对我来说，它们的效用还不如香烟和威士忌酒。粗浅的欢愉并不能满足我的胃口。”

Abigail愣了愣，随即用眼睛盯紧了桌子上的钱。她慢慢伸出手来，用指尖触摸到钱褶皱的一角，然后用一个很快的动作将它送进了自己的口袋。

“你偷窃过吗？”Will问。

Abigail摇了摇头：“我是高中生。”

 

“那抢劫呢？”Will盯着Abigail的眼睛问，“你都做了什么？”

“我卖酒，还有别的什么东西，”Abigail撇了撇嘴，“我需要钱。每个人都需要钱。”

Will问：“为什么？”

Abigail没有回答这个问题。答案是显而易见的，她沾染了重度毒瘾。

“他们卖毒品给你？”

“不，只要我能把酒和毒品卖给别人，我能免费拿到它们，”Abigail有点好奇地看看Will，一道光从他的脸上流过，与年纪不相符的忧郁之色在他的眼中一闪即逝。这儿的气体会使人意识不清，但她还是觉得，他是她见过最好看的男人。他有一种复古的美丽，如同教堂壁画中高贵的天使一样，他有绒羽一样的头发、纯净的脸和完美的皮肤。

Abigail很快把目光从Will脸上移开了。不论他长得什么样都和她没有任何关系，如果他不买酒或是不掏钱的话，今晚就会被打得鼻青脸肿。

“你该回家了，Abigail，”Will说，“把你口袋里的毒品给我，我帮你解决它……和他们。”他用眼神向吧台旁边示意了一次。

“不，这样不好，”Abigail有点急切地说，“这不关你的事，我们是一伙的，自愿集 结在一起。”

“为什么？”Will说，“为了在校园里得到一席之位？使自己看起来风光些，还是为了堕落而堕落。人们总会为堕落找到些借口的，Abigail，你还没到该堕落的年纪。”

Abigail的嘴角抽搐了一下：“事情和你想的不一样，先生，你根本什么都不知道。”

“那就让我知道。”

Abigail沉默了一会儿，像是陷入了踌躇。她花了片刻来碾碎意识中的一些矛盾，轻轻叹了口气，说道：“我不能让我父亲知道我每晚出来，否则他会用猎枪对付他们。比起他他们总是更好一点，至少他们能让我真正的放松下来。我喘不过气来，我不在乎别人怎么说我，堕落或者无耻。堕落在有些时候是唯一还能使人继续下去的麻醉药剂，不是吗？并不是每个死于毒品的人都会悔恨的，也不是每个离经叛道的人都会回归正途。”

Will点了点头，又摇了摇头。这女孩已经病入膏肓，不可医治了。在其他人类眼中，像她这样的孩子连教堂和医院都不需要进了。但是Will并不这么想，他只是为她而感到怜惜和难过。

Abigail问：“您为什么会出现在这个地方？这儿不卫生。”

Will回答：“堕落在有些时候是唯一能使人继续下去的麻醉剂。或许你应该相信，我也是堕落的人其中的一员。”

“不，你不是，先生，”Abigail说，“你并不真正对周围的一切感兴趣。”

Will说：“这儿的一切以及你，会令我想起我的过去。”

“您的过去？哦，对不起，我不该问到这些。”Abigail低下头，目光也落向木头发霉的裂痕。突然高亢的吉他声掠入耳朵，他们有了一瞬间的沉默。Will看见Abigail外套里面发黄的衬衣领子，外套的深色布料上一块颜色浓重的圆形污渍。她不仅堕落，而且肮脏，纯真消失在痛苦来临之后，生命的激情总有偃旗息鼓的那天。他们都一样，并不属于这个吵闹的时代，值得庆幸的是，他们都能在这儿找到体验到其他人那和自己类似的情绪。

“您对我感兴趣吗？”Abigail问，“五十美元一个晚上。不过四点之前我得回家。”

“告诉我你父亲做了什么，”Will说，“如果你说实话，我会给你五百美元。”

Abigail犹豫了一下，有些勉强地开口说：“他是个本分的人，在城市东边的建筑工地工作，可是他令我感到害怕。一些人遭到了厄运。一些和我年纪相仿的女孩，而我知道他的目标是我。”

“他对她们做了什么？”

“一些很坏的事情，我不能说更多了，先生。”

“我们该出去透口气了，Abigail，”Will看了看吧台前注视着他们的男孩们，“这儿的空气太窒闷了。”他站起身来朝着酒吧的皮革大门走去。Abigail扶着桌子，慢慢站直了，托着快散架的身躯尾随着他走出酒吧。吧台前的男孩们互视了一眼，将几张皱巴巴的零钱从胸前的口袋里摸出来，扔在酒保面前，然后陆陆续续走了出去。

 

公路旁栽种着棕榈树，这时节正结出硕大的果实，它们一颗颗聚集在树顶，如同一堆鸵鸟的卵。蒲扇一样的棕榈叶摇曳着，在柏油路上留下一团团青黑色的阴影。天空被霓虹映得有些发红，雾霾阻挡了星光，隐匿了横跨盐河的大桥和教堂。比起其他的地方，这儿有印第安人学院和多座炼铝、轧棉的工厂，风能席卷盐河两岸，把工业废料和毒气散布在城市的每个角落。

这条街有五百米长，两边有咖啡店、酒吧和体育馆，几栋像是仓库的楼房，表面都涂满了彩画和喷绘。污水顺着废弃建筑的排水管淌出，把墙根浸得发黑。透过玻璃墙，可以看见商店里出售的架子鼓、组合音响、挂在墙上的签名吉他或是镲片。数不清的杆子树立在人行道与马路的交接处，支撑着路灯、霓虹招牌、交通指示灯和广告牌。这儿的一切，已经完全不同于1894年的街景。这是截然不同的两种堕落景象，分别由两次工业革命所创造，人们仍然在每个周末集结在教堂中，可他们的虔诚之心已经完全不存在了。

Will心里涌起一阵感怀情绪。他仿佛是在突然之间意识到，他并不能真正地回到过去，他的时间不会持续到永远，但过去永远不会再回来了。Corey、Swallow、罗德里克剧院都已经在时间的河水中变成了淤泥，而他的某一部分，也随着他们永埋地下了。

他和Abigail并排走着，经过一个绿皮油漆桶时，Abigail把一口痰咳出喉咙，喷在路边。然后她问Will要了一根香烟，点燃它抽了起来。他们此刻就像是一对关系一般的朋友，也像是两个夜不归宿的青年，脚步不紧不慢，仿佛他们都觉得：随便一个地方就比家里强，世界再堕落点才好，他们能在垃圾堆里找到一些光怪陆离的东西，在丢弃之前，他们认识不到它只是块有毒的垃圾，这才能精力充沛地活下去。

他们经过了十字路口，最后一辆汽车从身边驶过，街灯似乎比刚才暗了一点。一个年迈的跛脚老头儿拉上了杂货店生锈的伸缩门，用手扶正帽子，沿着街往南边去了。不知道从哪儿溜出来的罗威纳犬在朝他们吠叫了几声后，又拐进了暗巷的垃圾堆里。

Will觉得自己明天不会再到蓝调酒吧去了。这段路将是他陪伴这女孩所经历的最后一段时间——这个念头令他开始想念Hannibal了，外面的世界令他感到不适时，他只想快点回到Hannibal温暖的怀抱里，他的吻就是他能找到的最好的精神毒品。

到了没人的地方，高个子的青年带着他的伙伴们从后面赶了上来。他用不拿啤酒罐的手拉了一把Abigail的胳膊，把她扥到自己背后。黑男孩从腰带的皮套里摸出匕首，“咔”的一声响，四英寸长的刀刃弹了出来。

Will懵怔地后退了一步，缓过神儿来。他猜出了他们要抢劫他，也没有为此感到太过慌张和惊讶，他们看上去就像是那种会为了十块钱和人大打出手的粗鲁的年轻人。

四个人把Will围在正中间，Abigail用同情的眼神注视着他，缩着身子，一动不动。

“你不错，”高个子男孩上下打量着Will，裂开嘴笑了，他的牙齿因为抽烟过度而酥脆发黄，门牙缺了一茬儿，他脸上带着得意的神色，“有钱吗？哥们儿，你的衬衫不错，脱下来。”

Will慢慢脱了衬衫，把裤子口袋里的皮夹子和剩下的十美元摸了出来，扔到高个子男孩脚下，小心翼翼地直起身躯，举起双手。

“夹子里没钱，但牌子不错，”高个子男孩折了折Will的皮夹子，将十美元揣进口袋，像是一点也不为自己的收获感到失望似的，哼笑了几声，然后把目光投向Will的戒指，“那是什么牌子？Tiffany还是Cartier？是红宝石吗？”

十字路口传来一阵强劲有力的汽车马达声，两束明晃晃的白光从背后射来，黑人少年转过身骂了一句：“狗娘养的！”

Will向高个子青年摇了摇头：“不，你们不能拿走我的戒指，这很重要。是我的爱人和我的定情信物。”

持刀的少年逼近了Will，“摘下来，”他用命令的口气说，“不许后退。”

Will咽了口吐沫，下意识地用左手握紧右手。他不想把戒指给他们，也不能那么做，这枚戒指对他来说是世界上最宝贵的东西。

光线突然加剧，几个男孩俱是一愣。一辆生产于1969年的GTO赛车版跑车停在了路边，宽阔的车头镶嵌着红鬃烈马标徽。它有两只圆形的车灯，302马力发动机，韧性铝材车壳，轻量化玻璃车窗。由于车灯的光线太亮了，外面的人根本看不见车内坐了什么人，甚至看不清这是一辆什么牌子的车。凤凰城的汽车不少，可像这辆一样的，多半只出现在杂志和巨幅广告画上，即便他们曾经在电视机里见过它，也很难在现实中将它一眼认出来。不过，他们都看出了这是一辆价值不菲的车。

几个少年或许是受到了仇富情绪的影响，纷纷转过身子，用愤怒而狰狞的表情面对着汽车和车里坐着的那位他们看不见的司机。一个男孩怒气冲冲地冲上前，边捶车窗边骂道：“你想死吗？混蛋！开着你的破车赶紧滚！如果你敢摇下车窗我就把你的手剁下来！”

玻璃缓缓地拉了下来，这男孩只看见了司机整齐发亮的金棕色头发，立起来的皮夹克衣领，古铜色的脖颈……而后，他就被一只从车窗内伸出来的手掐住了脖子。在他还没来得及把刀从口袋里摸出来之前，便感到颈部传来一阵可怕的灼烫感，一股令人无法抵抗的力量制住了他的呼吸，使他的整个头颅都剧烈地疼痛起来。

接下来，“啪唧”一声响。一团血雾腾了半天高。从车窗中探出的手上沾着血，指头上挂着人的神经组织、喉管、皮肉，而男孩儿的头颅却滚过了汽车底下的盖沟板，一直滚去了马路中央。那只手翻转掌心，污秽的人体组织和血顺着他长而有力的指头滑了下去，通过盖沟板的缝隙，落进了下水道。

尸体倒在路边的一刹那，少年们全都怔住了。这时，他们肯定也想到了逃跑，可是那与生俱来的勇敢与好奇心使他们没能立刻做出最正确的选择，当他们真正准备抱头逃窜的时候，捏碎同伙脖子的恶魔已经从车上走下来了。

 

下车后，Hannibal先看了Will一眼。然后，他的目光落在Abigail脸上。Will扯了一把Abigail的袖子，把她拉到自己旁边，捡起脚边的衬衫穿回了身上。一个年纪最小的黑人少年不顾一切地朝街角跑去，可惜他才迈出不到十步，全身便如同遭到了伽马射线暴的袭击一样，一眨眼功夫，消失得无影无踪，连一片衣服都没剩下。

Hannibal来到高个子青年面前。这青年的裤子已经湿了，牙齿在不停地打颤，唾液从牙缝中喷出来，淌湿了下巴。

Hannibal像是故意要加剧他的惊恐似的，朝他身边的两个少年摆了一下手。火光射出少年们的眼睛、鼻孔和嘴巴，1700°高温的烈焰从他们体内烧了起来，嘶吼声响彻夜晚的街道。两个人如同两颗火球一样滚向街道的两个方向，跌倒路上，不停地打着滚，直到火焰将他们变成了两具干硬的焦尸，再把他们的尸体融化成液体，一些黑色的粉状颗粒从被烧化的尸体上方升起……一分钟后，他们就像是从未存在过一样，灰飞烟灭，连一截骨头都没剩下。

Hannibal向面前的高个子青年笑了一笑，然后给予了他同样的惩罚。

这一切杀戮行为在Will眼中足够缓慢和残酷。他站在原地，一边发抖一边冒着冷汗。Hannibal脱掉皮衣，帮他披在身上，然后用手指擦去他脸颊上的灰渣，轻吻他的额头。

他捧起Will的下巴，仔细观察了一下他的表情，关切地问：“你还好吗？Will。”

Will艰难地点了点头。虽然感到害怕，他不是第一次遭遇这样的事情，Hannibal会尽量在他面前收敛暴虐的一面，可要他像个人类警察一样，用枪、电警棍和拳头处理一桩是非是不可能的事，极刑在他看起来只是人类的游戏罢了。Hannibal从不放过一个企图伤害他一根指头的人，这一点他也心知肚明。

“对不起，Will。我来晚了。”Hannibal合了合Will身上的夹克，用双臂抱住他。

“我没事。”Will小声说。爱人怀里的热量和气味使他的紧张情绪有所缓解，这时，他意识到了一件事：Abigail没有尖叫。

她没有逃跑，没有尖叫，甚至没有流露出过分惊恐的情绪。她站在他的旁边，也和他一样因为紧张而用力捏着拳头，注视着Hannibal。但是她的脸上只有惊讶、好奇的表情。这样子就好像是：她所目睹的不是杀人案，而是一个神奇的化学实验。她能完全淡然生死，或许也能接受随之而来的那场属于她自己的死亡。

Will不由倒吸了口冷气。他明白了过来：这姑娘见过杀人行径，见过被切割、焚烧的尸体，而且不止一次。或许，她是从她父亲那里见到的。

Hannibal走到她面前时，她仍然没有后退。她抬起头，眼巴巴地看着这位高贵的绅士，小声问：“你会杀了我吗？先生。”

Hannibal打量着Abigail。走遍一条街他也见不到这么落魄的姑娘的，她的衣服里有剩酒、腐烂奶酪和汗的馊臭味儿，衬衫褶皱，头发凌乱，炎症病毒正在她的体内肆虐，毒品已经腐蚀了她的每一部分。

Hannibal对Will说：“我知道你不会平白无故地来这间小酒吧的，Will，你发现了她。你是为了她来的。”

Will没有回答，Abigail的反应使他萌生了忧虑感，今晚发生的事情已经大大超出了他的预计。Hannibal不会平白无故放过Abigail的，他刚刚那句话听起来更像一个问题：“你喜欢她吗？”

Abigail眨了眨她的大眼睛，Hannibal的靠近使她有些慌张起来。她用不稳的声音乞求道：“我不想回家。您可以杀了我，先生，或者收留我。我不想回家。我可以做一些事情回报您，比如说偷窃和卖 淫……求您了，千万别叫我回家，也别报警，警 察会把我送回去的。别把今晚的事情告诉我父亲，求您了……”

Hannibal问：“你身上发生了什么？”

听到这个问题，Abigail才真正开始动容。她的嘴唇颤抖着，眼圈越来越红，然后，她崩溃似地哭了起来。

“我父亲会杀了我的，迟早他会那么做。他杀了我母亲，他是个疯子……”

“别怕，我的姑娘，”Hannibal伸手帮她拨去被眼泪黏住的头发，微笑着问，“你喜欢Will吗？”

Abigail含泪点了点头，偷偷看了Will一眼。

“想为你母亲复仇吗？”

“……是的。”

“Hanni……”Will说，“我们该回去了。”

Hannibal摸了摸Abigail的后脑勺：“和我去我家吧，我会给你安排一个温暖的房间的。扔了你的毒品，我的姑娘，你再也不需要那些肤浅的欢愉了。”

Abigail听话地把手探入口袋，将小玻璃瓶丢在地上。

 

凌晨到来之前，Hannibal为他们拉开了车门。回家的路上，Abigail靠在Will的肩膀上，小声地啜泣。她紧紧地抓着Will的衣服，像是一只害怕被丢弃的小动物，并用眼泪泡湿了Will的一小块衬衣。Will轻轻地搂着她的肩膀，垂下眼帘凝视她颤动的睫毛。

“事情过去了，Abigail，一切都会好起来的。”

Hannibal在后视镜中窥视着他们，当他听见Will对Abigail所说的话时，甚至觉得有点嫉妒。他过去从没听过他用这么柔细的声音和一个人讲话，也没见过他如此沉沦的样子。Will的表现使他渐渐意识到：Will成熟了。

他需要一个女儿，使家庭变得更完整和温暖。他们都需要一个像是Abigail这样柔弱和罪恶的女孩儿成为他们的同类。女儿的诞生将会使Will真正地欣喜和满足起来，也会令他更依赖于他和他所提供的一切。


	25. 14.5

红掌花盛放在玻璃缸中，柔软的根系像是在一簇簇神经束那样伸展开来，每隔几分钟，一些细小的气泡升上水面，化作浮沫，慢慢消散。风吹进塑钢窗以后，水位线下降了几毫米，玻璃缸壁上有了一圈儿黄色的水渍。

风信子刺绣陷入了床单的皱褶，厚实的海绵裹住的弹簧发出一点声响，Will转过脸，看向熟睡中的Abigail。在明亮的光线下，她脸上那些雀斑更明显了，个体微小的斑点具有和她的头发一样的棕黄色，形状并不完全是圆的，它们遍布在她的颧骨下方，一块毛细血管密集的地方。

她的温度正在升高，干裂的嘴唇也开始变得红润、潮湿，摄入身体的血液补充了她被毒品杀死的分泌组织，光泽终于又回到了她的发丝上。

Will用指尖碰了碰她的脖子，将她的几缕头发缠绕在手指上。他不动眼珠地盯着她，小心翼翼地凑到更近的地方，嗅了嗅她的气味。她身上有孩子的酸味和少女荷尔蒙的芬芳，Hannibal脖颈附近的那种刺激性味道。她是他的女儿了，或许会继承他的一些特征，她会成长为一个健康的女性Alpha的。

Will通常认为是罪恶、危险和黑暗的味道，现在却不会令他产生一丝畏惧感了。她才是一个出世四个小时的小恶魔而已。

Abigail睁开双眼，转过来，让目光落在Will的脸上。

“Will。”她呼出的热气扑到Will的颊部，Will有点羞涩地眨了眨眼睛。

“你可真甜，Will。”Abigail的嗅觉似乎发现到了什么令她感到惊喜的东西。她翻了个身，用鼻尖碰了碰Will，然后把手从毯子里抽出来，摸了摸他的脸，“Will……”她打量了一下Will有些紧张的表情，垂下目光，看向他的嘴唇。

“不，Abigail……”Will握住她的手腕，“我们不是这种关系……”

Abigail不解地看着他的眼睛，然后明白过来什么似的，往后撤了一点：“你是Hannibal的……是吗？对不起，Will。”她把手缩了回去，用毯子盖住Will的肩膀。

Will说：“我是你的监护人，我会保护和照顾你的，Hannibal和Bedelia也会……”

“Bedelia？”

“就是你昨天晚上见过的姑娘，我想她会教你一些贵族礼仪，”Will看了看Abigail的衣领，“抱歉，这儿目前还没有年轻女孩儿们喜欢的时装。”

“我没钱，一分也没有，”Abigail说，“我没那么在意自己是否时尚，Will。你已经帮了我，我不能从你这儿谋求更多了，贪婪应该是有限的。”

Will笑了：“你想给我留下一个好印象吗？”

Abigail抿了抿嘴纯，她的脸在Will的注视下变得更红了。

 

“你的表现令人感动，小姐，”门口传来Hannibal的声音，他把右手插进裤子的口袋，慢慢向床边走来，边走边说，“贪婪是有限的那可一点都不好玩，社 会会停止发展的，你也不想看到那样子，不是吗？Will就比你贪婪多了，在他像你这么大的时候，会瞪着商店的橱窗不肯向前走，要是没有水晶首饰他就不和我一起出门。”

他的靠近令Abigail抖动了一下肩膀。昨晚他干的那些事她还都记得很清楚，虽然他给予了她命运中的最大恩赐：转变之吻。可这也不能消灭她本能中的自危感。她知道，他是一个强大的男人，或许比她父亲和外面那些小霸王强大几千倍，或许比上帝还强大，如果他能留住一个人的性命，也一样可以令她去死。

可是，当Hannibal真正在他们躺着的这张床上坐下来，并用他那只血管、腱鞘明显的手撑住床垫时，她心中的惧意反倒转化为了一种从未有过的安全感。或者她应该把这种情愫叫“奴性”。她意识到自己得尽量服从他的意思，变得乖巧一点，对他听之任之，只有这样她才能博得这个强大男性的怜悯，使他成为她的保护者。

Will慢慢坐了起来，Hannibal搂住他的脖颈，给了他一个实在的吻。她心里流过去一小股嫉妒情绪，刚刚Will可拒绝了她的吻。他们的亲密令她觉得有些尴尬，不禁低下了头，流露出不知所措的神色。Will推了推Hannibal的胸膛，让他离自己稍微远一点。同时他观察着Abigail，不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇。

“回避冲动和欲求没有什么意义，对于我们这样的人来说，”Hannibal对Abigail说，“挥霍才能使人变得高尚，你该先品尝一下人间最美味的菜肴，然后去百货公司转转，让Will带你去，对于年轻人来说，Andre Courreges和Mary Quant并不比Dior和YSL差，但你总得先从流俗中找到自己的品味。”

 

临出门时，Will帮Abigail从衣帽间里找到带暗花的紫色男士衬衫，一条Bedelia从皮马县带来的牛仔裙。他把这些送入卧室后就走了出去，关上房门。Abigail在梳妆台前穿好了全套衣服，为了不使自己看上去土气，她脱掉了脚上那双多日没洗过的棉线袜子，丢进垃圾桶，然后用梳子拢了拢蓬乱的头发，从抽屉里找到一根发带，将头发全部束在脑后。

她盯着镜子里自己的脸，懵怔地站了片刻。她仔细地观察了一下，才确认这张脸是属于她的。它太完美了，拥有十六岁少女的光滑皮肤和一对清澈的大蓝眼睛、红润的嘴唇，而过去她从未想过，自己也能和学校里那些穿mini skirt的女孩一样，甩着她们亮泽的长卷发，吸引男孩或是大叔们的口哨声。她用无名指抚摸着自己潮湿的嘴唇，凑到镜子近前。

她在自己的眼睑边缘发现了一些柔软的绒毛，眼球中的红血丝不见了，她的雀斑像是雨后林子里的苔藓一样旺盛。她正在变得健康、美丽、生机勃勃。她简直不能相信这是人类的血液帮她做到的，想到昨晚Bedelia递过来的那杯酱红色液体，她仍对那股腥味儿心有余悸。她肯定没能力再饮下一杯那样的饮料了。

她走出房间的瞬间，发现Will那对漂亮的眼睛亮了起来。刚刚的紧张和担心也都在看见Will的笑意之后消失得无影无踪，她来到他面前，为了方便他把自己看清楚一点。Will把手伸过来，她小心翼翼地握住他的手，随着他向楼梯的方向走去。Will的手心热热的，有点潮湿，有一些柔软的小汗毛匍匐在他的皮肤表面，使他的手背光滑得像丝绸。

 

这个城市全年只有五天气温会降至0摄氏度以下，却有八十几天的高温期。初夏的大街已经能令人体验到关于酷热的一切。

Hannibal驾驶着汽车穿过三条大街，上了一条横跨水坝的大桥，一番新的景象呈现出来。

透过玻璃车窗，Abigail看见了高达十米的金属支架，钢构撑起一副双面广告牌，刊登着沙漠植物园的广告：一只站起来的恐龙和形态各异的仙人掌，黄色和绿色的喷绘颜料足够吸引过路客的眼球。经过亚利桑那博物馆的大门时，她看到了一些穿着时髦衣服，等在建筑前空地上的人们。女孩儿们只穿T恤和短裙，就算是最保守的人也在衣服里面穿上了颜色突出的内衣，而男人们有健壮的胳膊和油亮的头发，他们用一只手就能抱起一个八九岁大的孩子。她看见了被阳光射得刺眼的咖啡厅招牌、高档餐馆华丽的门、高二三十层的玻璃大楼、被广告装饰的百货商城、银行大楼和富人们的别墅。她出生在这里，也成长在这里，这些东西她都曾经见过，但是，她这时的感觉却和每次从它们旁边匆匆经过时都不一样。

她常常害怕白天的酷热，又担心夜晚太冷。这个城市中有一千万或者更多的人口，堪称宏伟的大楼，美丽的女孩和数不清的富人豪宅。她一向觉得，这些东西和她没有关系。在她父亲身边，或是在空间狭小、布满烟雾的酒吧里，她虽然睁眼目视周围的一切，却没法找到一丝兴趣或是归属感，而现在她才明白过来，自己一直生活在阴暗散发着臭气的地下井里，她出来了。

当她把目光从车窗外收回来，投向身边的Will时，那一切可以称作是澎湃或者激动的情绪，也化成了涓涓的流水，流向另一个暗处。Will的眼睛被发帘下的一片小阴影笼罩着，呈现出墨绿色。他没有和她一样去注视窗外的一切，仿佛那些事物和他并没有什么关系。他的心思一定在另一个距今久远的神秘空间里，Abigail想，如果能和他分享那里的感觉就好了。不论是好的还是有点坏的，她都不会不接受的。

Hannibal的餐厅在城市中心的北部，一片异常繁华的街区中心，这儿附近有多家酒店和娱乐场所，却没有银行大楼或是贸易公司。人们不喜欢在离工作场合太近的地方享受私人时光，更青睐于来娱乐场所密集的地方。Hannibal或许并不懂人们的这种心态，这也不要紧，因为他有足够的本钱使这儿成为一家值得各路人马歌颂的地方。

穿过高四米的旋转玻璃门，便能到达更大的空间内部。这里似乎比街道、大楼和植物园还要广大，每个地方的装潢都在表达着时代艺术。大厅有超过七米高的天花板和坐落在中部的一根粗大的圆形柱子，餐椅和桌子围绕着这根柱子，一层一层地转圈摆放。地面由白绿相间的大理石板铺砌，仅是看见这些来自欧洲的石料表面的纹路，也很容易令人想到圣母百花大教堂的外墙。墙壁、酒台、柱子上都有巨幅的画作，他将野兽派杰出画家亨利·马蒂斯那颜色对比极强的人物画与康定斯基摆在同一个位置，而当人们转到柱子的另一边，又会看到一副精美的波提切利《春》的仿制品，好比游走在时代的画廊内，只要围绕着大厅走一圈，便能看到来自不同时期的风格迥异画作和雕塑。

他让人用不同的金属仿造了十二座文艺复兴时期的雕塑。或许人们也真如他预料中那样，喜欢在塑像的注视中进餐，可这究竟是能给他们带来庄严感还是能满足他们想与神平起平坐的尊妄之心，就没人能猜的出来了。

Hannibal让Will和Abigail坐在错层的隔间内。

他挽着Will的手从门口走进来时，不少带着宝石耳环的食客把目光投向他们。他们知道他：Hannibal Lecter，凤凰城最有文化、品味和财力的人之一。当然，他也是美国最会穿衣服的人，他们看到他穿着具有丝缎光泽的面料制作的浅蓝色西装，一双尖头皮鞋，口袋里掖着一张像是由草间弥生做了设计似的丝巾。他使所有人感到赏心悦目，并使他们餐桌上的菜肴成为了物有所值的东西。

他点了巴马火腿和小虾咯杯作为他们的前菜，烟熏牛排、鱼子酱法式肉批，并为Will加了一道煎苏龙利鱼，他们的甜点是烤布蕾和蜂蜜厚多士，Abigail的饮料是蓝莓马卡龙与果汁汽水。Hannibal说过葡萄酒、香槟以及烈酒皆是晚间饮料，但仍然破例地叫了一瓶Petrus。

戴着白手套的侍餐员把前餐摆在桌上，Abigail又习惯性地把她的两只手扒在了桌边。对于大部分低收入居民来说，鸡肉、培根和海鲜类产品在三餐中占得比重太大了，而在这样一家豪华的餐厅中吃饭的人均消费需超过上百块，平时他们不会到这种地方来。

“我喜欢这儿的画，好像要向人们昭示出什么不可说的秘密，它们都是真品吗？”Abigail眨着她那双大眼睛，朝Hannibal背后的那张超现实主义画作。

“有的是，有的不是，”Hannibal笑着回答，“而我不能告诉你那张才是，它的价值太高昂了。”

Abigail好奇地问：“您说您开设了这家餐厅，我猜它成本一定更高昂。为什么叫Graham呢？”

“那是Will的姓氏，这儿的画作是他帮我挑选的，”Hannibal看着Will说，“我希望用这儿记录我们关系的一页。”

Abigail有点庆幸自己没说后半句“我们那个街区也有很多人姓Graham”，她偷偷打量了Will一眼，突然觉得这个姓氏也神秘了起来。

玻璃窗外，一些穿短裙的女孩儿用食指勾着气球底部的丝线，和她们心仪的少年们并排走了过去。一位有金色卷发的中年女人，牵着一个儿童细嫩的手，微笑着，用温柔的腔调教他念出一个词汇：Hibiscus。

孩子用浅色的眼睛凝视着玻璃窗中的Will，他看到的场面形成了一个人对家庭的最初认知：白色丝棉桌布上丰盛的菜肴，金丝嵌边的盘子，卷曲的虾尾和令人感到恐惧的鱼眼，一个美丽但是普通的女孩。一位有钱和体面的父亲正在切割厚多士，刀刃陷入奶油中，松软的面包凹了下去……他有双稳健、灵活的手，面包顶部篝火堆形的巧克力棒和一簇簇蓝莓浆果没有在被放入盘子里的时候坍塌，奶油和蜂蜜也没有再脱离刀刃时拉丝。

孩子把拇指送进了口腔里，用力地吸允。

奶油的清甜和干酪的酸涩在Abigail的舌苔上蔓延开来，味觉提升的过程中，她的信心正一点一滴地回归到意识当中。有几十双眼睛在看着这边，而不论他们是在缅怀、嫉妒还是祝福，都是在见证这个家庭的富足和幸福。

她暗暗和自己阴暗扭曲的过去说再见。而当她想起家里储物箱中的蟑螂、发霉的腐肉、酸酒、呕吐物的气味时，心里却不由产生了不舍的感觉。不论过去是肮脏的还是不幸的，那都是组成她的一个部分，或许她就是发霉、腐烂和肮脏的。而这一切即将永恒地和她分别了，再过十年、五十年直到永远，过去被封锁在意识深处的牢笼中，一个只有她自己能在深夜中去往的地方：她父亲的领地。

 

吃过晚餐后，Hannibal把Will和Abigail送去了离此最近的一家商场。

在巨幅广告画下，穿迪士尼动画T恤的青年人们由汽车上走下来，步入敞亮的玻璃大门。Will缓慢地把手伸给了Abigail，触摸到女孩冰冷而潮湿的手指时，一种安逸之感出现在他的心里。他对Abigail露出一个亲切的微笑，然后，他们一同走入了商场。

这里有高耸的柱子、明亮的灯光和形色各异的柜台。塑料模特在橱窗前摆出优雅的姿势。广告画中的人脸比凡尔赛宫中的天使雕像更具有亲和力和现代美感。电梯由高处伸展到门前，通往每个人想要去到的地方。一切仿佛和教堂中的没什么两样，都可以用光明、美丽和巨大等等词汇来形容，也能轻而易举地勾起令人们的虔诚之心。他们现在不需要把全部家产贡献给罗马教会了，他们用金钱来填满自己日益扩大的物欲。 

“哲学取代了教义，可这无法使人们的灵魂得到提升。没有信仰的人的目标是凸显个性、财力和社会地位。他们将为此出卖生而带来的一切，使自己在竞争中取得一席高地，维持一张真诚和友善的面孔。可是死后他们都得下地狱的，那才是本来的世界。”Hannibal在上百年前这么对Bedelia说过，然而，第二天Bedelia就成为了这庸碌群体中的一员。

Will带着Abigail转遍了那些出售高档时装和香水的柜台，Abigail兴奋地观看和试穿着不同的商品，“不要看质地和价格，”Will说，“找到你觉得适合你的。”当Abigail把一件缀满流行元素的短裙穿在身上时，Will简直觉得自己不能再把目光从她身上移开了，什么优雅和高贵都不如她的盎然姿态更令他着迷，特别是当他把她当成一个亲人的时候，他能通过她找到无限的灵感。

他们逛了一个小时，Will耐心地等待Abigail从试衣间中走出来，给她最中肯的评价和建议。可是，一个小时过去后，这女孩儿还是没买下任何一件商品，她把十几套洋装穿上身又脱下来，最初的购物激情便慢慢消失了。再经过一些陈列着时髦商品的店铺花哨的门前时，她只是透过玻璃往里面看几眼，不再进去挑选东西。

Will在顶楼一座果汁柜台前为Abigail买了柠檬冰茶，他们一前一后地顺着电梯下了楼。

穿梭在人流中，Abigail从背后看着Will。在这里，Will身上的种种特点都不像昨晚那么明显。她听见有人在讨论银行的税率、汽车动力系统中的新机械构造，并把Will想象成一个银行的工作人员或是汽车维护员，一点没觉得违和。

他穿着硬料雨衣夹克和浅灰色的衬衫，一条有条纹印花的修身休闲裤，Salvatore Ferragamo皮鞋。和他周围走过去的男士们没有太大的不同，但是他的深色卷发、含蓄而不挺拔的走路姿态还是很容易令人将他从人群中区分开来。那时候，他们或许会觉得，他是个有忧郁情绪的富家子，或者一个英国来的小贵族，比起在大公司上班的中产阶级们，这就够特别的了，人们会这么觉得。并为自己用眼睛捕捉到的一点点神秘感兴奋起来。可是Abigail知道他不是。就算穿着十万美元一套的定制时装，他也不象征高贵，一切高贵面料和流行元素在他身上都只是点缀，他带有强烈的、不可掩饰的个人气质，那也是令Hannibal为他着迷的东西，她想，不论是用何种提炼法制造的馥郁香精，都遮盖不了他身上那股第一次工业革命的气味：气化的煤油、王水、炉焰、炭火，朴次茅斯的泥土、樱花、梧桐，盖沟板下钻出来的氨气，天空中降下的酸雨，肺炎病毒，陈旧剧院里劣质的油彩，用生锈的铁丝和死去动物的羽毛编织的翅膀……这一切都是构成了Will的元素。他就是这些。

Abigail悄悄用袖子把粉口红的试色从嘴唇上抹了下去，快走几步，追到Will身边。

“我不想买了，”她说，“这里没有什么东西适合我。”

Will诧异了一下：“我觉得每一件都很适合你。”

Abigail叹了口气：“我们现在就出去，好吗？我想在便利店旁的路牙石上坐一会儿，和你一起。”

Will点了点头，和Abigail一起离开了商场。

他们手拉手来到繁华大街的人行道上，在车来车往的路旁席地而坐。Will左边有一根水泥筑造的路灯杆，Abigail右边是一只黑色的垃圾桶，由四根铁足砌入地下，撑起半圆形的铁皮箱体，灭烟槽中盛放着被烟头染黄的污水，咀过的口香糖和卫生纸屑。发粘的饮料顺着铁皮的缝隙向地上流淌，再经过砖石的边缘淌上马路，淌向一辆福特汽车的轮胎。

Abigail向Will要了一根烟，叼进嘴里熟练地点燃了它。从他们背后经过的人用好奇的眼光看着他们，弄不懂这两个穿着体面的人为什么要坐在路边吸汽车尾气，Abigail扫视了一会儿停在路旁的汽车，用眼神顺着大楼的窗户一路往上看去，最后，她看见了刺眼的天空。

“你喜欢我吗？Will，”她平静地说，“我是说像是一个挚友那样，喜欢本来的我。”

“是的。不过，我无权剥夺你该有的生活，我不能给你非意愿之中的生活。那是盲目的。”

“我本来就是盲目的，”Abigail看着Will，白烟从她的鼻孔中冒出来，喷向Will的衣领，“我不了解你，Will，你也不了解我。盲目才能把我们赶到一起，成为某种关系。”

Will有些无奈地笑了：“你好像叛逆的少女。”

“我想我的时间在某个点上就会停下，”Abigail说，“也许它停在刚刚了，我十六岁这一年……我希望自己永远都是叛逆的，哪怕不是少女。”

她揉了揉自己的头发：“我不是街上这些人。”

“改变才是人生的主题。”Will说。

Abigail摇了摇头，把烟灰掸在鞋面上。她一边用手指拨弄着发黄的网球鞋头上的烟灰，使它变得更肮脏，一边说，“我要变得和你一样，Will。”

“我轻而易举就出卖了自己的一切，我现在发现自己不是为了逃离低品质的生活那么做的，而是为了爱情。这都一样，一样是盲目的。”

“你觉得自己能看清未来吗？”

Will面无表情地摇了摇头，Abigail笑了。

“我要和你在一起，Will，我决定这么做了。接受我吧，不论我会变成什么样。”

 

傍晚，汽车向东城驶去。

过了大桥后，空气中的霾沙含量急剧增加，风把招牌的铁钩吹得吱呀呀直响。灰蓝色的天空下，建筑工地上空弥散着硝烟一样的粉尘。钢铁的敲击声带着回响从至远处传来，绿色的脚手架包裹着硁、钢筋和水泥筑造的大厦骨骼。一些头发蓬乱的工人步履匆匆地走在路边，提着五金工具箱或者夹牛皮文件袋。路灯点燃了空旷的灰色大街，污染物使杂货铺和建筑材料商店的招牌有了晕圈。

Will在汽车后座上紧紧握着Abigail的手。他们即将面临一个短暂的分别：Abigail需要回家和她的父亲道别，商量抚养权移交的事情。她之前拒绝了他们的陪同，她说她还要独自想想，确定自己要不要加入他们的家庭，这令Will感到担忧和不安。他不知道一会儿他们从某一栋老区的公寓楼下分别后，还会不会再见面了，对于一个十六岁的女孩来说，和她生长的地方说永别并不是一件容易的事情。

他时不时地偷眼去看Abigail的侧脸，他在她脸上看到了漠然空视的神色。就算她不愿意和他们在一起，他将来也会去学校门口看望她的，但不会惊动她。他这么打算着，愈发低落。

汽车在一栋老旧的灰色楼房下停住，Abigail和Will先后下了车。他们在缺少砖块的人行道上拥抱、道别，Abigail独自走进了昏暗的楼门。直到她的身影消失在第一个遍布涂鸦的楼梯拐角，Will轻轻地抽了口气，回到汽车上。

Hannibal搂 住Will的脖子，用安抚的语气说：“别担心，Will，你还有我。”

Will垂下眼神，看向自己的手。

“我希望自己未来也和你在一起，”Will说，“有时我甚至想回到过去，把我们经历的再经历一遍。”

“别揣测未来，Will，它总是对每个窥探着它的人充满恶意。”

“我希望有个孩子，”Will湿红的眼睛看向Hannibal，“我们自己的孩子。”

“这样他就不会离开你了，是吗？你担心Abigail不会回来了吗？她会回来的，”Hannibal勾起嘴角，“没人能逃离你带给他的感觉，我的儿子。就连我都不能。”他轻吻Will的额头，然后发动汽车，驶出破落的街区。

 

为了安慰Will，Hannibal打开了公寓里所有的灯。

这儿是他们在凤凰城的主要住所，在目前这个阶段，他还不准备在这儿搞房地产投资。公寓位于大楼的三层，由一部电梯、四间卧室、三个卫生间、两间客厅、两间衣帽室、书房、厨房和餐厅组成。Hannibal重装了这儿的一切，用具有未来感的玻璃砖装饰餐厅的墙壁，在客厅里做了双层吊顶。他不再陈列古典雕像了，而在宽敞的主厅内摆放亨利·摩尔的现代抽象大理石雕塑和爱尔兰竖琴。他用两张竖琴摆成了一只金色蝴蝶，列在窗前，每当正午时分，光会在琴弦上闪烁不止，蝴蝶翅膀的投影显现在菱形的橡木地板上。

Will没有吃晚餐。自回到家里之后，他便钻进了浴室。

他心里充满了失落情绪，希望自己能由酒、热水、蒸汽得以平静。Hannibal和Bedelia无声地吃过晚餐，谁也没去敲Will的门。事实上，Bedelia并不喜欢新的家庭成员出现，她不愿多一个人来和她分享Will，就算这个人再特别、再温柔，她也会嫉妒她的。

晚餐过后，她和Hannibal坐在客厅里，共饮一壶英国红茶。Bedelia的沉默使Hannibal明显地感觉到了家庭中的僵持氛围，这是他不喜欢的。几千年来，对于他的决策，Bedelia一直支持并且乐于扶助，她还是头一次对他的选择表示质疑。

他盯了一会儿Bedelia左手上的钻石戒指，平稳地问：“你该准许Will获得新的幸福，Lily，是什么使你变得这么吝啬起来了？”

“女儿的出现会令Will更加依赖你和你能为他提供的一切，但他也会因此迷失得更深，”Bedelia说，“我要的是完整的Will。像他在皮马县时表现出的那样。你给他的自 由始终是有限的，你诱导他选择你的选择，并塑造他的人生目标。”

Hannibal叹了口气：“你不能原谅我对Francis Dolarhyde的裁决，并视此为一个错误的决定。二十年来，你从未原谅过我，哪怕是在你因为昂贵的礼物感到欣喜的时候。”

Bedelia不屑地抬起她的下巴，看向窗前的竖琴，琴箱的漆釉上映出了她妆容精致的脸孔。

“未来总都不是我们能想象到的样子，”Hannibal说，“不瞒你说，即便是我，在构筑我们在人类社会中的未来时，也渐感吃力。如果你看过Will看那姑娘的眼神，或许会理解我的所作所为。”

Bedelia问：“你看过Will看Francis的眼神吗？Lux，你的虚伪真令我觉得恐惧，虽然我也一度视那为你的迷人特质之一。”

“你把话题扯得太远了，Lily，”Hannibal提起茶杯，吹了吹冒着热气的棕红色茶水，“你该相信你并没有那么了解Will。”

“你也是，”Bedelia说，“或许你该相信，你也没有那么了解你自己。”她用手拢了拢头发，站起身说，“我要暂时和你告别了。我决定花几年时间去陪伴我的情人，离开凤凰城。不过我会回来的，在他无法对我提起兴趣之前。我会想你的，还有Will，以及你为我创造的一切悲伤。”

她出了客厅，径直走出公寓的大门。

她什么都没有带走，身上只揣着三十美元和一支雏菊香型的mini香水，连皮包都没带。一会儿，她会用三十美元支付出租车费和小费，把香水涂抹在颈部和手腕上，用剩下的钱买一瓶品质低略的威士忌酒，然后，她会在她的情人面前脱光衣服，和他一起进入一个真空世界。也许在未来的三年、五年里，她会和他呆在那个世界里不出来，也不回来。自 由总归是有限、不够用来挥霍的，但是在珍贵的自 由时光中，她也会不停地想起茉莉花丛中的Will，并为他的沦陷一遍遍地陷入悲伤。

 

……Abigail打来电话的时候，Will才刚睡着。她在电话里的抽噎声使他的心一下子提了起来。他叫醒了Hannibal，迅速地穿上衣服，奔出公寓。从这儿驶去东城需要半个小时，他们只花了二十分钟就抵达了那栋破旧的公寓楼下。

一些穿着暴露的女人钻出昏暗的巷子，挽着一个中年工人或是酒鬼的手，他们把啤酒罐和胶制的东西丢在沉积着废渣和淤泥的人行道上，到路旁打一辆出租车前往新的目的地。Will进入那条狭窄的楼门时，一个嗑了药的孩子攥着一把塑料针管从药店里跑出来，店员一边破口大骂一边关严了店门。

刺鼻的霉味几乎令人无法呼吸，Will的鼻翼因为麻痒而翕动着，把充斥霉菌和毒性的气体吸入肺脏。与心里的急切感相比，周围的恶略算不了什么。他抓着不结实的扶手跑上四楼，手心里满是汗水和锈迹。这儿的大多数房子里仍然有人住着，合页松动的门都上着两三道锁。这是为了防范小偷的先进工具、警 察或是抢劫犯暴 力破入，实际上屋子里不会有什么真正值得偷抢的东西，往往连一把像样的菜刀都没有。

四楼西边的门是掩着的，门板上方装置着换气扇，两边的缝隙附近都有被撬棍撬过的痕迹。在推开它之前，Will看到了走廊墙壁上的喷绘字母：不要在意剧情，使劲儿扒细节。它可能来自某个性格叛逆的电影工作者，或是不满意的观众。

他喘了几口气来平静自己的不安，伸手推开了面前的门，步入Abigail家的客厅。他看见了一组座面塌陷的帆布沙发、茶几上有一部没挂断的电话机。Abigail刚才应该是用它拨通了他的电话，然后呢？

空气中有人体的不洁气味，餐桌上摆放着打开的麦片袋子、作为早餐的半块热狗。血腥味钻进Will的鼻子，在这里，这就是最神秘、神圣的一种气味了，象征着彻底的结束。看清周围的场面后，Will不由打了个哆嗦：二十英寸的电视机旁有一把倒放的椅子，一个谢顶的中年男人四仰八叉地躺在地上，瞪着眼睛看向渗水的天花板。他颈部松垮垮地缠着一根小指粗细的尼龙绳。在攀登用具店有卖这样的绳子，一美元能买到三尺，绳头的UIAA认正标还没撕下来。Abigail站在死尸的脚旁，背对着窗户。

白炽灯管的镇流器发出一阵低频噪声，光线暗了下去。

她的虎口部位有绳子勒出来的淤痕，脸上却没有眼泪或是惶恐的神色。她没有受一点儿伤，也不喘粗气。这是一次有准备的、有计划的谋杀活动，她趁着她父亲专心致志地看电视的时候从后面勒死了他，Will能想象这个男人临死前的挣扎和诧异，也能想象Abigail的决然和无情。

勒死一个人需要一个漫长的过程，只要凶手在加害过程中有一点踌躇，便可能使整个行动失败。她在勒死她父亲的过程中可能感到了强烈的恨意或是惶恐，而当他的呼吸停止以后，她的情绪就消失了，内心像无风时的湖面一样平静和坦然。她用茶几上的电话拨出号码，告诉Will来这里，之后打开了门上的三道锁匙，站在这个位置上静静地等待着他。

“你来了，Will。”她绕过她父亲的尸体，慢慢走到Will面前，张开手臂抱住他的肩膀。

“你做了什么？”Will的喉结蠕动着，眼睛还盯着地上的死尸。Abigail的头发带给他顺滑的触感，昨天晚上，它们还干得像是枯草一样。

“我让他去了另一个地方，”Abigail用微弱的声音说，“今后，他永远被我关进笼子里了，还有这儿的一切。我会时不时地看看他们的，只有我能看到他们。”

Will慢慢抱住Abigail，闭上眼睛，深吸了口气。他没有问她为什么这么做，或许，解决冲突的最好办法就是这样：把对立面永远封存在自己的意识中。这女孩一开始就知道她父亲没准备放她走，也没想要说服他什么。Hannibal也知道这一点。

“这是盲目的。”Will喃喃地说。

“我做过很多类似的事情，和他在一起的时候，我负责引诱一些和我差不多的女孩儿，和他一起杀死她们，”Abigail说，“我享受过那个过程里的快感，我没有被他污染，肮脏本就是我的一部分。今后，我也将承载着我的和他的罪恶，继续活在这个世界上。你应该承认，Will，是我的堕落和罪恶吸引了你。”

“忘记这些，Abigail，你该有个新的开始了。”

“好的，Will，”Abigail把鬓边的头发拨到脑后，朝Will笑了，“带我回家吧。”她抓住Will的手。

“好的，Abigail。”


End file.
